Magical Devils
by dad90
Summary: After Kazuki uses his last spell to save Yuna from the retrovirus, a crimson-haired girl comes in and saves his life, but now he's reincarnated into a Devil. Kazuki will replace Issei and will get Boosted Gear. He'll also receive another Sacred Gear: The Ten Commandments Sword from Rave Master. Super Harem story with plenty of fanservice, comedy and action.
1. From Wizard to Devil

All right, this will be my first fanfiction ever. And what better to start off than to do a challenge from a good fellow by the name of Code-Emperor07, and this is going to be a fun one. Here's the challenge.

Challenge: Highschool DxD/Maburaho Crossover – Magical Devils

Takes place after Kazuki uses his last spell counter, and reincarnates as a devil. This also takes place before Highschool DxD canon. He is Reincarnated by Rias, and transfers to Kuoh Academy along with Yuna, Kuriko, and Rin, and Yamase joins them a bit later. He replaces Issei and gains the Boosted Gear. But he also gets the Sacred Gear, Ten Commandments, which is the very same sword from Rave Master. This is a Harem story of course.

Also, all characters in Maburaho are owned by Toshihiko Tsukiji, and all characters in Highschool DxD are owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. So with that in mind, here we go.

**Magical Devils**

Chapter 1 – From a Wizard to a Devil

This is Aoi Academy, a place where magic is the way of life. It is the only school where people use their magic abilities to achieve success in their academics. The people here have a different degree of magic and a set number of uses, which also determines their social standings. Once someone used up all their magic, they'll turn to ash, and will be scattered into the winds. One particular person, unfortunately, is at the bottom of the standings: Kazuki Shikimori. He is a 2nd-year student, and he is in one of the most troubling classes of all: Class 2-B. An average person usually has a little over 100 magic uses. Most of the elite has over 1,000 magic uses. Kazuki? He has 8 uses. Because of that, he has serious social problems, and many girls would not notice him, and he would usually fall into depression. However, all of that changed when the school doctor, Dr. Akai, notices something different about him.

Everyone was shocked to find that of all people, Kazuki is a descendant from not only the most powerful of eastern mages, but the most powerful of western mages. With those two bloodlines fused up into him, he is actually capable of wielding nearly omnipotent powers, making him the most powerful person in the world. Along the way, 3 particular girls jump in to try and obtain his genes. First, Yuna Miyama, a pink-haired girl who claims to be his 'wife', and has the characteristics of a housewife. Second, Kuriko Kazetsubaki, a wealthy, beautiful third-year student who is very strong in terms of magical count, and attempts to flirt with Kazuki and tease Yuna whenever she can. And third, Rin Kamishiro, a swordswoman who has a reserved and dignified personality and always dresses in a samurai-style kimono that is suitable to her warrior nature, and is ordered by the head family to secure Kazuki's genes in order to ensure the Kamishiro family's dominance, which according to Kuriko, has been weakening because of the number of branch families. However, she would prefer to kill Kazuki than be forced to marry someone who, in her words, has bad grades, no athletic prowess, and no redeeming values.

Kazuki, however, is a kind, good person and is sometimes selfless, and helps the girls by using his magic, even when that means that he runs the risk of turning into ash. Kazuki's magic is referred to as the most powerful magic in the world able to achieve miracles. Due to Kazuki's kindness, his spell count begins to drop as he uses his magic on behalf of each girl.

First by making it snow in the middle of summer to cheer up Yuna, now that he remembers about him and Yuna's childhood memories. Second by pulling Yuna out of a vortex that also merges the boy's and girl's dorms together. Kazuki uses his magic again to destroy two Behemoths in order to save Kuriko, who was unable to defeat them, in which at this point Kuriko begins to develop feelings for him. And then, Kazuki reverses time to save Rin's homemade box lunch, and even eats her lunch, and gives his honest opinion on how horrible it is, making Rin softening her approach towards him, and even develops feelings of her own. He also uses it to save his 2nd childhood friend, Chihaya Yamase, after a monster summoned by Kazuki's classmates appeared at the school festival. Not long after, Yuna accidentally releases an incurable retrovirus on herself which also creates a doppelganger of her with the opposite of all her qualities (ex. the real Yuna loves Kazuki, the clone wants to kill him). Kazuki uses his sixth spell to obliterate the clone. Finally, Kazuki uses his last two charges in order to save Yuna's life from the virus.

Each of these events left an impression on the girls, and gradually fall in love with him, and they attempt to keep Kazuki from using any more of his magic and eventually search for ways to increase his spell count. However, their attempts fail when Kazuki uses the last of his magic to save Yuna from the magical retrovirus. And now, we're about to see Kazuki, who may be saying his last to Yuna, knowing that he'll turned to ashes… or so we thought.

"Sorry that I couldn't keep my promise…", said Kazuki, as he began to disappear.

"Kazuki… KAZUKI!", yelled Yuna as she thought she could never see him again…

Just then, a red magic circle appeared on the bottom of the floor, and someone began to rise up from the summoned circle. Yuna, Rin, and Kuriko were surprised by this sudden appearance. It was a young woman who appears to be in her late teens/early twenties with a buxom figure, a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand (known in Japan as _ahoge_ (アホ毛), or idiot hair) sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She also wears a girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

Thinking as if this new person is a threat, Rin summoned her sword, and Kuriko got a few talisman spells ready. "Who are you, and how did you get here?!", asked Rin. "Oh my," said the young woman. "Trying to fight me, who is trying to save Kazuki?" "How did you know his name?", asked Yuna. "I've been observing him, and his magic surprises me, so I've decided to save his life, but it comes with a price."

"What is it?", asked Kuriko, still feeling suspicious. "For him to become my servant, as a Reincarnated Devil," said the young woman.

…

"WHAT?!" they all yelled. "I won't let you turn him into a Devil!," yelled Rin, as her magic intensifies on her sword. "Don't worry. He won't be turned into a Devil that many of you think. In fact, please don't think of us as evil people, as we mean no harm to human. Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself. How unladylike of me. My name is Rias Gremory. Pleased to meet you," said Rias.

"Rin Kamishiro", said Rin. "Kuriko Kazetsubaki", said Kuriko. "Yuna Miyama," said Yuna. "And I suppose the one who disappeared into ashes is Kazuki Shikimori," said Rias. "Yes!" said Yuna, who was still surprised. "Now, do you want me to resurrect him, or leave him for dead?", asked Rias.

The three girls huddled, and they told each other on what they are going to do. After an intense 15 minutes, they got out of the huddle as they have made their decision.

"Yes, please resurrect him, so I can be with him again," said Yuna. "Very well. You will not be disappointed. Now…", said Rias, as she gathered all of Kazuki's flying genes, and summoned on what it appears to be a chess piece. "Is that a pawn piece?" asked Kuriko. "Very good, Kuriko," said Rias. "I'll be resurrecting him as a Pawn." "What does that mean?" asked Rin. "That means he'll be in my peerage," said Rias as she inserted a Pawn piece inside one of Kazuki's genes, but nothing happened. Rias was confused about this, so she decided to try insert another Pawn piece in another one of his genes. Again, nothing happened. Rias then inserted more Pawn pieces inside Kazuki's genes, and by the time the 8th and final Pawn piece was inserted…

All of Kazuki's genes are began to combine, and then came 2 legs, a mid-body, and then 2 arms, and then the face of the man that Yuna, Rin, and Kuriko wanted to see most.

"Kazuki?", asked Yuna. Rin and Kuriko was also hoping that is was him.

…

…

…

"Yuna? I thought I was supposed to disappear…".

Yuna, Rin, and Kuriko ran to him and hugged him. "KAZUKI!", they yelled as they were delighted to see him again. Kazuki was also happy to see them, but he was confused on how he wasn't dead yet. He then noticed the crimson-haired girl. "Who are you?," asked Kazuki. "Your savior, or better yet, your master, Rias Gremory. Pleased to meet you," said Rias.

"MASTER?!," they all yelled.

20 minutes later…

** At Class 2-B :( **

"WHAT!" the classmates of 2-B yelled. "How can Kazuki be still alive?!," asked Kazuki so-called moronic friend, Yokihiko Nakamaru. "I heard that another girl has resurrected him," said another troublesome classmate and Yokihiko's second-hand freak… I mean partner in crime, Kazumi Matsuda. (Boy, rumors do spread quickly, don't they?) "BE QUIET, YOU CLOWNS! I NEED TO BEAT SIX-FACED SAL IN THIS LEVEL!," yelled Kaori Iba, their laziest teacher in the world, who's not even trying to teach the class half of the time.

Sure enough, the door opened, and came Kazuki himself, which shocks the class and the teacher, and then Yuna, holding his left arm, and Kuriko, holding his right arm, and then Rin. Just as they were about to say something…

"Oh my. So this is their classroom that they told me about," said a new voice. They looked back, and when they did, they saw the crimson-haired beauty Rias Gremory.

"WHO IS THAT CUTIE?!" yelled the boys. "She looks more beautiful than Kuriko!", another one said, only to get to his face badly damaged by one of Kuriko's talisman spells.

"Pleased to meet you all. My name is Rias Gremory," she said. The boys are delighted to see another beauty in their class, and even the ladies were envious of her features, but they noticed that she's wearing a different school uniform. "Wait a minute," said one of the girls. "You're not in this class, are you?" "No, I'm not, but I do have some news to tell you," said Rias. What's about to happen next is going to change everyone's life. (Get your earplugs ready!)

"Kazuki is going to be transferred to my school, Kuoh Academy the following morning, and so will Yuna, Rin, and Kuriko."

Eerie silence fills the air for a few minutes.

**Cut to Dr. Akai's office!**

Dr. Harukai Akai just got back from the principal's office, hearing that not only Kazuki is still alive, but has been reincarnated into a Devil, and will be heading to Kuoh Academy. He knows that he won't leave this type of stone unturned. "Looks like I'm going to go there, too. Although it'll be troublesome that I won't be seeing Ms. Iba anytime soon. However, I do have a feeling that her class is about to find out that…"

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!"

Then the school completely shook for a few seconds. It's as if this was a 4.5 Earthquake in North California.

"Looks like they found out," sighed Dr. Akai, getting ready to pack his stuff. He'll be going ahead to the Academy, hoping to surprise Kazuki and the others there.

…

Kazuki received a LOT of death and evil from the guys of 2-B, but Rias' killer intent stopped the boys from making harm to Kazuki, and the girls and the teacher are surprised that Rias stopped the boys from trying to kill Kazuki in such a short amount of time.

** After school **

"Oh. So, you're transferring?" asked Karei Hirosaki, who is always seen wearing a sexy, black funeral outfit for some strange reason. She is the manager for the boy's dorms for both boys and girls.

"Yeah. Even I didn't expect to be transferring," said Kazuki. "At least we'll be transferring together!" said Yuna, grabbing his arm. "I wonder how our families will react to this," said Rin. "No need to worry. My brother and I contacted each of your families, and they accepted it," said Rias.

"Really?", came a new voice. It was a ghost girl that came out of Kuriko's large chest. The ghost girl's name is Elizabeth. She thought that Kuriko is like her previous mom, and because of her, the boys and girls dorms became one. "I see that you've have a familiar with you," said Rias. "This is not my familiar, Rias. This girl somehow clung onto me ever since that last project," said Kuriko. "What last project?" "You don't want to know."

"Oh, and once we get there, I've already booked the dorm for you, and that little ghost girl will also attend the school as well," said Rias.

"Really?" asked Elizabeth and Kuriko. "Yes. I've decided to make things more interesting with this little group," said Rias.

"2 questions before we sleep. How will we travel, and why did you say dorm instead of dorms?" asked Yuna.

"To answer your first question Yuna, we all transport by my magic circle. And to answer your second question, you will all stay in the same dorm, as we have enough bedrooms and bathrooms for all of you," said Rias.

…

Another silence. You know what that means kids.

…

"WHAT?!" they yelled. "Oh, and Kazuki, your other friend Chihaya is already heading to the Academy as we speak," said Rias.

"How did you know my other friend?!" asked Kazuki. Rias only smirked at him, but she also noticed that Yuna, Rin, and Kuriko were looking at her suspiciously. They may not trust her fully, but they are going to at least play along and see on how this holds out.

** Meanwhile**

"Oooh! We'll be together again, just like we did when we were little!" said Chihaya Yamase, 2nd childhood friend of Kazuki, who also made the same promise as Yuna. Chihaya is on the train en route to Kuoh Academy, to where things are going to get VERY interesting from here on out.

To Be Continued…

_Next time on Magical Devils..._

_Kazuki and his friends all arrive at Kuoh Academy, and he is about to discover on just how strong he really is when summons not one, but TWO Sacred Gears that will give everyone quite a shock! Also, with 4 girls all in Kazuki's dorm, the girls will be very aggressive on who's going to seduce Kazuki now that they don't have to worry about his genes anymore. Plus, the popularity of Kuoh Academy is going to change dramatically that you folks will have to see to believe!_

And done! That's the first chapter from my first fanfic ever! Sorry about the info dump at the beginning, but since I haven't watched that in over 6 years, I had to refresh my memory at that point. Anyways, this is going to be a Super Harem story, and they'll be a few original chapters here and there, but first, here's the list so far.

Kazuki's Harem: Yuna, Kuriko, Rin, Chihaya, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Kuroka, Ophis, Ravel, Rossweisse, Serafall

Now, if you have any more girls that you want to add, let me know via review. If you want any Fallen Angels to be added to the harem, this is your only chance to say it in your review now, because in the next chapter, I could set stone to the list, but I'm not sure yet, and I could give you another chance to add any Fallen Angels in the 2nd chapter.

Also, be on the lookout for Quickie Quizzes. It's based on the current chapter, and if you are correct, you'll win virtual cookies. Get a question wrong, and whatever Quickie cookies you have accumulated, it'll all be lost by the virtual Cookie Monster!

So, here's the first Quickie Quiz.

Quickie Quiz:

**1. ****What game was Miss Iba playing?**

Get this right, and you win 20 virtual cookies. Also, lots of fanservice will be involved!

With that in mind, read and review, and no flames!


	2. Is being a Devil is a good thing?

OK, everybody. I want to thank you for your reviews so far, and nobody answered the first Quickie Quiz question. Here's the answer.

Answer: **Yoshi's Island DS**

Now, let's proceed to Chapter 2!

**Magical Devils**

Chapter 2 - Is being a Devil a good thing?

Kazuki has already said good-bye to the Class of 2-B, half of them showing mixed feelings about him and the girls being transferred, and also said good-bye to Karei the dorm manager, but she asks him to stay in touch. He then saw Yuna waiting at the front gate of the dorms. "Kazuki! Are you ready?," she asked. "Yeah, I'm ready. Although I'm going to miss this place," said Kazuki. "We have made so many memories there, but I have a feeling that we'll make better memories at Kuoh Academy," said Yuna. "I suppose so," said Kazuki, still not sure about the sudden transfer.

They should be seeing Kuriko's limousine right about now, but instead, a red circle appears, and out came Rias. "Rias!" they both shouted, still a little surprised by her sudden appearance. "Kazuki and Yuna, I have come here to pick you both up," said Rias. "Oh. I thought that Kuriko is going to pick us up," said Kazuki. "Well, maybe it's a good thing, because she would be seducing you while we're heading to the train station," said Yuna, feeling a little relieved. "Fufufu, I didn't know that you have 2 girls trying to seduce you," teased Rias. Kazuki blushed, and tried his best to recover. Rias finds this cute. 'Such a cute face', she thought. "Anyways, let's go to the train station. Now, I need you to stand beside me so we can all transport." Kazuki stood right next to Rias, and Yuna stood on the other side of Kazuki. And Rias summoned her magic circle, and in a few seconds, they all disappeared, as Kazuki and Yuna took a final glance at the dorms and the elite school of Aoi Academy.

** At the train station **

Not long after, Rias, Kazuki, and Yuna are at the train station. Kazuki and Yuna were surprised that Rias was able to transport them in such a short amount of time (0.5 seconds to be exact). Not only that, Rin and Kuriko saw the whole thing. Rin was still in her samurai-style kimono, and Kuriko is wearing a pink shirt that is actually transparent, so her pink bra is seen, and a short white skirt, certainly grabbing the attention of many young boys. "Kazuki! We've been waiting for you," said Kuriko, getting ready to hug Kazuki, only to be stopped by Rin's quick sword move. "Please don't start. Many people are watching us right now," said Rin, with her eyes closed. "Well, we're all here, and the train's here as well. So let's get going," said Rias, but not before looking at Kuriko, knowing that she is very beautiful, which could be quite a concern for her in terms of popularity at Kuoh Academy.

On the train, Yuna sits next to Kazuki, while on the other side are Rin and Kuriko, and the left side sits Rias, and they all talked about how their magic is used at Aoi Academy. Kazuki and the girls were also surprised that Rias uses magic, but their magic is kept secret at Kuoh Academy. They were also surprised that Rias' father, Lord Gremory leads the school, as well as her childhood friend, Sona Sitri's father, Lord Sitri.

The train was now less than an hour to their destination. Rias asks Kuriko to let Elizabeth come out, and asks her on how she was connected to Kuriko. Elizabeth told her and everyone that she reminded Kuriko of her mother who was a knight during the Holy Roman Empire, and Kuriko's real-estate agents tried to demolish her old mansion, but failed to do so.

However, little did all these people know is that a few rows back from one of the passenger cars, the school doctor, Dr. Akai, is on the same train as them, and he heard everything. "Hmmm… this is certainly going to be very interesting," he said, as he adjusts his glasses, with the lens shining for a quick second.

** At the train station **

As everyone got off from the train, someone approaches to Kazuki and his group. "Kazuki!", said a voice of a young woman. From the looks of her short brown hair, brown eyes, and her short blue hairclip, with a yellow shirt, and a blue skirt, Kazuki quickly notices her as her 2nd childhood friend, Chihaya Yamase. "Chihaya!" said Kazuki. "Kazuki!", said Chihaya, hugging him close. "I really missed you. Now, we can be together again." Kazuki chuckled, not knowing that Yuna was pouting, but then quickly remembered that Kazuki not only made a promise to her, but the same promise to Chihaya during their childhood, so in a way, she understood on how much Chihaya missed him.

"Please to meet you. I'm Rias Gremory," she said. "Chihaya Yamase," she responds. "I'll learn more about you later on, but right now, I should take you all to the dorms. Follow me," said Rias. Everyone followed Rias out of the station, not knowing that Dr. Akai was on their tail. Dr. Akai saw the group turning right to the exit, but when he followed them, he was surprised that they disappeared. "So, they transported by magic again, eh? Can't be helped…" He pulled out one of his special eye lenses, and disappeared not long after.

** At the 'dorms' **

"OK, we're here," said Rias. Kazuki and the others thought that this would be a normal dorm like most universities (the one in FIU sucks!). However, this was not the case…

…

"IS THIS THE DORMS?!", asked Kazuki, as he and the others all had their jaws dropped as the 'dorm' is not a dorm at all. It is actually a 53-story 5-star hotel, located right next to the Academy, and there was a sign right next to the main entrance that says "Owned by Lord Gremory". "YOUR FATHER OWNS THIS PLACE?!" asked Kuriko, very shocked to find that the Gremory family is rich, and possibly even surpassed her family, but in reality, Lord Gremory decided to make the dorms different, in a luxury way, and he built this hotel without even using money (that's because he is an Ultimate Devil). "Yes," said Rias. "I get this reaction all the time. The residences are around the 27th and 52nd floors, and you will be on the 52nd floor, and all of you will be in the same room."

"EH?!" asked Chihaya. "We'll all going to be sharing the same room as Kazuki?!" "Yes. All of the students attending this academy are living here in the hotel, and they all say it is fabulous. However, since there are only a few rooms left, we have room for all 5 of you. Well, 6 counting Elizabeth. "Now, one of the butlers will take you to your room," said Rias.

While they were heading to their room on the 52nd floor, the girls were wondering on how they're going to manage, knowing that they will all be sharing the same room with Kazuki. Yuna now have to keep an eye on the others, especially Kuriko and possibly Chihaya. Rin was blushing madly, but no one else noticed it. She, too, has feelings for Kazuki, but the thought of sharing the same room with everyone else means she has to somehow think of a way on how to approach Kazuki. 'No, no, no!' she thought, trying to shake off her thoughts. 'How can I express my feelings to someone like him? This is embarrassing.'

Once they got there, their jaws dropped for the 2nd time. The first view when they opened the door is unbelievable. Their first view is a large dining room that has a circular table seated for 8 people. On the right of the dining room is a den/study room, and to the left is a large formal living room with a 45" plasma screen TV, and a sofa that seats up to 5 people, along 3 recliners. To the left of the TV is one of the 3 bedrooms with a bathroom and a walk-in closet. There was also a mini-closet with a powder right next to the entrance. To the left of the Dining Room is even more incredible. The kitchen has a mini-island with a sink for the dishes, and a dishwasher to the right, and on the other side are 3 chairs, and a countertop counter to eat food there. Not too far is a breakfast table looking at the window. Also in the kitchen is double-oven to the left side of the wall, 3 kitchen cabinets, already filled with kitchen appliances in the middle, and a microwave to the right side of the wall. Then at the other wall contains a gas range that fills up to 6 with a convention oven, and an extractor hood on top. To the left of the mini-island is a side-by-side refrigerator and freezer, and 2 more kitchen cabinets. Moving from the kitchen, they now see another living room, 2 square tables, and a leather sofa that seats for 5 people, but it splits around the middle seat, and to the right is a chaise sofa, and the two sofas all face a 65" flat screen TV. There is a gallery that connects the Living Room and the Kitchen, and in the middle is a walkway that on the left is a laundry room that has a dryer and a storage closet to the left, and a washer to the right. On the right of the walkway is another bedroom, with a bathroom, a closet, and a 39" plasma screen TV. Up ahead of the walkway is a walk-in closet, and at the end of the walkway is a secret EXIT, and to the right is the master suite, where unlike the other 2 bedrooms that has a bed for 2, this master suite has a bed for 3, along with a loveseat recliner, a regular recliner, and a 50" flat screen TV. Before moving to the master suite, on the left is the Master Bathroom, to where on the left side, there is not only 1, but 2 showers on each side, with a toilet in the middle. On the right of the bathroom, are 2 sinks on each side, with a bathtub in the middle, with windows that connects to the master suite! At the end of the bathroom is another walk-in closet. All the while, the windows are everywhere, giving a view of not only the Academy, but the rest of the city for about 20 miles.

After looking all over the 'room', Kazuki then got out of his speechless moment and said, "How did Rias' father manage to build all this?!" "He must be really smart and creative," said Yuna. "Even my mother or my agents couldn't think up something like this," said Kuriko, taking down notes. Rin then remembered something. "Ah, yes. The arrangement of who goes where," she said as pulled out an envelope that Rias gave her last night. When she opened it, they looked at the arrangements.

Master Suite: Kazuki, Yuna, Chihaya

Bedroom #1(Next to Master Suite): Kuriko, Elizabeth

Bedroom #2: Rin

"EH?!," said Yuna and Chihaya. "We got Kazuki!" they both said as they held hands together and jumped for joy, while Kuriko was fuming a little, and Rin didn't fare any better, but kept her straight face. "Nice room!" said Elizabeth, as she got out Kuriko's chest, and looked around.

As they finally get accustomed to their particular rooms, each of them started unpacking and place their clothes in their closet, but they also saw their school uniforms. For the girls, including Elizabeth, it consists of a white long-sleeved, but ton-down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. For Kazuki, it consists a black blazer with white accents, a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

Dr. Akai arrived at the 'dorm' and arrived at his room on the 27th floor, and quickly got accustomed, and then had a thought. "My sister should also be here in a few weeks. I wonder who is going to be the school doctor…"

** Back at Aoi Academy **

A mature woman with blue hair, light brown eyes, slender figure, and giant breasts in a pink shirt, a short brown skirt, and a long white science lab suit now sits at Dr. Akai's chair. "Hello, everyone. My name is Aki Nijou. I'll be your new school nurse. Please take of me," she says as bows and everyone got a look at large cleavage.

"YES! A BEAUTIFUL NURSE!" sang the boys, some of them nosebleeding. The girls not only got jealous by Ms. Nijou's proportions, but they gave the boys justice by unleashing their powerful magic on them, creating an explosion.

** Kuoh Academy **

Next morning, Kazuki and his friends were heading out of the 'dorm', still not believing that it's a hotel. Kazuki sighed to himself, as his right arm is hugged by Yuna, and his left arm is hugged by Kuriko.

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 2 hours ago)

Kazuki is woken up by Yuna, and before he takes a bath, he then looked at a paper talisman. 'Oh no,' he thought. As expected, the talisman pops out and reveals Kuriko naked with her back showing and flowers on her back. "Morning, Kazukiiii," said Kuriko in a seductive voice. "Let's have a bath together." "Please, I'll have my own bath, thank you," said Kazuki, closing his eyes, but opened a little bit to see Kuriko approaching him, with her large breasts jiggling and her nipples showing shamelessly. "KURIKO!", yelled Yuna, with a large killer intent. "Please take your own bath in your bathroom!" "I created a copy of me on one of my talisman of me helping Elizabeth taking a bath over there. In fact Yuna, haven't you taken a bath with Kazuki yet?," asked Kuriko. Kazuki and Yuna both blushed madly, and quickly looked at each other before looking away.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh…..", stuttered Yuna, poking her fingers. She then thought of washing Kazuki's back and front, including his 'shaft', and the next thing she knew, steam was coming out of her head, and made a little nosebleed, and fainted.

Kazuki bug-eyed at Yuna, while Kuriko chuckled and disappeared to her bathroom to help Elizabeth with her bath. "Kazuki!", said Yuna, stripping her clothes off. "Let's have a bath together!" "Wait a minute!", said Kazuki, but soon got an eyeful of Yuna's birthday suit, got a nosebleed and fainted in the bathtub.

'Nice approach,' said Chihaya, who woke up earlier and saw almost the whole thing, and was soon thinking on how to take a bath with Kazuki in another time. Rin also took a quick peek at them, and ran back to her room blushing madly. 'Shameless people', she thought.

(FLASHBACK END!)

They finally arrived at the front gate of Kuoh Academy. Kuoh Academy is also an elite school, but this one is a private school. This was an all-girls school, but 2 years earlier, the staff decided to make this a co-ed school. The ratio for 1st Years in terms of girls and boys are 9 to 1. The 2nd Years are 7 to 3, and the 3rd Years are 8 to 2. Even now the girls have a much stronger authority than boys, and the majority of the students in the Student Council are girls, and the Student Council president is a girl.

As they arrive, the girls and the boys all looked at the new students.

"Look at those girls. They're beautiful. I know. In fact, some of them are more beautiful than Rias and Akeno," rumored some of the boys. "That boy is so cute. I hope he's available. Such a cute face," rumored some of the girls. Kazuki can't be believe it. Many of the girls are noticing and telling him on how cute he is. Yuna and the girls are also in disbelief. Not only on the fact they have been called beautiful from some of the boys and girls, but the girls noticing Kazuki. They knew that they are going to have to hold Kazuki close, fearing that he could be stolen soon.

** Class 1-C **

"Hello, everyone! My name is Elizabeth Kazetsubaki and I'll be in your care," said Elizabeth. "All right, a cute girl!" yelled the only 2 boys in the class.

** Class 2-A **

"I'm Kazuki Shikimori." "I'm Yuna Miyama." "I'm Rin Kamishiro." "And I'm Chihaya Yamase."

[Please take of me] they all said.

"YES! 3 cute girls! We're in heaven!" yelled the boys. "Kyaa! He's so cute!" yelled the girls.

** Class 3-B **

"I'm delighted to meet you. I'm Kuriko Kazetsubaki. In case you want to know, my measurements are 88 for bust.." as she cupped her breasts with her hands. "63 for waist…" as her hands moved to the middle of her uniform with her black waist strap on it. "and 89 for hips," and turns around and wiggles her hips, and her skirt moves slightly to give a quick view of her pink panties for 2 seconds.

"Beautiful…" murmured the classmates.

** Back to Class 2-A **

A lot of girls were surrounding Kazuki and they all want to know him better. Yuna, Rin, and Chihaya tried to get Kazuki, but many of the boys surrounded them, and asked them a LOT of questions. Needless to say, they were beginning to get popular. Chihaya, and especially Kazuki have never been popular before, but Rin, Yuna, and especially Kuriko are already getting used to it.

** Class 1-C **

Elizabeth is enjoying herself and quickly made friends with some of her classmates when one of the students enters the classroom. It's a girl with white hair, and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair has 2 young bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She's popular among a certain group of boys as she is the school's mascot, Koneko Toujou. "It's our cute mascot! Koneko!" yelled some of the boys, but she ignores them. She then proceeds to Elizabeth. "Excuse me. I need you to come with me," she said in a monotone voice. Elizabeth eyed her suspiciously and after a good 2 minutes of eyeing each other… "OK!," she said and follows Koneko.

** Class 3-B **

Kuriko soon became one of the most popular because of her beauty, but she was not surprised. Suddenly, a girl came into her classroom. She is a buxom young woman who is around the same age as Rias with long black hair and violet eyes. Her hail is usually tied in a ponytail going all the way down to her legs with 2 antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange-ribbon keeping in place. She happens to be one of the "Two Great Ladies" of Kuoh Academy, with Rias being the first. She is none other than Rias' childhood friend, Akeno Himejima. "It's Akeno!" both the boys and girls yelled and looked at her beauty. Kuriko looked at her and noticed her beauty. 'Wow, she's good,' she thought, but her thoughts stopped when Akeno approached her. "Pardon me, miss. Please come with me. Our president needs to see you," said Akeno. "Hmmm..", said Kuriko as she stood up to face Akeno. The classmates are stunned to see 2 beauties looking at each other. Their bodies were perfect, and their faces are too beautiful. Some of them even considered to change the name from "Two Great Ladies" to "Three Great Ladies". "All right," Kuriko simply answered as she follows Akeno, but not before sparks were beginning to fly as they eyed each other for one last time.

** Class 2-A **

The girls then suddenly screamed till their lungs exploded as a young man approaches Kazuki and the others. Yuna, Rin, and Chihaya blushed lightly at his appearance. He is a handsome young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. His blazer is fully buttoned, and he certainly looks like "Prince Charming." In fact, he's the school's pretty boy who is adored by many female students, Yuuto Kiba. "Pardon me," he said, earning more squeals from the girls. "Yes?," asks Kazuki. "I came here by the order of Ms. Rias Gremory, and I want you and those 3 girls over there to follow me," Yuuto replied.

"Yuuto and Kazuki are really cute!"

"Yuuto, make Kazuki into a prince!"

"Yuuto and Kazuki would be good together…"

Kazuki certainly pretended he hadn't heard these comments, while Yuna, Rin, and Chihaya also shuddered briefly at that last comment, but not before imagining of it. They decided to ignore that like the plague, and Kazuki and the others followed him.

** Meanwhile **

Dr. Akai had arrived at Kuoh Academy not long after and got acquainted with his new school office. "Wow. There are more tools and more students to examine. Heheheh, this should be fun," he said as he adjusts his glasses again. "Kazuki will be very surprised when he sees me."

** Back to the Main Group **

Kazuki, Yuna, Rin, and Chihaya followed Yuuto and the destination is at an old school building, which is surrounded by trees. Since that many people don't come here like they used to long ago, it's now known as one of the "7 wonders of the school". The building is as old as Elizabeth's old mansion, but this one is made from wood, and there are no broken windows, and not even a single broken part anywhere.

"Our President is here," said Kiba as he opened the door and proceeds inside. The group all went through the old 2-story building, and went further up to the second story. Kazuki and the girls were surprised to find that the entire building on the inside looks clean. Then they all stopped in one of the classrooms. This one had a sign that read "Occult Research Club". Yuna and Chihaya grabbed each of Kazuki's arms as they are a little scared. "Ms. President. I have brought them," said Yuuto. "Yes, come in," said a voice.

In the classroom, there are weird signs and words in every single area of the classroom. The most important part was the circle drawn at the center of the room. Kazuki and Yuna both looked at it, and noticed that it was the same one that Rias used to transport. They both have an idea of what's going to happen next when suddenly…

"Kazuki!", said Kuriko as she wrapped her arms around Kazuki and pulls his head into her breasts. "I've missed you, and I bet you miss my 'babies' too." "Stop it, Kuriko!", said Yuna. "Yeah, you're suffocating him!", replied Chihaya. "Tch," she simply said as she lets go him, giving him fresh air to breathe again. She then notices the handsome Yuuto. "Oh my, what do we have here?," she asked as she looks at him. "Hello there, miss," Yuuto simply said and smiled at her. "You really do look nice, but not as nice as Kazuki," said Kuriko as she approaches him only to be stopped by Rin's sword again. Yes, Rin always carries her sword around no matter what. Elizabeth then notices Kuriko and hugs her. "Mommy!" she says happily. Kuriko has now gotten used to being called Mom by Elizabeth.

The others then notice Koneko, and she introduces herself to everyone, all while eating youkan emotionlessly. After the introductions with everyone, they then saw a shower curtain, as someone is taking a shower.

…

That's right. They heard a shower… in a classroom… in an old building… at 12:30 PM in a Tuesday afternoon… What are the odds of THAT?!

The shower then stops, as a voice is heard. "Ms. President, please take this." "Thank you, Akeno." Kazuki and the others heard that familiar voice. It's no doubt that it was Rias. Rin notices Kazuki looking at the shower curtain where Rias is changing, and then pointed her sword at Kazuki, and said, "Please don't look over there, or else I won't forgive you." Kazuki now notices why Rin is pointing her sword at her, and quickly looked back. Koneko looked at Rin, and simply said in a low voice, "Impressive."

Both Rias and Akeno got out of the curtain, and introduced themselves to everyone. After those introductions, Rias then begins to talk.

"Everyone is present. So, Kazuki Shikimori, Yuna Miyama, Kuriko Kazetsubaki, Rin Kamishiro, Chihaya Yamase, and Elizabeth. The Occult Research Club welcomes all of you." The members of the Occcult Research Club applauds for 15 seconds. "Kazuki?," said Rias. "Yes?" replied Kazuki. "I welcome you to the club as a Devil." Kazuki gulped at that thought, as he remembered that he was resurrected by her the other day after he disappeared trying to save Yuna from the retrovirus.

Akeno made tea for everyone and handed each one to the new members of the club. They all differently commented on how good it was. "Ufufu. Thank you, everybody," Akeno replied. So, Kiba and Koneko sat on one sofa. Rias and Akeno sat on the bigger sofa. Kuriko, Elizabeth, and Rin sat on another sofa, and Yuna, Kazuki, and Chihaya sat on the last sofa.

Rias then spoke, "Now, Kazuki. I want to let you know that we are all Devils." Kazuki then got more and more scared at the thought that he would be in Hell.

"Your expression says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well, that can't be helped. Now, remember on how you saved Yuna from an evil virus?", Rias asked. Kazuki nodded.

"Well, after what you did to save her, trying to sacrifice yourself for her, you somehow have the gotten the center of attention for Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. Fallen Angels were former Angels who served God, but they fell down to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils."

Rias continuing so Kazuki and the others would understand things better. "We, the Devils, have been in a war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas of the Devil and Fallen Angel. The Devil forms a pact with humans and receives their sacrifice and increases their strength. The Fallen Angel on the other hand controls humans to eliminate Devils. And here, the Angels come to destroy the two races on God's order. So the war is split into three groups: Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels. This has been going on since ancient times."

"Wait, what has that got to do with Kazuki saving Yuna?" Rin asked confused, feeling as if they had stepped into a fantasy game as Rias answered.

"The reason why is because of his bloodline. He comes from a family of some of the powerful wizards from the East and the West. His magical powers even surprised me, my brother, and my father. Unfortunately, the Fallen Angels and Angels also notice about Kazuki's power. Not only that, Kazuki is one of the few humans who possess the Sacred Gear."

"Sacred Gear?" asked Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, and Chihaya.

Yuuto spoke up to answer their question. "Yes, a Sacred Gear. It is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of Sacred Gears. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

'Seriously?,' Kazuki thought as Akeno continued from where Yuuto finished.

"Presently, there are people who have a Sacred Gear within their body. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear within their body."

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to the Devils and Fallen Angels. Kazuki, raise your hand high," Rias spoke. Even if he was confused, Kazuki held his left hand up as she continued.

"Close your eyes and imagine the thing that you think is the strongest."

"Kazuki, remember the promise that you made?," Yuna asked. "Ah yes. For me to become the world's strongest magician," Kazuki answered. "So think of yourself as the strongest person," said Chihaya.

"All right," said Kazuki. "Lower your arm slowly and stand up," Rias spoke. Kazuki complied as he got up from the sofa, awaiting her next instruction.

"Now remember on how you use your magic," said Rias. Kazuki was a little hesitant at first, because he thinks he has no more magic left, but he's wrong.

"Don't worry. You still have magic in you. Keep going. Since this place is filled with magic powers, the Sacred Gear will appear more easily," said Rias. Kazuki kept focusing as a special light blue aura appeared around him. And then what happened next is incredible. A flash of light starts to glow from his left arm and right hand. He found himself shocked as the light started to form over his left arm, the light soon fading to reveal a red gauntlet, a green orb set in the back of his hand, and on the right hand, a huge iron sword started to form. It has a triangular rain-guard, with intricate patterns embellished on it. On its central ridge are the words _"Eisenmeteor"_. Yuuto rubbed his eyes as he saw on what he thought was a sword that he somehow knew, but couldn't put his tongue on it.

"What the hell are these?" Kazuki spoke confused and surprised as he looked between his two weapons, not noticing the surprise on the others' faces as Rias spoke.

"A multiple Sacred Gear user…" Her voice sounded as shocked as she and the others looked at him. Kazuki feeling his body becoming heavier as he started to pant, dropped to one knee as the large sword disappeared. "Kazuki!" Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, and Chihaya yelled and comforted him.

"Looks like you can't handle both at the moment but that's ok…Those are Sacred Gears, and they are yours. Once they appear, you could use it anywhere and anytime as you will." Rias spoke with a smile as Kazuki pulled himself back to his feet easily, the weight having disappeared as soon as the large weapon had, while looking surprised at his hands and the red gauntlet that covered his left arm.

"When I was summoned and saw you saving Yuna, I knew right away that you are about to sacrifice your life for your friends and that you were the possessor of the Sacred Gear. The way you think about others before thinking about yourself fascinates me, and I decided to save your life...," Rias spoke as Kazuki and the others understood how he was still alive now as she continued.

"...although, as a Devil. Kazuki, you were reborn as a Devil of mine, Rias Gremory, household, as my underling Devil."

She clicked her fingers and at that moment wings grew out of the back of everyone besides Kazuki, Yuna, Kuriko, Rin, Chihaya, and Elizabeth; although the girls do manage to use their magic to make wings appear. They looked like the wings of a bat. Rias clicked her fingers again and from his back a pair appeared, looking back over his shoulder to look at them, but that's not all. A Fallen Angel wing appeared on his left, and an Angel wing appeared on his right. Everyone was stunned. "I- Incredible. Not only the wings of a Devil, but also one of the wings of an Angel, and a Fallen Angel," said Rias, almost speechless. Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, Chihaya, and Elizabeth were COMPLETELY speechless as their brains began to compute that Kazuki and his ancestors are THAT strong. After a good 15 minutes, Rias then spoke, "Let's introduce everyone anew. Yuuto."

Yuuto smiled at him as he spoke, "My name is Yuuto Kiba. Like you already know, I'm a 2nd year like you, Kazuki, Yuna, Rin, and Chihaya. I'm a Devil too, nice to meet you."

"1st year, like you Elizabeth... Koneko Toujou...Pleased to make your acquaintance...I'm a Devil..." Koneko spoke, bowing her head slightly.

"My name is Akeno Himejima, and I'm in 3rd year like you Kuriko. I'm also the vice-president of this Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Oh my." Akeno also bowed her head very politely, leaving Rias to introduce herself as she waved her crimson hair and spoke directly.

"And I'm their master, devil Rias Gremory of the house of Gremory. My house holds the rank of a duke. Let's get along from now on, everyone."

"Yes, Sempai (Ms. Gremory from Kuriko)" everyone spoke as Rias corrected them.

"No, that's not it. You will have to call me 'Buchou' or 'President' as it's more fitting in school."

"Alright, President" Kazuki replied with a nod.

"Yes, Buchou," said the girls as they nod.

** At the Kuoh Academy Student Council room **

A young woman around the same age as Rias with black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes being covered in a pair of red glasses was TICKED! She is the childhood friend of Rias, Sona Sitri. Why is she ticked, you ask? Maybe its because her popularity has been knocked down… big time. She just looked at the new popularity list, and it goes as follows:

Popular Girls List:

1. Rias Gremory

2. Akeno Himejima

3. Kuriko Kazetsubaki

4. Yuna Miyama

5. Rin Kameshiro

6. Koneko Toujou

7. Chihaya Yamase

8. Elizabeth Kazetsubaki

9. Sona Sitri

10. Tsubaki Shinra

Popular Boys List

1. Yuuto Kiba (for being Prince Charming)

2. Kazuki Shikimori (for his cute face)

Not only that, but due to the popularity, the people changed the name from "Two Great Ladies" to "The Seven Beauties of the School." She was so ticked, that she had to meet those people who knocked her down from 3rd to 9th and wants to have a word with them.

To Be Continued…

_Next time on Magical Devils..._

_Kazuki and the gang all begin to make contracts to fulfill others' wishes. Along the way, while he still learns about being a Devil, and many of his new abilities, Kazuki meets a nun, who is unfortunately a target for the Fallen Angels. Also, Dr. Akai meets up with an old friend who is working for the Fallen Angels, and Rias and the members of the Occult Research Club will soon find out on just how strong Kazuki, Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, Chihaya, and Elizabeth are._

And done! Second chapter done. This one took me all day to finish this, and boy did I put some twists and ideas up there! I figured that if Kuoh Academy is also a rich and elite school, but much better than Aoi Academy, why not go the extra mile in terms of dorms? So, I decided to make a hotel for the dorms instead of a regular dormitory in Kuoh Academy, and let all the students have 5-star luxury. The reason why is because I remembered that God wants us to be extraordinary people, so why not? Oh, and here is a Quickie Quiz!

Quickie Quiz:

**1. ****This hotel is based on what U.S. city?**

**2. ****Koneko eats youkan. That reminds me of a certain character from To Love-Ru. Who is it?**

Get one right, 25 virtual cookies. Two right, and it's 50 virtual cookies. Get both wrong, all virtual cookies are lost.

Yes, I also made Kazuki more popular and noticeable, because every time I see a main character being treated like trash makes me feel depressed. Now, here's an update to Kazuki's Super Harem:

Kazuki's Harem: Yuna, Kuriko, Rin, Chihaya, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Raynare, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Irina, Kuroka, Ophis, Ravel, Rossweisse, Serafall

You can still add more girls to the harem if you want, but once again, please do it in your review.

Also, there will be side stories/OVAs after the Raiser arc, so if you have any good ideas, let me know via review. And second season is now called "HighSchool DxD New"! Looking forward to watching it!

With that in mind, read and review, and no flames!


	3. The Basics of a Devil

Now before we go to the next chapter, here are the answers to our recent Quickie Quiz!

Answer 1: **Los Angeles, CA**

Answer 2: **Golden Darkness**

Answer 3: **Maken-Ki**

Dp11 managed to answer one of the questions right, so he gets 25 virtual cookies. And now, here's Chapter 3.

**Magical Devils**

Chapter 3 – The Basics of a Devil

Kazuki and Yuna are heading to the old school building, while Chihaya caught up to them not long after. Earlier on, they and Kuriko and Rin had to run away from their fans as they received love letters from them every 5 minutes. Now, when I mean every 5 minutes, I mean by every 5 minutes ever since they entered the main school building for the second time. "Wow, I didn't know that we were THIS popular," sighed Chihaya. "Me neither. This is a first for me for not only being popular, but being noticed and respected by everyone," said Kazuki, getting a BUNCH of love letters, only to be burned to ashes by Yuna, and even from her own love letters, but they know that this is FAR from over.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the Occult Research Club, where Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Yuuto, Kuriko, and Rin are already there. "You're late," said Rias. "Sorry about that, President," said Kazuki. "We had to go through a wave of love letters." "Love letters?!" asked Rias, surprised. "Ara ara. We went through the same thing when we got here for the first time," said Akeno. "Especially me," said Yuuto. "I also got a lot myself, and so did Rin," said Kuriko. "What are love letters?," asked Elizabeth, who came out of Kuriko's large chest with her school uniform intact. "It's a romantic way to express feelings of love in written form from someone," Kuriko answered.

Kazuki then notices Rin being silent, and he can understand her being silent. Earlier back at Aoi Academy, Rin had feelings for someone else, and she asked Kazuki, Kuriko, and Yuna for help on making lunch for him. After a good 3 hours, she finally completed making her lunch through trial and error. Unfortunately, she tripped on something (I don't know what it was) and her lunch was about to be ruined, but Kazuki used his magic to turn time back to a point where the lunch is perfectly made. Rin was surprised that Kazuki would use his magic to protect her lunch that she made for hours. However, all of that was for naught as the person she once loved had to move (and later turn to ashes, I'm not sure), and Rin was very upset, but quickly turned to shock as Kazuki ate her lunch and described on how terrible it was, but for some reason, Rin felt happy and began to develop feelings for him.

"Now that we're done with that," said Rias, "let's begin the meeting. Kazuki, as you know by now, you are now one of my new servants. But you know, there are ranks among Devils. It's something called peerage. I also have one. The place of your birth and your family background plays a big role in it, but in this case, a major role with your ancestors; however, there are also Devils who has risen up. Everyone starts off as a novice first." Rias went a little closer to Kazuki, but Yuna and Chihaya silently told her to back off. "Now, thanks to the notice of love letters, all of you are popular, and there is a way to increase your popularity."

"How?," asks Elizabeth. Rias answered, "Majority of the pure Devils were killed in the war that took place long time ago. Because of that Devils started to desperately gather servants. Well, Devils don't have the strength or the influence they originally had when they leaded their armies. Even so, we need to keep on increasing the number of the Devils. Just like humans, the Devils split in genders of male and female and are able to give birth. But even with normal birth, it will take a lot of time to get back to the same population as before. After all, Devils have a very low birth rate. Then we won't be able to stand up against the Fallen Angels. So we find humans who seem to have potentials and make them into Devils. As our servant, that is." "Kazuki is your servant, I suppose?," asked Yuna, still having a little, but still deadly killer intention. Same goes to Chihaya, Rin, and Kuriko.

"Oh, don't make a face like that, girls," said Rias, trying to calm them down. "Now, I will get to the point. Since this only increases the number of servants, it doesn't increase the number of powerful Devils. So the Devils decided to give chances for power reincarnated Devils— those who were reincarnated from a human. They decided to give peerage to reincarnated Devils as well as long as they are powerful. Because of that, there are many Devils in humans' society. There are also numbers of Devils like myself who came to humans' society as well. Kazuki, even though you or your friends haven't realized it yet, I'm sure you have passed through some Devils in this town."

"So Devils were always nearby then!?," asked Rin, gripping her sword tighter.

"Yes," answered Rias quickly. "Though there are humans who can distinguish which ones are Devils and those who can't. A person with a strong greed or a person who wants to get help from Devils usually can distinguish us strongly. We are usually summoned by the ones who can distinguish between them, through the leaflet with magic-circle that we give out. There are people like you, Kazuki, who can distinguish Devils but don't believe in our existence, but majority of them usually believe it if they see our demonic-powers."

"So that means Kazuki summoned you because we all wanted to bring back Kazuki to life after he used his magic for the last time," said Kuriko. "Yes. Not only that, but this is such a rare find for me. The reason why is because you, Kazuki, wanted to help out people, and not even thinking about yourself, and even trying to sacrifice your life to save Yuna. I'm very pleased with you," said Rias, who is now very interested in him. Kazuki laughed lightly and scratched the back of his head. "Thanks, President."

"Fufufu. Ara ara, it looks like we have a very polite and very cute brother," said Akeno, resulting deadlier killer intents from Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, and Chihaya. "Oh my. It looks like I may have teased too much." "You sure did!" yelled Kuriko, suddenly dropping herself on Kazuki, catching her with his arms. "Besides, Kazuki has me, right?," she asked, pressing her breasts on his chest, making Rias and Akeno a little jealous. Even Koneko narrowed her eyes as she too, felt a little jealous, but said nothing. Yuna pulled Kuriko off as she got very ticked. "Kazuki is mine!" yelled Yuna. "Kazuki is mine, too!" yelled Chihaya. Then sparks ignited between Yuna and Chihaya, but eventually, they calmed down. Rin quickly went to Kazuki's back and pinched his cheek, and quickly went back to the other sofa. "That hurts…," said Kazuki, as Chihaya used her ice magic to quickly heal Kazuki's injuries.

"Impressive," said Rias. "So you can use magic." "Ara ara. I already sensed magic within all these girls, as well as Kazuki," said Akeno. "I still have magic in me?!" asked Kazuki. "Yes. When I resurrected you, most of your magic came back, and you can use as long as you want," said Rias. Kazuki couldn't believe it. Back then, he only had 8 uses of magic, but after Rias resurrected him, he now feels lighter, and can use magic in any way he wants. He was speechless for a few minutes, and Kazuki's friends all breathed a sigh of relief. "However, you should not use your magic in front of humans. All of you will need to keep that a secret," warned Rias. They all nodded.

"Now, let's get to business. Kazuki, you and your friends are going to hand out leaflets at nighttime, because Kazuki is now stronger during the night. Since this Academy is my territory, you should have no problem. Then, I'll tell you all where we'll go from there. Understood?"

"Yes, President," said Kazuki. [Yes, Buchou], said Yuna, Chihaya, RIn, Kuriko, and Elizabeth.

** Cut to Nighttime**

Rias told Kazuki and the girls to go off in separate ways in order to make the process go faster. Kazuki forgot to ask Rias about his 2 Sacred Gears that came out the other day, but he'll ask about that later. Then, he quickly sensed something. He felt as if he was being followed, and felt a little nervous, but he decided to run as quickly as he could.

**{Go Left}** boomed a deep voice that was enough for Kazuki to hear. He quickly responded being sideswiping to the left, just in time to avoid of what it looks like to be a spear. "Is that a…" Kazuki said before being interrupted by the booming voice again.

**{Go Right}** and Kazuki did so to avoid another spear in seconds. What Kazuki saw next scared the sh*t out of him. He looked up at the sky and saw 2 people flying: A middle-aged man wearing a violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, with a black fedora hat, and a young, attractive tall woman with long black hair that fell down to her hips, with black strap-like objects around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by 3 thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains around them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with 3 large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black boots. In other words, a very erotic and revealing clothing. They both show black angel wings on their backs.

"How did you manage to avoid these light spears, little devil?" the man asked curiously. Kazuki stood up quickly and then began to realize that these 2 people are not Angels. "You must be those Fallen Angels!" he shuddered. "Hahahaha!" laughed the young woman. "You are very smart for a puny person like you." "So, it looks like you must be an 'Exiled Devil' running for his life. We'll shall end this quietly," the man said, creating another light spear. "Now die!" said the woman, as she and the man both threw their spears at fast speeds.

Suddenly, his right arm glowed, and a sword began to form. A blue single-edged sword forms, and the name is on the tip of the sword that says "Silfarion" on it. Kazuki wastes no time, and he suddenly took off at lightning speed, just seconds before the light spears hit the ground to where Kazuki once was. "What the -?!," they both said, astonished that he zoomed off in 0.5 seconds, but before they could figure out where he went, Kazuki jumped high up towards them from behind and said, "Take this!", and attacked them from behind, cutting some of their feathers in the process.

"HOW DARE YOU!", the young woman yelled in anger, but then quickly looked at Kazuki's fighting stance. She then looked at his angry face and blushed lightly. She then shook it off, trying not to think what she just did. "Tch. Looks like we got company," the man said as out of nowhere, Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, and Chihaya took their places in front of Kazuki, and they got their magic attacks ready. "Looks like we'll have to retreat for now, but the next time we see you again, your death wishes WILL be granted," said the man, as he and the young woman flew off and disappeared.

Kazuki's sword then disappeared and collapsed to the ground. "KAZUKI!" said the girls as they ran to him and comforted him. A few seconds later, Kazuki woke up. "Are they still here?," he asked. "No, they're gone," said Yuna. "We saw you attack those 2 creeps and it was so cool!" said Chihaya. "Even I'm amazed to see you attack them with that sword," said Rin, who now changed her mind about Kazuki's unskillful talents. "Oh, I wish I could sedu- I mean hug you," said Kuriko, pouting. "But I got here a little too late." "Well, we need to get back to the 'dorms' and get some rest," said Yuna. Now, normally they would use magic to easily go back, but since Rias told them not to use it around this area, they had to walk back, but it wasn't much a big deal. They could sure use the exercise.

** Dr. Akai's room **

"You're kidding, right?" asked Dr. Akai, on the phone with someone. (voice mumbling) "Looks like Kokabiel is really going all out this time." (voice mumbling) "Looks like I need to let Kazuki and the others know." (voice mumbling) "Very well. It's been a long time since we talked like this, Azazel." (voice mumbling) "Right. I'll do that tomorrow. Bye." He hung up the phone, and drifts to sleep, knowing that the time will arrive soon….

** Next Morning **

"D-d-d-Dr. Akai! How did you get here?!", asked Kazuki, who is alone with the doctor in his new clinic. "I heard word about your resurrection with Rias, so me and my sister decided to transfer here as well," said Dr. Akai. "Also…" he pulled out of his special eye lens and looked at Kazuki, and what he saw next stuns him. "I don't believe it. You have 30,000,000,000 uses of magic left?! This Rias must have done something to give you such clean bill of health!" "Really?!" asked Kazuki, not believing it himself. "Yes. I have never seen anything like this before. But this brings up the reason why you're here. Remember two people that tried to attack you last night?" "Yes," Kazuki answered. "Those were Fallen Angels, and you need to be extra careful, which goes with the others as well. The Fallen Angels are now out to get you, so can claim those Sacred Gears that you have." He then takes out another pair of eye lens and examines his 2 arms

"So, on your left is the Boosted Gear, and on your right is the Ten Commandments Sword. Unbelievable."

"How's it unbelievable?" Kazuki asks. "Well," Dr. Akai began. "Boosted Gear is one of the rarest gears of all. So rare, that it's is one of the Thirteen Longinus that is so powerful, that it can kill a God. And that's not all. The Ten Commandments Sword is a powerful broadsword that forms up to 10 different swords with such incredible powers, and some of those swords can be fused to create an even more powerful sword that even the most powerful Devils, Angels, and even those Fallen Angels can be easily defeated."

"Wait. You knew about those 3 factions?" Kazuki asked. "Yes," Dr. Akai answered. "Let's just say that an old friend of mine called me not too long ago and told me everything about it, and needless to say, I became very interested. Now, I believe the time for talk is over for now, but I may ask you to come by again. By then, my sister will be here assisting me." "Thanks, Dr. Akai," said Kazuki, heading off to the old building.

** At the Occult Research Club **

Entering, Kazuki found the room was dark, the windows covered to stop the light, the others were already there and the only light in the room came from the various candles spread out on the floor. Heading over to the others, Rias has finished making a magic circle in the middle of the room before turning to look at him as she spoke "You're here. Akeno, let's get ready for the next process."

"Yes, Buchou. Kazuki, please sit here in the middle of the magic circle."

He complied, wondering what would happen as he looked back as Rias spoke with a smile "Kazuki, your work of giving out leaflets for a few days is finished now. Well done…Now you can start your job as a Devil professionally."

Kazuki seemed to perk up, interested as he spoke, "Oh! So now I can make contracts?"

"Yes, that's right. Though, since it's your first time, it's going to be a contract with someone with a small wish. Yuuto received two contracts beforehand. Since it's hard to do both, I will leave one to you." Rias spoke with a nod before Yuuto spoke up as he smiled.

"I'll leave it to you, Kazuki." Kazuki nodded as he replied, "Alright, Yuuto."

Turning back to Akeno, Kazuki found himself curious about what she was casting before the magic circle started emitting blue and white lights, opting to stay quiet in case he distracted her.

"Akeno is inserting your carved seal into the magic circle, Kazuki," Rias explained. While all this was happening, Yuna was getting more and more jealous. Maybe it's because Akeno and Rias were talking to him more, or maybe it's because they are doing something to Kazuki, but Yuna decided not to show it.

Rias then explained, "Kazuki, put your palm towards here." Sticking his left hand towards her, Kazuki watched as Rias starts to write something on his palm with her fingers. From what he could feel she was drawing something like a circle on his hand before his palm started to glow with a blue and white magic circle on his hand.

"This magic seal is used for transportation, and it can transport you to the client's place instantly. And when the contract is finished, it lets you return to this room." Rias explained looking at him as Kazuki nodded understandingly as he looked at the circle for a few moments before Rias looked up as she spoke, "Akeno, are you ready?"

"Yes Buchou." Akeno stepped out of the magic circle before Kazuki pulled himself back to his feet awaiting his next instruction from his crimson haired master.

"Now stand in the middle of it." Doing as asked, Kazuki looked down at the magic circle as it started to glow blue, feeling the power coming from it inside his body.

"The magic circle is responding with the client. Now you are going to be transported to that location. You already have the manual for what to do after getting transported right?," Rias asked as Kazuki took a calming breathe before answering, "Yes…" "Good…Now get going," Rias spoke with a relaxing smile which seemed to calm Kazuki down a bit, but not before seeing jealous looks of Yuna, Kuriko, Rin, and Chihaya. Noticing the magic circle glow brighten around him, he closed his eyes as he waited to be transported, light covering his body as he disappeared.

** At the client's place **

"Wait a minute. You're not Yuuto!" spoke a mature young girl. "However, you do look kind of cute…" "Thanks…" said Kazuki, feeling a little shy before regaining his composure. "Anyways, I used this leaflet to wish for a handsome young devil, but since you're cute, this will have to do," said the girl, who has a good body for her age: breasts that almost as big as Kuriko's, medium-length orange hair, and a nice plump butt.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" asks Kazuki. She took a moment to think it over, appraising his appearance as she pouted before speaking "I guess there is one thing you could do…" Kazuki waits for her request. Then she asks, "Can you help me bathe?"

…

'WHAT?!' he thought. 'She wants me to bathe with her?! How can I survive this?!' "S-sure…" he said, while he was shivering from the inside-out.

** At the client's bathroom**

"Yes, right there," said the girl, as Kazuki washes her back. Right now, he's shaking like Courage the Cowardly Dog, and his heart is beating faster than someone changing the channels every 5 seconds. A little earlier, the girl actually let Kazuki see her full birthday suit, and did some quick poses to make Kazuki close his eyes and blabber, "Why are you doing this?!" "Because I like to see cute boys like stutter, and besides you can touch me if you want to," she teased. Kazuki then banged his head on the bathtub 5 times to make sure he didn't that last one.

Right now, he's hoping to finish this as soon as possible so he can get the flying freak out of here and back to the classroom. "All right, I'm almost done," said the girl. Kazuki sighed briefly, "Thank goodness." "One more thing…" she said. "Would you please wash my breasts and butt for me?"

…

'AHHHHHHHHHH! This can't be happening!' thought Kazuki as his brain just stopped dead in its tracks. "Well?" asked the girl as her big breasts with her pink nipples jiggled above water, teasing him even more.

"OK…" Kazuki gulped. 'I hope Yuna doesn't kill me after this…'

…

"Ahhn! It feels so good," the girl moaned as Kazuki washed her breasts and her butt slowly as she requested, and he's already suffering a serious nosebleed, and his 'shaft' is not working any better. "Thanks, and hopefully we'll meet again," the girl as Kazuki wastes no time to return.

** Back at the classroom **

Kazuki sighed in relief once he'd stepped off the magical circle, he'd had to help a sexy girl taking a bath, and he is ready to faint right there on the spot, slightly from thinking about the show again.

Kazuki saw Yuuto walking towards him as he asked, "How did it go?"

"Alright…had to… 'help' her while I was her butler," Kazuki answered, thinking about what words to say and NOT to say as the girls were there, too.

"That tends to be the most common things that I do" Yuuto spoke up with smile as Rias headed over to them as she spoke, "You can all head home now and good job Kazuki."

** A few days later **

As Kazuki heads back to the 'dorms' after doing shopping thanks to a lost game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors', he then a voice going, "Hawaa!" He turned around to find a Sister who was on the floor. Her arms were spread open and it seemed like she fell on the ground on her face, giving him a good view of her white panties. Kazuki tried hard not to think of it as he went to check on her. "Uh...are you okay?" he asked, offering his hand to help her up as she moaned, "Aww. Why do I keep on tripping over...Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much." Kazuki helped her up easily, the wind sweeping her veil off revealing her blonde straight hair. Kazuki released her hand once she was standing before picking up her veil which was nearby as he spoke, "It's no problem…Are you alright?"

"Yes…," She replied with a friendly smile as she accepted her veil back as Kazuki notices the suitcase near her.

"Are you travelling around by any chance?," Kazuki asked curiously. The blonde Sister shakes her head as she replied bowing her head, "No, that's not it. I was appointed to the church in this town. You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too…" Kazuki replied with a smile as she continued putting her hands in front of her chest and looking sadly down

"I was troubled since I got here. Umm I can't speak Japanese that well... I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying..."

'President was right then about this 'language' ability. What did she say again…?' Kazuki thought as he recalled what she'd said….

_"When you turn into a Devil, you get a unique ability called "Language". As soon as you turn into a Devil, everyone in the world can understand what you are saying. People listening to you will hear it in the language they are most familiar with. If they are American, then they will hear it in English. If they are Spanish, then they will hear it in Spanish. And the opposite, if they speak in another language, you will hear it in Japanese."_

"I think I know where the church is," Kazuki spoke to her, her face brightening as she spoke, "You do? Thank you! This is all thanks to God!"

Kazuki laughed a little bit, but the booming voice a few nights ago came back and told him this:

**{Please Go Back}**

'Wait, why? I'm trying to help her out,' thought Kazuki.

**{I Know It's Your Nature To Help Other People Out, But Consider This As Your Last Warning. Don't Blame Me If Ms. Gremory Or The Others Scold You}**

Then the voice disappeared.

"OW!" He turned to see a boy crying as his mother asked, "Are you alright Yoshi?" Kazuki was about to continue till he realized that the Sister wasn't behind him, looking around to see her going towards the boy

"Hey." Kazuki headed after her as she continued talking to the boy, patting his head to calm him, even though he probably didn't understand her.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this." The Sister put her palm where the boy had injured himself, the next moment Kazuki was surprised to see a green orb of light appear from her palm before flashing onto the boy's knee.

'Healing magic?' Kazuki thought as he watched her heal the boy's injuries.

**{No…That Is A Sacred Gear}** the booming voice answered as she soon finished.

'Amazing,' he thought before noticing that the boy's mother was startled, which made sense given that it was and unimaginable thing to happen.

"Here, your wound's healed. The pain should be gone now." The Sister patted the boy's head and looked at Kazuki.

"I'm sorry. But I had to." Kazuki shook his head understandingly as he spoke, "I understand. I've been through things like that, too," The boy's mother, who was startled before, shook her head then grabbed the boy's hand so they could leave quickly as the boy called back, "Thank you, Sister!"

"He said, 'Thank you Sister'," Kazuki translated. The blonde Sister smiling happily as he asked, "Do you know that power…?"

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a special power that God gave me," she replied with a hint of sadness. Kazuki knew on what's she is going through. Back then, at Aoi Academy, he keeps being used, and possibly abused to a point where ends up in the Doctor's office often during his first year.

**{You Will Learn Eventually. It Takes Time, So Do Not Trouble Yourself}** the booming voice spoke up to reassure him as the two teens continued on their way to the church. Kazuki stops over the road from it as the Sister spoke, "Yes, this is the place! Thank God!" She sighed in relief as Kazuki then notices that the sun is beginning to set as he spoke up, "I better be on my way."

"Please wait," she said, as Kazuki stopped and looked at her again. "I would like to make you some tea..."

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a rush so I have to get going," Kazuki replied with a smile and a shake of his head as she started to sound worried as she spoke, "But that's..." "How about next time? I'm Kazuki Shikimori, but just call me Kazuki. What's your name?," he asked. She smiled as she nodded before introducing herself, "My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!" "Alright then, Sister Asia, I'll see you some other time," Kazuki spoke with a smile as she replied, "Yes Kazuki! I will definitely come and see you!" Asia bowed her head down as Kazuki left giving her a quick wave before the booming spoke up…

**{You Are So Going To Get It When You Return To The Classroom}**

** And Guess What Happens Next, Folks? **

"Don't ever get close to the Church again," Rias said to Kazuki in the club room, with her expression looked more serious than usual as she continued, "To us Devils, the church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness, by taking the nun to the church, they didn't harm you. But the Angels are always on the lookout, and you were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a Spear of Light." Kazuki's face paled, he expected that he would be fine given that he was helping Asia find the place but if they would've attacked him for just being near a church, he shuddered at the thought of what could've happened as Rias continued

"Luckily for you, you have a little bit of blood related to Fallen Angels, and Angels, but don't let that fool you, and don't get involved with people from the Church, especially the Exorcists. They are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God. Moreover, if it is an Exorcist with a Sacred Gear, the results would be devastating. Same thing for standing on the boundary of death." She looked seriously into Kazuki's eyes making sure that the magical teen knew it wasn't a joke. Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, and Chihaya had worried looks on their faces, and are very concerned about his safety. Kazuki then replied,"Ri-Right."

"You could avoid death as a human by being resurrected as a Devil, but Devils who are exorcised become completely terminated. They return to nothing. Ashes. There is nothing left and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious that is?," Rias spoke. Kazuki looked shocked back at her, and then was ready to cry before she sighed, "I'm sorry, I got too heated. Anyway, be careful from now on." "Looks like we'll to protect him by joining him, making sure he won't be harmed," said Rin, also with a serious look. Rias felt relieved when Rin and the others would protect Kazuki from danger.

"Oh my, did you finish lecturing him?" Akeno asked with a smile. Yuna and Chihaya tries to calm Kazuki down as Rias asked, "Akeno, did something happen?" The black haired girl's expression changed as she nodded and answered, "We received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke."

** At an unknown place **

The entire group had come to this place to deal with an Exiled Devil who was luring in humans so it could feed on them.

'I wonder how we're going to hunt Devils…' Kazuki thought.

"Smell of blood..." Koneko spoke up. Kazuki takes a tentative sniff only to find he couldn't smell anything before his eyes widened at the feeling of an enemy presence with intent to kill.

Rias stood at the front of the group, looking reliable with her hands on her hips. Kazuki's eyes doing a quick look at her body before catching himself looking at her slender legs, only to be slapped in the head by Yuna as Rias spoke up, "Kazuki, your friends know how to fight with their magic, but now this is a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight."

"Really!? I'm not sure I'll be of much use!" said Kazuki.

"Yes. It's still impossible now," she said looking straight at him. Kazuki's eyes flickered sadness for just a moment as she continued, "But you can watch what a Devils' battle is like. Tonight, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the Servants have."

"Traits..?" Kazuki asked. Rias smilied as she nodded, "Devils who become a master give traits to those who will become their Servants. Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and the history of Devils as well..."

From then, she started to explain the current situation of the Devils to her new servant and his friends, with Elizabeth also coming out. "There was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with Angels as its followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

Yuuto continued, "The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with Peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many, that they couldn't even form new armies."

Akeno continued on from there. "I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. But even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even when the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble."

Then Rias spoke again. "Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the Evil Piece."

"Evil Piece?" Kazuki asked confused, expecting things to get complicated from here on as he focused on taking it all in.

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game "Chess" to their Servant Devils. It was sarcasm, because most of the Servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a "King". In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of Queen, Rook, Bishop, Knight and Pawn. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with Peerage."

"Popular? You mean the Chess rule?" Chihaya asked.

Rias nodded as she continued, "They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, high-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyways, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their "Pieces" and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their Peerage. There is a thing called "Piece Collect" where they gather humans with talents and make them into their Pieces. It is very popular recently. Talented Servants become their status."

'So being a strong servant in a Rating Game will mean I'm a splendid Devil?' Kazuki thought to himself.

**{Yes…It Will Also Represent You And Ms. Gremory's Pride With How You Fight}** the booming voice added before Rias continued, "I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in a formal tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, you and my Servants here won't be participating in a game for a while."

"So does that mean that the others haven't played in that game yet?" Yuna asked curiously.

"Yeah" Yuuto answered. Kazuki starts to wonder what piece he was as he asked, "President, what Piece am I? And what are my role and traits?"

"Kazuki, you are..." Rias started before a chill running down Kazuki's spine as he felt the killing intent grow stronger.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?" A low voice that sounds like it's coming from below the ground, Kazuki has a very bad feeling at hearing the scary voice.

"Exiled Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you," Rias declared before the voice came out again, echoing around the room, "Kwakwakwakwakwakwakwa..."

From the shadows, a figure showed up being revealed as a topless woman but with heavy footsteps as her lower body came into view, showing a body of a gigantic beast. In each hand she had a large spear and her lower body had four fat legs with sharp claws as well as a snake tail which moved on its own.

Kazuki was ready to throw up, but Rias told him to keep looking at it.

'She's about five metres tall and you're calling that small?', he asked to himself.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserves death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!" Rias declared seriously before the Exiled Devil barked back, "You are cunning for a little girl! I will rip your body and color it in red just like your hair!"

"Vaizor speaks in a stylish manner. Yuuto!" Rias spoke.

"Yes!" Yuuto replied before sprinting ahead as soon as Rias ordered him to. Kazuki and the others are surprised at how fast he was moving as they can't keep up with his movements.

"Kazuki, I will continue from the lecture before. Yuna, you and the others should also listen," Rias spoke to them. Kazuki then remembered that she was talking about the Evil Pieces before, as she continued, "Yuuto's position is "Knight". Its trait is speed. Those who become a knight have their speed increased." Kazuki and the others watched as Yuuto easily disappeared with the speed he was travelling Vaizor trying to hit him with her spears but continuously missing.

"And Yuuto's ultimate weapon is swords." Yuuto stopped his movements and suddenly he was holding a European sword. He took it out of the scabbard and the naked sword was reflecting the light of the moon before he suddenly disappeared again. Kazuki and the girls then heard the scream from Vaizor, "Gyaaaaaaaaaah!" They were surprised at seeing both of the Exiled Devil's arms had been cut off, blood gushing out of the wounds as Rias continued, "This is Yuuto's power, speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of that of a professional. By combining these two, he becomes the fastest Knight."

Kazuki's eyes fell as they picked up a shadow by the Exiled Devil's legs, widening as he realized that it was Koneko as Rias continued speaking, "Next is Koneko. She is a "Rook". The trait of a Rook is its -"

The enormous monster tried to stamp on Koneko but it didn't hit the ground.

"The trait of a Rook is simple, absolute strength and also very high defense. It's impossible for a Devil with that caliber to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her," Rias spoke as Kazuki and the girls watched Koneko easily lift up Vaizor.

"Fly…." Koneko uttered before jumping high and punched into the monster's stomach very sharply throwing its body backwards. Kazuki gulped as he reminded himself not to get on her bad side, let alone Yuna's Rin's and Kuriko's bad sides.

"Lastly, Akeno," Rias spoke. Akeno is laughing and walking towards the monster, as she continued,

"Akeno is a "Queen". It's the person who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Queen who has all the traits of Pawn, Knight, Bishop, and Rook."

"Guguuuuuuu...!" Vaizor moaned as she stared at Akeno, who had a fearless laugh after seeing her opponent's gaze as she spoke, "Oh my, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?" She put her hands up towards the sky, sparks in the air before a lightning bolt struck down onto the monster who shouted, "Gagagaggaaaaaa!" Its body was burnt and smoking as Akeno spoke, "Oh my, seems like you are still energetic. Looks like you can take more." She launches another lightning bolt that hits the monster even harder.

"Gwaaaaaaah!" Akeno's face while striking down the lightning bolt had a scary and cold expression even though she was smiling. Kazuki shuddered as she laughed.

"Akeno excels at using attacks made from magical powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire and such. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist," Rias confessed like it was nothing. Kazuki face-paled at the thought that Akeno is a sadist (someone who enjoys inflicting pain on other people). The girls didn't fare any better as Elizabeth went back in Kuriko's body, and Yuna and Chihaya holding on to each for dear life, and Rin grips her sword even harder.

Rias added, "Usually, she's very kind. But once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

"I'm scared of Akeno..." Kazuki spoke, nervous and worried for himself.

"Same here!" the other girls replied as Rias spoke, "You don't have to be afraid. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. She even said that you were cute. Next time, get spoiled by her. She will definitely hug you kindly." Yuna and Kuriko made X's on their arms and told Rias not to.

Rias sighed, then turns back to the scary Akeno as she spoke, "Fufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take, Monster-san? You still can't die yet. The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohoh!"

Kazuki shuddered as for the next few minutes, Akeno's lightning attacks continued until she calmed down. Rias confirming it and nodded her head before approaching the monster that had already lost its will to fight, putting her hand towards the monster as she asked "Any last words?"

"Kill me." The monster said.

"Is that so? Then disappear." Rias replied heartlessly before a gigantic black magic ball shot out from her palm. The magic attack was big enough to cover all of the monster's body which it soon did before disappearing to reveal nothing, not even a trace of the Exiled Devil's body remained. Kazuki gulped nervously at the power of his master, who sighed once she'd confirmed that the Exiled had disappeared turning back to the others as she spoke, "It's over. Good work everyone." Everyone relaxes to how they usually acted at that moment, aside from Kazuki, Yuna, Rin, Chihaya, and Kuriko who were still surprised at what they had witnessed before Kazuki remembers what he had to ask.

"President, there is still one thing that you didn't tell me." Kazuki said.

Rias smiling as she looked at him and asked, "What is it?"

"What is my piece as a Servant?" he asked, curiously as the crimson-haired beauty smiled at him and said clearly, "Kazuki, you are a Pawn." Kazuki slumped slightly at hearing that until Kuriko spoke up, "In the human game, the Pawn can promote itself into one of the other pieces aside from a King so it's considered as important as other pieces and potentially a game changer." Kazuki thought about it for a moment before deciding that being a Pawn wasn't all bad if he could do what Kuriko had said.

Unfortunately, what they didn't know is that ANOTHER Exiled Devil appears out of nowhere and starts attacking the group.

"Rin, behind you!" yelled Kazuki. Rin quickly looked back to see an Exiled Devil coming to attack her. She quickly takes out her sword, and her sword is intensified with magic as her sword quickly glowed green. "Die, you lowlife bastard!" yelled Rin as she quickly slices the Exiled Devil, cutting in two, killing it instantly.

"Nice attack there," said Yuuto, very impressed by her sword movements.

However, 2 more Exiled Devils came, and they unleashed their attacks on Kazuki. "Kazuki!" yelled Chihaya and Yuna. Chihaya quickly summoned a huge ice ball and threw it at the Exiled Devils attacks, freezing them, before they disappeared, and then Yuna quickly summoned a powerful explosion ball and threw at the 2 Exiled Devils fast, not giving them a chance to escape, as they too, died instantly.

"Quick and fast thinking…" murmured Koneko, wide-eyed on how they did it together.

And then, another Exiled Devil came, and Kuriko was ready. "Let me show you how it's done," she said as took out 4 paper talisman, each having various attacks of Earth, Wind, Fire, and Light, and threw those on the Exiled Devil. Once those papers were attached, the Exiled Devil was in extreme pain, and then Elizabeth created a huge vortex, sucking the Exiled Devil in there, and closed it.

"Very powerful…" said Akeno, amazed by Kuriko's and Elizabeth's attacks.

Just when they thought it was finally over, one more Exiled Devil came, and it was as huge as Goliath. Kazuki's right arm suddenly glowed, and another sword forms out. This time, a red sword with no proper cutting edge comes out, and the word "Explosion" is on the tip of the sword. Kazuki then notices the punch from the huge Exiled Devil's large arm coming for them, and wasting no time, he hi-jumped as far as he could go, and then swung the sword at the large fist. When the sword made contact on the enemy's fist, it created a powerful explosion that's as huge as a torpedo, and everyone had to cover themselves from the huge blast.

When the smoke is cleared, a large crater has been formed in front of them, and the huge Exiled Devil that was once there, exploded into large pieces. "In-In-Incredible…" said Rias, amazed on how strong and powerful Kazuki's Ten Commandments Sword really is.

"Yay! Kazuki did it!" cheered Yuna, as she, Kuriko, Rin, Chihaya, and Elizabeth congratulated him.

'He will certainly be very useful,' Rias thought to herself. "OK, everyone. Now we can go back."

** In the Church **

The young Fallen Angel's heart is beating fast, but she doesn't know why, but the more she thinks about him, the more aroused she gets to a point where she is secretly masturbating when she least expect it. Her 3 other comrades are concerned about what happened, but the middle-aged man has a good feeling why…

To be continued…

_Next time on Magical Devils…_

_Kazuki confronts one of the Exorcists and the Fallen Angels. Also, Kazuki and Asia spend some together but it cuts short by one of the Fallen Angels and takes Asia, and Kazuki will do whatever it takes to save her. Plus, a twist that you do not want to miss! It's high drama and pulse-impounding action on the next Magical Devils!_

And done! Third chapter complete. Now, when we get to the Raiser Arc, I want to have your decision if Yuna, Chihaya, Rin, and Kuriko should also join the fight. And if so, who fights who? I need your opinions via review or PM. Also, if you have ANY ideas on how the OCR deals with the student council, in other words, what type of matches should they compete, also let me know via review. And, here's the update to Kazuki's Super Harem so far…

Kazuki's Harem: Yuna, Kuriko, Rin, Chihaya, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Raynare, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Irina, Kuroka, Ophis, Ravel, Rossweisse, Serafall

As always, if you have any more girls that you want to add to Kazuki's harem, let me know via review.

And now, here's another Quickie Quiz!

Quickie Quiz:

**1. Where did the booming voice come from Kazuki?**

Get this right, and I'll give you 50 virtual cookies. I also hope you enjoyed some fanservice with Kazuki's contracts. He'll get that more often. :P

With that in mind, read and review, and no flames!


	4. Fallen Kindness

Welcome back, everyone. I once again thank you for your reviews, and Liera and Gabriel have a very good chance of being added to the harem (although I haven't read the novel for Maburaho, sorry, but that doesn't mean I'm not trying), Le Fey Pendragon is a maybe because I haven't been up to that point yet, and as for Mittlet… watch this chapter.

Oh, and here's the answer to our Quickie Quiz:

Answer: **Thyrus from the 10 Commandments Sword**

So, none of you got it right, so anyone who has virtual cookies have got stolen by the Cookie Monster.

Now, without ado, here's Chapter 4!

**Magical Devils**

Chapter 4: Fallen Kindness

The next day, everything was going normal as usual in Kuoh Academy, and Kazuki is actually listening to the teacher's lessons, and doesn't have a problem finishing his homework, and he studies what he has just learned every 2 hours after his classes are finished in his dorms. The girls are also studying with Kazuki together and they all helped each other out so they can fully understand with what they're learning. As they studied, Kazuki grew more and more concerned about his new friend, Asia. She looked so innocent, but on the inside, he had a chilly feeling that she may be in danger soon…

** A few days later **

"Alright, I got an A- on my test!" said Kazuki, getting excited about his grades. "So did we!" both exclaimed Yuna and Chihaya. "A+ for me," said Kuriko, not surprised about her exams. "I passed too!" said Elizabeth, who got a B+ on her test. Rin smiled silently as she got an A on her test. Then Kazuki's phone beeped, and on the screen showed a message from Rias saying, "Club Meeting in 15 minutes." "All right, everyone. We have to proceed to the club for another meeting," said Kazuki.

[RIGHT!] said the girls.

** In Dr. Akai's office **

"I'm here, bro," called a voice. It was a female voice. She is in her early 20s and she has a hobby of collecting ghosts. She is very powerful with seals and is very good in combat that even exceeds Kuriko and Rin. She's Dr. Akai's sister, Shino Akai.

"How was your travel?" asked Dr. Akai. "Ugh, it was rough, but I managed to get here. So why did you bring me here?" asked Shino.

"Well," said Dr. Akai. "You see…"

** Later that night **

Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, Chihaya, and Elizabeth are all doing their contracts as well, despite not being reincarnated into Devils, but they have so much Magic in them, that Rias decided to take a chance, and has given the girls special permission from her brother to do contracts.

Meanwhile, Kazuki appeared from the Gremory magic circle to a house that just doesn't look right. It is an ordinary house, Kazuki has a feeling that something awful is about to happen inside the house.

And awful it was. An entire family of a mother, father, and 2 children, were all dead in front of Kazuki's eyes in their living room. Worse, they'll all being nailed to a wall right next to the TV. The corpses are nailed to the wall with a screw, making the shape of crosses upside down.

There are big and thick screws nailed onto both palms of the hand, feet, and at the middle of all of the torsos. Kazuki was scared for his life after seeing this. He knew that this wasn't supposed to happen. There was also a writing on the wall, covered in blood that says, "DIVINE PUNISHMENT FOR THOSE WHO DID BAD DEEDS!" "Someone cruel had to do all this!" said Kazuki.

*Clap**Clap**Clap**Clap*

That sound came from a man, or rather, a young man clapping, who was impressed about Kazuki's intentions. He was also wearing priest's clothing. "My, my, my," he said in frightening voice. "A smart Devil has shown up! That makes me happy!"

Kazuki cringed after looking at his happy face, which almost represents a cruel smile of The Accelerator from A Certain Magical Index. He then remembered what President said earlier.

(Earlier today)

"Don't get involved with people from the Church," said Rias. "Especially the Exorcists. They are our biggest enemy. They can easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God."

(End Flashback)

The priest boy then started dancing and began to sing, "I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut down devil-like people~, and I laugh at them~I cut the head of you Devils, and receive my meal~". Kazuki began to shudder. "My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism organization. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door _-ZE_!"

Kazuki then had a feeling that what happened to the family is probably because this guy killed them all with no remorse to show. "D-did you kill all these people?" he asked. "Why, yes. Yes, I did," Freed replied. "Since one of these freaks summoned you sh***y Devils often, I decided to kill them all." Kazuki takes a quick step back. "Huh? Are you shocked? Aren't you running away? That's weird? Really weird. I mean humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are a scum Devil after all," said Freed, still with his weird happy smile.

"How can a human kill another human, then!? Aren't you only supposed to kill Devils?"

"Haaaaa? What the flying f*ck is this? A puny Devil like you is lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you sh***y Devil. Devils also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed them~. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job."

"Even Devils won't go this far!"

"Haa~~? What are you talking about? Devils are trash. Do you know they are a crappy existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?" asked Freed, who now pulls out a gun, and a light blade that looks like a light sword from Star Wars.

"You kind of irritate me, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it OK? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this _blade of light_, and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!" Freed exclaimed, charging towards him.

Suddenly, Kazuki's right arm glowed again. Now, a new sword began to form. The sword is light blue, and it has the name "Mel Force" on it. Kazuki knew that he had to fight this ugly priest. The priest then began to attack Kazuki with his light blade and the Bullets of Light from his gun. Kazuki swung the sword to deflect bullet, but what he didn't expect is a large gust of wind to form after he swung the sword. The wind was so powerful and intense, the bullet stopped just inches from Kazuki's face, and went back to Freed, missing him by inches, and hitting the wall of the house. While all that happened, furniture and Freed all got blown to the left wall of the living room, and when the bullet hit the wall, the wall got destroyed immediately.

"What the flying f*ck just happened?!" Freed asked, not believing what he just saw, as he got up from the wreakage. "Die, die, Devil! Die Devil! Turn to dust and disappear!", he said and was about to fire another bullet, when…

"Stop!" yelled a voice. Both Freed and Kazuki knew who that voice was. "Asia!" said Kazuki.

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia," said Freed. "What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?" "! N-Noooooooo!" yelled Asia, seeing the corpses on the wall. "…Father Freed…those people…"

"I know. This is your first time seeing corpses like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like that monkey over there."

"Gasp! Kazuki is a Devil?!" She seems to be shocked to find out the truth, and didn't know what to say.

"Wait, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious? " Freed, the priest, looks at both Asia and Kazuki. Kazuki then thought that it would have been better that she didn't know. He didn't plan on seeing her again. He just wanted her to think of him as a kind high school student of this town. Now, Asia's eyes are making him feel bad and feeling sorry for himself.

"Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama,"said Freed. Kazuki then had a thought of Fallen Angels from the other day, but his thoughts were stopped when Freed tries to attack him again. What Kazuki saw next was unbelievable. Asia went in front of Kazuki, taking the damage from Freed, and he saw her painfully hit across her cheeks.

"You…. YOU!" Kazuki then roared into anger. His right fist clenched to his sword so hard, that his Explosion sword began to form. "Take this!" yelled Kazuki as he quickly swung the sword at Freed, making a powerful explosion, and almost obliterating the former client's house. "Is that what I think it is?" asked Freed, but before he could say anymore, a magic circle then showed up, and Kazuki was relieved to see that President Rias and the entire Occult Research Club was there.

"Kazuki!" yelled Yuna, hugging him. "Are you all right?" "Yes, I am," said Kazuki.

"We've came here just in time to rescue you," said Yuuto.

"Ara ara. This is awful," said Akeno with her smile.

"…Priest," says Koneko, eyes narrowing down.

"Hyahou! Here's a present for a group of Devils!", said Freed, ready to attack him again, but Rin blocked him with her sword. "I'm sorry. He's one of us! We can't let you lay a finger on him!" she yelled.

"Well, this is interesting. A magical human with mere Devils? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on just thinking about it!" said Freed.

"…What a vulgar mouth. It's hard to believe you are a priest… Oh, that's why you are a "Stray Exorcist", right?" asks Kuriko.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I was strayed away! I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'm alright as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!" The boy priest, Freed, is still laughing and enjoying the fight.

"You are the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils…the one who causes the most harm to us," said Yuuto.

"Haaaaah!? You know, I don't want to be told off by a Devil? I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!" said Freed.

"Even Devils have rules." Akeno said, still smiling, but her eyes are serious. She, as well as Yuna, Kuriko, Rin, and Chihaya are showing a sign of will to fight and hostility towards Freed.

"Nice. I like those passionate eyes. You girls over there are the best. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!" said Freed, getting crazier and crazier.

"If that is the case, then disappear," said the one, the only, the crimson-haired girl, Rias. "Kazuki, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist would visit this client's house." Both Rias and Yuna noticed Kazuki's left leg bleeding from the fight earlier.

"Did you hurt my precious Kazuki/cute servant?" both asked Rias and Yuna, with cold expressions. "Yes, yes. I have been playing around with it. I was planning to cut his body all over but I was interrupted and it finished as a dream." Suddenly, 2 pieces of furniture was destroyed by President's ball of demonic-power, and Yuna's ball of explosion. "I make sure I never forgive those who harm my servants," said Rias, with her killer intent rapidly growing. "I can't forgive a lowlife like you damaging my personal possessions, especially my Kazuki!" said Yuna, with her killer intent that is just as deadly as Rias.

Akeno then detects something. "! President, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. We may have large numbers, but at this rate we will be at a disadvantage." "…Akeno, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Kazuki. Prepare for teleportation," said Rias. "Yes," replied Akeno. "Wait a minute! I got this!" said Elizabeth, forming a vortex under them.

"Like I will let you escape!", said Freed, attacking them once more, but Chihaya threw a large magical ball of ice to Freed, freezing him temporarily, just having enough time to warp, but not before Asia said to Kazuki, "We'll meet again. OK?" "Wait, Asiaaaaaaaa!" yelled Kazuki as he and the others fall down through the vortex and the vortex disappears.

** The next day **

Kazuki is now feeling a little depressed. Two reasons, to be exact. The first, and obvious one, is because he couldn't save Asia. And two, Rias telling him not to save Asia proved to be a stab to his heart. Earlier on, he got a lecture from Rias about 2 types of Exorcists. Exorcists who receive the blessing from God to perform exorcism in the name of justice and borrows its power from God and Angels to eliminate Devils, and Stray Exorcists who have found killing Devils as joy and as their purpose of life. As a result, they get kicked out from the Church without exception, or they get erased for being found guilty. However, some of those stray ones go to the Fallen Angels, because they found something in common; they were kicked out from the heaven, but they still have the power of light — the power to eliminate Devils. The Fallen Angels also lost a lot of their comrades and their men in the previous war, in which they started to collect servants, like Devils do.

Furthermore, the dangerous Exorcists who became addicted to Devil-hunts started to attack Devils and the humans with connections to Devils by borrowing powers from the Fallen Angels. Freed from earlier is exactly that. Kazuki also learned that he's a "Stray Exorcist" who belongs to an organization with the support of the Fallen Angels. They are not proper Exorcists, but they are still dangerous like the proper ones. And since they have no restrictions on them, they are much harder to deal with than the actual Exorcists. That basically means that the Church that Kazuki went to earlier actually belonged to Fallen Angels, not God.

Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, and Chihaya tried to comfort Kazuki by telling him to get over it, but he wouldn't as he ran out of the classroom. The girls knew that he wasn't going to give up.

** Next Day **

Kazuki still went to school, but he wasn't himself, because he still wanted to save Asia. As he was thinking about what to do about the priest, he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Kazuki!"

"A-Asia?"

So, later on, Asia tried to order at a fast-food restaurant, but Kazuki did, because the cashier was getting more and more confused. Kazuki thought that Asia was cute, even though she never ate a hamburger along with fries before.

Then Kazuki took Asia to a gaming center, to where he actually got beaten by her in some games, even though she never played these before. Asia then looked at a particular mouse named "Rache", and Kazuki knew that she wanted to get it, so he decided to play the crane machine, and was even surprised to get it on his first try.

"Thank you very much, Kazuki. I will take care of this doll."

"Hey hey, if a doll like that makes you happy, then I'll get you more next time," he said to her, but she shook her head.

"No, this Rache that you gave me represents the wonderful day I met you. Since today is the only day I met you, I will take good care of this doll." Her words made Kazuki blush.

"Okay! We haven't started yet! Asia, we will play for the whole day today! Follow me!"

"Y-Yes!"

I took Asia's hand and went further into the game center.

** At the park **

"…Kazuki, are you injured? Is it from yesterday…", said Asia, looking worried.

"I-It's nothing. I'm fine," he lied. "No, you're not fine. Can you please lift your trouser up?" Asia asked. "S-Sure," Kazuki said. Asia then saw he left leg, still bleeding inside the bandages that Yuna and Chihaya placed last night. Asia then places her palm there. A warm and gentle light shines on his leg. It really is a warm light. It's a green light.

'It's like Asia's eyes and it looks so beautiful,' Kazuki thought. 'It feels like her kindness is inside her light.'

"How is it?" Asia stops her light, and she urges me to move.

Kazuki moves his leg a bit, and surprisingly, he felt much better!

"This is amazing Asia. I don't feel uncomfortable anymore! I don't feel any pain at all!" said Kazuki. Asia smiles happily when she sees him. "You are amazing, Asia. The healing power, it's an incredible power. …This is a Sacred Gear, right?"

"Yes, it is," she answered. "To tell you the truth, I also have a Sacred Gear. Actually I have 2," said Kazuki. Asia puts on a shocked face after hearing his confession.

"Kazuki, you have 2 Sacred Gears? I didn't realize that at all."

"Hahaha, I don't even know the effects of these 2. And to compare it, Asia, your power is amazing. This can heal humans, animals, and also Devils like me, right?"

She put on a complicated expression, then a sad face. Soon after, a single drop of tear falls from her eyes. Then, more tears starts flowing out from her eyes. She then got down and starts to cry. Kazuki took Asia to a bench, and Asia told him a story. A story about the girl who was once called the "Holy Maiden".

In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents. She was raised in a Church nearby by a nun along with other orphans. The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8. She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance. From there on, her life changed. The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolized by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power. She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection. Rumors brought rumors and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden". Even without her approval. She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people. She instead was happy that her power was of use. The girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God, but she was a bit lonely. She didn't have any friends she could open up to. Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend. She soon understood why. She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular. They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

But one day, it changed. By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it. A wounded Devil. The girl couldn't ignore it. She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured. It was her kindness that made her take such an action.

But that changed her life forever. One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church. The ministers of the Church were shocked about it.

"A power that can heal Devils!?"

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"

"The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!"

Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal, but the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils.

Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past.

The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God, but that was feared as the power of a "Witch". So the people saw her as a heretic.

"Damn witch that heals Devils!"

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her. She didn't have anywhere to go and the organization of "Stray Exorcists" picked her up. In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels, but the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God. Even so, the girl was abandoned.

God didn't save her.

What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person in the Church that was willing to defend her. There was no one who cared about her.

"…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself."

The girl, Asia, wipes her tears while laughing.

Kazuki had a bad past of his own, but after finding out her devastating past, he knew he had to do something.

Just like she showed before, she is a Sacred Gear possessor that has the power to heal even Devils.

"This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it." She was laughing as if she was talking to herself.

Kazuki had enough of these moments as clenches his fists.

"I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and…talk…" She is full of tears.

She has been waiting for God to save her the whole time and has been hiding her feelings all along.

"NO!" he yelled, surprising Asia. He took her hand, and looked directly to her eyes which is wet with her tears, and said, "Asia, I will become your friend. No, we are already friends."

Asia stands there puzzled.

"I'm a D-Devil, but it's alright. I won't take Asia's life, and I won't take any price! You can call me whenever you feel like it! Ah, and I will also give you my mobile number."

I put my hand inside my pocket to get my mobile phone out.

"…Why?" Asia asked.

"It's not why! Asia, you played with me for the whole day right? We talked right? We laughed together right? Then you and I are friends! A human, a Devil, or God doesn't matter! We are friends!" said Kazuki.

"…Is that a pact with a Devil?"

"It's not! Asia and I are going to become actual friends! We will put other things aside! We will talk when we want to, we will play when we want to, and yeah, I will also go shopping with you! Whether its books or flowers, we will go shopping much as you want! Okay?"

Even though he had a bad feeling that Yuna might punish him later for being with another girl, Yuuto probably knows the right thing to say at a time like this.

Asia put her hand on her mouth, and once again starts to shed tears. Though, this time, her tears are happy tears.

"…Kazuki. I have no common sense."

"We could learn by going around the city! If you go around looking at different things, you would learn eventually."

"…I can't speak Japanese. I also don't know about its culture."

"I will teach you! I will even make you speak using a proverb! Leave it to me! We could even go to museum to look at Japanese national treasure! Samurai! Sushi, and geisha!"

"I also don't know what to talk about with a friend."

Kazuki hold Asia's hand tightly.

"You talked to me normally for a whole day. That was fine. We were already talking like friends."

"…You will become my friend?"

"Yeah, so let's get along from now on, Asia."

She nods her head and smiles.

Kazuki and Asia had something in common, but Kazuki made sure that Asia won't be alone ever again, and will introduce her to his friends soon.

"Asia, I will make that I'll protect you from harm," said Kazuki.

"It's impossible," came a new voice. It was a slender girl with silky black hair. Kazuki then shuddered just by looking at her, as if he met her before.

She laughs of amusement when she saw him shuddering. "Heh. You survived. And as a Devil? Seriously, that is the worst."

"Lady Raynare…" said Asia. Kazuki then had a feeling that this "Raynare" is not a girl at all. In fact, she wasn't just any girl. She's a Fallen Angel.

"That girl, Asia, is our personal belonging. Can I have her back? Asia, you know it's useless to run away," said Raynare.

"…No. I don't want to return to that Church. I don't want to return to the people who kill other people. …Also, you people did things to me…" Asia replied back with disgust.

"Please don't say that, Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me? I also took the time to look for you. Don't make trouble for me." Raynare said as she approaches the two. Asia hides behind Kazuki as her body is shaking with fear.

"Wait," said Kazuki. "Can't you see she doesn't want to? Raynare, what are you going to do with her after taking her back?"

"Low-class Devil, don't call me by my name. My name will get filthy. What's between us doesn't have anything to do with you. If you don't go back to your master's place quickly, you will die, you know?" she said as summoned a light spear, proving Kazuki that Raynare is indeed a Fallen Angel.

"Sacred Gear, appear!" yelled Kazuki, as his left arm now glows and out forms a red gauntlet. Raynare had a shocked expression at first, but then laughed. "I was told that your Sacred Gear was a dangerous one before from the higher-ups, but it looks like they were totally wrong! Your Sacred Gear is one of the common ones. It's called the [Twice Critical]. It doubles the power of the possessor for a temporally time, but having you double your power is not a threat to me. Truly, a fitting object for a cute, but low-class Devil like you." She then threw the light spear towards Kazuki, but he clears with inches to spare.

"Asia. If you don't want that Devil to be killed, come with me. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. Your power, the [Twilight Healing], is a rare Sacred Gear unlike the Sacred Gear of the Devil over there. If you don't come with me, I will have to kill that Devil, even though he is cute in my opinion," said Raynare, giving such a cruel order.

"Yes. I understand," said Asia, heading to Raynare. "Good girl, Asia. That's it. Problem solved. With today's ritual, you will be freed from your suffering," said Raynare.

"Asia! Wait! We're friends, aren't we!?" asked Kazuki.

"Yes. Thank you for being friends with someone like me," she answered, walking away with Raynare.

"Asiaaaaaaaaaaa!" yelled Kazuki, feeling more helpless than ever before.

** At the clubhouse **

SLAP!

The sound echoed in the club room. The sound came from Kazuki's cheek. Yuna, Kuriko, Rin, Chihaya, and Elizabeth were stunned. Kazuki was slapped by President on the cheek. She had a serious expression.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? No is no. I can't allow you to save that nun," she said.

It's been two days since the exiled exorcist incident, and Kazuki proposes to go track down the fallen angels. Obviously, to save Asia. But President on the other hand said that she wouldn't get involved in this matter. The other girls couldn't agree with her decision. Kazuki urged her to revert her decision even though he knew it was rude. That's why she slapped him.

"Then I will go by myself. I'm worried about the ritual thing. The Fallen Angels are doing something from behind the scenes. There's no guarantee about Asia's safety." He countered.

"Are you really that stupid? You will definitely get killed if you go. You won't be able to come back alive anymore. Do you understand?" President tried to talk calmly, but she was talking to him like a warning.

"Your actions will affect not only me but also the other members! You are a Devil of the Gremory faction! You need to be aware of that!"

"Then let me be out of this group. I'll go there as an individual."

"I can't do that! Why don't you understand?"

'You're the one who doesn't understand Rias,' Rin thought. 'If someone you cherish was captured and about to be killed by someone while you could do something, would you let them die?'

"I became friends with Asia Argento. Asia is my important friend. I won't abandon my friend!," said Kazuki.

"President, please. Let him go, and save his friend," said Yuna, who got in front of Kazuki. Not long after Kuriko, Rin, Chihaya, and Elizabeth joined Yuna.

"...That's a wonderful thing. I think it's amazing if you can say that. But that is different than what we are talking about now. The relationship between a Devil and a Fallen Angel is not as simple as you think. The two sides have been glaring at each other for hundreds and thousands of years. If you show them a single gap of weakness, they will come and kill us. They are our enemy," said Rias.

"Wasn't blowing the enemy the Gremory's way of doing things?", asked Kuriko.

"..."

They glared at each other. Neither one of them was backing off.

"That girl was originally from God's side. She is a person that we cannot ever coexist with. Even if she went with the Fallen Angels, she is still the enemy of us Devils," said Rias.

"Asia isn't our enemy!" Kazuki denied it strongly.

"But she has nothing to do with us. Kazuki, you have to forget about her."

Then Akeno came and whispered into Buchou's ear.

Akeno also had a serious expression. But it looked like it was not because of our conversation. President Rias, who was listening to Vice-President Akeno, made a serious face.

Just as Kazuki then thought, something had definitely happened.

Buchou looked at Kazuki and then looked at the rest of the club.

"I've got an urgent thing to do now. Akeno and I will go out for a bit."

"President! I haven't finished talking...!" exclaimed Kazuki.

President put her index finger on his lips.

"Kazuki, there are couple of things I need to tell you. First of all, you think that a "Pawn" is a weak Piece, right? Well, just like the actual chess game, "Pawn" can change into other classes if they reach the opponent's base. It can promote to any other piece besides the "King" piece using "Promotion". Kazuki, you can promote to any piece besides the "King" in the location I acknowledge as an enemy's territory.

"Since it hasn't been that long since you became a Devil, there are restrictions, so it's probably still impossible for you to be promoted to the ultimate piece, "Queen". But you could change to other classes. If you wish strongly and say "Promotion" with your heart, then there will be a change in your ability.

"Also, one more thing. It's about your 2 Sacred Gears. When you use one of your Sacred Gears, just remember this."

President started to stroke his cheek, which causes Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, and Chihaya to get more and more jealous.

"Desire. Sacred Gear's power works on the user's desire. It also determines the power as well. Even if you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost.

"There's one last thing you should never forget, Kazuki. Even the "Pawn" can take down the "King". This is basic in chess. This truth also applies in the Devils' chess pieces. You can become stronger."

After saying that, she teleported to some place from the magic circle along with Akeno. The only ones left were Kazuki, Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, Elizabeth, Chihaya, Kiba, and Koneko. After Kazuki took a deep breath, he was already determined to go and was about to leave.

"Kazuki!" Yuna said. "I'm coming with you." "So are we," said Kuriko, snuggling his back with her breasts pushing his back, and then Rin pulls her out of her embrace with Kazuki. "We'll going to be in together," said Rin. "Yes!" said Chihaya. "Guys…" said Kazuki.

"Yo, Kazuki!" Yuuto called him. "Are you going?"

"Yes, I am. We're going, because Asia is my friend. I am the one who has to save her."

"...You will get killed. Even if you have 2 Sacred Gears, and even if you use "Promotion", you can't take down a group of Exorcists and Fallen Angels, even if your friends are with you."

"I will still go. Even if I die, I will let Asia free," said Kazuki, with his old selfless act coming in.

"Kazuki…" the girls said. That's another reason why they love him.

"I would say it's a good determination, but it's still reckless," said Yuuto.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Kazuki shouted at him.

"I'm going too."

"Wha..." Kazuki lost his words for a moment before Yuuto continued.

"I don't know much about Asia, but you are my comrade. Even though President said that, there's a part of me that respects your decision. Also, I personally don't like Fallen Angels and Priests. I detest them."

The girls knew about Kiba's hatred for Priests since he told them his story before they started attending Kuoh Academy.

"Remember what President said? 'You can promote to any pieces besides the "King" in the location I acknowledge as an enemy's territory.' In other words she means that she acknowledges that the church is Rias Gremory's enemy's territory. Doesn't it?"

"Ah." Kazuki finally realized. "President said that she acknowledges you to go a long way. Of course it also means that I should support you as well. President may have some kind of plan. If not, she would have stopped you by locking you up somewhere,"Yuuto laughed slightly.

"...I'm going as well."

"Huh? Koneko?" Chihaya asked.

"...I feel uneasy if I'm the odd one out."

"Then let's go for a rescue mission with the eight of us! Wait for us Asia!"

Like this, the group all headed to the church.

** At Dr. Akai's office **

Shino was stunned at the story that Dr. Akai told her. She couldn't believe that Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils exist. Then the Doctors' phone rang.

"Hello?"

…

"All right. I'll be on my way. Sis, it looks like I have to make my move. Please take care of the office while I'm gone," said Dr. Akai.

"OK. Please be careful, and call me when you're in trouble," said Shino.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be all right," said Dr. Akai, as he takes out his special lenses and teleports out of the office.

** That very night **

The sky was dark, and it was already the time when the street lamps were on.

The group was examining the church from a place where we could see it. There was no one entering the church, but the closer we got to the church, the stronger the bad feeling was.

"From this presence, it's certain that there is a Fallen Angel inside," said Yuuto.

So the enemy's boss was inside.

"Here, look at this map."

Yuuto spread out the map of the building on the road. It's the map of the church. 'How did he…' Kazuki thought.

"Well, it's basic when you are going into the enemy's territory."

"Besides the sanctuary, there is also a dormitory. The sanctuary looks suspicious." Yuuto pointed at the sanctuary.

"So we can ignore the dormitory." Said Rin.

"Most likely. Most "Exiled Exorcist" groups usually make some alteration to the sanctuary. They usually perform suspicious rituals under the sanctuary."

"Why?" asked Chihaya.

Kiba made a bitter smile, and said, "It's the place they used to respect as a holy place, and by doing something that rejects God there, it makes them satisfied because it's an insult to God. Because they loved God, because they were rejected, that's why they purposely cast evil spells under the sanctuary as a representation for their hatred."

"The sanctuary is just behind the gates. I think we can go straight in. The problem is to find the door to the basement once we get in the sanctuary and also if we can defeat the assassins waiting for us." Kuriko said.

We passed through the entrance and ran straight for the sanctuary. The Fallen Angels had noticed that we had come in by this point.

In other words, the enemy had noticed that we had entered the territory.

Suddenly, three Fallen Angels appeared. One of them was the middle-aged man, another one was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. And the last one is a girl with blonde hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue eyes. She wore a Gothic Lolita outfit, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little Devil that almost killed us," said the man.

"I really to like kill this man, even if he isn't worth killing!" said the blonde-haired girl.

"Hmmm… it is shameful to kill such a handsome guy like you, but as long as you're dead, that's all that matters," said the blue-haired woman.

"Enough talk. Looks like that we, Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittlet, finish you off," said Dohnaseek.

"We'll take care of these Fallen Freaks," said Chihaya, as she, Rin, and Kuriko get ready to fight them. "Now go!" yelled Rin. "Thanks, and please be careful," said Kazuki, as he, Yuuto, and Koneko enters the church.

There's no going back.

The only thing left is to go straight in.

We opened the door, and stepped inside the sanctuary. There was an altar and long chairs. It looked like an ordinary sanctuary. The candle lights and the interior lamps lit the sanctuary.

Oh there was something that didn't seem normal... The statue of the person on the cross had his head destroyed. What a creepy site. Then again, what do you expect from those cast away by God.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

A clap echoed through the sanctuary.

Someone who looked like a priest showed up from behind the pillar.

When the group looked at his face, they all felt disgusted.

"Meeting! It's a reunion! So emotional!"

It's that white haired sh***y Priest, Freed!

"Well, I never met a Devil twice before! See, because I'm super strong, I cut Devils into pieces when I first meet them! Once I see them, I cut them up on the spot! I then kiss the corpse and say goodbye! That's how I used to live! But since you guys ruined my style, I'm so lost! That's no good! It's not good to interfere with my lifestyle! That's why! You guys make me furious! I hope you guys will die! Actually die! You trashy Devilsssssssss!"

He was in a rage now. He took out the gun and sword from before.

BOOOM!

A light-sword appeared. It would be a bother to get cut by that sword. Also that gun was nasty as well. But it was different from before. It was 4 against 1.

"You guys came to rescue Asia, right? Hahaha! Master Devils are big hearted for coming to rescue a b**ch like that who would even heal Devils! Well, just being entranced to a Devil should make that Sister die!", said Freed.

Die? What does he mean!? They'll soon find out.

"Hey, where is Asia!?" Kazuki asked.

"Well, there are hidden stairs under that altar. From there you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual."

That guy spilled out the location of the hidden basement by pointing at the altar. Does he even know that he has to stop the group? Or did he spill it out because he's confident that it will be alright as long as he kills them?

"Sacred Gears, appear!" yelled Kazuki.

Synchronized with his shout, a red gauntlet appeared on his left arm, and the sword Eisenmeteor is formed on his right arm. Yuuto took his sword out from the sheath, and Koneko….

Koneko was lifting up the long chairs that were several times bigger than her.

"...Get smashed." She said.

Koneko threw the chairs at the Priest!

"Wow! Oh yeah!"

The Priest did a small dance and cut the chairs in half with his light-sword. The chairs that were cut in half hit the ground.

"There."

KATCHING.

There were sparks between Yuuto's sword and the Priest's light-sword. Is the light-sword solid? Even if Yuuto slashes straight at him, Kazuki could only hear the sound of two metals hitting each other.

"Hmmm! Hmmm! Such a bother! Why are you guys so noisy? I'm sorry for talking in a death language! Forgive me after you die!"

Yuuto dodged the soundless bullets with his speed as a knight.

Man, he stopped Yuuto's slashes again! Kazuki was surprised that the priest can catch up to Yuuto's speed.

"Impressive. You are strong."

"Ahahahaha! You too! A "Knight", huh!? Not even a single blind spot! Now this is great! Yes, yes. This is it. I haven't had a battle like this lately! I was about to cry because of it! Hmmm! Hmmm! I'm going to kill you!" he said as he took out his gun and shot light bullets.

Then Kazuki's sword changed again. This time, a sword whose blade is composed purely of light, and the sword says "Million Suns" on it.

"Is that a Light Sword as well?!" asked Freed, not believing what he just saw.

"Activate Sacred Gear!" yelled Kazuki.

**[BOOST!]**

A sound was coming from the jewel and Yuuto and Koneko felt power flowing from Kazuki.

"This is annoying!"

He pointed his gun that was loaded with light-bullets at Kazuki.

"Promotion, Rook!", yelled Kazuki.

Kazuki swings the sword, and not only deflects the light bullets, but gives Freed a light of his own. However, it was so bright, that Freed had to cover his eyes.

"Promotion!? A Pawn!?" The Priest seemed really shocked.

"The traits of "Rook"! Impossible defense and..." Yuuto started.

Kazuki then switches the sword to "Explosion" and slices the Priest with the sword, creating a huge explosion. The Priest was blown far back!

"Ridiculous attack strength." Kazuki finished. "That's for hitting Asia that time. I feel relieved that I hit you once."

The Priest was getting up slowly and he spat his blood onto the ground. His stomach was swollen. But everyone was surprised to see him stand after all that; what is this guy made of?

"Don't f*ck with me! You $$ of sh*t! You low life Devil, don't mess around with me! I'll kill you! Definitely! I'll definitely kill you! I'm going to cut you into pieces, you $$ of shit!"

The Priest took out his second sword which only had the sheath. Yuuto, Koneko, and Kazuki, were surrounding the Priest. The Priest noticed it, and he started to look around. He began to smirk.

"Wow, wow. Is this what you call a crisis? Well for me, getting killed by a Devil is a no-no, so I feel like retreating. It's a shame that I can't exorcise you guys, but I also don't want to die!"

The priest took out something round and smashed it on to the floor. Instantly, the group's eyes were blinded with a shining light. It was a light grenade. How did he manage to make those? They'll never know. When their eyesight returned, the Priest was gone. Then the Priest's voice came from somewhere.

"Hey. The puny Devil over there...I think your name was Kazuki? To tell you the truth, I have fallen in love with you. So I will definitely kill you. Definitely, okay? I won't forgive a s***ty Devil who sliced me with a Light Sword of all things, and if you're a Fallen Angel, let me know, okay? Then, bye-bye."

The Priest escaped... He even left some parting words... but the group had another mission to do, and they headed towards the altar's hidden stairs.

The three walked down the staircase under the altar. The light-lamp was active under the basement as well. With Yuuto in front, they walked further on. After the stairs, there was only one passage that led deeper in.

"Possibly at the end of this passage...Because this smell is that person's..."

That's what Koneko said while pointing at that end of the passage. So this Asia is there. Suddenly Kazuki started to get motivated, and has a hunch that Asia is there.

"Is that it?"

"Possibly. I'm sure there are groups of Exorcists and Fallen Angels inside. Are you ready?"

Both Koneko and Kazuki nodded at Yuuto's question.

"Okay. Then we'll open the door..."

Before he could say anymore, the door opened by itself. While making a large noise, the inside of the ritual place became visible.

"Welcome, Devils."

The Fallen Angel, Raynare, spoke from the end of the room. The room was full of Priests. They all had a sword handle that makes the light-sword in their hands. Kazuki then looked at the girl who was attached to the cross and shouted, "Asiaaaaa!"

Asia notices his voice and looked at him. "...Kazuki?"

"Yeah! I've come to save you!"

He smiled at her and a tear dropped from her eye.

"It's a touching reunion, but it's too late. The ritual is about to finish now," said Raynare.

Suddenly Asia's body started to glow. "...Aaaaaah, nooooooo!" Asia screamed very painfully.

"Asia!", Kazuki tried to reach her, but the Priests surrounded them.

"I won't let you interfere!"

"I will destroy you, Devil!"

"Move, you cockbuckets! I don't have time to bother with you all!"

BANG! It was a big sound. What Yuuto and Kazuki was Koneko punched one of the Priests away.

"...Please don't touch me."

Yuuto also drew his darkness-sword.

"Looks like I will have to go full throttle from the beginning. I hate Priests. If there are this many, then I won't hold back to devour your light."

Yuuto's eyes became sharp and Kazuki could feel he was getting heartless. The darkness was showing a very black killing intent. This would be an all-out war.

"Nooooo..." At the same time, a large light came out of Asia's body. Raynare caught it with her hand. "This is it! This is the power that I craved for for a long time! Sacred Gear! With this, I will be loved!" With an expression of ecstasy, Raynare hugged the light. Then the bright light wrapped up the ritual room. When the light stopped, there was a Fallen Angel with green colored light pouring out from her body. "Fufufu. Ahahahahaha! I finally have it! The supreme power! With this...! With this I can become a supreme Fallen Angel! With this I can payback all those who were looking down on me!"

The Fallen Angel gave a big laugh. Kazuki didn't pay attention to her and went straight to Asia. The priests were trying to stop him, but Yuuto and Koneko supported him by beating them up. Kiba's sword ate the light, Koneko hit the priests with one full power hit, while the kept attacking him with Light weapons, but they just bounced off of him due to his powers of an Angel and Fallen Angel, while they were confused.

"Thanks, you guys!" replied Kazuki, as he kept running.

Asia, who was attached to the cross, was lifeless. He untied the restraints on her hands and legs, and held her in his arms.

"...K...Kazuki..."

"Asia, I came to take you back."

"...Yes." When she replied, her voice was very small and it didn't sound lively. She was about to die.

"It's futile." Raynare made a smirk. "Possessors whose Sacred Gear is taken away from their body will die. That girl is going to die."

"!...Then give the Sacred Gear back!" Kazuki shouted at her, but she just laughed.

"There's no way that I will give it back. I even lied to my superiors to get my hands on this. I will kill all of you as well to erase all evidences. Yes, watching it was very cute. In fact, I really wanted to date you, because you are cute, but since you're a Devil, I'm afraid that she'll have to die, and so will you."

"Raynareeee!" Kazuki shouted angriliy. "Why would you do something horrible like this?!"

"Ahahaha! I don't want a rotten brat like you calling my name!" Raynare was making a sneer. She was the one you would call a real "devil".

"Kazuki! Our formation is at a disadvantage while we are protecting that girl! So go upstairs at once! We'll make the path for you! Now, hurry!" Yuuto said it while taking down the Priests. He was right. There were still a great number of Priests left, so fighting the Fallen Angel while protecting Asia was hard. Kazuki glared at Raynare, and then held Asia and left the place.

"Koneko-chan, we will make an escape path for Hyoudou-kun!"

"...Affirmative."

They got rid of the priests that would get in his way.

"Yuuto! Koneko!"

"You go ahead! We will handle here!"

"...Please go quickly."

"But!"

"Just go!" Yuuto yelled.

"Yuuto! Koneko! Thanks for what you've done. Please come back safely. Definitely! We are comrades!"

That's what he said to them before they smiled and headed straight up the stairs. Suddenly, Rin and Kuriko appeared out of nowhere to give Yuuto and Koneko a hand.

"You may be a pretty boy, but it wouldn't be a complete without a pretty girl helping out, right?" asked Kuriko, as she brings out a bunch of talismans. "Thanks," he said, getting ready with new energy.

"Are you ready to take these bastards down?" asked Rin, as she summons her magic on her sword.

"…You know it," replied Koneko.

"Don't underestimate us Devils!" one of the priests said.

"Die!" yelled another.

"No, you die." Kuriko said calmly as she threw talismans that said "Brute Force" and placed them on their heads, and then suddenly, they were zoomed all the way to the wall with such brute force, and they were now pinned to the wall. While all that happened, Koneko threw Raynare up to the top floor. "Now tell me, what are you planning?" Rin told them with malice in her voice.

"As if we would ever tell you!" one yelled. Rin's patience then wore thin.

"You bastards will get nothing out of us!" She was getting upset now.

"Your friends shall die!" That tears it.

Rin then stabbed the one who laughed in the heart and died instantly. The other priests were shocked and looked fearful. Rin walked up to the next few, and obliterated them with her powerful sword, samurai style, of course. A few seconds later, it was down to one. "Now talk, unless you would want to end up like them," she said.

"Alright, alright, we were assigned by Raynare-sama and Kokabiel-sama to take that nun's Sacred Gear; they said with it, we would have our revenge against the church. Please, spare me."

"Very well then," Rin turned to leave, but heard him take out his gun. "You Fool! Did you really think I would be grateful to a bastard like you!? DIE!" he shouted as he brought up his gun.

But before he could even touch the trigger, Kuriko said, "No, you die." She then threw a red talisman that said "Mega Pop". The priest then blew itself like a balloon, and then popped, killing him instantly, with lots of blood and body parts scattered all around. They heard what was left of the gun clatter on the floor. "Kokabiel huh?" Rin and Kuriko said to themselves. They heard that he is one of the top Fallen Angels. What could he want with this Sacred Gear? Rin, Kuriko told Koneko and Yuuto to follow them to the staircase. When they reached the top, they saw Rias, Akeno, Asia who was unconscious, Kazuki who had giant holes in his legs after using "Explosion" from his sword, Yuuto, Yuna, Chihaya, Elizabeth, and Koneko carrying in a badly beaten Raynare.

"Thank you, Koneko. Let's wake her up. Akeno."

"Yes."

Akeno lifted her hand up and water appeared up in the air. She then dropped the water created on Raynare.

SPLASH

"Cough! Cough!"

Raynare coughed after getting splashed by water. The Fallen Angel woke up and opened her eyes. President looked down on her.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare?"

"... You are the daughter of the Gremory Household...?"

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the Gremory Household. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance."

President greeted her with a smile, but Raynare glared at her. Then she sneered.

"...You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will..."

"They won't come to help." President said it clearly to reject Raynare's words.

"That's because I already eliminated all three of the Fallen Angels, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, and Mitelt."

"Liar!" retorted Rayanare. Raynare rejected what President said while sitting up straight.

President got three black feathers out, not knowing that 2 of these feathers belongs to Dohnaseek. "These are the feathers of those three. You can tell them apart since you are the same kind as them, right?" Raynare lost hope after she saw the feathers. Looks like what President said was true.

"I knew that there were a few Fallen Angels plotting something in this town, after meeting the Fallen Angels that almost assaulted Kazuki, Dohnaseek and you. But I ignored it because I thought that it was a plan that involved a whole group of Fallen Angels. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the Fallen Angels. Then I heard that the Fallen Angels were moving around secretively so I went to talk to them, taking Akeno with me. When I met them in person, they blurted that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said, they would get promoted to a higher status. Low lifes who move around secretively usually brag about their plot," President smirked. Raynare was biting her teeth with frustration.

"They looked down on us because it was just two girls who approached them. So I asked them as a parting gift. Fufufu, they talked without realizing who was the one to die. Such foolish Fallen Angels. Since they were willing to help in your pathetic plot, they themselves were low beings."

"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the Power Of Destruction". President is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils." Yuuto made a comment to brag about his master.

"One of her nicknames is "Crimson-Hair Ruin-Princess", you know? That's whom you were up against." Akeno said it while smiling.

"Ruin Princess? ...Red Dragon. So that's what it is..." The way Rias stared at Kazuki her eyes look as if she's shocked.

"I found out one of the reasons why Kazuki was able to beat a Fallen Angel," Rias said it quietly, but Yuna and the other girls heard her, and were happy that Kazuki was getting stronger.

"Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Kazuki Shikimori has 2 Sacred Gears and they are special. That's one of the reasons why you lost." Raynare had a puzzled face after hearing President. "Red-Dragon-Emperor's Gauntlet, the Boosted Gear. It's a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?"

After listening to Rias, Raynare had a very shocked expression.

"The Boosted Gear… One of the "Longinus…The ability to attain the power that surpasses Maou and God for a certain time…. That cursed Sacred Gear is possessed by a child like this!?" said the shocked fallen angel in disbelief.

"Not only that, he also has the 10 Commandments Sword. It was created by one of the greatest Blacksmiths of all time, Galein Musica. It is said to have 10 forms, including its original state, and they can be formed to create even more powerful that surpasses God, and Maou as well," Rias said. Raynare was now speechless.

"President... I...couldn't...protect Asia..."

"You don't have to cry. No one would blame you after seeing you now."

"But…I…"

Yuna wiped Kazuki's tears with her fingers.

"It's okay. You weren't experienced as a Devil yet. That's it. Become strong. I'm going to make you work hard from now on, so be prepared, my Pawn, Kazuki. Same goes for you, Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, and Chihaya. I know you have some experience in combat, but you haven't seen anything yet, so I'm certainly looking forward to training with you," said Rias.

[Y-Yes]! The girls replied.

"Then let's finish this business." Said Rias as her eyes became sharp and looked ruthless, as she got closer to Raynare.

"I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel," declared Rias with killing intent in her voice. "Of course, I will retrieve that Sacred Gear back as well."

"You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Lord Azazel and Lord Shemhaza..."

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. And I don't allow that." Buchou aimed her hand towards Raynare now charged with crimson energy.

"Me here."

Then, a shadow appeared from behind the broken wall. The Priest Freed Zelzan. "Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?"

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or something!" Raynare shouted at the appearance of the Priest.

Freed made a sadistic smile. "Hmmm. Hmmm. I received a beautiful order from an Angel. Huh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel is like the best honor. It would become a good social status for me."

"Ku...Don't fool around and save me!"

The Fallen Angel's face changed with anger. It also seemed like she was in a rush. No, she was in a rush. She probably thought that a mere human wouldn't betray her or something like that.

"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious...I mean, something minor like that should be alright. Isn't it, Lord Angel? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off," Freed said it in a funny tone while curling his body.

"You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I..."

"I don't need a superior who loses to scum, Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by the God won't go to either Heaven or Hell but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Oh, that's impossible, because there will be nothing left. It's impossible, hahaha. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Oh yeah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy! Hahahaha!"

After saying it he moved his sight elsewhere, as if he had lost interest in Raynare. With that, Raynare made an expression of despair. She looked miserable. Is this the same Fallen Angel who was gathering power and making a rampage? Freed made a big smile at Kazuki.

"Kazuki, Kazuki. You have such a wonderful ability. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my "Top 5 Devils killing list", so be prepared, okay? The next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay? Oh and also tell that to the Exorcist Hunter if he is even still alive, heh heh," Freed said with a hyped of killing intent like a kid can't wait to have his candy.

"See ya then! Bye-bye! Remember to brush your teeth!"

"Looks like one of your comrades have disappeared. How sad, isn't it? Now, it's time for you to disappear," said Rias charging the Power Of Destrution in her right hand.

Just then Kalawarner appeared in front of Raynare preparing to defend her.

"Kalawarner," she said in relief that one of her friends were alive.

"Ara, Buchou it seemed we missed one," said Akeno.

"Well at least she won't die alone," said Rias preparing to throw her magic at the Fallen Angels, as well as Yuna preparing her explosion ball to the Fallen Angels as well.

"Afraid I can't let you do that," said a voice. "Is that..?" asked Yuna, Rin, and Kuriko, having a feeling about that voice.

Then everyone felt a strong power approaching. A green circle appeared on the floor and out popped…

"Dr. Akai?!" asked Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, and Kazuki. "Who's he?" asked Rias. "That's Dr. Akai, our new doctor of Kuoh Academy. What are you doing here?" asked Kazuki.

"Well, it looks I got a call from a certain someone, and turns out that they were given false orders meaning they never meant to do this on their own will," said Dr. Akai reciveing a shocked look from Rayanare and Kalawarner seeing how they was being defended by a human.

"They still need to disappear, after what they did to my cute servant," said Rias, with her Power of Destruction still in hand.

"Sorry. Can't do that. Now then…" said Dr. Akai, as he took out one of special lens and eyed at Raynare, and when they made contact, Raynare fainted, losing consciousness.

"What have you done?!" asked Kalawarner outraged.

"Don't worry I put her in a simulation of death. Now watch," said the doctor as the Sacred Gear on Raynare's fingers floated off and it was in front of Rias.

"Well you might as well give these back to that nun and use your bishop piece already," said Dr. Akai picking up Raynare bridal style and he motioned Kalawarner to follow, as he was about to leave, only to be shot by a wave of red energy as the attack dispersed from the doctors' lenses, shocking Rias.

"The Power of Destruction may be powerful but you still have a lot to learn when controlling that power, but with your current level, going against me, my assistant and possibly Kazuki is nothing," said Dr. Akai, as he summoned a green circle, disappearing with Raynare and Kalawarner with him.

"Well, if you know that Doctor, you all better hope that he's right," said Rias, before sighing deeply. "Now then, let's give this back to Asia Argento."

"But...Asia is already...", said Yuna.

"...President, everyone, thanks for fighting for me and Asia. But still, even with all your help, Asia is...", said Kazuki.

"Kazuki, what do you think this is?" President took something out from her pocket. It's red... It's red like blood. It was a chess piece that has the same color as President's hair.

"What's that?," he asked.

"Kazuki, this is a "Bishop" chess piece."

"Huh?"

"I'm late in telling you this now, but a Devil with a Peerage receives 15 chess pieces in total, made up of 8 "Pawns", 2 "Knights", 2 "Bishops", 2 "Rooks", and 1 "Queen". Same as in an actual chess game, I already used one of my "Bishops", and I still have another one left."

President then walked towards Asia while holding the red chess piece in her hand. President placed the red "Bishop" chess piece on Asia's chest.

"The bishop's role is to support the other members of the group. This girl's healing power could be useful as a Bishop. It never happened before, but I will reincarnate this girl as a Devil."

A crimson flow of magic power surrounded President's body.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and will be reborn as a Devil. You, my "Bishop", with a new life, will be delighted!"

The red chess piece glowed and went inside Asia's body. At the same time, Asia's Sacred Gear went back inside her body. President stopped her magic after confirming the chess piece and the Sacred Gear went inside Asia's body. Then President made a sigh. Kazuki just looked at her in a daze. After a short while, Asia opened her eyes.

"Huh?"

"I resurrected her because I wanted her power that can even heal a Devil. Fufufu, Kazuki, from now on, you'll protect her since you will be her senior Devil." said Rias. "Wait, WHAT?!" asked Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, and Chihaya, shocked.

Asia raised her upper body. She looked around and found Kazuki.

"...Kazuki?"

He hugged Asia who made a puzzled look. "Let's go home, Asia."

** Next Day **

Kazuki walked into the club room, only to find President alone. He thought that Yuna and the others would be here as well. The school hasn't started yet. He came here early in the morning because last evening we were told that we will have a meeting in the morning. President is sitting on the sofa, drinking green-tea elegantly.

"Good morning, President," said Kazuki.

"Yes, good morning. Looks like you have gotten used to the morning," said Rias.

"Yes, thanks to you."

She then looks at my legs. "How's the wound from the Fallen Angel?"

"Not too bad, but it's completely healed thanks to that healing power," he answered her with a smile.

"Is that so? It seems like that girl's healing power is something you can't ignore. I can see why a single Fallen Angel would desire it, even by keeping it a secret from her superiors."

Kazuki sits on the sofa opposite of President. There are several things he wants to ask her.

"So, President? If there is the same number of [Evil Pieces] as in chess itself, then it's possible to get 7 other [Pawns] besides me, right? So will there be a day when another [Pawn] besides me will join us?" he asked.

"No, my only [Pawn] is you, Kazuki," she answered. "When reincarnating a human to a Devil we use the [Evil Pieces], but depending on the ability of the person being reincarnated, more [Evil Pieces] will be consumed.

"There's a saying like this in the world of chess. Queens have a value of 9 Pawns. Rooks have a value of 5 Pawns. Knights and Bishops have a value of 3 Pawns each. Like this, there are standard values that also apply to the Evil Pieces. A similar phenomenon happens to those reincarnated. If there are those who can only be reincarnated with 2 Knight pieces, then there are also those who need 2 Rook pieces to be reincarnated. There's also the compatibility with the pieces as well. You can't use 2 separate Pieces to give them different roles, so it's important to think how to use the pieces. Once you use it, Devils won't be given a new [Evil Pieces]."

"How is that related to me?"

"Kazuki, I used all of the [Pawn] pieces when I resurrected you after saving Yuna from a retrovirus. If I hadn't, I couldn't have made you into a Devil, and your friends would be filled with sorrow for the rest of their lives.

"When I found out, I decided to definitely make you into my servant. But I couldn't find the reason for a while. But after saving Yuna, I'm now convinced. The Sacred Gear that is said to be supreme. Because it was you, Kazuki, who possess the [Boosted Gear] which is said to be one of the supreme Sacred Gear, the [Longinus], therefore it had that much value, and even more [The Ten Commandments Sword] which possess an unbelievable amount of power and different ways to control it in 10 different forms, in which you are an extremely valuable person."

Kazuki looks at both of his arms.

The red gauntlet. A insane embodiment of power which doubles my power every 10 seconds.

Depending on how you use it, it's said that it can even kill God.

This Sacred Gear is something which is too good for him, but it can't be helped since its residing in me. Also, the 10 Commandments Sword, which is supposed to be used by Angels, but he somehow got it, and was able to master some of them with ease.

"When I was trying to reincarnate you, the only pieces I had left were 1 Knight, 1 Rook, 1 Bishop and 8 Pawns. To make you into my servant, I could only use all 8 pieces of Pawn. And your compatibility with the Pawn was also good. The other pieces didn't have the power to reincarnate you. To begin with, the value of [Pawn] is still a mystery. Also including its [Promotion]. That's why I gambled on that possibility. Not only that, you also have the blood of an Angel, and a Fallen Angel, which means, you are one the very best." President smiles happily.

She pats his cheeks with her fingers.

"Our matching is also great since its crimson and red, "Crimson-Hair Ruin-Princess" and [Boosted Gear], and even Blue Crimson from the [Ten Commandments Sword]. Kazuki, first of all, aim to become the strongest [Pawn]. If it's you, you can definitely do it. After all, you are my adorable servant."

'The strongest [Pawn]', Kazuki thought. 'It sounds so great.'

President brings her face closer while he was thinking about it. Kazuki's face began to get redder and redder, and he also dangerously thought that Yuna and the others might appear at this moment. Then President's lips touches his forehead.

"This is a good luck charm. Get stronger."

He became unsteady because of what just happened, and my face turns red.

"I probably should stop adoring you here. The new girl might get jealous of me."

"K-Kazuki…?"

Kazuki then saw Asia.

"A-Asia?"

"It has to be… P-President Rias is very beautiful, so even Kazuki will also like her… No, no. I can't think like that! Oh, lord. Please forgive my sinful heart."

Asia made a prayer but she then screams "Auu".

"I have a headache."

"Of course. If a Devil makes a prayer to God, of course you will receive damage." Kuriko says that normally as she, Yuna, Rin, Chihaya, & Elizabeth came in and said "Good Morning" to the President.

"Uu, that's right. I turned into a Devil. I can't face God anymore."

Asia seems a bit troubled.

"Do you regret it?", asked Rin, with a stern look on her face.

Asia shakes her head.

"No, thank you very much. No matter what situation I am in, I'm happy as long as I am with Kazuki."

Yuna then immediately sits next to Kazuki, and says, "No! Kazuki is mine!"

Hearing that, President also smiles. "I see, then it's okay. From today you will also be my servant, and I will make you work along with Kazuki, although you may have to catch up in terms of the competition for Kazuki." "What?!" asked Kazuki, not believing what he just heard.

"Yes! I will do my best!" Asia replies very energetically.

"Asia, that uniform…"

Yes, Asia is wearing the school uniform of our school. The Kuou Academy's girl uniform.

"D-Does it suit me…?" she asks shyly.

"You look great in it!" replied Chihaya energetically!

"I decided to make Asia attend our school. Since she is about the same age as you, she'll also be in 2nd year as you, Rin, Yuna, and Chihaya. I also made her in the same class as you four. Today will be her first day, so make sure to look after her." President said.

"I will be in your care, everybody." Asia bows her head.

Just then, Yuuto, Koneko and Akeno enters the room.

"Good morning, President, everyone."

"…Good morning, President, everyone."

"How are you all doing, President, and everybody?"

Everyone greeted them.

President stands up. "Since everyone is here, shall we start the party?" Saying that, President clicks her fingers.

Then, a big cake appears on the table. Wow, is this also demonic-power as well?

"It might be good sometimes to gather in the morning to do these kinds of things, right? S-since we got new members, I made some cake, so let's eat it together," President said shyly.

Kazuki and his friends of the Occult Research Club all had a great time with their party, and Kazuki promises to be the Strongest Pawn for President Rias.

** In Dr. Akai's office **

Raynare was waking up, she found herself on a bed in the Doctor's office.

She then noticed the Akai siblings and Kalawarner.

"About time you woke up" said Dr. Akai.

"Where am I?" asked Raynare weakly, as she then noticed Twilight Healing was gone.

"Where's Twilight Healing!?" yelled the Fallen Angel.

"Back to its owner, the spell I used on you was creating simulation of death and with that the Sacred Gear was able to come off you. Which is a better method than using that device, and right now you're in one of my brother's office," explained Shino.

"Why would you save us?" asked Kalawarner in a distrusting tone.

"Azazel said it's about Kazuki," answered Dr. Akai.

"How did you know about Lord Azazel?" asked Raynare in shock.

"Let's just say that he and I are old acquaintances," the doctor answered.

"So what are you going to with us?" Raynare asked, with a little bit of disgust.

"I'm going to make you two students for this school. After all, since you two are interested in Kazuki, who is part Devil, part Angel, and part Fallen Angel, you two will be very surprised on how he is loyal to his friends, and will stop at nothing to save them before he saves himself. In fact, even Kazuki thinks you two are innocent, even though he beat you up pretty badly and said some nasty things about you," said Dr. Akai.

Raynare and Kalawarner were shocked at what he said and blushed when he mentioned about Kazuki being selfless. They had never thought of someone calling them innocent, since Fallen Angels were hated by the Devils and they were viewed as nothing but enemies, it was really surprising to hear it coming from a Devil/Fallen Angel/Angel like Kazuki.

"I already called Azazel already letting him know where you guys are now. He said you can come see him anytime to report ,"said Shino as she and Dr. Akai are about to leave the room.

"Wait a minute, whose side are you on?" asked Raynare.

"Neither. I'm only here to observe Kazuki and his progress," said Dr. Akai leaving the room, along with Shino, and Raynare, too tired to think, fell asleep as Kalawarner stayed to keep Raynare company. 'So, his name is Kazuki, huh?' thought Kalawarner. 'I think he is kind of cute. Even his angry face is cute, too. Yeah, Raynare and I are going to have a talk about him.'

To Be Continued…

_Next Time on Magical Devils…_

_Raynare and Kalawarner attends Kuoh Academy and joins the Occult Research Club and also goes for Kazuki's heart. However, due to another change in popularity, Sona decides to take matters into her own hands by challenging the Occult Research Club through a series of sports games. And later, Kazuki gets chased by the girls of the Occult Research Club, and the Student Council! The reason? You'll have to find out on the next Magical Devils!_

And 4th chapter all done! Wow. Over 13,000 words for this chapter. That's enough action for one day. Once again, if you have ANY ideas on how the OCR deals with the student council, in other words, what type of matches should they compete, let me know via review. Here's an update to Kazuki's Super Harem!

Kazuki's Harem: Yuna, Kuriko, Rin, Chihaya, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Raynare, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Irina, Kuroka, Ophis, Ravel, Rossweisse, Serafall, Gabriel, Liera Scharnhorst, Shino Akai, Le Fey Pendragon(maybe…)

Now, I really hate Cliffhangers from other people's stories, so I decided to do it all in this chapter, so I hope you're happy about that. And speaking of Cliffhangers, here's a Quickie Quiz!

**1. ****What is the name of the mountain climber in TPIR's Cliff Hangers?**

**2. ****What PBS kids show featured "Cliff Hanger"?**

Get one right, and I'll give you 25 virtual cookies. Get 2 right, and it's 50 virtual cookies.

With that in mind, read and review, and no flames!


	5. Occult Research Club vs Student Council

Favs and follows in the 20s! Thanks, everyone, and I also thank you for the reviews so far! I'm also glad to have some time to make another chapter, as I'm glad to see you again.

Now, we got some questions to answer. From enigma95, Liera Scharnhorst is from the Maburaho side story, _The Volume of Maids_. Liera is the captain from the Maid Organization, MMM (More and More Maids) fifth armored company (commonly known as "Housekeeper"). Liera is very calm and cool and a marvel at housework. From nursing to piloting of a fighter aircraft, she can do anything; but when things come to Kazuki, she loses her composure. Kazuki has been appointed to be her next master and because of that Liera had been trying her best. Because of her love for Kazuki, Liera tends to easily forget about the existence of Yuna and the others. Also, virtual cookies are what I considered as "currency" for this website.

And speaking of cookies, no one decided to answer these 2 easy questions from our last Quickie Quiz.  
Answers:

**1. Hans the Mountain Climber**

**2. Between the Lions**

Now that all questions have been answered, let's have some fun with the Occult Research Club, and the Student Council in this chapter.

**Magical Devils**

Chapter 5: Occult Research Club vs. Student Council

"EH?! Asia is staying with us?!"

That voice you just heard is Kazuki Shikimori, who should've been dead by now if it weren't for Rias Gremory, the crimson-haired girl who saved his life, and is able to see his two childhood friends, Yuna Miyama, and Chihaya Yamase, as well as his other friends, Kuriko Kazetsubaki with her ghost friend Elizabeth, and Rin Kamishiro again. Right now, they're at their 52nd floor room at the 'dorms', which looks more like a 5-star hotel, owned by Gremory's father, Lord Gremory, and Rias and Asia Argentino, the girl that Kazuki and the rest all just saved, are with them.

Asia is a former nun who has blond hair and green eyes. Former means that she isn't a Sister anymore. Right now she is a Devil in the Gremory household. Last month, she was related to a particular incident and was killed by a Fallen Angel. Asia died, but thanks to Buchou(President), she was reincarnated as a Devil. Also, the Fallen Angels are the evil Angels mentioned in the bible and novels. Their trait is their black wings. They are the arch-enemies of Devils and are always fighting with them.

Not too long ago, Kazuki, his friends, and the rest of the Occult Research Club all fought some of the Fallen Angels, as well as a crappy priest that even The Accelerator from A Certain Magical Index is more badass than him, Freed Zelzan. The priest escaped, and the twisted part of it all, is that Dr. Akai, Aoi Academy's former doctor, saved 2 of the Fallen Angels, Raynare and Kalawarner. Rias was still a little cross(mad) that Dr. Akai saved them, and 30 minutes earlier, he told her that Raynare and Kalawarner will be joining Kuoh Academy, the school they are attending. What he DIDN'T tell her is that they will also join the Occult Research Club a little later on.

But right now, there is a huge black box that is filled with Asia's belongings in front of the hallway. "Yes. From today on, Asia will be living here," said Rias. "All right, our new friend will be living with us," said Chihaya.

"Also, I've updated the arrangements," said Rias. "Here it is."

Master Suite: Kazuki, Yuna, Chihaya

Bedroom #1(Next to Master Suite): Kuriko, Elizabeth

Bedroom #2: Rin, Asia

"Please take of me," Asia said to everyone. She then bowed down, earning a little applause from everyone.

** A few days later **

Asia is now attending the same class as Rin, Kazuki, Yuna, and Chihaya. Needless to say, she quickly got popular as many people talked about her, and looking as beautiful as Kuriko (in terms of face and hair, in this case), and she made a lot of friends in her class. However, she also got a little too close to Kazuki at times, and Yuna and Chihaya got jealous overtime, but they quickly reminded themselves that they have been MUCH more close to Kazuki than Asia, but still…

Things have been going smoothly in Kuoh Academy for a few days, but things are going to be a lot more hectic in 5 days time.

** At a residential area **

"Haaa…haaaa…haaaaa…."

"Hey, don't run miserably. I will add 10 more laps of dashing afterwards."

Kazuki was losing his breath while running in the residential area. Behind him was President, who was on a bicycle firing him up while scolding him without mercy. Also behind him are Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, and Chihaya cheering him on. He hasn't been very active in terms of sports. In fact, he hasn't even taken P.E. classes back at Aoi Academy. President is considered to be strict when she trains her peerage. Kazuki has been working daily as a Servant Devil of President throughout the past 3 months, and walking towards his goal one step at a time. What's that goal, you ask?

"I'm going to be the strongest person... haaaa...," Those were the words slipped out while he was running.

"That's right," said Rias. "For that, you need to do basic training every day. You have to become strong, even if it takes time."

"Yes, please don't give up," said Yuna, and Chihaya, who are also running, but with more stamina, having no problem running. Neither did Rin, or Kuriko, who sometimes may slip up, because she was thinking of how strong Kazuki would be, and then make him her husband.

"Strength is absolute in the world of Devils. Simply put, the stronger you are, the easier you rise up in terms of knowledge, trading skills, and other skills," said Rias. "However, I won't forgive my Servants for being weak."

Just like that, she showed Kazuki, and the others no mercy for their morning training. She made them run 50 miles throughout a few residential areas non-stop, and without using their magic and after that do dashes for more than 100 laps at the park. Kazuki also has to do various muscles trainings that he certainly lost count of and different types of other training. Devils are night beings that can use their powers at night. Training in the morning, which they are weak against, makes them mentally stronger as well.

Kazuki has been suffering from muscle stretches every day, but getting used to it was a scary thing and it didn't hurt like it had in the beginning. Lately, he was able to do them quite easily. It was proof that he has been improving daily, as well as Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, and Chihaya, in which they did special trainings of their own, including improving on their magic counts, and how to use them more efficiently, and effectively. 3 days later, Kazuki was surprised that he was now in a good state in physical education class. His short sprint record had shortened, and it was no longer that painful to do a long run as well.

** At the park **

"Your ability has a meaning if your basics are high," said President.

"Yes...65."

After the morning marathon has been completed and the dashes, Kazuki is now doing push-ups with President, Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, and Chihaya sitting on his back. Kazuki had a very hard time of lifting 5 girls up and down on his back.

"Kazuki… why don't we ride to heaven?" asked Kuriko, who is certainly having some dirty thoughts with her and Kazu-

"NO!" yelled Yuna, as she and Chihaya pushed Kuriko off of Kazuki's back.

WHIP

"Ouch!"

Kazuki was then slapped in the butt and he soon collapsed with the 4 girls on his back.

"You need improvement on these push-ups if you want to become stronger. All right, continue on," said Rias, as the girls, including Kuriko are on his back again.

"...68...how... shoud I improve…..if all of you are riding me...69...like a horse...70!" cried Kazuki.

"Talking while doing push-ups. You seem to have grown, Kazuki. Should I add another hundred?"

"Yes! Do another hundred!" said Kuriko, enjoying every moment of it. Rin blushed madly and said nothing, and Yuna and Chihaya also wanted to be on Kazuki a little longer…

"OK, another hundred then," said Rias, smiling. "NOOOOO! I'll become a gray-haired zombie at this rate!" cried Kazuki.

** At another certain person's home **

"Achoo!" sneezed a gray-haired teenager, in his room. "Someone must talking bad about me…"

** Back at the park **

"Kazuki, Buchou, everyone! I'm sorry for being late...Haaah!"

It was Asia again, who tripped and fell down, once again showing her white panties for the whole world to see. "Kazuki, everyone, here's your green tea."

"Yeah. Thanks," said Kazuki, as he and the others are taking a break and drinking the green tea Asia gave. After that, Kazuki did more muscle training for his stomach and back so his body was hurting all over.

"Asia, why are you here?" asked Kazuki. When he asked, the blond beauty's cheeks became red.

"I heard that Kazuki, Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, Chihaya and Buchou do training every morning... So I wanted to be of help to Kazuki as well. Today I was only able to prepare green tea though."

"Thank you so much for helping us!" replied Kazuki. "This is great tea," said Yuna. Rin, Kuriko, and Chihaya all enjoyed the tea as well.

At was this moment, that President was thinking about something while drinking green tea.

"Oh, um, ahem!" she said, as everyone turned to her. "I almost forgot one more thing…"

"What's that?" asked Kazuki.

** Next day at Kuoh Academy **

"I'm Yuuma Amano. Please take care of me."

"All right, another new girl! Whoo-hoo! Today must be my lucky day!" cried the boys, as another new girl arrived at Kazuki's class: Yuuma Amano, but Kazuki and the others are all shocked that this "Yuuma" is not Yuuma. It is actually the Fallen Angel that almost took Asia's life, Raynare!

However, they shouldn't worry…yet, because Rias told the club that nobody's mad at Dr. Akai saving Raynare and Kalawarner. Not too long ago, Dr. Akai, and his assistant/sister, Shino told them that Raynare's assignment was to just observe Kazuki, but then Kokabiel, one of the other leaders of the Grigori, the Fallen Angels' main organization, suggested that he might become a threat when one of his Sacred gears will awaken. Also, Kalawarner told Dr. Akai another important piece of information: Raynare always tries her best, because she really admires Azazel and Shemhazai, and wants to be really useful to them, so Kokabiel suggested to Raynare about the nun having a Sacred gear that would be helpful, they took her in, and then waited for the chance to begin the ritual. Since then, Raynare and Kalawarner now begin to develop feelings for Kazuki, because Dr. Akai told them about Kazuki, and the way he protects his friends.

Also, not long after Kalawarner introduced herself as Yuuma's sister, "Yumika Amano" in 3rd Year, and is also assigned to the class where Kuriko is attending. While Raynare's able to fit the Kuoh Academy's girls school uniform with no problem, Kalawarner is a little taller than Raynare, and as tall as Kuriko, so unlike most of the girls, her top uniform had to exposed a little bit, giving everyone a good view of her breasts and cleavage. The boys were drooling like mad dogs, and Kuriko was very jealous.

And the surprises doesn't stop there…

** At the Occult Research Club **

"EHHHHH?!" everyone replied.

Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Yuuto Kiba, Kazuki, Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, Elizabeth, who is now out of Kuriko's chest again, Chihaya, and especially Asia, their newest member, who all surprised/shocked to find out that "Yuuma" and "Yumika" aka Raynare and Kalawarner, respectively, are now the new members of their club, the Occult Research Club! Dr. Akai came into their clubroom just in time to tell them that Raynare and Kalawarner are no longer a threat to them, so they all calmed down a bit, but not before this happened…

"So, you're Kazuki, right?" asked Yuuma. "I heard that you are popular with girls, and I can see why," said Yumika, in a seductive voice, showing Kazuki a good view of her cleavage.

"Please stay away from Kazuki!" said Yuna, puhsing the Amano "sisters" off. "He doesn't know why you're here." "Actually, I do," said Kazuki, shocking Yuna and Chihaya, and went to the siblings. Yuna was about to form her powerful destruction ball when President stopped her, but not before she, Rin, Kuriko, and Chihaya, and even Akeno and Koneko showed their killer intent to Kazuki. However, Kazuki surprises everyone with what's about to happen next.

Flick. Flick.

Kazuki actually poked both of Yuuma's and Yumika's foreheads. "What was that for?!" they both asked. "That was for trying to kill Asia, our new friend," Kazuki answered, and he laughed a little bit. At that moment, everyone sweatdropped, not believing on what they saw, but then President remembered something. 'Oh yeah! He's not only a Devil, but he's also a Fallen Angel, and an Angel as well. If he attracts more girls, then…' she thought as she bit her fingernail.

SLAM!

Suddenly, the door opened, and Rias immediately knew who would do that…

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my good childhood friend, Sona."

That's right, people. It's Kuoh Academy's Seito-kaichou, or Student Council President, Sona Shitori. She is a beautiful and slender female student, and has a cold and strict atmosphere around her. She has a scary atmosphere that won't let anyone come near her. It's also because she has the eyes of a strict person, but she is also quite the beauty. She's more popular amongst female students than male students, and she may be more popular than President and Akeno with girls.

That is until Kazuki and his friends came by, and ever since then, her popularity dropped dramatically! And with Asia, Yuuma, and Yumika as the new students of the school and becoming popular quickly, she REALLY lost it. Here's what happened 10 minutes earlier.

(FLASHBACK TIME!)

"ARRGH!" she yelled as she crumbled a piece of paper into a ball, and threw it into the trash can. That piece of paper was the new popularity table, with the Top 10 Beauties on the list.

Popular Girls List:

**1. Rias Gremory**

**2. Akeno Himejima**

**3. Kuriko Kazetsubaki**

**4. Yumika Amano**

**5. Yuna Miyama**

**6. Rin Kameshiro**

**7. Yuuma Amano**

**8. Asia Argento**

**9. Chihaya Yamase**

**10. Koneko Toujou**

11. Elizabeth Kazetsubaki

12. Sona Sitri

13. Tsubaki Shinra

Popular Boys List

1. Yuuto Kiba (for being Prince Charming)

2. Kazuki Shikimori (for his cute face)

Needless to say, she was FURIOUS, and she and her members of the Student Council went to the OCR at once.

(END FLASHBACK!)

"So this must the Kazuki guy that everyone was talking about and you didn't mention us, Ms. President? It's also weird not to notice us, when we are devils as well," said the one male of the Student Council, in which the rest are girls, and he is the Secretary.

"Saji, it can't be helped because we are not supposed to contact each other at normal times. Also it hasn't been that long since he became a devil. Kazuki is responding like he is supposed to," said the President calmly.

"Eh! There are other devils in this school?!" asked Kazuki, surprised. Akeno explained to him, "The Kaichou, Souna Shitori's real name is Sona Sitri. She's a top-class devil who is the next heir of the house of Sitri."

"To….top-class devil!? And the house of Sitri!?", asked Yuna and Chihaya.

Akeno then further explained, "The house of Sitri is one of the 72 pillars that survived the Great War just like the house of Gremory and the house of Phoenix. This school is actually controlled by the house of Gremory, but at day time it is the student council…in other words the house of Sitri is in control. The time of being in charge is split between day-time and night-time."

"Is that so?" asked Rin, interested.

The secretary guy spoke, "You guys are getting peaceful school life because our Student Council President and us, the devil servants of Sitri, are working at daytime. It won't be bad for you to remember that, you know? By the way, my name is Saji Genshirou. I'm in 11th grade, and I am the Student Council President's "Pawn", and it really damaged my pride very badly. For you, to be more popular than me…."

"What does that supposed to mean?" asked Yuna, who didn't like his attitude. Neither did Rin…

"I'm a "Pawn" that consumed 4 pieces of "Pawns". Even if I just turned into a devil, I won't lose against someone like Kazuki," said Saji.

"Well," said Kuriko. "Our precious Kazuki is not only worth 8 pawns, but he is also…"

"A Fallen Angel and an Angel," said the Amano sisters together. Everyone else was shocked to find that Yuuma and Yumika also knew about Kazuki being a Devil and an Angel, and a Fallen Angel. You can thank Dr. Akai and Shino for that.

"What?! I can't believe that this little…"

"Shut it!" said the Student Council Vice-President, Shinra Tsubaki. "I'm sorry, Kazuki, Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, Chihaya, Elizabeth, Asia, Yuuma and Yumika. My servant hasn't experienced as much battles as you two, so he still has some rude attitude in him. If it's okay, can you please get along with him?"

"Saji…" said the Student Council President coldly.

"Eh? Ye…yes! Please get along with me….." said Saji, who bowed his head down at them reluctantly, although he seemed like he wasn't satisfied with it.

"Yes. Let's get along." Asia replied back with a big smile. [Let's get along together] said the other new members of the Research Club. Saji was about to grab Asia's hand, when Rin pointed her sword at him.

"I know we'll get along, but if you do something to Asia or to Kazuki, I'll never forgive you," she said with a green killer intent. "Nice…" said Koneko, giving Rin a big thumbs-up.

"Ye-yes…" he shivered as he quickly went back to the Student Council.

So the members of the student council belong to Sitri's household and are Sitri's servants. The Student Council President took a sip of green tea and said it with a small voice,

"I love this school. I also think that the work of the Student Council is worth the effort. That's why I will not forgive those that ruin the peaceful life of this school. Whether they are human or devils. That applies to you, the people in here, and also Rias."

Kazuki understood immediately that those words were directed to us, the new members of the OCR and Saji. In other words she will not forgive anyone that ruins the school life. So this person loves this school, Kuou Academy, that much. No wonder she is the Student Council President.

"I think this is enough for introducing our rookies. Now, since there are a lot beauties here," said the Student Council President, with a tiny red tickmark on her head, after she NOW notices the other girls, in which she did a double-take after looking at the Amano sisters, "how about we put our members to the test in a battle?"

"Battle?" asked Kazuki, looking a little nervous.

"In sports, silly!" answered Rias, calming Kazuki down a bit.

'Why do I have a very bad feeling about this…' asked Kazuki to himself. He has no idea on how right he is…

** At the Kuoh Academy Sports Area **

BANG! BANG!

The sound of the start of a "Special" tournament echoed in the sky.

[Tsukmoto of the "Manga research club", Ms. Hashioka is calling you. Can you please come to the teacher's room immediately.]

The PA which is placed throughout the school ground was making announcements endlessly. All of the members got changed into our PE uniform, which consists of a white t-shirt with navy blue accents with the Kuoh Academy emblem embroidered on the left side of the shirt, nave blue bloomers for the girls, navy blue shorts for the boys, and navy blue and white sneakers. Now, everyone gathered at one place and were resting up till the start of the match, but the club matches were at the end.

First of all, there were the class matches. Then after lunch there was a match between clubs. Kazuki, Yuna, Chihaya, Yuuma and Yumika did some light exercises as a warm up. Asia was stretching with the help of Akeno and Rin. Koneko and Elizabeth were sitting on the plastic mattress on the ground reading the rule book for ball games. Yuuto and Kuriko are being surrounded by many boys and girls. President went to check the category sports for the club matches, scratch that, she just came back, and was smiling fearlessly.

"Fufufu, we have won this match already," she said with confidence.

"What is President?", asked Kazuki.

"Dodgeball!"

One second later, Kazuki faints. "KAZUKI!" the other girls yelled.

** Later **

Rias was wearing a pink tennis uniform which showed the cleavage of her chest, Akeno was wearing a yellow tennis uniform. The thigh you could see from the mini-skirt was extremely viewable. President was representing the girls of her class, and was competing against other senior girls, including Kuriko and Yumika. Kuriko was wearing a green tennis uniform, and Yumika was wearing a dark blue tennis uniform, both showing even more cleavage. The boys were nosebleeding badly, while the girls cheered them all on, not even caring who wins.

Then suddenly the game was now turned into a demon ball now, seeing how the ball was moving all over the place as in high speed. The ball glowed is now covered in magic. It was almost an extreme game of tennis now. As both teams hit the ball back fourth at each other, then went off-field hitting.

"AHHH!" Kazuki screamed as the ball hit him on the chest destroying part of his shirt, revealing his chest.

All the other girls were in awed seeing that Kazuki has such a sexy upper body.

Yuuto picked up the ball and threw it back to them resuming the game.

"Please tell me they didn't use magic just now during the game?" Kazuki answered.

"Unfortunately they did." answered Yuuto.

"Kyaa!" screamed the other girls as they now chased Kazuki throughout the field. "Get away from me!" he yelled, but the girls are deaf to reason. Luckily for him, Yuna and Chihaya grabbed Kazuki and quickly disappeared behind a wall.

** Meanwhile **

"So in the end no victor could be determined." Rin sighed, holding the destroyed rackets.

"So, the four are in a meeting at the moment." Yuuto explained where Rias, Akeno, Kuriko and Yumika were at now. Then they came back.

"We settled on playing dodge ball. The duel will take place tomorrow at the gym," said Rias.

Then Yuna, Chihaya, and Kazuki came back as well, with Kazuki taking a giant bruise on his chest, and a couple of scratch marks from Yuna and Chihaya fighting over him.

"Ooh, look at you," said Yumika, as she and Yuuma both hugged him, pressing their breasts on him, causing the girls, except for Asia, and Elizabeth to be covered in a red aura.

** A little later **

The Occult Research Club and the Student Council are in gym, some with them wearing school gym clothes, and some wore track suits.

Kazuki then saw the entire Student Council/Sona's peerage, which consists of Sona Sitri, the President/King, Tsubaki Shinra, the Vice President/Queen, Saji Genshirou, the Secretary/Pawn, Yura Tsubasa, one of the Rooks, Tomoe Meguri, one of the Knights, Momo Hanakai, one of the Bishops, Reya Kusaka, one of the Bishops, and Ruruko Nimura, one of the Pawns.

All of the members of the Occult Research Club are there as well, including the Amano "sisters", so that makes 11 vs. 8, so this is going to be a very interesting match.

An interesting match to the death! The game was no longer dodgeball; it was now demon ball. Mostly everyone was using magic. Windows were breaking. Demonic energy covered balls were flying. This was becoming a war zone. A war zone Kazuki doesn't want. Everyone except Kazuki was going full force, and Kazuki tries his very best to get away until…

"Prez! An opening!" said Saji, pointing to Kazuki.

"Demonic spin ball of death!" yelled Souna as she spun around as she throws the ball at Kazuki which seemed to be tracking him. He used some of his magic to deflect the ball, but the ball changed wildly in directions all over, and Kazuki and Souna kept on fighting of controlling the ball until..

"UGH!" The ball managed to hit Kazuki right in the family jewels.

The club members came rushing at him. President held him up.

"Ohhh…", groaned Kazuki.

"…! Oh dear! Asia, please come over here!" yelled President.

"Y…yes. Did Kazuki get hurt…?" she asked.

"Yes, apparently his important part. Can you heal him behind the building?", President asked.

"Important part? I don't really understand but I got it!" said Asia.

"Rin, Koneko. Can you take Kazuki to Dr. Akai's office?"

"Yes, President!"

"…Affirmative."

"Pre…President… I'm sorry that I couldn't be of much use…" groaned Kazuki.

"It's alright, Kazuki. You did well. Leave the rest to us," said Yuna.

Koneko holds Kazuki on her back, and she, Rin, and Asia all took him out of the gym.

"Kazuki! Please keep a hold of yourself!" Chihaya quickly said before they disappeared.

The girls of the Occult Research Club all looked at each other, and silently nodded, and then looked at the Student Council and yelled, "This is a battle of revenge for Kazuki!"

Then what happened outside the gym was unbelievable. Different colors quickly change from the top of the windows of the gym, which could only mean one thing: Big Explosions.

** At Dr. Akai's office **

"There we go," said Shino, finishing healing Kazuki's injuries. Asia also helped as well with her Twilight Healing.

"So how's your day so far, Kazuki?" she asked.

"Terrible," he replied. "First, I've hit in the stomach hard with a magical tennis ball, been chased by girls, getting scratched by Yuna and Chihaya, and now this," he said, pointing to his jewels. All of the girls blushed at that part, even Koneko, who thinks Kazuki as a protective brother.

"Is that so?" asked Shino, trying to hide her blush, but with no success. "W- well, be aware of your surroundings, Kazuki. That may do you a lot of good. However, with a lot of girls chasing you, I suggest that you should be very careful. If you don't, you'll regret it."

Kazuki also could of sworn that licked her lips at him, but he pretended to not notice as he, Asia, and Rin and Koneko, who took a quick glance on her, went back to the gym.

** Back at the Gym **

Kazuki was now scared for his life. Here's why…

(2 minutes earlier)

"We're going to have a final match. Whoever catches Kazuki first, wins a special reward with him," said Sona. Rias and the others were shocked at first, but the very next minute, the girls all lined up, because Kazuki is popular, after all, and they all thought on how cute he was. Saji, Yuuto, and Kazuki couldn't believe what the flying freak is going on.

"Oh no!" yelled Kazuki, as he ran away from the girls, who are now chasing him.

Thanks to that training from President, he was able to run away from them… for a good 4 seconds! He then saw the girls coming towards him, using their magic.

'Scary and fast!' he thought to himself. 'There's a way to lose them…'

** A few minutes later **

"Shoot! It's no good. I lost him. It's hard to find him in the forest," explained some of the girls of the Student Council.

Kazuki hid behind one of the trees in the forest, and he was a little relieved that Sona, the Student Council President said, "We may use magic for extra running power, but we can't use magic for anything else."

Kazuki had time to catch his breath, as he soon began to recollect on what is happening, but he is watched by Raynare and Kalawarner.

"Ready to seduce him, Kala?" asked Raynare. "You bet. We'll make him feel good tonight," said Kalawarner, licking her lips.

Kazuki then notices Raynare and Kalawarner flying towards him. "Here we come, Kazuki~~!" they both yelled, only to got hit by Yuna's explosion, knocking them unconscious. "I better keep moving!"

Kazuki ran for a few more miles until…

"Kazuki!" came out Chihaya. "Arrgh! I've been found again!" yelled Kazuki. "Don't run away. I'll take you to a safe place. Now, don't be alarmed. I won't have sex with you…..yet," she whispered that last part to herself.

"Thank goodness," he said as he followed Chihaya. Little did he know is that he is heading for a trap.

Yuna then notices Chihaya's trap, which is the classic rope trap, all filled with ice. She also found a rock, which is at the middle of the circled rope, so she quickly switches the rock, to the path where Chihaya is taking Kazuki.

"If they find me, it's to going to be all for nothing," said Kazuki. 'NOW!' said Chihaya to herself as she uses her ice magic to cut the rope, only to have the trap set on her, as she flew off.

"Waaaa! Chihaya! Let me get you down!" said Kazuki. "No! Get out of here!," replied Chihaya, as she pointed to the other girls, who are already closing in.

"Sorry, Chihaya," said Kazuki, as he took off again. "Really persistent!" he said as the Student Council members chase him. 'Wow! What endurance and what amazing persistence!' he thought, as the members close in still.

"No! I won't lose!" he said to himself. "If you lose and get f***ed by the girls, your life is ruined! Even so, I'm at my limit." He then turned around to see no one chasing him. "What?" What happened is that Yuna quickly knocked out the Student Council members cold with her powerful magic.

"Wh-what's this? All of a sudden not even one is left! What's happening?" Kazuki asked to himself as he ran out of the forest, only to find Rin and Kuriko there.

"Hi, Kazuki!" said Kuriko, in a sexy cheerleader outfit, and Rin in a miko outfit, looking shy. "Heeee!" yelled Kazuki. Kuriko then began doing a sexy dance, and Kazuki was almost at blood loss, because he noticed that Kuriko is not wearing any panties under her skirt!

"Um… Kazuki?" asked Rin. "I'm no good, but please take care of me," she said as she and Kuriko slowly approaches Kazuki.

"NOT FAIR!" he yelled, trying to go back, but he feared that the others may come out of there. He tried to run, but stopped when a bolt of lightning almost hit him. That could only mean one thing…

"Fufufu. I have finally found, my Kazuki." Akeno. Not only that Koneko is on all fours, and she is approaching him like a tiger. "I heard word that if I catch you, I'll have a much more mature figure in no time," said Koneko. 'Who said that?!' thought Kazuki, as he tried to run away from Akeno's and Koneko's quick attacks. "Fufufu. You won't escape from us. Just give up, so we can make love to you."

"Over my dead body!" said Kazuki, as he ran as fast as he could, but Koneko beat him to it. She tried to snatch him, but his quick reflexes helps him avoid getting caught. "Kazuki!" called another voice.

"Yuna?" he asked. Yuna caught up to him, panting. "Please, you must get out of here before they attack you."

Before Kazuki could say anything else, Akeno was about to attack him again. "I won't miss this time," she said.

"Yuna! Look out!" said Kazuki, as he stood in front of Yuna, taking the attack from Akeno, suffering critical damage. "Kazuki!" yelled Yuna, worried. Akeno gasped, and flew down to them, apologizing rapidly to Kazuki on what she has done.

Luckily, Asia and Rias were there. "Kazuki!" they both yelled, as Asia quickly used Twilight Healing to heal him within 7 seconds. Kazuki then came to normal and stood up. "Thanks everyone. Sorry that I got you all worried there." "No. It's my fault," said Akeno. "I-" "Shh. It's all right, Akeno." Akeno blushed, and her chest is feeling a little heavy. 'Why am I feeling this way?'

"Well, Kazuki. Since you touched Yuna, that makes her the winner," said President. "Huh?!" Kazuki and Yuna asked. "Kazuki, you touched her left breast before you took Akeno's attack. Asia and I saw you."

Yuna blushed, and felt happy that Kazuki touched her in a bad way. "Kazuki~~ I wish that you could touch me more~~" she said to herself, but everyone, including Kazuki heard her, and he was redder than a tomato. He was so speechless that he couldn't think straight.

Everyone else came in and they saw that Yuna was the winner of that particular chase. "Well, since you're the winner," said Sona. "what are you going to do with him?"

"Well, uh…." Thought Yuna. She honestly don't know what to do, until…

"Oh! Kazuki, close your eyes."

Kazuki does so nervously, and he certainly knew what was coming.

Chu!

A quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you!" said Yuna, hugging him close. "You're welcome," said Kazuki.

"I really like this atmosphere, but I think that it's about we should head home now," said President Rias. "Yeah, we should," said Sona. "But don't forget. This rivalry isn't over!" "Yeah, we'll battle again!" said Rias. [YES!] exclaimed everyone.

Kazuki really had a long day, but there was still one more surprise in store…

** At the 'dorms' **

"Are you serious?!"

Master Suite: Kazuki, Yuna, Chihaya

Bedroom #1(Next to Master Suite): Kuriko, Elizabeth, Kalawarner

Bedroom #2: Rin, Asia, Raynare

That was the voice of Kazuki Shikimori, groaning more than ever, now that Raynare and Kalawarner are now living with them. Not only that, but Raynare and Kalawarner developed even more feelings for Kazuki, and they and Kuriko became quick friends and they all plan on seducing Kazuki when he's not looking. All the while, Yuna and Chihaya gave Kazuki a goodnight kiss on both of his cheeks as they went to sleep, looking forward to another great day.

** Meanwhile, at an unknown location **

"Fufufu. It's only going to be a matter of time before our wedding ceremony begins," he chuckled to himself.

To Be Continued…

_Next time on Magical Devils…_

_The Occult Research Club confronts with the Phoenix family, and during training, Kazuki learns more about his Sacred Gears with Ddraig from Boosted Gear, and Thyrus from the 10 Commandments Sword, and during the confrontation with Phoenix, Kazuki notices someone that looks like his mother…_

_That's all on the next chapter of Magical Devils!_

And we're finished with Chapter 5! Now, the Student Council will make a Kazuki fan club during one of the upcoming OVAs, and I need your opinion on who will be Kazuki's familiar?

I had a lot of girls in mind, but I reduced it down to two:

1. Chizuru Minamoto from Kanokon

2. Himari Noihara from Omamori Himari

Choose one on your reviews. Also, again I need your opinion if the extra members of the Occult Research Club who are not Devils also join in the Rating Game. Here's the look on Kazuki's harem so far.

Kazuki's Harem: Yuna, Kuriko, Rin, Chihaya, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Raynare, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Irina, Kuroka, Ophis, Ravel, Rossweisse, Serafall, Gabriel, Liera Scharnhorst, Shino Akai, Le Fey Pendragon(maybe…)

Suggestions are still open, but hurry! They'll soon close after the Raiser Arc. Now, here's another Quickie Quiz!

**1. I made a reference earlier about a zombie. What show is that from?**

**2. This chase part is based from another Harem Anime. Can you guess what it is?**

Get one right, and I'll give you 25 virtual cookies. Get 2 right, and it's 50 virtual cookies.

With that in mind, read and review, and no flames!


	6. The Phenex and the Days of Training

Well, this may be a good time right to publish another chapter here. Now, we have some scoring to do, first of all, because these are the answers to the Quickie Quiz.

**1. Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka?**

**2. Nagasarete Airantou**

Boy, did DEEN f**ed up that show! Is this a zombie? may be a bad show to me, and Sora no Otoshimono is also at that level, too, but Seitokai no Ichizon? Really… However! They had definitely redeemed themselves at the sequel. Those are my opinions. Now, that I got that out of my system, scores!

Dp11, Galaxy Burst, cerxer1, SupernaturalGodzilla – 25 virtual cookies

Enigma95, – 50 virtual cookies

Now, we all know what's coming up in this chapter, but of course, what you don't know is that Kazuki will have his first kiss stolen not once, but twice!

Also, keep reading to know about my latest crossover with HighSchool DxD!

**Magical Devils**

Chapter 6: The Curse of the Phenex, and the Days of Training

Kazuki is still sleeping with Yuna and Chihaya when he suddenly realized something. 'I need to know more about my Sacred Gears now that I know Asia's Sacred Gear well.' He then got up to use the restroom, when suddenly…

BOING!

He gets a faceful of Kuriko's assets. "Oh my… fancy bumping into you," she said in seductive voice and held Kazuki's head in. "So, do you want to go all the way, my Kazuki?"

"I rather not," he muffled in her soft cushions. However, he was soon trapped when Kalawarner appeared out of nowhere and placed her assets on Kazuki's head. "So, how do you feel about these melons?" she asked in an even more seductive voice. Kazuki couldn't answer, but he quickly summoned magic to lift the two busty ladies and quickly head into the restroom before the ladies fell flat to the ground.

"He's cute when he's embarrassed," said Kalawarner, pulling herself and Kuriko up. "He won't escape from us forever; that's for sure," said Kuriko. Then, Kazuki quickly came out of the bathroom, red in the face, and shivering. "Y-y-y-you didn't tell me that Raynare was in there!" he yelled quietly. "That's because we didn't," said Kuriko. "We wanted to play with you in such a bad way," said Kalawarner, giving Kazuki a good view of her cleavage. Kuriko also gave a good view of her cleavage to Kazuki, too. Kazuki, not knowing what to say, quickly disappeared in front of them and went to the Master Bedroom unnoticed.

"Ha ha ha! Did you see the look on his face?" asked Raynare as she got out of the restroom, fully clothed in her pajamas. "I know. However, with this amount of girls in this room, it's going to be harder, so we'll get ready for our next plan to catch him, OK girls?" asked Kuriko. [Yeah!] answered Raynare and Kalawaner.

** 3 hours later **

The school day in Kuoh Academy was going smoothly as usual. Slowly, but surely the Occult Research Club members began to have more trust in Raynare and Kalawarner, aka "Yuuma and Yumika Amano" in this school. Kazuki also got used to more and more of President Rias' devil training. The other new members of the club also got into trainings of their own as well.

While all of that was going on, Dr. Akai and Shino, his sister/assistant, all watched them from an unknown distance (by using their magic, of course).

"They sure are being independent, and I'm also glad that Kazuki has made many friends," said Dr. Akai. "I know," replied Shino. "However, what about those 2 Sacred Gears that Kazuki has, the Boosted Gear, and the 10 Commandments Sword?" "Don't worry about that, my dear sis," answered Dr. Akai. "We're still doing our research on it, but Kazuki will find out about those 2 soon enough. In fact, he'll find out about them tonight." "Tonight?!" asked Shino, shocked. "How?!" "You'll see," said Dr. Akai, as he used one of his eye lenses to make him and Shino transport back to their office.

** A the 'dorms' at 8:30 PM **

Kazuki arrived to his room early, and Asia was also there, too. Earlier today, Asia was able to make to join the group doing contracts, and she was able to get through those smoothly. Kazuki is relaxing in his room right now, what he doesn't realize id that things are about to get crazy in the next few minutes.

"Kazuki. I'm going to take a shower now," said Asia, as she went inside the bathroom. "OK," he replied. He then looked at his arms and notices the color and symbols that are now on his arms, as he wanted to know on how to improve himself.

Suddenly, the lights flickered and turned off by themselves, and something magical appeared in the middle of the room… 'Is that the Gremory symbol?' asked Kazuki, and sure enough, it was the mark of the Gremory Clan! Out from it appeared President Rias, but she looked really deep in thought, as if she was thinking about something with much thought.

"P-president? What are you doing here at this time?" Kazuki asked. She took a few steps forward, cleared her throat and said, "Kazuki…I want you to make love to me."

…

…

…

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" he asked, very shocked, and taking a few steps back. "I said I want you to take my virginity," President answered. "Get on the bed, and I'll get ready." Kazuki somehow fell on the bed, still shocked at what President said. Sure, he may be flirted by many girls lately, especially with Kuriko, Raynare and Kalawarner, and he could've sworn that Yuna is joining them, but he NEVER expected to hear any girl to tell him to lose their virginity, especially with Kuoh Academy's most popular girl, Rias Gremory.

Kazuki then got redder than a tomato as he saw President stripping right in front of him! First, she took her skirt, and then her bra, with her bare breasts in plain sight! Kazuki couldn't help but look at her juggling breasts. They may not be the biggest breasts he has seen, but they had a good size to see and fondle.

"P-President! I can see all of you! Why are you doing this?!" Kazuki asked, trying to hold his most private part from rising.

She held her arms and turned her head away a little. "Kazuki… I need you to do this. Yuuto won't do, and I know that a lot of girls are after you, but you are the only one…" She then climbed on the bed, and pushed Kazuki down. "Kazuki… are you trying to embarrass me?" Kazuki was speechless and was still trying to figure out on what he just got himself into. She then positioned herself on Kazuki's most important part. All she had on was underwear, and Kazuki could feel her thighs and her butt on his legs. Kazuki was ready to lose it, and then…

*SQUISH*

She took one of Kazuki's hands and held it on her right breast. "Can you feel it? My heart that is. I'm nervous too." "P-President! D-don't tell me that…"

She answered in a charming voice, "Yes, this is my first time. And I have a feeling that this is your first time, too. Let's do it until the end, even if both of us have no experience. It's really simple. You just have to stick it in here." President then showed Kazuki her most important part, and then…

SPLURT!

Kazuki lost consciousness from heavy nosebleeding.

** At the grocery store **

"Something tells me that Kazuki is in trouble!" Yuna said, thanks to her so-called "Kazuki Radar" as she told Kuriko, Elizabeth, Chihaya, Yuuma, and Yumika to hurry up with their shopping.

** Back at the 'dorms' **

As Kazuki gains back consciousness, another magical circle formed in the middle of the room. When the light slowly dimmed down, there was a gray-haired woman standing there in maid's clothing. There were two braids rolling onto her shoulders, while the rest of her hair went into a big braid. She looked quite mature, like an adult.

"Looks like we're too late," President declared.

The woman spoke up, "Lady Rias, why are you giving away your purity to such filth?" Kazuki then felt depressed 1 second later after the woman called him "filth."

President then started to dress up. "I choose whoever I choose to take my purity. Besides, don't speak so ill-mannered of my Kazuki." Kazuki somehow got cheered up after President's comment.

"Kazuki? So this is the 'pawn' that you have obtained, and the one who is not only a Devil, but also a Fallen Angel, and an Angel? He doesn't look like much, but I can feel his powerful strength from here," said the maid as she looked at him. "Lady Rias, we'll continue the discussion we had earlier tomorrow."

"Grayfia," said Rias. "You know I don't agree to this." 'So, her name is Grayfia," Kazuki thought. "Lady Rias," said Grayfia. "This is for your family."

President was finished dressing up. "Yes, yes. Like suggested before, we'll continue this discussion tomorrow," she said as she turned around and placed a kiss on Kazuki's nose. "That's an apology for today. Be sure to be at the club room tomorrow." She left with Grayfia in the magic circle. Kazuki then thought on how Rias and Grayfia were attractive, but then the lights came back on. And not a moment too soon.

"Kazuki!" came out Yuna and the others. "Are you okay?!" "Yeah, I'm all right," he replied, not even trying to tell the girls about what happened earlier. "Kazuki, the bath is ready," said Asia, who got out of the bathroom.

** Next Day **

School has just ended, and Yuuto picked Kazuki, Yuna, Elizabeth, Kuriko, Chihaya, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Asia up and headed to the old school building, but the others are figuring out where Rin had gone to.

Yuuto then spoke without turning his head, "President told us all to keep quiet unless we are asked of something. So please refrain from yelling out, even if something aggravates you."

As they arrived at the club room, President Rias was already there, as well as Vice-President Akeno, Koneko, and the maid that Kazuki saw before, Grayfia. The group all went to President's side, but Rin was still absent.

"Lady Rias," said Grayfia. "You know you have to do this." 'President has a brother?' Kazuki thought. The new members also didn't know that President has a brother.

Suddenly, an orange magic circle suddenly appeared at the end of the club room, then flames bursted from it. The flames were so high, that they reached the ceiling! Chihaya wanted to disperse the flames, but Grayfia stopped her. Then they all heard the sound of a bird. When the flames died down, out came a man.

"Raiser…" President said with discontent.

The new members all saw the man and took a good look on him. He was a foreigner, and he had blond hair and dark-blue eyes, and some of his hair in the front stood out like a feather. Some of the girls thought that he had the looks of a playboy. He had on a red jacket that was zipped down to show his chest. He wore black leather pants with a chain belt, and he looked like one of those bad boys you see in western movies. Kazuki doesn't know why, but he and some of the girls had a sudden urge to punch him.

"Hello, my dear Riasu," spoke the man.

President turned around. "Get away from here," she spoke darkly.

He smirked, "Now, now, is that any way to speak to your future husband?" 'Husband?!' Kazuki thought. "B-buchou! Who is this person?" asked Yuna.

He looked over to Rias' servants. "Riasu, you didn't tell them about me?" "I didn't, because there was no need to," she answered.

"Haha, harsh like always. Then I'll do it for you. Hello servants of Gremory, I am Raiser Phenex, and I am your Master's fiancé."

"Fiance?!" asked Kazuki, Yuna, Chihaya, Kuriko, Raynare, and Kalawarner.

Raiser went over to President and started caressing her thighs and blowing into her ears, but she stood up and walked away from him. "I already told you, I do not agree to this."

He shrugged. "But your family does. This is for the sake of us Pure-Devils." "What?" Kazuki asked to himself.

Yuuto then answered, "Kazuki. Everyone. Raiser's family is one of the original '72 Pillars' like President's family. This marriage was proposed because of the lack of the Pure-Devils. Lately, reincarnated Devils like us are becoming more common. The Pure-Devils, like President and Master Raiser, are in desperate need to have more Pure-Devils. In order to keep balance, that is."

'So that's why President has to marry this man, even if she doesn't want to…' thought Kazuki.

"No, I still refuse," said President. "Oh, really Riasu?" asked Raiser, as he lit his hands on fire.

President started focusing destructive energy into her palms, "Yes, really Raiser!"

Then, out of nowhere, 2 talismans appeared on each of their hands that said "Diffuse." Surprisingly, their powers have disappeared. "Who did that?!" asked Raiser. "That would be me," said Kuriko. "And if you don't stop now, we'll have to take you down the hard way." Kuriko got ready with more of her talismans, Yuna summoning her magical power ball, and Chihaya is ready with her ice magic.

However, Grayfia stepped forward and said in a cold voice, "Please stop your attacks, all of you, or I will to force you." Just like that, everyone stopped. 'Is Grayfia that scary?' Kazuki asked.

President looked nervous. "Well, if my big brother's Queen says that…"

Raiser also had a similar expression. "To be told that from the 'Ultimate Queen'… even I feel a little scared." 'Ultimate Queen? Like Akeno?' thought Kazuki.

"So do we…" said the other girls. Grayfia also notices Raynare and Kalawarner. "And as for you two. I have a feeling that you are not Devils."

"We're not. We're Fallen Angels," confessed Raynare.

Raiser gasped. "How in the world did you manage to have Fallen Angels join you?! You know the dreaded consequences if your brother finds out…"

Grayfia then realizes something. 'Maybe they're here because of… Oh. I see.' "Now, it all makes sense. I would tell why they're here, but I think that you need to find out for yourself, Raiser. Now then, with those aside, I had a feeling that this would happen sooner or later. So, why don't we settle this in a Rating Game?"

Yuuto then told the others, "Kazuki, a Rating Game is a game where two High-class Devils and their servants fight each other in a style that is similar to chess. If one team's 'King' is down, then they lose. 'Promotion' is also used in this."

Raiser clicked his tongue. "Judging from all the explaining your 'Knight' has done, that 'Pawn' of yours must be stupid." Kazuki was surprised and cross.

President narrowed her eyes and said, "Don't speak such insults to my servants. Either way, Father must have planned this out because he knew I would refuse. Is that right?"

Kazuki was shocked to find out that if President refused, they were still going to find a way to settle this? To him, that was not fair.

"Fine," she replied. Raiser then lifted his finger in the air, "Since I've already seen your servants, as well as some new ones, I guess I'll show you mine." He snapped his fingers.

An orange circle appeared again and fire bursted from it. Then, out came 15 servants, and there were all types of girls that a man could ever want: Lolitas, bishoujos, shoujos, the works!

"I have a full set of servants." He stated arrogantly. "Ladies, introduce yourselves!"

"I am Yubelluna, Raiser-sama's queen. You will come to know me as 'The Bomb Queen'. The busty woman with the long, wavy purple hair and matching eyes said.

She was dressed in a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with long open sides, black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. Her top revealed a lot of her rather generous cleavage, and was held up by a gold choker with blue and red jewels. She had on a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. Her accessories consisted of a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead which kept her long hair in place, and in her hands she called a staff-like scepter that she used in combat. Her purple lipstick matched her eyes and hair, which fell down over her right breast and down towards the slits in her dress.

"I am Mihae, Raiser-sama's bishop." the girl with the long black hair, blue eyes and angelic face said. She was dressed in a black and blue kimono that went all the way to the ground, a red sash around her waist, and white tabi-socks on her feet. Her shoes were traditional slippers. She wore no make-up nor had any special accessories, which Shinji and the others found odd.

"I am Ravel Phenex, Raiser's bishop and younger sister!" the young girl with the blonde hair and dark blue eyes snapped.

Her hair was tied in twin ponytails with large, drill-like curls, blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair had several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She wore a long, pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow in the front. She wore matching pink shoes and light pink stockings.

"I am Karlamine, Raiser-sama's Knight!" the young woman with the short brown greenish-tinted hair, and green eyes, said.

Her outfit consisted of a full set of silver armor with black accents that appears to be a cross between a European Knight's (chest plate, gauntlets and sleeves) and a Japanese Samurai (hip plates and shoulder guards), and wore a headband that went across her hair and forehead. She was equipped with a broadsword and a dagger, both of which are held by brown belts slung across her hip. The broadsword was on the left side of her hip, and featured a red jewel on the pommel and had bandages across the handle for grip. The dagger, which was located behind her hip, features a gold hilt with bandages on the handle.

"I am Siris, Raiser-sama's other Knight!" the tall young woman with the long black hair that had blue tint in it, and brown eyes, said. Her hair looked like it had five thin ponytails spiraling out around her head, which were held up by a golden hair accessory on top of her head. Her outfit consisted of a white top with black accents that was modeled after a Chinese cheongsam, red shorts, and armored, knee-high boots with matching gauntlets. In the center of her top was a diamond-shaped hole that gave everyone a clear view of her breasts and cleavage.

Her weapon of choice, secured firmly on her hip, was a _Zweihänder_ - a two-handed broadsword.

"I am Isabela, Raiser-sama's Rook!" the woman with short, light brown hair and grey eyes said. She had three red highlights going across her forehead, a plain white mask covering the left side of her face. Her outfit consisted of a black jacket and matching jeans. The jacket had wide shoulders and a wide collar, and featured three leather straps on both her arms. It is also slightly opened, revealing her rather large breasts and cleavage, the jacket and shirt cut off at her midriff. Her jeans had a section (on her right pantleg) cut off, revealing some of her thighs and butt, and also featured three leather straps on her calves, just below the ankles, with two extra straps on her right pantleg to keep it in place. She also wore black fighting gloves and boots that didn't look like they were for show.

"I am Xuelan, Raiser-sama's Rook!" said the well-endowed Chinese-looking woman. She had shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair had two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, while the front featured bangs that formed a slight V-shape across her forehead. Her outfit consisted of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao had a hole in the chest area, giving view to Xuelan's breasts and cleavage. She also wore black arm guards over her forearms.

Kazuki was quick to notice that she wasn't wearing any undergarments.

"I'm Ile!" a very young turquoise-haired girl said.

"And I'm Nel!" another very young turquoise-haired girl said.

"And we're Raiser-sama's Pawns!" the two girls stated in unison.

Their hair was tied to one side of their heads with a yellow ribbon (both opposite to their sister), and they both had blue eyes. Both of their outfits consisted of gym uniforms: white t-shirts with blue accents, black leggings, and blue sneakers over knee-high socks, similar to the Kuou Academy's girls' gym uniforms, albeit without the logo. They also wore an orange wristband on their right wrist. They also were carrying blue-colored chainsaws in different colored gym bags, though the saw itself was sticking out of the bags. One girl carried a blue bag with the name 'Ile' on it, while the other bag was red and had the name 'Nel' on it.

"We are Ni and Li! We're also Raiser-sama's Pawns!" the two catgirls said in unison. The catgirl on the right had pinkish hair, the one of the left had light bluish hair. They both wore boxing gloves that were the same color as their hair, and rather provocative school girl outfits. Their cat ears stuck out of their hairs and their tails were swaying from side-to-side behind them. Their uniforms had bright yellow ribbons on their chests, the lower half of their shirts were trimmed up high, exposing the bottom half of their breasts, short skirts that barely showed the edges of their butts, and shoes that matched their hair color.

"I am Shuriya, Raiser-sama's Pawn." The brown haired girl with the black eyes in the sexy black and white maids outfit said. In her hand she carried a feather duster.

"I am Marion, Raiser-sama's Pawn." the wine-colored haired girl with the blue eyes in the matching black and white maids outfit said. In her hand she carried a broom.

"I'm Bürent, another of Raiser-sama's Pawns!" the woman with the silver/gray hair and golden eyes said. She was dressed up in a scantily-clad outfit that looked like she had just come from either the New Orleans Mari Gras or the Las Vegas stage shows. The outfit was mostly purple with gold, silver, red and blue jewels covering it. She had on a pair of ruby-encrusted slippers, a feathered hat that was at least two feet high, and a cape that was light purple with gold trim around it that was attached to her wrists.

"And I am Mira, Raiser-sama's final Pawn." the young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes said. Her hair was styled with four short ponytails, two of them pointing up and the other two pointing down. The front of her hair featured split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face. Her outfit consisted of a white haori with a red obi, worn under a red happi coat. She had bandages on her forearms and shins, and black guards over her hands. Her footwear consisted of a pair of zori.

"Look at that boy. I know. Isn't he as handsome as Master Raiser? Not to mention that he's cute too," said some of Raiser's servants, but there was heavy tension in the air from Kazuki's friends and Raiser. However, Raiser gave their attention back to him by feeling their bodies, but then he quickly notices Kazuki's right hand. The one that had Gremory's crest on it.

"Oh. So that's your crest, Riasu? Then I believe that this lady belongs to you."

Another magic circle bursted into flames, revealing a motionless body on the ground… it was Rin! President, Yuna, Kuriko, Chihaya, and Koneko couldn't believe their eyes.

[Rin!] they all shouted. Rin had burnt marks everywhere on her body, flesh was ripped here and there, her sword was melted, and blood was starting to spill all over the floor.

"Rin!" cried Asia as she started to frantically heal Rin. Everyone wanted to say something, especially Kazuki, but they were more self-controlled than Kazuki, Asia, Raynare or Kalawarner. Needless to say, President, Yuna, Kuriko, and Chihaya all started to unleash an unbelievable amount of killer intent aura, and it almost filled the room.

"RAISER! How dare you hurt one of my friends!" said Yuna, who is very upset.

He cackled, "HAHAHA! This strong lady? I just found her following me all this time, so I gave her a little burn. She certainly is strong, but very weak against me and my 15 other servants."

President, Yuna, Kuriko, and Chihaya were ready to unleash their attacks when…

"Buchou…please stop," Rin mumbled. She stood up, despite the fact that her legs aren't fully healed. They could see some of her bones still scarred. She held onto the President's desk for support. "President….it was my fault….please don't fight. Same goes for you…Yuna and everybody."

They all calmed down, and Kazuki wasn't surprised to see Rin being strong, despite her injuries. 'That's the spirit of a true warrior,' he thought.

Akeno and Koneko couldn't also hold it anymore, as they rushed to Rin's aid. "Rin, are you all right?" asked Akeno. "Rin….." said Koneko, who was also worried.

Yuuto kept his hand on his sword, and Kazuki also made his left gauntlet appear.

Raiser called for one of the girls. "Now, allow me to show you, Kazuki Shikimori, a demonstration." The girl he called for went up to him and wrapped one of her legs around his, and then they both kissed! Tongue and all! He lets go, and a string of saliva forming between them! While the group all looked at him with disgust, a certain Fallen Angel came behind Kazuki, and then told Raiser, "Oh yeah?! Then how about this?"

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Raynare faced Kazuki and kissed him for all of the world to see! Yuna, Chihaya, and Kuriko all froze like popsicles, Asia fainted, Rias had her jaw wide-opened, and Akeno covered her mouth. Koneko and Yuuto closed their eyes.

Raynare wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, pouring the intensity of her emotions into it. Her arms soon snaked towards Kazuki's hair, which she took delight in running her hands through, and she pressed herself against him, feeling her large breasts rub against his chest. Kazuki was speechless, and Raiser was somehow impressed.

"Wait! Let ME show them what a real kiss looks like!" yelled Kalawarner, as she pulled Kazuki from Raynare's hold and French-kissed him as well! Kalawarner wasn't as shy as Raynare, and ran her hands all over Kazuki's chest and arms. Raynare huffed in slight anger at Raynare's sneakiness, but the others were so not ready for that as Yuna, Kuriko, Rin, and Chihaya all fainted. Unlike Raynare, whose kiss was passionate, Kalawarner's lips were surprisingly gentle, something Kazuki didn't expect from an arrogant woman like her. As she reluctantly break away from the kiss, she then said to Raiser, "Now listen here, you Ero Yakitori. This cute boy is the pawn of Ms. Rias Gremory! He's special because he's not only a Devil, but also a Fallen Angel, and an Angel!"

Raiser and his other 15 servants gasped. 'So, the rumors were true? To think that this worthless trash is actually the one who is a descendant of those powerful wizards from the past? It's Impossible!'

"Mi-Mira. Take care of this pest!" said Raiser, who was still cringing from Kalawarner's comment.

"Yes!" she said, and rushed forward with speed that almost Kiba's and got ready to attack Kazuki.

Then, Kazuki's left gauntlet glowed, and then it said **[BOOST!]** All of a sudden, Kazuki right hand starts to glow, and then he created a powerful blue ball in under 2 seconds, and then quickly released it to Mira. Then, what happened next shocks everyone. The blue ball exploded like a big plane crash, and she was in ruins, and collided with some of Raiser's servants, who didn't have time to react.

"In-Incredible…." Raiser said to himself. Yuna and the others woke up to see Kazuki using his magic to quickly defeat Mira. "For you to defeat one of my weakest pawns, Mira, in under 5 seconds…"

Yuna and the other girls got to Kazuki and asked him if he was all right. Kazuki thought that he was getting beaten to a pulp after what happened earlier, but you viewers reading right now can all thank Rias for using her magic to erase their memories of Raynare and Kalawarner kissing him. 'So bold of them…' she thought.

** 15 minutes later **

After the room was fixed, thanks to Kazuki's magic to restore the room, Raiser drank some of Akeno's tea to calm himself down.

"The tea made by Rias's "Queen" is superb," he commented. "Thank you very much." said Akeno, hiding the displeasure in her voice.

Grayfia then went over to Rin, who is still in critical condition, picked her up and said, "Now Rias and Raiser, do I have your consent of starting this match?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

Both High-class devils shook hands. "Riasu. How about I give you 10 days to train?" asked Raiser. "Then we can start the game?" "Are you giving me a handicap?" Rias asked. Raiser then looked at Kazuki's Sacred Gears. "So. The Boosted Gear. One of the 13 Longinus. The Longinus are said to have the power to rival God. And speaking of God, you also have the 10 Commandments Sword. Which gives you an unbelievable amount of power from each of the 10 swords that even the Strongest Devil can be scared of. With him getting stronger every 10 seconds, no one is that stupid enough waiting for him to do that. However, I'm very surprised and upset that he has little experience with it. So, to answer your question, yes, I am giving you a handicap. Unless you want to settle this right now."

"Fine," she replied.

Raiser took one last look to Kazuki. "Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias's "Pawn". Your hit is Rias's hit."

Raiser and his 15 servants all disappeared in the orange circle. And when the circle is out, Dr. Akai came in, and notices Rin. "Rin!" he yelled, instantly curing her with one of magic potions. Dr. Akai is a doctor who cares for his students. After Rin drank the potion, she felt much better, and her samurai clothes are back in one piece. Yuna and the others all sighed with relief.

"I suppose you all Dr. Akai," said Grayfia. "Yes, I am," replied Dr. Akai. Grayfia heard rumors about a doctor who not cures people, but also Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, and even spirits in a short amount of time. "Now, I heard that Ms. Rias, and some other guy are going to a 'Rating Game'"?

"Yes, but since some people here are human, I don't know if we should accept extra people for this game…"

"Don't you worry about that. I can certainly arrange with that. All I have to do, is to make a few calls, and we'll see on how it all goes from here."

"Are you sure?" Grayfia asked, narrowing her eyes. "I'm sure," Dr. Akai replied, adjusting his lens, before he and Grayfia disappeared in their own circles. It was then that Kazuki realized something very important! 'Wait! That maid… she looks just like my mom!' he thought.

** A few days later **

"Ha...ha..." huffed Kazuki as he was carrying a giant backpack. "Hurry, Kazuki," President said as she was already ahead of him.

Raynare and Kalwarner were also there carrying some suit cases.

"Get a move on," teased Raynare walking ahead of him along with Kalawarner.

Right now, they were heading to one of the mansions that was also part of President's territory, but for some reason, Kuriko's mom also placed a mansion there, too. Kuriko somehow remembered this place when she was a child, but couldn't get the full details of it….

However, Kazuki was having a hard time. Kazuki had to suffer severe punishment from President after what Raynare and Kalawarner did to him the other day, which was to carry everybody's luggage, which is a combined total of…. Let's see here, Multiply 4, Add 2, Carry the 3…. **7,500 freaking pounds!**

President warned him without turning her head, "I won't forgive my servants who are weak." Yuuto and Koneko passed Kazuki, with their suitcases at 200 pounds each. 'Why do I have to carry that much?!' Kazuki cried.

The other girls didn't have anything to carry. Yuna, Chihaya, and the others were all worried about Kazuki. "Don't worry, he'll make it to mansion, right Kuriko?" asked President.

"Oh, uh, right," said Kuriko. Elizabeth was there, holding her hand. "Yay! I can't wait to see what Kuriko's mansion looks like!"

Kazuki was ready to give up when he saw that the mansion was 50 MILES AWAY when…

'Wait. Maybe I can use the Boosted Gear,' he thought to himself. "OK, uh.. Boosted Gear!"

**[DRAGON BOOSTER]**

The gauntlet appeared on his hand and the Roman Numeral 'I' appeared on the green jewel of the gauntlet.

**[BOOST]**

Then the number 'II' appeared on the jewel.

**[Do you need power…?]**

**{Do you need power…?}**

Those were the booming voices again, but only this time they seemed to be friendlier and less scary than usual. 'Yeah…' Kazuki answered, using telepathy.

**[Very well…]**

**{Very well…}**

An obsidian Touki suddenly covered his whole body and his eyes changed into its 'Dragon Eyes.' His whole body felt as nothing had happened to it, like he didn't run 9 miles with a 7,500 pound pack onto his back. Hey, that rhymed!

**[BOOST]**

Kazuki now had the number 'III' and in a few more seconds, he had 'IV' and 'V'. "I think that I should stop at 6. I don't want to go that far," he said.

**[BOOST]**

Once 'VI' appeared, Kazuki spoke to the gauntlet, "Let's go! Boooooosted Geaaaaar!"

**[EXPLOSION!]**

The number disappeared and the jewel shone with a green light like Asia's Twilight Healing, and though it didn't heal, it was soothing. There were lights that were really good for Devils.

It was at this point that everyone notices Kazuki.

Koneko popped a chocolate bar in her mouth. "…Kazuki is smart…"

Yuuto put a hand to his chin. "Wow. Kazuki is really wise to figure that out."

"Ara ara. Who could of thought that Kazuki is so tactical?" Akeno praised.

Asia stood there. "Kazuki is really wise."

Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, Chihaya, Elizabeth, Raynare, and Kalawarner were also not surprised that Kazuki is smart.

President came to Kazuki and patted his back. "You know, for someone who is an Angel, a Fallen Angel, and a Devil, you sure are intelligent and cute."

Kazuki could only blush and tried to say something to thank them, but it was no good. Then he and everyone else proceeded to Kuriko's mansion.

** Next Day at the mansion **

Rias was wearing the schools' red track suit for girls, Asia, Koneko, Yuna, Chihaya and Elizabeth wore the girls gym uniform, Akeno and Kuriko were wearing a white shirt and the red track suit pants along with a head band, Raynare was wearing a black shirt along with shorts, Kalawarner wore a purple track suit, Rin was still in her samurai clothes, and Yuuto and Kazuki were wearing the schools gray track suit.

Kazuki is infamous for having bad luck, and this is no exception. He has the two strongest Devils training him, President and Akeno. Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, Chihaya, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Asia were complaining on having Kazuki being with President and Akeno, and even Kazuki wanted to join the others, but President and Akeno threatened Kazuki that if he joined him, he can kiss his, President's and Akeno's virginity GOODBYE! Everyone froze at the moment, and the girls did NOT want to try President's and Akeno's patience.

"Let's start, Kazuki," said President, with a very happy, yet somewhat scary face, hugging his left arm. "Ara, ara. Shall we start then, our Kazuki?" asked Akeno, with her expression just as scary, because whenever she smiles, she's either really happy, or really sadistic. Akeno held his right arm, with her bosoms sandwiching his arm.

The other girls had jealous looks and dark auras were coming out of them, but they knew that Kazuki would be spending time with everyone.

President then explained to Kazuki, "Kazuki. In your town, magic is important over there, and my territory is definitely no exception. In fact, magic is limitless in terms with the environment. If there's air, then there can be thunder and wind. If there's water or evaporated water droplets, then there can be water. Fire can be anywhere, because all things radiate heat. Earth can be wherever earth or earth-processed materials will be. Do you get what I mean? I'll allow Akeno to show a demonstration."

President threw a water bottle high into air, and Akeno's hands started glowing.

"With magic, there's really no ancient incantations or fancy moments. You just do what you want with the material available. I think ice, I get ice. And…"

She pointed to the water bottle and the plastic suddenly ripped open, five icicles heading towards Kazuki! Kazuki then thought of fire, and a huge fireball came out of his hand. It wasn't as intense as Raiser, but it was hot enough to melt the icicles that came toward him, and the large fireball came towards Akeno, but a huge ball of water came out of her hand, and dispersed the fireball.

"…whenever I think water, I get water. Ara… He fought back with such powerful fire magic. I like that," said Akeno, somehow enjoying this.

President sat down next to Kazuki. "Of course, there are specialists in certain areas in magic. Akeno tends to torture people a lot, so her natural specialization would be electricity. Mine is 'Destruction' magic. Only those of our bloodline can receive this type of power. We simply manipulate everything around us with our mind and push it away. It's like we're hitting them with our mind, and our mind is saying 'Disappear.'

Of course, there's also the matter of stronger-willed elements and combining all sorts of elements. Some elements are harder to manipulate, like darkness and light. Then, there's combining elements. Like earth and fire making magma or lava. Magma being created when earth is more manipulated than fire, or lava when fire is more manipulated than earth. Wind and water can make ice or mist, depending on the more manipulated one as well. We're really lucky that you have friends that have that. Yuna has powerful explosions, Rin's is sword magic, like Yuuto, Chihaya's has ice magic, and Kuriko's has powerful talisman that can be anything she wants. And you, Kazuki, have a Sacred Gear that has almost all the elements. However, it all requires the mind."

While Kazuki was listening, he didn't realize that Rias and Akeno were closing in, and when President finished talking, she and Akeno were inches away from Kazuki, and then…

Chu! Chu!

Rias and Akeno both planted a kiss on Kazuki's cheek, and he blushed like a tomato.

"That was for using your brain yesterday, OK?" said President.

** That evening **

Everyone was asleep except for Kazuki and Koneko. They were both in the living room, with a large table that sits up to 20 people. Kazuki knew that Kuriko was rich, but she even didn't know that her mom made this mansion on President's territory.

Kazuki sat down next to Koneko. He noticed that Koneko was eating a chocolate cube.

"You like chocolate?" asked Kazuki. "…Yes…" answered Koneko.

"Care to tell me why?"

Koneko was silent for a minute, but then she spoke up. "…when Buchou reincarnated me, she always fed me, for I had no one to do so… the thing that she bought the most for me was chocolate, which was her favorite thing at the time… so it became mine."

"When did you get reincarnated?"

"…a few years back…maybe three or four years ago…"

"Seems like a long time." Kazuki didn't know if he saw it, but he thought he saw Koneko's smile. She usually shows no emotions, but it was something good to see.

"Were you her first servant?" he asked.

She shook her head. "…Akeno was the first one. Then Yuuto. I was third, followed by…someone…then you, and then Asia…"

'That's right,' Kazuki thought. 'President had another bishop besides Asia. Me and my friends haven't saw him or her yet, and we still don't even know their name.' "How come you never smile or something? You usually show no expression."

Koneko looked at Kazuki and said, "…because there is no need…" Kazuki looked at her eyes, they seemed to be glowing in the dark, and what's more, they seemed to be gold instead of her hazel eyes.

He then stood up. "You should go to sleep now. It's bad to stay up too late."

She nodded and went to her room, where Rin is also sleeping with her. Her tiny figure hopping along the steps. If Kazuki looked back, he could've seen Koneko making a slight blush on her cheeks.

** The Next Day **

There is only a week left before the group faces Raiser. Not too long ago, Kazuki and Yuuto made an oath on protecting the girls and getting stronger, and they trained with each other, and needless to say, Yuuto was surprised that Kazuki is also good at swords, all thanks to Rin training him to be stronger back at Aoi Academy before his life 'cut short.' Right now, Kazuki was at one of the garden, just staring at the flowers, thinking of something when a voice interrupted him.

"Mmm? Is that you Kazuki?" That voice belonged to Asia.

"Yeah, it's me," he replied.

"Why are you here? To see the flowers?"

While there is little sunlight showing, knowing that the sun is rising slowly made the plants seems as if they are glowing. Truly beautiful. He got up from his position and turned to Asia.

"Mhmm. That's right. How about you?"

Asia gave a heartwarming smile. "I wanted to look at the flowers, too. Some of the girls at school say that whenever you go out at five and head to a flower garden…"

"…then you will end up with the person you love," finished Kazuki.

Kazuki heard a rumor like that going around school, although they all wanted to give Kazuki those flowers. Then, Kazuki realizes something.

"Wait. Asia, do you have someone you like?" 1 second later, her face became red enough to see in this lighting. "Ah…ooh…..auuuu….."

"Is that person me?" asked Kazuki. Asia couldn't lie. "…..yes…" she shyly answered.

Kazuki didn't want to give her love advice, because it could come back to haunt him, so he decided to give her a hug. "Thanks for caring about me," he simply said. "Other also care about me, too. I wish I could do something for them…"

Asia felt warm from Kazuki's arms, but she pouted when Kazuki let her go. Asia then said, "Don't worry! Keep trying to think of something. It'll be great! Well, I gotta go. See you later."

"Thanks, bye!" said Kazuki as he watched Asia frolicked off somewhere else. He wanted to watch more of the flowers blooming, but he knew that he a bigger mission: To defeat Raiser, and save President Rias.

** Later that day **

"Let's go, Boosted Gear! Let's go, Decalogue Sword!" yelled Kazuki.

**[EXPLOSION!]**

**{ACTIVATE!}**

Yuuto got into a perfect stance as he rushed Kazuki in from the left, but got blocked easily. As Kazuki made got contact with his _Eisenmeteor_ sword with Yuuto's sword, Yuuto saw an opening, and quickly punched Kazuki in the gut, making him kneel.

"That was too quick, Kazuki. Don't just look at the opponent's sword movements but widen your line of vision. You also have to look at the opponent and the surroundings," Yuuto explained.

** A few hours later **

The others joined for the training session. First, Yuuto and Rin teamed up to test Kazuki's sword skills. He remembered what Yuuto said earlier, and he got better at it, including improving on using the Eisenmetor sword, as well as the Booster Gear to give him extra power to the sword.

Also, Kazuki went against Koneko in hand-to-hand combat, and to make a long story short, Kazuki got PWNED! "...You have to aim at the middle of the body when you give a blow. You hit with accuracy and also by thrusting your blow deep into the opponent's body." explained Koneko.

"Yes…" said Kazuki, getting healed by Asia, not realizing that Yuna was watching her every move.

"...Then here's another round," Koneko said cracking her knuckles as she walked up to him.

Next, Kazuki then practiced throwing Light Spears with Raynare and Kalawarner. It took him a good 5-10 minutes on how to summon a Light Spear, but he was able to learn in no time at all.

Then, Kazuki is teamed up with Yuna and Chihaya on practicing using their magic, while they are going against President, Akeno, and Kuriko. The battle was intense, and President, Akeno in her 'S' mode, and Kuriko with lots of talisman were going all out, and so were Yuna and Chihaya. Kazuki didn't like this, but he knew that Asia was there to heal them.

** 2 hours later **

President, Akeno, Yuna, Kuriko and Chihaya were all flying continuing their epic battle, when…

"Ara. I'm so…tired."

President, Yuna, Kuriko, and Chihaya all felt the same way, and all of a sudden, there were 5 ladies flying downwards toward the ground! Kazuki used his magic to slow their fall. Unfortunately, he can't handle 5 ladies down at the same time.

*OOF*

Kazuki was knocked out when the girls fell on top of him, and when he got back his consciousness, he saw something burgundy.

"Ara, Ara. Do you like…. the view, Kazuki? You can move…..if you want."

Then Kazuki went redder than a beet when he now realized that Akeno's butt was in his face! He tried to get up, but he saw Yuna and Chihaya both knocked out on his stomach, and then he felt a soft sensation near his lower area. He then realizes that both President Rias and Kuriko had landed on their legs, with their breasts both rubbing on his 'shaft'.

He tried to move, but it was no good. President and Kuriko both grabbed his legs and pulled him closer. Yuna and Chihaya are somehow sleeping throughout the entire thing, and Akeno slowly climbed onto Kazuki's chest and sat on it.

She gently moved her buttocks back and forth. "Ara, Ara. How does it feel, my Kazuki?" she asked in a teasing tone.

Kazuki let out a plea for help. "Please let me go! I'm not into these types of things."

She moved more. "Then, I'll make you like it." She also gave Kazuki a good view of her burgundy panties. "Keep looking at it, OK? I'll also make sure that you'll have a nosebleed before we get off."

"NOOOOOO!" cried Kazuki.

** Back at the mansion **

Yuuto could only feel sorry for Kazuki, as the girls from all over the large table were looking at each other with murderous killer content on seeing who could feed Kazuki.

Asia was scared. Kazuki doesn't fare any better.

Finally, President broke the silence.

"Kazuki. There are some good news and some bad news. First, the bad news. Out of all the people who have battle experiences, you and Asia have the least experience, making you two the 'weakest' of the group. However, the good news is your Boosted Gear and your Decalogue Sword and Asia's healing ability can't be ignored. Even the enemy knows that. I want you to have at least the power to run away from the enemy."

"Run? ...Is it that hard?" asked Kazuki. President nodded at his question.

"Running away is also a part of the strategy. Retreating to form a new formation is also a professional way of battling. There are ways to win a match like that. But running away with your back facing an enemy is something very hard. If it's an enemy with roughly the same strength as you, it is easy, but showing your back to an enemy who is far superior to you is basically saying please kill me. So running away from an enemy like that is also part of the strategy. So I have to teach you and Asia the timing to run away as well. Of course, I will also teach you how to fight the enemy head on."

"Roger that."

"Well, now that's out of the way. We shouldn't over-train ourselves, so I guess taking a bath is good enough," said President.

"Oh…uh…you go ahead. Yuuto and I will be staying until you are done," said Kazuki.

"Then do you want to take a bath together? I don't mind." teased Rias.

"No! If Kazuki wants to take a bath by himself, then let him be!" yelled Yuna. The girls took a step back, and even Koneko was surprised on how Yuna acted. At least she knew that Kazuki was no pervert.

"All right, then let's go take a bath everyone," said Rias, as she and the other girls went to the bath house.

** At the bathhouse **

The girls were now inside the bath.

"I wonder where Kuriko could've gone ? He wasn't in his room," wondered Akeno.

"He must have been doing more training, you know how stubborn he could be." said Rias.

"So Yuna, now that Kazuki isn't around, can you tell us how he was as a child?" asked Raynare.

"You don't have to, Yuna," said Rin.

"Well, what was he like?" asked Rias.

"I can tell you," said Chihaya, but before she could even begin, Kuriko came in with an unconscious Kazuki.

"Kuriko! What did you do to Kazuki?!" asked Yuna, enraged.

"Don't worry. I placed one of the talismans on him to be put to sleep, and boy, did we look at his fine body!" She stopped momentarily just in time to avoid a throwing bath bucket by Koneko.

"Now, temper. Temper. I'm going to make it all up to you by you seeing Kazuki's body, OK?"

The girls were shocked and surprised that Kuriko would do something like this, but to Yuna, Rin, and Chihaya, that was her second nature. Kuriko then placed Kazuki down, facing towards the girls, and then quickly took off the talisman, and her towels, just in time to be in the bath with the others, and Kazuki waking up.

"Damn. What the hell was I doing? Shoot I knew I shouldn't have slept in the living room." Kazuki said to himself, unaware that the girls were staring at him.

Luckily Kuriko played a trick on Asia into leaving early to see 'Kazuki' since the others were done. Because if she did, her innocence might get corrupted. Elizabeth was there to make sure that she wasn't alone.

The girls were admiring his well built muscular slim body. There was no extra fat it was as if it was sculpted perfectly. Then they noticed one thing in particular that caught their interest but unfortunately it was covered by a towel.

They were all blushing seeing Kazuki's almost nude body, especially Yuna and Rin.

"Damn. Better find Yuna to see if she and the others are done," Kazuki said to himself in a drowsy tone.

Kazuki blinked his eyes a little to get a clear picture because of the drowsiness.

…

…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING HERE!?" Kazuki yelled with a slight blush.

"Ara, was Kazuki waiting for us to come in and see our nude bodies?" Akeno teased in a seductive tone.

Luckily, all the girls were wearing towels to cover their bodies.

"GAH, it's not like that okay!" Kazuki retorted.

"My, I didn't know you had such a nice body," teased Kalawarner, causing Kazuki to blush.

Yuna, Rin, and Chihaya didn't have any words to say, and they were thinking that he was the new version of Fabio. Kuriko was enjoying looking at his body, as she was nosebleeding and getting hot and bothered.

Kazuki then realized he was already sorta half nude. Luckily the towel was still on.

"I'M OUTTA HERE!" he yelled as he rushed out of the outdoor bath, but his towel fell off as he got out of the door causing the girls to blush as they saw a glimpse of his butt before it was blurred out.

Later the girls all laughed at Kazuki's reaction, while Koneko was really blushing seeing her upper classman like that.

"Damn it, this cannot be happening to me," Kazuki said, embarrassed as he changed into his blue t-shirt and red pants.

"Why me?" Kazuki moaned.

(Why not?)

** A few nights later **

It has been a week ever since they came to the mountains. Kazuki and the gang have been every day. They also repeated battle formations and combinations for the upcoming game. Kazuki was sleeping with Yuuto (NO FREAKING YAOI YOU IDIOTS!), and he looked at him at how skillful he was and compared it to Rin. They were almost on par with each other. Everyone, including Kazuki himself, were all getting better.

**[Partner…]**

'Oh, uh yes?' asked Kazuki.

**[You know that Thyrus from the sword you have and I, Ddraig are very impressed with your skill, but you still have a LOT to learn, and this upcoming battle will be NOTHING compared to your future battles. So, you have to prepare yourself for those. Got it?]**

'Yes!'

**{Great. Then we are pleased to help in any way we can. Remember, though, it's up to you on how on to time us right.}**

'Yes,' said Kazuki, as he got up to get a drink of water. As he did, he didn't know that Rias was also there, in her pink see-through nightgown, with her nude body, plus pink panties, completely seen.

"Kazuki, you're awake?" she asked.

"Ah, hello there President," said Kazuki, surprised.

"Why are you so stiff? Good timing, let's talk for a bit."

The faint light from the candle made the table visible. The devils can already see at night, which is why they were able to train at that time. As Kazuki sat next to President, he could see that she was wearing glasses.

"Wait, why are you wearing glasses?" Kazuki asked.

"Oh, this?" President said, as pointed her glasses. "This is just for looks. I think more clearly when I have these. See? It shows how much time I've spent in the human world, fufu."

President made a chuckle. Kazuki then saw loads of paper that looked like maps and battle formations, and then President closed her strategy notebook.

"...To tell you the truth, reading this won't help me at all." President said with a sigh.

"Yeah, reading that won't help at all."

"If the opponent is another high-class devil, then we could fight by reading this. This book is written with lots of research. But the problem isn't that."

"It's Phenex isn't it?" Kazuki asked.

Rias then took out another book and opened it to the page with a picture of a phoenix.

"A long time ago the mystical beast, Phoenix, was looked upon by humans as a bird that represents life. The tears of the phoenix can heal any wounds, and the blood that flows within its body can give eternal youth to those that drink it. It became a legend and that's how it's told in the human world."

But there was also another clan that was different from the mystical beast phoenix. They were the devils that had the rank of Duke, and were counted as one of the "72 pillars". The "Phoenix" from the devils' side.

"The humans gave a different name to the devils' phoenix to distinguish it from the mystical beast phoenix. They gave them the name "Phenex". But the mystical beast phoenix has the same ability as Raiser's clan. In other words, immortality. We need to fight someone like that."

"I get it. His regeneration ability will be a problem." said Kazuki.

"Yes. They are basically invincible. Even if you attack them, their wounds will heal right away. Their flames won't even leave a bone left. This is the record that Raiser has at the Rating Game. 8 wins and 2 losses. This is the official record of Raiser's Rating game results. He fought 10 times and won 8 matches. He lost 2 of the match on purpose as kindness to one of the households he is close to. In other words he won most of his games. He already became a candidate to obtain a title in the official game."

"So how can we win against someone that is able to regenerate instantly no matter how many times we damage him?" asked Kazuki.

"I don't know yet. You see, when the Rating Game became popular, the ones who rose the most is the house of the Phenex. There weren't that many battles among devils until the game was introduced. In a game where the "King" also participates, the strength of Phenex became more clear. The house of Phenex is the leading group in the ultimate class. Immortal. Devils realized how terrifying this power was for the first time."

"So haven't you thought of any strategies to overcome the regeneration?"

"Yes I have. There are two ways you can defeat him. One is to beat him down with incredible power and the other one is to keep on taking him down until he loses the will to fight. The first method requires the strength of a God. The second one is to save our stamina until Raiser loses his will to fight. If we can crush the soul of Phenex, then it's our win. Then their resurrection will stop and they will fall. Well, the easiest way is to defeat him with a power that is on par with God that crushes him down with one strike."

"Wow, don't you have a clever mind. Let me ask one thing. Do you hate being a part of your clan?" asked Kazuki, causing President to be surprised by this sort of question.

"I'm proud of it. But it's also something that is a burden to me. Everyone looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. They don't look at me as Rias. That's why I'm enjoying my life in the human world. They don't know that I'm a devil from the Gremory. Everyone looks at me as Rias. I really like that feeling. I never felt something like that in the devils' society, and I never will. The only time I feel like myself is when I'm in the human world.

I want to be with someone who will love me as Rias. That's my small dream... Unfortunately, Raiser only looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. And he loves me as Rias from Gremory. That's why I hate it. But still, the pride of being a Gremory is very important. It might be a complicated situation, but I want to cherish this small dream I have."

"You know something even if I am a devil, an Angel, and even a Fallen Angel, but I never viewed you as someone from the great Gremory Clan. I only viewed you as a regular girl with a bunch of people awing over you, just like many people awing over us. In fact, I see before me, a strong woman who isn't bound to anything accept her dreams only, just like Yuna. I mean look at you now. Are you resisting an arranged marriage just because you're a Gremory? No, because you're doing what you think is right for you. If you're having doubts about the Rating Game then why did you even started a peerage?"

Rias was surprised at how the way Kazuki was talking. She never knew that he was here helping her get through her nervousness of the upcoming battle. The way he described her now, it was like Kazuki already knew her real self already.

"Don't worry. You'll find someone out there…. or in here…. Anyways, you are our President, Rias." Then Kazuki gasped at what he just said.

Rias was blushing already. This was the first time Kazuki ever called her by her first name, the way he said sounded nice coming out of his mouth, even if it was by accident.

"I see that helped out somehow." Kazuki said smiling, with his hand behind his back as Rias immediately hugged him, and placed his head in her bosom.

"Thank you, Kazuki. In fact, I know that Yuna and the others are chasing after you, but I think I have found someone who I love."

Kazuki didn't hear it, because he already feeling the softness between President's breasts, and she pulled him deeper into her soft prison, and tightening her bear hug. Unknowing to them, Yuna and Chihaya saw the whole thing, and instead of being cross, Yuna and Chihaya were glad that Kazuki cheered her up, just like what he did to Yuna on the first day at Aoi Academy.

** Back at Dr. Akai's office **

"Well, that's it! It's all done!" said Dr. Akai, as he finished his newest invention. "With this, the others will join in the Rating Game with no problems."

** Back at the mansion **

**{Kazuki, I need to tell you a story about us. First, let's say that I am an immortal existence.}** boomed Thyrus.

'Really?' asked Kazuki.

**{Yes. Also, like Sekiryutei, I no longer have a physical form. However, Sekiryutei is a dragon who must travel to another host when they die. My method is different. I've only had 1 host, ever.}**

'Is it me, I suppose?'

**{Yes, it is indeed you. Now, I will tell you more. When the world started, the first dragon born was Sekiryushintei (True Red Dragon Emperor God). However, there were several beings before it. I am going to tell you how this world came to be.}**

'OK, then.'

**{There was one being in the beginning, God. God decided to create a 'world' in order to give the energy around him a life. He gathered energy from everywhere and formed the angels and Heaven. However, he only used positive energy and neutral energy, so all the negative energy had to go somewhere. The angels, some of God's most trusted angels were infected with this negative energy, and they revolted against his plan to create humans. Eventually, the angels became existences of pure evil, devils. The negative energy was greatly used, but some still remained, so they infected other angels, thus bringing forth fallen angels…}**

'And what does this have to do with dragons?'

**{Well, what happens when ice collides with ice? Many particles of it are thrown about. Now where do those fragments go? They become another chunk of ice. This is how it applies, those fragments are power, 'pure power'… this is what made the dragons. However, there was another matter, the 'spiritual powers' of the three factions…became something else. Something people consider a devil, fallen angel, and angel. Other than creating another form, they classified it as dragon.**

**This being is none other than us, the Dragon of Dawn Prince Island. As we were born into a royal state as God's 'indefinite son,' we were given the title of 'Prince'. Dawn is given to us as being the 'beginning of a new era'. However, there are three parts to the Dragon of Dawn Prince Island in order to help maintain balance… and to represent God. This is the 'trinity'. The Father, Son, and Holy Spirit. As the Father of a new beginning, that is your physical body. As the Son of a new ending, that is what connects us… And the Holy Spirit of neutrality, that is me…..}**

'Wait, we are the 'indefinite son' of God? How can that be, I remember my childhood, I remember the times my parents would scold me, why is that?!'

**{Your memories are simply implants. In reality, you've been living ever since time began.}**

'Then how come I don't remember anything like that? About the people I've met along the way?!'

**{First of all, your ancestors of wizards of the past didn't want you to suffer like they did, because some of their enemies wanted to 'kill' you because of your magical powers, but you only lose your memories, as you are a phantom, and your ancestors passed you down to another generation of wizards from the East, and then from the West. So, you heard about me and Sekiryutei, but there is one more dragon that you need to know, however, you must find that out on your own….}**

'Wait, wait! Who is that third dragon?!'

The Decalogue Sword said no more, and Kazuki found out about his real past, and couldn't believe what he just heard. He also came to a conclusion that his ancestors all took great care of him and avoided harm from other enemies, but he wanted to see the enemies for himself. He wanted to feel pain, as proof that he too have battled. He also didn't want to think about how his friends would reacted if he really died….

** Next Day **

Kazuki was more determined than ever to fight and protect his friends, so he went through more sword training with Yuuto and Rin, Akeno and Kuriko were teaching him and Asia on how to concentrate more with their magic. Needless to say, both Kazuki and Asia passed with flying colors.

"I did it!" Asia exclaimed as she gathered her green magical energy.

"So did I," said Kazuki, as his magical blue energy formed as well.

"Ara Ara. So both Kazuki and Asia are gifted in using magical powers after all."

"That's because he made a promise of being the most powerful magician in the world!" boasted Yuna.

"I see. Now we will change that magical ball into fire or lightning. You could make this by imagining it. But for a beginner, it will work better if you use it on actual fire or water and make it move by using magic." explained Akeno as she demonstrated.

Akeno sends her magical power into the water inside the water bottle.

The water that received the magical power formed into the shape of a spike and ripped the water bottle from the inside. Now that's amazing.

"Asia. I want you to do this next. Kazuki, I want you to continue to gather the magical power by concentrating. The source of magic is imagining. Anyway it's important to make the thing you imagine inside your head into reality."

'Hmmmm. Imagination, huh? To make the thing you imagine inside your head into reality...' Kazuki thought.

"It's easier to make it into the shape of something you are good at or things you always think about." Kuriko suggested.

Yuna and Chihaya also assisted with Akeno and Kuriko in concentrating with their magic. 2 hours later, Kazuki went through more hand-to-hand combat with Koneko. He is getting better, but he was still hesitant because of his nature to avoid hurting any girl. "….Please concentrate…" Koneko said.

Kazuki went through more light spear throwing with Raynare and Kalawarner, and then an hour later, he was now training with President…

"Kazuki! Keep on going!"

"Yes!" Kazuki said as he was walking up the mountain with a rock on his back.

"Okay, we are done with this. Next is muscle training. We will go with push ups."

"Yea...h."

"Guwaa!" Rias then put a rock on his back without any hesitation when as he was in a position to do push ups.

"Unnnnnn..."

Then Buchou sat on top of the rock.

"Then three-hundred push ups. Let's start."

"Yes!" Kazuki should at least thank President Rias, because if he hadn't received all this training, he would've died right there on the spot. All of the other girls cheered him on, and told him not to give up.

** Back at the mansion **

The group were now eating dinner after another day of training. This time, there was an extravagance of food on the table. The herbs Yuuto and Rin collected earlier were used for spices. They also used the meat from the boar President, Raynare, and Kalawarner collected earlier. Kazuki liked the food so much, because there was no nasty taste to it, unlike *COUGH*Rin's lunch*COUGH*! Chihaya, Kuriko and Elizabeth collected some fish, and they were cooked and salted by Yuna, and unsurprisingly, they tasted good as well! There were also other different types of food on the table.

Yuna and Akeno both gave Kazuki a refill of rice before glaring each other. Kazuki then realized what was inside the heavy luggage. Most of them were cooking supplies, so all of that hard training was certainly well worth the food they were eating. Kazuki then looked at the 2 refills of rice. He knew that he had to pick one. Being the guy he is, he took a little out of Yuna's , and a little out of Akeno's.

"They taste great! You two would make good housewives!" he exclaimed. "Of course, we are already destined together to become one!" said Yuna, blushing. "Ara, Ara. You are even embarrassing me, too. Go ahead, eat as much as you like," said Akeno, with her hand on one of her cheeks.

"Really?!" asked Elizabeth. "Okay then!" Elizabeth grabbed 10 bowls and finished them in a second! Kazuki was stunned. He didn't know that Elizabeth is a fast eater. Sure, she may be a ghost, but this is ridiculous! Suddenly, Koneko glared at Elizabeth and she glared back, and then they randomly started having an eating contest! Food was being ripped to shreds as the rest of the group all watched them with a worried expression. 'Are they going to be all right?' asked Kazuki to himself.

Akeno started sweating nervously. "Well, Yuna and I made enough, and I'm glad Elizabeth likes Japanese cuisine…I should watch what I say…"

"Yes, I agree with that," replied Kuriko.

Once they were done, Elizabeth took a toothpick and dug some food out. Her small stomach looked perfectly normal, as if she didn't just eat a hundred plates per second. Koneko looked okay too. However, it was a good thing that they didn't start from the beginning, as everyone had their fare share of the meal, and they were full.

President scratched her cheek. "I knew Koneko always ate a lot, but to think that Elizabeth would…

Rin then remembered something. "Oh! I was doing research last night. Well, more like this early morning, and I found out about Kazuki's capacity."

Everyone then turned their attention to Rin.

"It seems that my prediction was wrong. Turns out that Kazuki can handle 'XII', twelve levels of boost, which is two minutes time. I also found out about a special power about Decalogue Sword, too, though this is only a hypothesis. I wish to test this out."

President thought about it. "I see…good work, Rin. It's late right now, so I guess we'll test your hypothesis tomorrow."

** On the Final Day of Training **

"Use your Sacred Gears, Kazuki," said Rin.

Everyone was out, ready to test Rin's theory, so they decided to so in the clearing.

"Yuuto, I'm going to need your speed for this."

Yuuto stepped up. "Sure, Rin, but what do you need me for exactly?"

Rin explained, "In case something happens, I'm going to need someone who won't get hit. That would be you. Now, Kazuki start up your Boosted Gear, and summon your Silfarion sword. We will wait two minutes until you cap your Boosted Gear. Once that happens, summon your Explosion sword."

Kazuki understood. "All right, Ddraig, Thyrus, let's go. Boosted Gear!"

**[DRAGON BOOSTER!]**

The gauntlet was back on his left arm, and he summoned _Silfarion_ sword on his right hand. The countdown then began, as Rin continued explaining.

"As we all know, and I'm sure that Raynare and Kalawarner already know, Boosted Gear is one of the 13 Longinus, and they are the Sacred Gears with the ability to kill even God. The Decalogue Sword also have the power of God in so many different ways. The irony of this is that God created the Sacred Gears himself."

"What? Then why create something that would kill you?" asked Chihaya.

"This seems highly unreasonable, but nevertheless, God created these. It may be like how humans create guns. We create something powerful, but it can kill us. He may have created the Sacred Gears to kill other Gods, but I doubt it. God does not have such ill intents, and besides, Sacred Gears are found in humans, which can choose any faction. Actually the Longinuses Divine Divinding and Boosted Gear, and the Decalogue Sword, and it's rival, the Neo Decalogue Sword, they can all be found in any being, whether it's human, or devil, or even a Dragon. Then there is also the fact of Dragons. We have already seen one. In fact, he stands right before us. Kazuki Shikimori, you may be a reincarnated Devil, with a hint of Fallen Angel and Angel, but you are technically a Wizard and a Dragon. Therefore, I will go to that topic of a Dragon.

Dragons are imminent beings of power, but they need a body to withstand it. That's why you can tell how much power a dragon has by their size. Kazuki's body is nothing compared to the two Dragons' original bodies, so he shouldn't be able to withstand it."

"Then why am I….you know, fine?" he asked while rubbing his left arm nervously.

"Two reasons," Rin answered. "One, I've found out that both Dragons from your Sacred Gears, in which I believe that they are named Ddraig and Thyrus or something like that, are sealing a lot of power, so you don't have much to deal with. And two, your body's different. You can't tell our power and magic by looking at our size, most of the time. It matters on our soul, which in conclusion, we need to train Kazuki's soul and physical body. Now that the countdown is over, stop the Boosted Gear, and summon your Explosion sword.

Kazuki lifted up his Sacred Gear. "Right. Let's go!"

**[EXPLOSION!]**

Kazuki held the Silfarion sword to his left hand, and then summoned _Explosion_ sword on his right.

"Now, everyone step back at least 20 meters," Rin hastily ordered. "Yuuto, use one of your Sacred Gear swords to fight Kazuki, and be sure to dodge everything while still being able to attack. Kazuki, hold both swords together and slowly close in on them, and see what happens."

Kazuki did so, and what happened next is astonishing. A large white light came, and everyone closed their eyes, and when they got their senses back, they saw that the two swords Kazuki had formed into one! What happened is that the _Silfarion_ sword and _Explosion_ sword had fused into one big and powerful sword, the _Silver Drive_ sword, or better known as _The 12 wings of the Exploding Dragon_.

"I should've known," said President. "Those swords CAN be fused into one. So the rumors back in the Underworld have been proven correct."

"Indeed," replied Rin. "And now, we're going to see on how it works. Kazuki, Yuuto. Begin the fight!"

And the spar had begun. Before Kazuki begin to attack Yuuto…

JUMP

Yuuto jumped high, and aimed his sword to Kazuki as it came crashing down, but Kazuki took a quick step to his right, and avoided Yuuto's attack with feet to spare. Kazuki then saw Yuuto trying to confuse, but he concentrated and saw Yuuto going in a pattern, and he had to time it right.

'THERE!' he said, as he used his speed that was faster than Yuuto, and attacked him! Yuuto tried to attack back, but when the swords made contact, a swift explosion occurred on the spot, creating a big thick cloud of smoke. Rin saw this opportunity.

"Now, Kazuki! Summon all the magic you can into the sword, and unleash it when the smoke clears!"

Kazuki did, and when the sword began to make a reddish-orange aura, and when the smoke began to dissipate, Kazuki swung, and the aura of the sword's swift movement charged forward at unbelievable speed! Almost as fast as the speed of sound! Yuuto got out of the way, only making milliseconds to react, just in time to see the swift movement quickly dissipated the smoke, and kept on going. It ripped through a path from the ground, and then it headed for the mountains!

BAAAAAANG!

A loud, nuclear explosion suddenly cut off almost everyone's hearing senses. The aura hit 10 mountains, roughly 70 meters away from the group, but the sound and heat of it reached to them already! Kazuki felt his skin's temperature rise up to 115 degrees as his and everyone's vision were obscured by the color of his aura.

When the dust settled, what the group saw next was unbelievable! The 10 mountains reduced to ashes, and all that's left were small rocks of them.

Everyone was shocked, but Kuriko broke the silence. "Amazing! What a wonderful display of magic abilities! Even I can't do that!"

Rin got out from the bush from the impact of the explosion as she was blown away from a good 200 meters, and dusted herself off. "Wow. That was something. Now that we have experienced it, let's hear from Yuuto's point of view."

Yuuto showed everyone his sword, completely melted from the _Silver Drive_'s sword impact. "To tell you the truth, once Kazuki fused his swords into one, I can already feel that I was going to lose. In fact, if weren't for that, I would've ended the spar if I made one hit with him at the beginning. My demonic sword wasn't able to handle Kazuki's strengthened body. Sooner or later, I would've had the option to run away."

Yuna came to Kazuki and hugged him. "You did it, Kazuki!" "We're really happy that you've won!" exclaimed Chihaya.

Then President finally said, "So, there you go, Kazuki. Those 2 Sacred Gears are something to fear indeed."

Kuriko crossed her arms and pushed her breasts up and nodded. "That's right. It would be even more hectic for the enemy if you could increase your power even more."

"Why can't I do more?" Kazuki asked. Rin answered, "Think of a truck. A truck with no load will move quite easily. Add more and more, and it will get slower and slower. Give it too much to carry, and it will stop. The same applies to you."

Everyone then went to Rin and praised her on research. She couldn't help but put up a little smile and blush.

President then said to Kazuki, "So do you see Kazuki? With 2 Sacred Gears like those, you can definitely defeat God with your eyes closed. Also, as a descendent of your family from the East and the West, you are FAR from being weak! It all depends on you and how you use it. If your power increases, the same goes for your abilities. Increasing your stamina is also vital in this, even if by a little. So if you bring your stamina from '1' to '2', that can even mean a big difference because of how much your 'strength' can be multiplied."

Kazuki then thought that all of this training was for the sake of training his body! So, if he could increase his basic stats by even a smidge, then he'll be invincible. Heck, he could become the most powerful person in the world, just like he promised to Yuna and Chihaya. He could have a chance to stop Raiser and cancel the engagement, but good!

"See, Kazuki?" asked Yuna. "Don't think you are worthless, even if you have to rely on us or your Sacred Gears. As long as you return to us safely, then it's okay to rely on anything."

Kazuki then mumbled to himself, "…if it's to return to my friends…I can rely on anything…"

President then stepped up and said, "Remember, Kazuki. Don't think you are useless, because I don't forgive my servants for being weak. If you able to master those Sacred Gears, then you can in fact become the 'Ultimate Pawn'. It isn't impossible, especially for someone like you."

Kazuki was moved by President's words, and he was ready to break down and cry at any moment. In the past, he was low uses of magic, and everyone used him. But now, he has a lot powerful magic, and everyone wants to be his friend.

Then Yuna made an abrupt speech. "Everyone. First of all, I want to thank Buchou for saving Kazuki's life and making him stronger, and I know that Buchou wishes to thank you for supporting her in this battle. I also want to thank Rin for making bold moves and researching on how strong Kazuki really is. Most of all, me and my friends want to thank the Occult Research Club for allowing us to experience such a great group, as well as being able to train so hard. Now, let's win this upcoming battle. We can't lose for Buchou's sake!"

Chihaya continued from there. "Yeah, and if we don't win, then how can we call Kazuki and the original OCR members 'servants of Gremory'? That is why we will show Phenex, no, that is why we will the world, not to mess with us, and especially our Buchou! We will live by this oath, especially since Buchou gave them and Kazuki another chance at life! We will all give our best, and will not give up! All those who don't, definitely doesn't deserve to be in this club, let alone Buchou's servant! Now, let us win this!"

[YES!] replied Rin, Kuriko, Elizabeth, Raynare and Kalawarner.

"Yeah!" replied Kazuki.

"Ara, ara. Couldn't have said any better," replied Akeno.

"….Affirmative," replied Koneko.

"O-okay!" replied Asia.

"All right!" replied Yuuto.

"Thank you," President replied, trying to hold back her tears. "I really want to thank you all for this. Even if I marry Raiser, you will always be my servants and great members of this club…"

The group now has newfound determination, and used the last hours of the final day of training giving it their all, as they prepare for the battle ahead.

** Meanwhile at the Underworld **

"So, my little sis also has humans that wishes to be in this game, and they all have magic in them? Heh heh heh… this should be good," murmured a voice.

To be continued…

_Next time on Magical Devils…_

_The Occult Research Group faces Raiser Phenex and his group of 15 servants, but with Dr. Akai's help, the non-Devil members also participate in the Rating Game, almost evening the odds. Anything, and I mean anything can happen. Traps are set everywhere, and a lot of action will occur, and the ending of the Rating Game will be very close! Who will win? Find out next time on Magical Devils!_

Bam! Done with Chapter 6! Another long chapter, and this one took me 3 days to complete it, and it's over 14,000 words! Now, as we get ready for the Rating Game, I need you guys to give me options on who battles who. So far, no love for Chizuru as a familiar. Himari has taken this one by a landslide. However, I'm still opening the votes for who gets to be Kazuki's familiar. Again, here are the two choices:

1. Chizuru Minamoto from Kanokon

2. Himari Noihara from Omamori Himari

Now, since that Himari got all the votes so far, usually I don't do this, but I'm going to add more candidates to Kazuki's harem by the tune of Omamori Himari. Now, here are the additional candidates.

1. Himari Noihara

2. Shizuku

3. Lizlet L. Chelsie

4. Kuesu Jinguji

5. Kaya

6. Aya

7. Tamamo-no-Mae (there will be a few changes with her)

Sorry, no love for Rinko! You can either choose 3 of the girls, or choose all of them. You make the choice on your review. Also, here's an update to Kazuki's Super Harem.

Kazuki's Harem: Yuna, Kuriko, Rin, Chihaya, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Raynare, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Irina, Kuroka, Ophis, Ravel, Rossweisse, Serafall, Gabriel, Liera Scharnhorst, Shino Akai

Kazuki's friends: Le Fey Pendragon, Gasper Vladi, Sona Sitri and the Student Council of Kuoh Academy

And now, here comes a big Quickie Quiz!

**1. Kazuki saw Grayfia, 'The Ultimate Queen' that looks like his mom. Much like the same way as another particular ****character saw someone that looks like his sister. Who was the person that looks like his sister, who was the person that saw the other person look like his sister, and what harem anime is it? Hint: It's a Queen that's Untouchable.**

**2. I also made a quote of "..in there…in here…" It was said by a character from one of most popular Disney cartoon action series movie. Who said it, and what was the name of the movie?**

Big scores can made here. The first question is for 75 virtual cookies, and the second is for 150 virtual cookies! Of course, if you get both questions wrong, even if 1 part of the question is wrong, the Cookie Monster will steal all of your virtual cookies!

So, stay tuned for a big chapter that could be splitted into multiple parts.

One more thing! As soon as I'm done with the first season and the side stories/OVAs of Magical Devils, I'll be planning to do another HighSchool DxD mega crossover with the following:

**Senran Kagura**

**Maken-Ki**

**Hanaukyo Maid Team**

_Omamori Himari_

_Asa Made Jugyou Chu!_

_Princess Lover!_

Zero No Tsukaima

Grenadier

Bakunetsu Sentouki

Now, the ones in **BOLD **will have the majority of the characters there, the ones in _Italic_ will have about 3-7 characters there, and the regular ones will only have 1 or 2 characters. There will also be some of my original OCs there, and some OCs from a few friends of mine, so be on the lookout.

With that in mind, as always, read and review, and no flames!


	7. The Rating Game and The Dragon's Battle

Hey, hey, hey! It's time for our lucky Chapter 7! This is where we going to see some unbelievable action! Before we get to that, we need to reveal the answers for our recent Quickie Quiz!

**1. Satellizer el Bridget, Kazuya Aoi, **_**Freezing**_

**2. Ron Stoppable from **_**Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama**_

Some reviewers did not fully answer the question, so they get no virtual cookies, but the scores will change. Let's check it out.

TheLastNanaya – 225 virtual cookies

Enigma95 – 125 virtual cookies

smyttleaol – 50 virtual cookies

Dp11, Galaxy Burst, cerxer1, SupernaturalGodzilla – 25 virtual cookies

Now, sit back and enjoy the action-filled and the last chapter of Season 1 of Magical Devils!

**Magical Devils**

Chapter 7: The Big Bad Rating Game & The Dragon's Battle

** 10:00 PM **

Kazuki, Yuna and Chihaya were alone in their Master Bedroom in the 52nd floor of the 'dorms' wearing their school uniforms, and they were nervous in their own way because today's the day of The Rating Game. This will determine if their President(or Buchou) Rias Gremory would have to marry that vile playboy Raiser Phenex or not. Yuna and Chihaya were holding on to Kazuki's arms, as they knew that the battle was going to be fierce and intense, and Kazuki was shaking a leaf due to the fact that he was the 'weak' one in terms of battle experience. Either way, he's going to get some, and he also wants to save President.

Their nervous thoughts were interrupted however, when someone knocked on their door.

"Kazuki? May I please come in?" That voice belonged to Asia.

"Su-sure. Come in," replied Kazuki.

Asia came in and she was wearing her nun outfit, but she wasn't wearing her Rosario around her neck, or her veil around her head. "A-Asia. That outfit…" began Kazuki.

"Y-yes…..when I asked Buchou what to wear, and she told me to wear something I'm comfortable in. I thought about it really hard, and I decided that this was the outfit I could move around the most in….. I'm not a Christian anymore, but I haven't forgotten my beliefs. Even though I'm a Devil…." said Asia, with her head down at that last sentence.

Yuna, Chihaya, and Kazuki all felt sorry for her, but Kazuki decided to cheer her up.

"Well, at least you great in that, as well as your school uniform. It really fits you well, like Yuna, Chihaya, and the others." Yuna and Chihaya both blushed as Kazuki mentioned that they look great in their uniforms.

"R-really? Thank you so much!" said Asia, as she got back to her cheerful self. Yuna and Chihaya were happy for Kazuki as he liked to cheer people when they're down.

"Oh, and uh…. Kazuki?" Asia said as she suddenly became hesitant. "Can I stay beside you?"

Yuna and Chihaya held Kazuki tighter, but Kazuki got out of their grips and said, "Sure."

Asia decided to be behind Kazuki, and she hugged his back, and Yuna and Chihaya hugged his arms again. Kazuki then notices Asia shaking.

"W-what's wrong?" he asked.

"…I can't stop shaking when I think that there is going to be a scary battle waiting for us," said Asia. "Worse, Yuna, Chihaya and those Fallen Angels that tried to kill me before can't participate because they're not Devils. However, as long as we're all together, especially you Kazuki, then I'll be alright."

"Asia…" the others said. Yuna and Chihaya were indeed worried. If they can't participate in the Rating Game, then the odds will definitely be stacked against them.

"Can we please stay like this until we leave?" Asia asked.

"Sure," answered Kazuki.

"Kazuki…can we stay with you forever from now on?" asked Yuna, in the hopes that Kazuki won't disappear again.

"Yeah. This time, we'll always be together," answered Kazuki, hearing sighs of relief from Yuna and Chihaya. "Thank goodness…" said Chihaya.

As time went on, their nervousness subsided a little. At 11:30 PM, they all headed toward the Old School Building in Kuoh Academy, with some new confidence in them.

** At the Old School Building **

Everyone was now at the building with their school uniforms, except for Asia and Rin with her samurai clothes. She and Yuuto were comparing their swords, and Yuuto was wearing a gauntlet on his hand, and armor on his legs. He had one of his swords, 'Holy Eraser', along with another sword against the wall. Rin was preparing her own sword as well. She kept her serious face on at all times. So did Koneko, who was on a chair reading a book with Elizabeth with fingerless gloves. President and Akeno also wore fingerless gloves too, as they and Kuriko were drinking tea elegantly. Kazuki took a seat on the last chair with Asia, Yuna, and Chihaya, while Raynare and Kalawarner were on the wall as if they are waiting for someone. In fact, they ARE waiting for someone.

(15 minutes earlier at Dr. Akai's office)

"So, how are your days so far, Raynare and Kalawarner?" asked Dr. Akai.

"Pretty good, I guess…" said Raynare. "By the way, we just got back from Azazel. He said that you have something for all of us."

"Indeed I do," Dr. Akai replied. "However, you need to be at the Old School Building with the others. I'll be there within 20 minutes."

"Please make it quick," said Kalawarner, as she and Raynare went to the building.

"Oh boy, won't Ms. Gremory be surprised," Dr. Akai said, as he finished packing a few things in a small suitcase.

(Flashback end!)

It was now 11:45 PM, and then Grayfia appeared through a magic circle…

"Is everyone ready? It's fifteen minutes before the match," she said.

Everyone stood up as they looked at Grayfia as she explains about the upcoming battle.

"As you know, this battle is only for Devils. Humans and other factions are not allowed in this Rating Game. Now, when the battle begins, you will be transported to the battle field through this magic circle. The location is in a different dimension used for battles, so you may fight with all of your power. It is a disposable space, therefore you can fight for your satisfaction."

'So Devils can make battlefields wherever they want,' thought Kazuki.

"Oh, Buchou!" said Chihaya.

"What is it?" asked President.

"You have another bishop besides Asia, right? Where is that person?"

Kazuki then remember on President told him before she reincarnated Asia. She told him that she has another "Bishop" and the "Bishop" is doing another mission right now, but he thinks it's weird that the "Bishop" isn't here in a situation like this. After Chihaya asked the question, the President, Vice-President, Koneko, and Yuuto looked at her weird. It seemed like she asked something she shouldn't have. It felt like the atmosphere changed. Everyone kept their mouth closed.

"Unfortunately the other "Bishop" can't participate. I will talk about that in the near future."

President said without looking at her in the eyes. But while the new members were thinking about this weird situation, Grayfia-san spoke.

"This "Rating Game" battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location by broadcast."

Kazuki now felt huge pressure on him, and for good reason. President's parents will be watching, and so will the enemy's parents. Back at Aoi Academy, he felt extremely nervous at Parent-Teacher Appreciation Day, and just thinking about President's parents watching him made him remember those days.

"Also, King Lucifer will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it," continued Grayfia.

Kazuki's pressure just increased by 120% when he heard that their King would be watching as well, but Kazuki is not the only one who's shocked.

"M-my Big Brother is watching is as well?!" asked President with a shocked face. Kazuki was confused at first, but then his face turned pale when he figured it out.

"Wait," said Kazuki. "Don't tell me that this King Lucifer is actually your brother?" President, who was amazed at Kazuki figuring it out, nodded. "WHAT?! How can that be?! Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus are the four Lords that I know. How can "Gremory" be one of them?" he asked.

"Are you confused because President's family name is different to the family names of our Lords?" Yuuto asked.

"Yeah," Kazuki simply answered.

Then Yuuto started to explain. "In the previous Great War, Our Lord was in a critical condition and has passed away a long time ago. But there would be no devils if there isn't any Lord or King. That's why..."

The devils decided to keep the names of the King and let it be inherited to the ones with enormous powers. So the current "Four Great Satans" are successors of the first King who inherited their names. So that's how it is. Then "Lucifer" and "Beelzebub" isn't a personal name but more like a managerial position.

"To tell you the truth, out of the three factions of God, Fallen Angels and Devils, the Devils have the least power. We are actually in a tight spot but we are still safe because our current King Satan has a power equal to the Previous King Satan."

'...So the Devils' society is just somehow managing, huh...' thought Kazuki. 'I'm pretty shocked to hear that the Lords that have their name in the Bible are already dead...'

"So Buchou's brother was chosen to be a Lord Satan from the Ultimate-class devils then?" asked Yuna.

Yuuto nodded at her question. "Sirzechs Lucifer is also known as "Crimson Satan". He is President's Big Brother and the most powerful King Satan."

Sirzechs Lucifer... Not a "Gremory", but a "Lucifer"... So he isn't referred by his family name anymore.

"...That's why Buchou has to inherit the house," finished Akeno.

Her brother became a Lord Satan. Then it can't be helped, since her brother has to carry the world of the devils on his back. 'Amazing. Even President's family is amazing...'

It's 11:55 PM, and then the doors opened to reveal Dr. Akai.

"D-Dr. Akai! What are you doing here?" asked Kazuki.

"I came here on time, and not a moment too soon. Ms. Gremory, I've come to give you this." He then presented a small, black suitcase. When he opened it, President was confused.

"Chess Pieces?" she asked as she looked at a set of Black Chess Pieces.

"Oh no. Not just any regular Chess Pieces," said Dr. Akai, readjusting his glasses. "They're 'Extra Evil Pieces'!" After he finished, the pieces began to glow. President was shocked when she felt the power of the pieces. "I had to do some calls and readjustments for this," he said. "I already made about 30 copies of all these pieces. I want you to be the first one to test this out. All you have to do is to order these pieces to whoever you like, and they will determine who gets what. Now Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, Chihaya, Elizabeth, Raynare, and Kalawarner! Stand in front of your President, please."

The mentioned members did just that. Dr. Akai then continued.

"Now, these Extra Evil Pieces are to turn people into Temporarily Servants, which that they will be your servants for a time period of 3 hours. Once the time is up, the pieces will come out of their bodies, and will disintegrate immediately, and they will be back to normal. Now, I must be on my way." Dr. Akai then left the room.

"Well, here goes nothing," said President. She took a look at the 'Extra Evil Pieces', sighed and then said, "I, Rias Gremory, want you, Yuna Miyama, Rin Kamishiro, Kuriko Kazetsubaki, Elizabeth, Chihaya Yamase, Raynare and Kalawarner, to become my Temorarily Servants!"

The 'Extra Evil Pieces' glowed and then slowly got out of the suitcase, and remarkably, they all changed into Red 'Evil Pieces' that President knew too well, and they all flew into the girls' bodies. After all was said and done, they all had Gremory's Clan symbol flashing on their arms, which means that they are now President's servants for the next 3 hours.

Raynare and Kalawarner were the ones that felt the most pain, because they, and the others have been turned into Devils temporarily. However, when they tried to summon their Light Spears, surprisingly, they did, so they sighed in relief.

President and the others couldn't believe it as well. Dr. Akai's 'experiments' worked perfectly, and President also noticed something on their right arms.

Kuriko is now President's 'Extra Queen', Rin is 'Extra Knight', Yuna is 'Extra Rook', Chihaya and Elizabeth are 'Extra Bishops', and Raynare and Kalawarner are 'Extra Pawns'.

In the inside of President's mind, she was going crazy like she won the lottery. 'With this, I think I may have a possibility that I can actually win.'

Grayfia then coughed, as the others quickly looked at her. They didn't realize that she saw the whole thing.

"So, that Doctor was right all along. Looks like I have to erase some of my suspicions and doubts about him…

Anyways, it's time. Everyone please go to the magic circle."

Now all members of the Occult Research Club gathered to the magic circle after Grayfia urged them to do so.

"Once you get transported, you cannot use the magic circle until the game ends."

'So we return here only after the outcome,' thought Kazuki. 'Well, there's no turning back.'

The magic circle's symbol changed to another one which is not that of the Gremory's and glowed. It's also not the symbol of Phenex. The light covered all of them and the transportation started.

** 2 seconds later **

When Kazuki opened his eyes, he thought that the transportation failed. Only President, Vice-President, Yuuto, and Koneko were composed and the others are shocked about this situation. Also Grayfia was gone. Then they heard her voice…

[Hello, everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the Gremory household. Today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the Gremory household and the Phenex household.]

…in a school broadcast.

[In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion we created this battlefield. The battlefield for this match is a replica of the school Rias-sama attends to, the "Kuou Academy".]

So, Kazuki and the others thought that this is a different dimension of the Old School Building, but it looked like the real thing. Also, the sky is white, although it was supposed to be dark because it's midnight. The powers of a Devil…

[The location where both teams were transported will be their base. Master Rias' base would be the Occult Research Club room located in the old school building. Master Raiser's base would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the "Pawns" to use "promotion", please go to the enemy's base.]

That means that Kazuki, Raynare, and Kalawarner would have to go to enemy's base, the Student Council room! It's in the corner of the highest floor in the school building. Similar to the actual chess, it's a special move they are able to do "Promotion" if the "Pawn" reaches the enemy's base. They can change into any piece they want besides "King". So Kazuki, Raynare, and Kalawarner would have to reach the enemy's base no matter what, although he could feel Yuna's, Rin's and Kuriko's killer intent from 5 feet away. Like the opposite, Raiser's "Pawn" can promote if they get to the Occult Research Club. President now has 3 "Pawns", but Raiser have 8 "Pawns". If they all turn into "Queen", then they are SCREWED! "Queen" is the ultimate piece. They would be in danger if they were all to promote. However, with President having 'Extra Pieces', their danger level decreases by 50%, so it's going to be an even match. Almost….

** At the Student Council Room **

Raiser spoke to his women.

"This will be too easy for you, so crush them totally. But this fight will mean nothing unless we crush that red haired girl's ego. And remember, the one to defeat Kazuki Shikimori will get to do whatever she wants with him." Raiser said.

Some of them started to get more anxious about going out and finding Kazuki. Raiser researched about Kazuki and learned his history with his family from the past as well as his power as a Devil, a Fallen Angel, and an Angel.

** Back at the Occult Research Club **

"Everyone please put this transceiver in your ears," President said while Akeno gave everyone an earphone type transceiver and placed it in their ears. "In the battlefield we will be using this to communicate with each other."

Kazuki knew that it's an important piece of equipment so he had to make sure that he doesn't break it.

[Now it's time for the commencement of the battle. Now this match will continue till dawn in the humans' time. Then, Game start.]

[RING]

The school bell rang for the start of the match. Like this, President Rias Gremory's first "Rating Game" has started!

** At the Occult Research Club **

"Now that I have all the members here, I have already made a plan on how to deal with Raiser's servants," said President. "First, we have to get rid of Raiser's 'Pawns'. It will be troublesome if they all promote to 'Queen'."

President was sitting on the couch, while Akeno was pouring tea into her cup. Kazuki was amazed that President was calm.

"President, why are you so calm?" he asked. President answered, "Kazuki, the "Rating Games" are usually very long because of the planning out of strategies. It's only short when it becomes a "blitz". In general, the "Rating Games" are normally strategic and can be from a few minutes to a few hours in duration. Just like the normal chess game."

"I see…" said Kazuki. He knew what chess is about, and how much they take their time to plan their strategy.

"The "Rating Games" have no meaning if you don't fully utilize the battlefield," said President. "Which is why you must first plan ahead. Yuuto."

Yuuto then took out a map of the school and rolled it out on the table. It was divided into a grid with numbers and letters like a chess board. Everyone looked at the map as President marked the places of her's and Raiser's base.

Rin then notices a place with a lot of trees on the map, and she had an idea.

"Buchou, I think it's safe to assume that this forest area is part of our territory. Shouldn't we reinforce it? Raiser's group could possibly flank us if we leave it unattended."

Kuriko then thought of what Rin was thinking, and she spoke out. "Oh, I get it! We could set some traps there, especially with some of my talisman and make them invisible, making it more effective."

President seemed surprised. "Wow, Rin and Kuriko. I didn't know that you were strategists."

Kuriko made a noblewoman laugh. "Ho, ho, ho. I don't study hard for nothing."

Rin shrugged. "Well, you know how I live as a swordswoman, running all around the country in order to avoid my pursuers. My parents always told me to make some plans in order to get away."

Kazuki was amazed at how much Rin is devoted to her family, and how she was serious about her job as a swordswoman.

"Well, we'll go with that suggestion. Yuuto, Koneko, and Kuriko, go place some traps after we are finished with planning," said President.

"Yes, President," replied Yuuto.

"…Roger," replied Koneko.

"Yes, Buchou," replied Kuriko.

"Um, President!" said Kazuki.

"What is it?" asked President.

"I have a suggestion as well. Shouldn't we also place near the…uh…sports field?" he asked with a bit of hesitance.

President smiled jokingly, "That is a good suggestion, but the sports field is neutral. It is also the way to get to the enemy base."

Yuna then quickly realized something and whispered her idea to Rin. Yuna then asked, "Buchou, the fastest way to the enemy is through the sports field instead of the gym, is that correct?"

"Yes, it is," said President. "What are you implying?"

"Well," said Rin. "The enemy would expect us to send the more agile group towards that direction. Chances are they would most likely station a "Knight" and three "Pawns" there. In which case, the same combination would be there for the gym…..no, they would probably send in a "Rook" in place of a "Knight". The destructive power of a "Rook" is much more reasonable in that situation. We can expect the gym to be heavily guarded.

Raiser's "Queen" would most likely be roaming around in order to monitor our moves and pick us off one-by-one. Please be wary of this. The rest of the members should be trying to scramble in different locations, or trying to reinforce other groups. Since they believe we would send our stronger members, we should send…"

The other members didn't hear as Rin whispered the rest to President's ear. She nodded and turned towards the rest of the group. "All right then, now we need to do the preparations before we commence the plan. Yuuto, Koneko, Kuriko, do as you were told."

They all nodded while Kuriko said, "I got some special traps for that playboy and his servants…" She chuckled to herself as she, Yuuto and Koneko left.

Rin then tapped Akeno's shoulder. "Akeno, Yuna gave me a suggestion that you need to put some mist and illusion spells around this area as wide as possible. Oh, and make sure it only reacts to Raiser's group, as our plan requires us to keep Asia, Chihaya, Elizabeth and Buchou here. Asia, Chihaya, and Elizabeth are our healers here, so we have a good chance to have all of our members here when we battle against Raiser. Buchou is strong enough, but we have to be able to get back once the enemy enters the area in order to help out our "King". We can't let Buchou lose, so I'm counting on you."

"Ara, ara," said Akeno. "You are very smart for a cute girl like you. I'll try my best."

She spread her wings out, and flew out of the window. Rin was blushing at being called a cute girl. Kazuki and the others had no time to react. Rin then approached Kazuki and said to him closely, "Tell anyone, and it'll be your head." Kazuki gulped, and said, "Y-yes…"

Asia sat down next to Chihaya on the couch with Yuna and Kazuki. Their plan was to keep her, Chihaya, and Elizabeth as safe as possible. While training the other day, the members tried to increase the range of Asia's healing. If she could change the method of healing from direct touch to a "shockwave", then she, Chihaya and Elizabeth could all heal multiple allies with a farther range. Unfortunately, they could also heal the enemy as well as Asia, Chihaya and Elizabeth all have magic to heal anyone who they pity. So, they all have to hold them out until then.

"Now Kazuki, Raynare, and Kalawarner, you all will have to use "Promotion" once the battle starts," said President. "Yes, we know that," said Kalawarner, getting a little annoyed.

President kept her cool face as she knew about Raynare's and Kalawarner's arrogant behavior. She thinks that she could use those as her advantage. Then, she said to Kazuki, "Sit here, Kazuki."

Kazuki slowly went to President and could feel the killer intent from Yuna as he went closer to President.

She then pointed to her thighs and said, "Lay here." 'Oh no!' thought Kazuki. 'Is this what I think it is?!'

Yuna was ready to lose it, and so did Chihaya and Rin. 'Buchou is giving Kazuki the Lap Pillow Attack!' thought Yuna. 'I won't let her!'

Just as Kazuki was about to sit down next to President…

"KAZUKI! GET BACK OVER HERE!" yelled Yuna, shocking some of the other members. 'Scary…' shivered Asia. "Ye-yes, Yuna," said Kazuki, trying not to get on her bad side, because he knows the consequences. "Sorry, President…."

"Kazuki, if you want a lap pillow, you'll only get it from me!" said Yuna. "Hey, no fair! I want to give Kazuki a lap pillow, too!" complained Chihaya. "No! I'm going to be his wife soon, so I'm not going to lose to you!" Yuna said. Both Yuna and Chihaya glared at each other, but President gave Yuna and Chihaya the deadliest glare of all.

"I won't forgive you two if you make Kazuki disobey my orders again," she said in a scary voice. "Understood?"

"Y-yes! Understood, Buchou!" Yuna and Chihaya said, holding on to each other. They knew not to make President angry, but they are not going to give up that easy.

"Now then, Kazuki. Come and lay here," she said pointing to her legs once again. Kazuki was still shaking after Yuna (and now President's) auras and finally Kazuki's cheek made contact with President's thighs. He then felt the nervousness taken out of him by magic, and felt calm and comfortable. Yuna and Chihaya were still holding on to each other, and were both ready to cry when they saw this. Raynare and Kalawarner were holding their fists and they wanted to punch President right there on the spot for letting Kazuki do this, but they knew better. They all didn't want to make President angry again for the second time, but they knew that they we're going to something as soon as the Rating Game is over….

{TOUCH}

Kazuki then felt embarrassed as he felt President's breasts made contact with Kazuki's other cheek. "Fufufu. If we win, I'm going to spoil you in my room, alone…" she whispered to Kazuki. Kazuki's face was red. Yuna and Chihaya were furious, and then they shook hands as they agreed on trying to beat President on spoiling Kazuki, but Rin, Asia, Raynare and Kalawarner were in on this, too.

"Also, I removed your seal," President said in her normal voice.

"Seal? What seal?" asked Kazuki.

"Kazuki, remember when you took up 8 pawns to reincarnate after you saved Yuna? At first, your body wasn't strong enough to hold the power of all 8 "Pawn" pieces, but to tell you the truth, you would be the strongest of my servants, after Akeno. I just removed your seals on some of them so their power is now able to help you more."

Kazuki then could feel something weird moving around inside him.

"Now that's done, Kazuki," said President. "You are now to beat your opponents, even if they're girls."

Kazuki gulped, and Yuna, Rin, and Chihaya now felt sorry for him. Kazuki doesn't like beating girls up, but this is a Rating Game, and President's marriage is on the line!

"Y-yes…" he replied.

"To do that, you, Raynare and Kalawarner would all have to promote to "Queen" when you all reach their base," President said.

Kazuki felt uneasy about that. "President, wouldn't it be strange for me to promote to a "Queen" when I'm a….boy?"

"Not to mention cute, too," said Raynare, earning glares from Yuna, Chihaya, and Rin. Asia gave a pouted look to her.

President laughed at Kazuki's question. "That's just a role; just don't think about it too much. I'm a "King" after all. And if you want more confidence, then let Yuna and Chihaya hold onto you."

Yuna and Chihaya were surprised that President would let them have a chance to spoil Kazuki. They felt bad about what happened earlier and they apologized to President. President felt happy for them on the outside, but on the inside President was going to claim Kazuki all to herself if she wins this Rating Game.

** 15 minutes later **

"All right, Kazuki, Yuna, Koneko. Your target is the gym. You won't be able to avoid battle once you get there," said President. "Now move accordingly to the plan, as that location is an important place."

President was sending the three of them to the entrance of the sports building. Koneko nodded, "….Yes."

"Yes, Buchou!" said Yuna. "Yes, President," said Kazuki.

Now Kazuki, Yuna, and Koneko were supposed to avoid battle until they get there, and they can't afford to retire before gaining that position. Kazuki can't afford to retire before using "Promotion". Neither can Raynare and Kalawarner.

"Then we will be heading out as well," said Yuuto as he placed both of his swords into their sheaths and Rin placed her own swords into her scabbards.

"Yuuto, Rin. Move like we discussed," said President.

"Affirmative," replied Yuuto.

"Roger that, Buchou," replied Rin.

"Raynare and Kalawarner. Make sure that you follow Kazuki from a few feet, and there's anyone of Raiser's servants coming, take them down. Now move out," said President.

"Yes, Buchou," they replied.

"Asia, Elizabeth, and Chihaya will be on standby with me. Elizabeth and Chihaya both got some healing abilities, but Asia is our ultimate healer. We can't afford to let them be defeated, however, we will start to move out once we receive a signal from Kazuki and the others."

"Y…yes!" replied Asia, even though she was nervous.

"Yes, Buchou!" replied Chihaya. "All right!" replied Elizabeth.

It's a possibility that they could do something reckless in President's strategy because of their Asia's healing abilities, as well as Elizabeth's and Chihaya's, so Kazuki and the others had to make sure that they would be doing the fighting.

"Akeno, Kuriko. I trust you two to move when the time's right."

"Yes, Buchou," they both replied.

Akeno, the ultimate servant, and Kuriko, the temporarily, but second-ultimate servant, were to be on standby until they decide to move out.

President then stepped to confirm the plan. "Now, my adorable servants. Are you ready? We can't turn back now. Raiser, called the genius of the Phenex family with a promised career, is our enemy. We will blow them away! Now let's win this!"

[YEAH!] everyone cheered and started going their separate ways.

"Don't ever call me that again." said Kalawarner.

Kazuki could hear Asia, Elizabeth, and Chihaya cheering from behind.

"Everyone! Please do your best!"

"Go, go, go! Show them who's boss!"

"Please come back safely! Especially you, Kazuki!"

Kazuki turned his head and shouted back, "I'll be waiting for you ahead!"

** At the gym **

Kazuki, Koneko and Yuna reached the back door entrance of the gymnasium, and as they entered the building, Koneko warned both Kazuki and Yuna, "….Presence, enemy."

They all hid in the closet, and Yuna was thinking of dirty fantasies about her and Kazuki being together in the closet alone. "Focus…" said Koneko, stopping Yuna's thinking. Then, they could all hear footsteps, and even Yuna knew that there were at least three people, all female heading towards them. Koneko was right about their presence, as she is skilled in martial arts, and it would be interesting if she and Rin would battle each other out. It would be a great match, but right now…

"We know you are there servants of Gremory; we saw you come inside!" yelled a loud voice. There was no point in hiding now, as Kazuki, Koneko, and Yuna got out of their hiding place and proceeded to the middle of the arena. Koneko remembered who they were. Xuelan the Chinese rook, Mira the pawn, and Ile and Nel, the twin child-like pawns. Kazuki was amazed that Rin was right earlier; they did send in a "Rook" and three "Pawns".

'So she must have been spying on the enemy's plans. How did she do it?' he thought to himself.

"That Rook. Her fighting strength is very high," Koneko stated.

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked.

"Her strength is Queen level." She clarified.

"You can take her Koneko. Yuna, you may have to take down one of the pawns. We're at a disadvantage anyway," Kazuki said as he summoned his Boosted Gear. "Boosted Gear, standby."

"Kazuki, you take care of those twin pawns. Yuna, you take of the other pawn. If you defeat her, you can help me take down the rook. If you can't take them down, at least keep them busy long enough so I can take down the rook," Koneko said as crackled her knuckles.

The twins revved up their chainsaws and the blades were emitting flames. Xuelan took a fighting stance as she eyed Koneko.

"I just hope I defeat you quickly so I can defeat Kazuki. Bring it on, shortie." Xuelan mocked the nekomata.

Koneko's eyes began twitching in anger. She hated being called shortie.

Koneko leaped at the Chinese fighter with a flying kick. Kazuki started boosting up, and began summoning his Ten Commandments sword as he and Yuna begin to fight the three pawns.

** Meanwhile at the Student Council Room **

"What's the situation?" Raiser asked in boredom, sitting in the rich-leather chair.

The Student Council president didn't have a chair like this, and Raiser had used a lot of magic to make the office more comfortable to his elaborate tastes.

"Xuelan and three of the Pawns have engaged three of the enemy in the gymnasium," Yubelluna answered. "Our three other pawns are approaching Master Rias' headquarters to promote themselves."

** Near the Occult Research Club **

Marion the maid pawn, Shuriya the second maid pawn, and Bürent the showgirl pawn were heading through the mist, trying to find Rias's headquarters.

"The fog is really thick here," Shuriya stated.

Suddenly, three saw blades appeared from the bushes and flew towards them at high speed.

They easily dodged them as Marion gasped.

"A trap? And a quaint one at that."

"How cute. A novice must have placed them." Buren said.

The trio managed to evade two more traps; one a small wall of bamboo spikes hung from a tree, and the other a small pit of jagged rocks.

Avoiding them, the trio came to a small clearing that was devoid of mist for some reason.

"That was too easy. I expected more from Lady Rias," Shuriya said.

"And you were right to expect such." They heard a voice from behind them.

They turned around and saw Yuuto and Rin.

"I'm Rias Gremory's knight, Yuuto Kiba," he said with a small bow.

"And I'm her temporarily knight, Rin Kamishiro," she said as she began summoning her sword.

"The blond one is cute. But I was hoping to fight Kazuki," Shuriya said.

"Too bad for you then, because you won't be leaving here," Rin said and the girls looked around to see a large barrier form around the clearing. "Our Queen and temporarily Queen have placed a barrier here to trap Raiser's servants. Those quaint traps were only meant to direct you here." Yuuto explained and drew his sword.

"It's three against two. You think you can both take us?" Marion asked as they readied themselves.

"I never back down from a fight," Rin said as she already got her sword ready.

"We'll see," Yuuto said as he and Rin started to move in high speed.

** At the school building **

Raynare and Kalawarner reached the back of the school, but didn't encounter any enemies. Everything looked exactly as it did in the real world. But as they saw the rear entrance, they paused.

"Something's wrong here," Kalawarner said, noticing that the back door was slightly ajar.

"You're right. This is too easy," Raynare said, noticing the open window to the right.

Kalawarner picked up a rock and threw it at the door. A Phenex crest appeared on the door and windows as flames jumped out, wrapped around the rock and melted it.

"Buchou, the back way is booby-trapped. We can't get in," Raynare said through the communicator.

"_Get out of there now. They most likely know you're there_." Rias said quickly and they bolted.

** Back at the Gymnasium **

Koneko missed Xuelan when she dodged and Koneko only barely managed to avoid the Chinese woman's side-kick. Xuelan sprang up, spinning around like a tornado, throwing three more kicks towards the silver-haired girl before she landed on the ground. Koneko swore she saw flames coming from the other Rook's feet before she landed. Which to her made sense, seeing as how she was a Phenex Rook.

"You can't dodge me forever, little girl!" Xuelan declared as she rushed the Gremory Rook.

Koneko dodged two of her piercing hand-strikes before ducking a roundhouse kick. However, as she ducked to avoid the kick, she sprang up quickly, her lithe body flowing upward across Xuelan's busty figure to slam her head into her stomach. Xuelan stumbled backwards a bit, allowing Koneko enough room to spin her body in mid-air, throwing her feet at the other Rook's stomach, delivering a forceful kick to her chest that caused the Chinese fighter to fall backwards onto her butt. Koneko quickly spun around, landing on her hands and feet, and quickly jumped back up.

"Cute trick," Xuelan said as she quickly jumped back to her feet. "Perhaps this will be entertaining after all," she growled and lunged at her opponent.

Koneko gasped as Xuelan's speed seemed to increase. She herself barely had time to avoid the Chinese Rook's punches, which slashed holes in her skirt and shirt on the left side of her body.

"Koneko!" Kazuki shouted as he turned to focus on her.

Mira used this to her advantage and tried to knock him in the gut with her staff, but Yuna came to her first, and quickly made a powerful punch to her stomach, sending her to the wall. She was unconscious, but not out of the fight yet, as Yuna took this opportunity to help Koneko.

Kazuki saw the twins looking at him with amused smiles and giggling like crazy, and he summoned the _Mel Force _sword as he waited for his Boosted Gear

Xuelan threw her foot up into the air, giving the nekomata a rather daring flash of her lacy white panties, which she had actually bothered to wear this time, and brought it down in an attempt to heel-kick Koneko in the head. However, Koneko was quick enough to raise her hands up, grab the foot, and yank her to the side, allowing her to deliver a right-cross to the Chinese Rook's face.

The Chinese fighter staggered back and rubbed her bruised cheek.

"Not ba... huh?" She gasped when she saw Yuna charge her with a burst of speed, tackling her in the chest with a good kick with her left foot.

The air escaped Xuelan's lungs as she fell down.

"What the hell are you?" she asked, gasping for air.

"She is Buchou's temporarily rook," Koneko answered in her usual monotone as she pounced on her. She captured Xuelan's leg in a lock and started twisting it.

"AHH!" the Chinese fighter cried out.

Kazuki was running from the chainsaw twins who were shouting at him.

"Don't run from us!" Ile shouted.

"Be a good boy and get dismembered, so we can do 'fun things' with you!" Nel shouted.

_'__When did children get sadistic these days?!' _Kazuki mentally shouted. "I don't feel like doing that! And kids shouldn't play with those!" he shouted and looked in front of him and saw the blue haired girl got out of the wall and was now swinging her staff at him, but he swung the _Mel Force_ sword and blew Mira away to another wall, knocking her unconscious again.

However, after he attacked the blue-haired pawn, he gasped as he saw that the twin pawns were now in front of him, and quickly started to dodge their fiery chainsaws.

"You're ours now!" they both shouted and tried to cut him up.

Kazuki ducked to avoid getting his head chopped off, then side-stepped to avoid the other blade that was aimed at his ribs. He quickly stepped back to avoid getting cut in half from the upward swing.

**[BOOST!] **His gear made the third boost.

Kazuki then thought that this is a good time to attack, so he swung the _Mel Force_ sword again to send the twins flying and crashing into Xuelan, in which Koneko got out of the way in time.

Yuna then summoned her magic and used her powerful explosion ball. "I won't forgive anyone who tries to hurt my husband!"

"I'm not your husband!" Kazuki yelled, but she or Koneko didn't hear it as Yuna threw her explosion ball to the Rook and the three Pawns. However, when the smoke cleared, the Rook and the Pawns of Raiser avoided the deep impact of the blast, but there thrown into the wall for the third time, and this time, their clothes were blown off, showing their birthday suits, but luckily, they were thrown deeper into the wall, saving Kazuki from seeing the whole thing.

"_Koneko, Yuna, Kazuki, how are you doing?_" President asked through their communicator.

"We're fine. We took out a rook and three pawns in the gymnasium, although Yuna did a little too much," said Kazuki, as Yuna glared at him at that last part.

"_Good, now get out of there quickly._" President said.

The trio ran out quickly, even as Raiser's servants got out of the broken wall and looked at them in confusion.

"They're running without finishing us?" Mira asked.

"Are they abandoning their honor?" Xuelan wondered.

"Are you running away?" asked Ile.

"This is supposed to be an important place," yelled Nel.

This was indeed an important place, as it is the "center" of the school, connecting both the old and the new school buildings. Both groups wanted to capture this place, but President planned to use this as a decoy.

When Kazuki, Koneko, and Yuna got outside, a huge magic circle appeared in the sky above the gymnasium. The energy surge quickly built up as a large lightning bolt fell from the sky and slammed into the building, which destroyed it completely.

The trio were knocked down by the blast of the destroyed gymnasium.

[Master Raiser's 3 "Pawns" and 1 "Rook" are defeated.] That was the voice of Grayfia, the arbiter.

Kazuki looked up and saw Akeno hovering above the gym building.

"Ara ara, now that was very pleasant," Akeno said sadistically.

"Now that was incredible," Kazuki said in disbelief.

"She is the Thunder Priestess. Her power is worthy of the name." Koneko said simply.

"_Koneko, Kazuki, Yuna, push forward to your next objective while we wait for Akeno's magic to charge up._" President said through her communicator.

** Back near the Old School Building **

Yuuto and Rin were in an intense battle with Raiser's three other pawns. Rin charged at Marion and Marion charged at Rin. They both attacked at the same time. When they stopped, Rin felt no damage, while Marion fell down and was eliminated. Her broom, which turned into a bladed spear, was lying a few feet from her. Rin attacked her weapon, and then her body, all in one diagonal swing.

"She's fast!" Bürent gasped, holding her hands up in a defensive position.

"I know! We'll have to double-team them. Attack from two directions at once," Shuriya said, holding her feather duster up. "My Whip Duster will wrap them up and then you can blast them."

"Got it!" the showgirl said to the maid.

Yuuto gripped his sword tightly in one hand, his eyes closed, and Rin stood still with her eyes as they seemed to be in a meditative stance.

The two pawns nodded to each other, quickly moving around and attacking from both sides.

Bürent lunged at them as fast as she could go, while Shuriya attacked them from the left side, throwing out whip-like tendrils from her feather duster to ensnare them. Suddenly, Yuuto and Rin vanished. The pair gasped as their attacks flew towards the Gremory Knights, or at least where they had been. Bürent was wrapped up as Shuriya was blasted by an energy sphere, and then Rin appeared and her sword created a magic green aura, and slashed Shuriya hard in the stomach. The showgirl gasped when Yuuto appeared in front of her, and his sword slashed at Bürent's gut, eliminating her.

[Three of Master Raiser's pawns are eliminated.] came the voice of Grayfia.

** Outside of the destroyed gym **

"_All right, everyone. Akeno performed a perfect attack, thus completing the first phase," _said President in a very pleased tone. Already half of Raiser's servants are eliminated, and President still has all of her servants. 'It looks like that Rin's and President's plan could work!' thought Kazuki.

"_Now then,"_ President continued. _"Akeno has to recharge before she could attack again, so Kuriko will do the attacking while Akeno recharges. Now let's move out in accordance to the plan."_

"Yes!" replied Asia, Chihaya and Elizabeth as they and President all started to head out.

"We did it, everyone!" said Kazuki. Yuna hugged him and congratulated him on fighting. Koneko felt uneasy and her heart was skipping a few beats. Then, she summoned her courage and went to Kazuki to congratulate him too, when suddenly….

BANG!

The blast knocked Kazuki and Yuna back and stunned them for what felt like several minutes.

Slowly getting to his feet, Kazuki looked over and saw Koneko, her clothes blown off and her body covered in injuries.

"Koneko!" he shouted as he quickly ran as fast as he could towards her.

When Kazuki and Yuna got to their teammate, they saw Koneko lying face down in the crater. He then looked up to see Raiser's Queen, Yubelluna looking down on them with an arrogant smile.

"Fufufu," she said. "When you hunt prey, it's best to do so after they accomplish something. That is when they are the most vulnerable. It's enough for us to 'sacrifice' some of our members since you have a great amount. Even if you manage to defeat us servants, it's useless if you can't defeat Master Raiser. There's no way you will retaliate."

"You b* $h. You'll pay for this!" Kazuki shouted.

"I don't think so," she replied, holding up her scepter and aiming it at him, her next target. However, before she could, she was struck hard in the back by one of the talisman that said "Extreme Shock". "GYYYAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed as she was knocked away.

"Kazuki! Yuna! Take Koneko to Asia and Chihaya! We'll handle this one!" a familiar voice called out.

Kazuki and Yuna smiled when they saw Kuriko and Akeno flying through the air towards Yubelluna, the Bomb Queen turning around to face them.

"The Thunder Priestess and the Blonde Beauty. This should be interesting," Yubelluna said and readied her staff.

"We have been waiting for this." Akeno said with a smile as sparks of lightning filled her hands, and Kuriko pulling out a series of talismans.

Kazuki picked up the still weak Koneko, but paused when she winced in pain.

"Kazuki... I... can't stay with you," Koneko said weakly.

"Koneko, please! You have to hold on," Yuna said..

"I'm... too... injured. I... can't..." she said weakly, her eyes starting to close. Then, her body was covered by light, and the body started to fade and disappear. Kazuki remembered what happened when he disappeared, and was shaking in fear. Then he heard Grayfia say…

[Lady Rias Gremory's 1 "Rook" has been retired.]

President explained to him before the Rating Game started, that when they receive a certain amount of damage, they retire. That's when they are transported to a place with medical equipment, so they're not going to die, but Kazuki was shaken with anger.

In fact, he was so angry, he wanted to attack The Bomb Queen, but Kuriko and Akeno were emitting an extremely strong aura from both of them, telling Kazuki and Yuna to go to their next area, the Sports Field area, to regroup with Yuuto and Rin.

"All right, we'll leave it to you!" Kazuki said, as he and Yuna took off to the next area.

Up in the air, Akeno almost got hit in the gut with an explosion, thanks to Kuriko's quick thinking and Yubelluna got hit in the neck with an electrical bolt, and almost got her neck sliced by missing one of Kuriko's talisman "Slice".

"Not bad, but we expected more from the infamous Bomb Queen," Akeno said with a smirk.

"Oh, you'll get my A-Game when I'm good and ready," Yubelluna said as she charged up another attack.

"You've already lost six pawns. Maybe you should start now," Kuriko taunted as she got another set of talismans ready.

"Your allies may have eliminated our weakest fighters, but Master Raiser has never lost a Game! And if I have to, I'll personally blow up every one of the Gremory peerage. Especially Kazuki."

After hearing that, Akeno and Kuriko were furious and started to unleash _HELL!_

** At the Track Field **

Kazuki and Yuna reached the track field without incident. They found Yuuto and Rin and told them about Koneko.

"Is that so?" Yuuto asked with discomfort on his face. Yuna and Kazuki nodded.

"Then let's win this one for Buchou and Koneko," Rin declared. They all hi-5d and bumped their fists with new determination.

Rin then said, "Looks like the enemy's remaining forces should be gathering here now that the gym is destroyed."

Yuuto then continued where Rin started. "What we really need right now is to make Kazuki, Raynare, and Kalawarner use "Promotion" and promote to "Queen". It would really help since we would have 5 "Queens". It would probably raise our chances of winning dramatically."

Then Rin heard something, even though it was quiet, and it came from one of the sand pits.

"We know you're here, so come on out and fight us!" Rin shouted.

Suddenly, the sand pit roared to life in a tornado before exploding open and dissipating, revealing a woman dressed in European/Japanese armor.

"So you came from the front. That says you lack sense. But I love idiots like you. I am Master Raiser's Knight, Karlamaine," she said and drew her sword which emitted flames across the blade.

"I am Yuuto Kiba, Preisdent's Knight," he said as he drew his sword.

Yuuto's blade is a pitch-black color that seemed to glow with an inner light. "A battle between knights. I have been longing for this moment."

"Well said, Knight of the Gremory clan," she said with a smile before they started fighting.

They moved so fast that Kazuki couldn't keep up with their attacks and it looked like there were two hurricanes fighting each other. Rin and Yuna, however, seemed to be watching them intently.

"Looks like there's nothing for us to do here." Kazuki stated.

"Wrong call." He suddenly heard another voice behind him.

Kazuki and Yuna looked back to see six more figures walking towards them on the track field, side-by-side in a straight line, and all of them looking serious.

Kazuki and Yuna recognized them as Isabella the rook, Siris the knight, Ravel the bishop, Mihae the bishop, Ni and Li the catgirl pawns.

"Silly Karlamaine. All she thinks about is swords, swords and swords. She is so careless and didn't even care when pieces were sacrificed. And just when I thought I found a cute boy, he turns out to be a sword freak. So is the samurai woman, but I'm not surprised at that. What bad luck I have," Ravel spoke as the rest of Raiser's servants advanced towards the three of President's peerage.

_'__So the other pieces were here. President's prediction was right_,' Yuuto thought as he turned his head and saw Rias, Asia, Chihaya and Elizabeth sneak into the school building.

Just then, Mihae's upper body was wrapped up by a strange blue energy whip that forcefully pulled her backwards and slammed her onto the ground as two spears of light staked her right in both shoulders. She didn't have time to scream as she disappeared.

[Master Raiser's Bishop has been retired.] Grayfia announced.

Ravel and the others looked to see the two Fallen Angels come out from the woods.

"That evens the odds," Kalawarner said, as she found a blue whip dangling from another part of the forest, and energized it. Both she and Raynare had new light spears in their hands.

Isabela, Siris and the cat girls looked at them. Siris drew her sword as the cat girls began wiggling their tails in anticipation.

"So there you are, Kazuki. I have been waiting to see how you fight. Siris." Ravel said as the spikey-haired knight jumped up to attack Kazuki with her broadsword, but Rin stopped her with her sword.

"I am Rin Kamishiro, Buchou's Temporarily Knight. I will be your opponent," she said as she got her sword ready. "Well, this should be interesting," Siris said as she and Rin both battled.

Raynare and Kalawarner ran towards the cat girls as Isabella charged Kazuki.

Not seeing anyone else for her to fight, Yuna rushed towards Ravel Phenex.

Isabella started throwing punches at Kazuki, forcing him to duck and dodge because he knew how strong Rooks were. She tried to kick him in the stomach, but he leapt back to avoid it, causing her to spin around and throw a roundhouse kick to his face, that he was lucky enough to avoid with a duck.

As the fight progresses, Kazuki then summoned _Silfarion_ and took off at fast speed with the sword's power, and tried to confuse Isabella, but he then realized that Isabella is a rook, so she was able to keep up with Kazuki's speed, and tried to attack her, but she easily blocked his attack.

It was then that he noticed that Yuna was leaping through the air and knocking Ravel Phenex to the ground.

"Hey, what's with Raiser's little sister?" he asked the Rook after evading an uppercut. "Can't she fight?" he asked as Ravel threw up a force field to protect herself again.

"She is the first bishop on our team, but she's never had to raise a fist to anyone," Isabella answered as she tried to right-cross the Wizard pawn.

"Then that Raiser's a jerk! Adding his own little sister in his peerage!" Kazuki shouted, but after the last evasive move, Isabella saw an opening and managed to land a punch to his face which knocked him down, and break the _Silfarion_ sword.

Karlamaine managed to cut Yuuto's dark sword from the hilt, causing the blade to disappear.

"Your sword can't stand against the eternal flames of The Phoenix!" Karlamaine declared as she advanced on him.

"Then, how about this?" he asked as the hilt grew a new blade made of ice. This would be his new sword "Flame Delete."

"You bastard! You have two Sacred Gears?!" Raiser's Knight shouted and attacked, only for her fiery blade to freeze up and shatter. "You will not defeat me!" She shouted and drew her dagger from her hip.

Rin stepped back to avoid getting crushed by Siris's attack. She quickly moved forward to attack Siris with a quick sword attack, but Siris jumped to avoid it.

"I waited for this moment, Kazuki! Once I've defeated you and Master Raiser has won, I'm going to have fun with you!" Isabella declared and tried to finish him off, but Kazuki used some of his magic to freeze the rook temporarily, giving him time to recollect himself, and kicked her in the gut that sent her staggering backwards.

"And how would you have fun with me?" he asked as he jumped back to his feet.

Holding her stomach for a moment, she turned to looked at him.

"I'm going to have you pamper me in every way possible," she responded.

"Sorry, but I only do that with President and the girls of my club," he answered as he summoned another sword. However, this sword was new. A unique jagged sword appeared and it said "_Runesave_" on it. He tried to attack Isabella with his sword, but it made no effect on it. Thyrus from the sword then said to Kazuki…

**{****You can't defeat her with that kind of sword. This sword is only used cut things without a tangible form like lightning, wind, fire, water, or smoke. She's too fast and stronger than she looks.}**

Isabella then created a strong wind which Kazuki swung the sword, and the sword did into cut the wind attack in half.

Raynare and Kalawarner tried to slash the pink and blue-haired catgirls with their spears, but because they were cats they had greater agility and uncanny quickness, both of them managing to evade their foes' poisonous weapons.

"Too slow," Ni Laughed at Raynare.

"You'll never hit me with that," Li taunted Kalawarner.

Li quickly leapt at Kalawarner, spinning in the air and landing on her shoulders. The impact knocked Kalawarner to the ground, causing her to go face-down as the blue-haired catgirl wrapped her hands around Kalawarner's throat in an attempt to choke her.

Ni got close to Raynare and punched her in the wrist to knock the spear from her hand. She quickly spun around and kick her in the stomach, knocking her back and causing the Fallen Angel to growl at the pink-haired female feline.

The two peerages were in the heat of battle, both sides looking to defeat the other and claim victory...

...when Kazuki then saw his Boosted Gear go up to 'XV'!

"Right. Let's go, Boosted Gear!" Kazuki exclaimed.

**[Explosion!]**

Kazuki then summoned his _Explosion_ sword.

** While all of this is happening… **

President Rias entered the school building with Asia, Chihaya, and Elizabeth right beside her as Rias' bat familiar, Shiruku, was fluttering around the hallway.

It suddenly paused, hovering in mid-air and erratically fluttering its wings.

"So, you finally arrived, my darling Rias," Raiser said when he looked down from the second floor stairway to the small hallway they had entered.

Rias frowned at him.

** Back at the forest **

Isabella couldn't stand up any longer as she got badly hit from Kazuki's sword, ripping most of her clothes, and blood spilling everywhere. The retirement light was already covering her body.

[Master Raiser's 1 "Rook" retired.] said the voice of Grayfia.

**[Reset.]** said Ddraig, the Boosted Gear.

Kalawarner then rolled over so she was on top of Li and started to elbow her in the ribs until finally breaking out of the hold. She sat up and took in a breath before rushing the blue-haired catgirl and tackling her in the stomach, knocking her down.

Raynare stepped aside to evade another hit and landed an uppercut on Ni's jaw. The pink-haired catgirl hissed as she jumped at the Fallen Angel, kicking her in the shoulder.

Rin was blocking Siris's attacks, but her strikes were so hard her teeth and bones were beginning to rattle.

Yuuto changed the blade of his sword which started to absorb the flame from Karlamaine's dagger.

"How many Sacred Gears do you have!?" she shouted in disbelief.

"My Sacred Gear can create as many swords as I want. Like this," he said, quickly slamming his hand into the ground, instantly causing several blades to shoot out of the Earth, right at her. While this caught her off guard, she was at least quick enough to jump around and avoid the attacks.

Rin then summoned magic on her sword, and managed to cut Siris' sword in half, shocking her enough to allow Rin to reel back and kicked her face with a left leg kick that knocked her back.

Yuna had Ravel in a headlock.

"Surrender," Yuna hissed to the Phenex daughter, who was struggling to escape.

"Never!" Ravel hissed, now struggling to breathe.

The battle intensifies even further, but then suddenly…

"_Everybody! We were able to get to the new school building, but Raiser challenged Buchou to a duel! Please, someone come here quickly!"_

That was the voice of a terrified Asia! Everyone looked up to see a crimson-haired President fighting a blonde-headed Raiser. Yuna was so shocked, that Ravel saw this opportunity and escaped from Yuna's clutches!

"That's right," she said, finally able to breathe again. "My wonderful brother planned all of this from the beginning. Your Rias is fighting with him right now. Crimson Haired Ruin Princess, Lightning Priestess, Blonde Beauty, Sword Birth, Super Samurai, Ten Commandments, and Red Heavenly Dragon…..scary names indeed. But they all mean nothing against my wonderful brother, an immortal Phenex."

Just like that, the tables have turned for the worst! Kazuki was in a tight spot. Should he help out with the others, or should he go and save President?

He then decided to talk to his Sacred Gears while the battle is still going.

"Boosted Gear… explode," he said.

**[Explosion!]**

'Ddraig, Thyrus….I don't want to lose yet…I need to save President. I don't want to lose President to anybody. It may be a little selfish…..but I just want it that way. So please, let me defeat anyone who gets in my way….'

**[Ha ha ha! What a spoiled brat!]** came the voice of Ddraig.

**{Hey! He's no spoiled brat, shortie!}** came the voice of Thyrus.

**[(Growl)….Anyways, listen up! I'll tell you how to use the second form of Boosted Gear. It's about time that we evolved from liberation one. I'm sending the information now.]**

**{While he does that, I'll be unlocking a sword that is VERY powerful, but VERY risky. Many people have gone NUTS once they hold this sword, and you may lose control to your senses once you make contact with it. Are you sure you want to do this?}**

'Whatever it takes to save President, yes.'

**{You have been warned. OK, I'm unlocking 'it' now.}**

Kazuki then said, "This one is for President! Boosted Gear, goooooooo!"

**[[BOOSTED GEAR SECOND LIBERATION!]]**

The gauntlet started glowing and changing! A light covered Kazuki's whole left arm and once it cleared, it showed what happened. The jewel on the back of his hand now appeared on the upper part of his arm, and the gauntlet grew in length. It was from his hand to his left shoulder now! He ran towards Yuuto, Rin and Yuna with the new power he just received.

"Yuuto and Rin, try and release your swords!" Kazuki exclaimed.

"Huh?" asked Rin. "I don't know what's going on, but okay!"

Yuuto and Rin placed their hands on the floor and dozens of swords appeared around them. Kazuki then punched the floor hard and sent a shockwave towards Yuuto's, Rin's, and Yuna's hands.

**[Transfer!]**

The power that was accumulated during Kazuki's power multiplying, was transferred to Yuuto, Rin, and Yuna! The whole sports court suddenly sprouted swords everywhere! Seconds later, millions and millions of swords formed everywhere! And all of these were all Yuuto's and Rin's! Everyone was shocked, even Kazuki.

"This is my new power; Boosted Gear Gift!" yelled Kazuki.

"To think that my Sword Birth could create this many…." Said Yuuto.

"I didn't believe that I have THAT many swords…" said Rin.

Ravel then spoke in a terrified voice, "So this is the power of the…..Sekiryutei(Red Dragon Emperor)."

There were countless blades impaled in all of the remaining servants, and they disappeared soon as the retirement light engulfed their bodies.

[Master Raiser's 2 "Pawns", 1 "Knight" all retires.] said Grayfia.

"You did it!" said Yuna as she hugged Kazuki, as he used his power to eliminate a large group of Raiser's servants. "How did you do it?"

"Well," said Kazuki. "I used the multiplied power in my Sacred Gear and transferred their special abilities…"

[Lady Rias' "Queen" and "Temporarily Queen" retires.]

Kazuki and the others just froze right there on the spot. They just heard that Akeno and Kuriko were defeated! The 2 strongest people in the group are defeated! And that's not all…

BLAM!

[Lady Rias' 2 "Temporary Pawns", 1 "Knight", and 1 "Temporarily Knight" retires.]

Kazuki and Yuna were shocked that the others standing there a few moments ago got blown away in just seconds! That could only mean one thing…

They saw Raiser's strongest servant, Yubelluna, his "Queen". She was flying with black wings spread out like an eagle's and a Fallen Angel's.

"You did all this, did you?!" asked Kazuki.

The enemy just laughed. "Those queens certainly gave me a run for their money, but those 4 dropped like ants! Hahaha! Of course I was to beat them!"

"How?!" Yuna asked. "How did you?! Never mind, it doesn't even matter. I'll kill you here and now!"

"Yuna!" said Kazuki, who was shocked that Yuna was about to take on Raiser's strongest Queen.

Then Ravel flew down next to Kazuki, with her wings of fire blazing. "I'll tell you how. See this?" She brought up a bottle with a shiny blue liquid inside of it. "This is 'Phenex's Tears'. You;ve heard the legend, right? Our tears can heal any wound. Yubelluna simply fought with everything she had, waited until she needed some healing, then used this a few times, and finished your pathetic "Queens" off.

Yuna shook with anger. "Pathetic?...Pathetic?! PATHETIC?! How dare you say such words towards Akeno and Kuriko?! If anything, you are the one who's being pathetic! You don't know anything about Akeno or Kuriko! You really don't! Don't just assume Akeno or Kuriko are pathetic just because you beat them! You used Phenex's Tears!"

"You can't say that's cheating; you have your own person with Twilight Healing, and those 2 so-called "Temporarily Bishops".

Ravel's retort made Yuna more enraged. "I don't give a damn! I don't give a f& k about what you say anymore! You, Yubelluna! I'm going to destroy you! I'll be sure you know the pain Akeno and Kuriko must've felt…no, you can't feel that! All of us here are fighting hard for Buchou's sake! If we lose, we feel pain we can't even describe. But you people are doing a half-a**ed job. You're just fighting because Raiser tells you to!"

Kazuki was shocked by Yuna's resolve. "Yuna…"

Yubelluna was furious by what Yuna said. "Don't you dare talk about Master Raiser like that!" she yelled as she shot a bomb spell on her with such killing speed! Yuna summoned her wings, and swatted it aside, exploding at a nearby area. Yubelluna and Ravel were surprised at that action Yuna made.

"What? Are you scared because of one deflect?! I bet you that Akeno and Kuriko weren't afraid when you revived yourself. I bet they fought you with all that they had left! Tell me, when they lost to a b &*h like you, they cried, didn't they?"

"Arrgh! What an annoying "Rook"!" she yelled as she shot another spell, one that Yuna wasn't able to deflect, and it ripped her clothes and wings off as she fell towards the ground.

"Yuna!" Kazuki yelled as he went to her aid.

"Such a pest," Yubelluna said. "She can talk the talk, but can't walk the walk."

Yuna wanted to get back up herself, but Kazuki helped her get back up. Yuna then said, "….In chess….even a "Pawn" like Kazuki here can defeat a "Queen"….I didn't think it was possible in Rating Games….but now I know."

Yubelluna growled. "Don't speak to me as if you've already beaten me! Now, if you'll excuse me, I got some matters to attend to!"

She then flew away, and Kazuki tried to get Yuna back on her feet, but he soon had a feeling that Yuna could disappear…and he was right!

Ravel stared at them with a pitiful look. "Impressive, I must say. However, do you really think that you have what it takes to stand again after taking a hit from my Wonderful Brother? Why don't you sit here, and await the results?"

Kazuki wanted to say something, but Yuna stopped him. "Kazuki….please go save Buchou…I can't go on any further…."

Kazuki used his magic to try to heal Yuna back to normal, but it was too little, too late.

[Lady Rias' 1 "Temporarily Rook" retires!] said Grayfia.

Kazuki wanted to cry, but then he remembered this line from President:

'I won't forgive my servants who are weak….'

Kazuki knew that he had to try! Try and save President Rias Gremory!

He ran towards the new school building, in the hopes that it's not too late.

"H-hey! You're going?! You know it's safer with me right?!" asked Ravel, but Kazuki ignored her as he made his way towards the Immortal Bird in the sky.

** At the new school building **

Kazuki knew that even though he was 'weakest' of the group, he never once thought about winning the Rating Game. He finally reaches the building and yelled, "Promotion: Queen!"

Kazuki could now feel the power of "Queen", and it was such a strong power. In a stunning turn of events, the only ones left of Gremory's group were Rias herself, Asia, Elizabeth, Chihaya, and Kazuki.

[Lady Rias' 2 "Temporarily Bishops" have been defeated.]

Make that Rias, Asia, and Kazuki.

A few minutes later, Kazuki finally reached the roof door, and stopped in front of it to catch his breath. 'How could Chihaya and Elizabeth be defeated?' he asked to himself.

He's going to find out one way or another as he finally opens the door, and what he saw was not good.

There was President, confronting with Raiser. Asia was on the brink of tears when her 2 friends disappeared when Raiser counterattacked Kuriko's trap earlier and used it on Chihaya and Elizabeth. They were so shocked, that they didn't even stand a chance.

President is not in a good state herself as her beautiful crimson-hair was messed up in many places, and her uniform ruined. Kazuki knew that the time to save President is NOW!

"PRESIDENT! Your "Pawn" Kazuki Shikimori has finally arrived!" he yelled in a loud voice so all of them could hear.

"Kazuki!" President and Asia said together.

"Well, well, well. What took you so long? Although I'm disappointed that Ravel let him pass…" Raiser said as he clicked his tongue. Just then, Raiser's "Queen" appeared next to him.

"Should I get rid of that Bishop and that Pawn? That boy over there is a major threat. Plus, I want to get my own back at him once I defeat him," said Yubelluna, licking her tongue.

"Well, this is the last part, so let them do whatever they want," said Raiser, uninterested, knowing that he was going to win this game.

"Don't mess around with me, Raiser!" said President as she angrily shot out a ball of demonic energy towards him! He took the hit, as if he didn't try to dodge the attack. And when the smoke cleared, his face was back to normal, as if nothing happened! Why?

(In another room)

Nostalgia Critic, Spoony, Linkara, Douche, & Angry Joe: Because of the regeneration ability of the immortal bird Phenex….

dad90: Thank you!

(Back to the roof!)

"Resign, Rias. You're making your relatives look bad. The outcome of this battle has already been decided. You have no more choices. It's checkmate, Rias," said Raiser, smiling evilly.

President only glared at him. "Shut your mouth Raiser! Already decided? No more choices? I, the "King", am still standing! This battle isn't over yet!" she said fearlessly.

Kazuki was awed by President's ferocious speech. If she is standing, then Kazuki will continue to fight! He then went to President's side and stood between her and Raiser.

"Asia!" Kazuki yelled. When he called her, she looked nervously between Raiser and his "Queen". They didn't even attack her as she came over! Asia did heal them, but Raiser and his "Queen" were still watching. Kazuki then thought that they had such confidence, that did they really believe that they could win this Rating Game, no matter what? Kazuki was fully healed from his wounds, but his stamina wasn't…

"Asia, please stay back after you heal us," Kazuki said. Asia made a sad face, but Kazuki knew that it was for the best. "Asia, if you're safe, then we can keep on healing to fight him. You are our lifeline."

"Y-yes…." said Asia. However….

"Kyaaa!"

There was now an unfamiliar circle underneath Asia, and it seemed to restrict her movement.

"Oh. Sorry about that, but it would make you guys seem pathetic if this battle carried on forever. I could've taken that girl down, but I just stopped her from healing," said Raiser. "Now the only way you'll able to free her is if you defeat my 'Queen'."

Kazuki gasped as he saw Asia standing there with her arms outstretched and her fingers glowing. Asia was one of their last trump cards, and at this rate, they can't win! However…

"The battle goes on, huh?" asked Kazuki to President.

"Yes, it does," she replied back.

"Now, it's only you and me, President. Asia has been captured. Raiser, on the other hand, is immortal and has two servants left. We are now in a bad situation, but I won't give up. I don't like the word 'checkmate' when I hear that from my opponent, but as long as my hand can move, and as long I can use magic, I will keep on fighting!"

"Well said, Kazuki! Now let's defeat Raiser together!"

"Yes, President! Let's go!"

Now, did you ever hear the phrase, "What goes up, must come down?" Well…

**[Burst…]**

That one was for Kazuki. He didn't want to hear that, and he soon found why.

All of a sudden, his body felt heavy, and he began to lose consciousness. Then he dropped his head, and vomited out blood. It soon realized that Kazuki was at his limit. The light disappeared from the jewel, his sword disappeared, which could only mean one thing: His Sacred Gears stopped working. While Kazuki was on the ground, Raiser then said…

"The Boosted Gear and the Ten Commandments Sword are very powerful….but if you misuse it, it becomes like any other Sacred Gear. You reached your limit a long time ago. You no longer have the ability to fight now. If you trained more, you could have beaten both me and my "Queen", but your recklessness is the problem."

Kazuki then somehow summoned a Black Light Spear, and surprised both Raiser and Yubelluna. He had enough energy to throw the spear at Yubelluna, taking the hit, and disappeared in seconds.

[Master Raiser's "Queen" has been retired.]

It happened so quickly, in the blink of an eye, but Raiser kept his cool and said, "After that, now is the time to quit. You're now at your limit."

Kazuki took all of his strength into his legs and stood up, and said weakly, "President, let's go!"

President made a sad face as Kazuki went forward, but intense pain attacked him! President tried countless times to hit away Raiser, but it was no good. Why?

(In another room)

Nostalgia Critic, Spoony, Linkara, Douche, & Angry Joe: Because of the regeneration ability of the immortal bird Phenex….

dad90: Thank you!

(Back to the roof!)

[BANG!]

Raiser's fist went into Kazuki's stomach, and he was gouged when Raiser twisted his fist, and Kazuki coughed out more blood. He didn't want to give up…

He didn't want to see President suffer….

He didn't want to lose…

[BANG!]

Raiser then punched Kazuki in the face with his fist, and Kazuki went down to the floor, HARD! President went to him. She slowly began to think that she was going to lose. She knew that it was indeed checkmate.

"…Kazuki. You did very well. It's alright now. Good job," whispered President gently, but he tried to get up by getting away from her. "It's alright, Kazuki!"

He moved her hands and tried to get up. He took a step, and another step emotionlessly. It was a bizarre view. Everyone was looking at him holding their breath. The opponent, Raiser, also approached him emotionlessly. 'No! If I let this continue, I will lose Kazuki! My cute servant. My Kazuki. I was planning to adore him even more! I don't want to lose him for something like this!' President thought. She went between Kazuki and Raiser, and stood in front of Kazuki.

"Kazuki! Stop! Can't you hear..."

She then knew that he couldn't hear. Both his eyes were hollow and his mouth was open. Even so, he continued to move forward while holding his shaking fists...

"...You...Even though you are in this state..."

There were tears on her cheeks. She puts her hand on this adorable boy's cheek. His cheeks were swollen. His special power of giving her strength couldn't be felt from his cheeks anymore.

"...You dummy."

She hugged Kazuki who tried to move forward.

"Good job, Kazuki."

When I said those words, all his strength disappeared and he fell on the ground. I hugged his body and made him lay on my thigh. She then remembered Kazuki saying...

(Prez! I will definitely make you win!)

(But I won't give up. I don't like the word 'checkmate' when an opponent says that to me. But I can still fight. I can continue fighting as long as I can move my hands, and as long I have magic in me!)

He continued to fight for President even though his body got this swollen...

Always. He was always smiling. He was always doing his best and he continued to fight for her. President was almost about to lose Kazuki forever.

"Thank you Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, Asia, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rin, Chihaya, Elizabeth, Kuriko, Yuna and...Kazuki. Thank you for fighting for someone worthless like myself."

After she patted Kazuki's forehead gently, she told Raiser, "It's my loss. I resign."

Rias Gremory's first Rating Game. It started with a bitter and painful loss. She will never forget this loss.

** At an unknown place **

Kazuki was seeing red all over. Something spoke to him under a scorching fire. It's as if it came from his Sacred Gear.

**[If you are like that, you will never get strong.] **

**{You are an abnormal being who possesses 2 dragons within you. Don't look uncool. The "White guy" will laugh at you.}**

'You... Are you the dragon that appeared in that dream? Was that new power up because of you?' asked Kazuki.

**[Yeah. You wanted it. You desired it. The "White guy" desired it as well. That's why you went into a new step.] **

'Desire? What are you saying...? I mean who the heck is the "White guy"!?'

**{He will appear before you sooner or later. Yeah. He and Ddraig are destined to fight. Oh yeah. Ddraig's power. Both he and I will teach you how to use its real power.} **

**[Yes, indeed. Now, listen up! Losing may be alright. If you don't die, losing can become your strength. But it only means something if you win the next fight. Lose then win. Then continue to win. If you do that, you will meet him.] **

'So what's going to happen between me and "him"...?'

**{You will know soon enough. Get stronger for that day. We will give you power any time you want. But keep it in your mind that it will come with the sacrifice of something great. We will give you something that is worth a sacrifice. You can show it to those who laughed at you. The existence of a "Dragon".}**

** A few days later **

Kazuki was in his room at the 'dorms'. He was covered in bandages in almost every area possible. When he tried to get up, he felt pain from his back.

"It seems that you are awake," said a voice.

Kazuki turned to see Grayfia, the silver-haired maid next to him. "What happened to the battle?! Did we win?!" he asked.

"Master Raiser did. Lady Rias resigned," she answered. Kazuki couldn't believe it. After all this training, and after all this encouragement, he felt that he was the weakest, because he got beaten by Raiser Phenex. He somehow hugged Grayfia as his face was in her breasts and cried uncontrollably. Grayfia was surprised by first, but comforted him as if he was her son…

10 minutes later, Grayfia was back to her usual stoic face. "Right now, there is an engagement party for Lord Gremory and Lord Raiser. It is being held at the assembly hall prepared by the Gremorys."

"What about the others?" Kazuki asked as he finished shedding his tears.

"…..They all went to escort the two. The only ones who are related to the Gremorys, but isn't there, are Master Kazuki and Master Asia."

"Asia? She didn't go?"

"Because of Lady Rias' wish, Master Asia stayed here with me to nurse Master Kazuki. She is currently in the restroom getting a wet towel….Do you not agree with it?" she asked.

"Even though the battle is over, I still can't accept this," Kazuki answered.

"Lady Rias obeyed the family's decision to do this."

"I know that! But still…. I don't agree to this! In fact, even though that Yuna may kill me later, I'm not going to let President marry that bastard! I would not hand her over to him!"

"Fufufu," she silently laughed. Kazuki could see Grayfia smile for the first time, despite the fact that she is a cold and calm person.

"You are a very interesting person. For a long time, I have seen many devils but it is my first time seeing someone like you who is not only part Devil, part Fallen Angel, and part Angel, but who shows what he thinks with his face and moves by what he believes in. My master, Lord Sirzechs, was watching your effort in the battle from another place and said that you were "definitely interesting"."

Kazuki was surprised that President's Big Brother would find him interesting. Then again, Kazuki is a descendant of some of the most powerful wizards from the West and the East from the past, after all.

Grayfia then showed him a black piece of paper with a magic circle on it. "This magic circle can transport you to the hall of the engagement party of the houses of Gremory and Phenex."

"Wait. Why would you show me this?"

"I have a message from Sirzechs-sama for you."

She paused for a second and spoke with a serious face.

"[If you want to save my sister, barge into the hall.]. That's what he said. There is also another magic circle on the back of the paper. Please use it when you take back Our Lady. It will definitely be useful to you."

...

Kazuki didn't know how to respond. Grayfia stood up and tried to leave the room after leaving the magic circle paper in his hand, but not before saying, "When Master Kazuki was sleeping, I felt a very enormous power within you. The Dragon was the only one who didn't side with God, the devils or the fallen-angels. If it's that power of hatred, then..."

She stopped there and left the room. Kazuki was left alone in his room... There was no need to think about it. He knew what to do. And as he saw his new uniform and placed it on and took the paper with him, the door opened and Asia came in.

"...! Kazuki!"

Asia dropped the towel and bucket of water when she saw him. Then she jumped into his arms.

"Thank god. I'm so happy. You slept for two days even when your wounds are healed... I thought you were never going to open your eyes again... Kazuki..."

Asia started to cry in his arms. He calmed her down while patting her head. He slept for two days, feeling sorry for himself, but now, he has a new mission...

"Asia, listen to me. I'm going to President's side now," he said.

"!" She seemed very shocked at what I just said. She seemed to know what he was about to do.

"...It's not...to celebrate...right?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to take back President. It's not a problem. I got my hands on a route to go to the hall."

"I'm going too!" Asia said without giving a second thought. She had a serious face.

"No. You stay here Asia," Kazuki said, even though he knew what was coming next.

"I don't want to! I can fight along with Kazuki! I learned how to use magic! I don't want to just be protected!"

Asia grabbed his hand. It felt like she was saying that she didn't want to leave him. No, she meant that.

"No. You will stay Asia. I will get President back. You know, Boosted Gear is a professional thing for something like this. So will be the Ten Commandments Sword. Don't worry. I will beat up Raiser easily and..."

"I cannot be unworried!" Asia raised her voice. Her voice was mixed with tears. There were tears that came out from her green eyes and she had a very sad face.

"...You might get bloody...and crumbled...and mushy again... Are you going to go through all that pain again...? I don't want to see Kazuki in that state again..."

Kazuki did receive critical injuries when he took Asia back from the Fallen Angels who now are on their side and the group of Exiled Exorcists. He was also torn in the battle with Raiser. He would have died if he didn't get healed by Asia. He can even imagine Asia crying while healing him. He will probably continue to make this girl go through sadness. He thought about the future like that, a little bit. He grabbed Asia's hand and said it with a smile,

"I won't die. Absolutely. I promise. Remember how I was alive when I saved you? That's why I will be okay. I will not die. I will live and stay with you forever."

Asia nodded while wiping her tears.

"...Then please promise me one more thing."

"Promise?"

"Please come back with President and everyone else," Asia said it to me with a smile.

"Yeah, of course," he replied.

Asia smiled really happily when he answered her. And then he remembered a little something-something.

"The truth is, Asia..."

When he told Asia the circumstances, she agreed and went to her room and got a particular thing. He waited for the door to close, before closing his eyes on order to concentrate.

'Oi, you there? Ddraig! Thyrus! You both can hear me, right? If you can, then please come out now.'

2 creepy laughs echoed within Kazuki's heart without any moment's notice.

**[Yeah, what is it brat?] **

**{Stop calling him that, pipsqueak! Anyways, what type of business do you have with us?}**

** At the engagement party **

"He's coming."

"Yes, definitely."

"….As expected."

"Ara, ara. Kazuki sure doesn't give up easily."

"Of course not. If he did, he wouldn't be Kazuki. This is something really interesting. We were only temporary devils, so we don't know much. But this battle must be something….nobody here is expecting it besides Master Lucifer and Grayfia. Now, let us see which is stronger between the two; eternal life or infinite power?

** At the hallway **

[SHINNNNNNNNNE]

When the light dissipated, Kazuki found himself at an unfamiliar place. Behind him was a big set of double doors, as well as a bigger set of double doors in front of him. In front of those doors were two men. Kazuki knew that these people are the guards…

"Boosted Gear."

**[Boost!]**

The guards did not notice the light from his gauntlet, so he quietly ran up to them. They were talking to each other, and Kazuki quietly summoned two Light Spears, and threw them at the guards.

The guards got killed easily. He then used his magic on his arms, and made a huge punch to the door.

All of the people looked at Kazuki. It was one of those ballrooms that you would usually see at a Hilton Hotel. He then saw the crimson-haired woman in a red wedding dress, and he knew who it was.

"PRESIDENT!"

"Kazuki!" she said, getting his attention. Kazuki thought that President looked nice in that wedding dress, but not right now. He also saw Raiser right next to her in a fancy white tuxedo!

"To all the high-class devils here! And President's brother, The Great Satan! My name is Kazuki Shikimori from Kuou Academy! I have arrived to take back our President, Lady Rias Gremory!"

The hall became noisy. Without any care about them, he went towards Raiser.

"Hey you! Do you know where this is..."

A person who seemed to be a guard came to stop him. But there were those who came in to stop them.

"Yo, Kazuki! We got this! Go on ahead!" said Yuuto, who was wearing a black tuxedo, stopping the guards.

"….You are late," said Koneko, who was wearing a dress stopping the guards as well.

[ZZZZT]

"Ara, ara, you're late," said Akeno said in an expensive-looking kimono electrocuting some of the guards.

"We told the others that you'd be here. I appreciate your cooperation," said another voice, who was wearing a purple dress.

"Yuna!" said Kazuki, as he also saw Rin in a kimono, Kuriko in an expensive dress, Chihaya in a blue dress, and Elizabeth in her ghost form stopping all of the guards. However, Yuna had the courage to dress up as one of the guards and easily snuck in. They too must've disagreed to come to the party, but they eventually sneaked in as well, but Raynare and Kalawarner are nowhere to be seen...

"Thanks, everyone!" said Kazuki.

"Remember what you've promised!" said Rin.

Kazuki remembered. He had to keep his promises. He almost couldn't keep his promise with Yuna and Chihaya, but now he has a second chance to keep his promises not only with Yuna and Chihaya, but also with President.

"Raiser!" yelled Kazuki as he stepped forward. "I know that I have made a lot of promises to my childhood friends Yuna and Chihaya..." Yuna and Chihaya were happy that Kazuki his promise with them.

"...but you also must know that I made another promise...and that promise is that President Rias Gremory belongs to me!"

Everyone in the room gasped, including President herself. Raiser made a face that couldn't be described into words.

"Raiser, what is the meaning of this?"

"What is going on, Lord Rias?"

Relatives and authorized people made unusual faces. Devils, just like humans, get confused when something unexpected happens.

"It's an event that I organized," came a new voice. This new voice belonged to a man who had long crimson hair and had very decorative clothing that looked devilish. He seemed to be similar as President...

"Big Brother."

...in fact, he is actually President's Big Brother, Lord Sirzechs Lucifer, in the flesh!

"Ladies and Gentlemen! This fellow here is not only a Devil. He's also a Dragon, a Fallen Angel, and an Angel, too!"

Everyone was shocked to find that the rumors about someone being a Devil, a Fallen Angel, an Angel, and a Dragon were all true!

"He has the power of all of that, but what I really wanted to see is the power of a Dragon again, so I asked Grayfia to organize this for me."

Raiser puts his hands on his hips. "The battle was already decided. Are you saying it wasn't?" he asked.

"Not at all," Sirzechs answered. "If a Great Satan like me says something like that, then there would be no meaning to the Rating Game. However, I do say that it wasn't fair. My little sister had no experience in the Rating Games, so you were at a clear advantage."

The others are surprised that Sirzechs actually agreed with President's loss, but he continued on.

"What I'm trying to say is this. A one-on-one battle. Dragon Wizard vs. Phenex. Isn't that the perfect form of entertainment for my cute little sister's engagement party?"

Raiser raised an eyebrow.

"So, Raiser, I ask you. Will you show us your power in front of Rias again?"

He smirked after hearing The Great Satan's wish. "If that's what Lord Sirzechs wishes, then I have no reason to decline. This will be my last battle before I settle down as a married man."

Kazuki was cross that Raiser's acting as if he's already married to President. However, that raised his spirit, and has given him more reasons to beat the crap out of him. As Kazuki was pumped up, The Great Satan asked him, "So, Dragon Wizard, what do you want in return if you win?"

Other people began to disagree with him.

"Lord Sirzechs!"

"You can't do something like that, can you?"

He ignored them, because they have no idea on just how strong Kazuki is, and they are about to find out.

"I certainly can, especially with someone who is this rare to be not only a Devil, but also an Angel, and a Fallen Angel. I've never seen anyone like this in my life. Now, what do you want in return? A peerage? Or perhaps the most beautiful woman?"

Kazuki never thought of having his own peerage, but he already knew what he was going for.

"What I want is President. If I win, I'm going to take back Lady Rias Gremory," Kazuki stated.

"Kazuki..." President seemed happy, and even Yuna and Chihaya were happy that he made the right decision. The Great Satan answered without a pause, "Then there you have it. If you win, you'll take my sister back."

"Thank you very much," Kazuki said and bowed down towards the Great Satan.

** At the battle arena **

Raiser and Kazuki were transported to some space used for battling. This certainly looked an "American Gladiators" arena with all of the surroundings and the situation. Raiser spread his wings of fire, and Kazuki had his Boosted Gear in his left hand, and a very special sword on his right hand.

Raiser than proclaimed, "Your Sacred Gear ability is cracked! Even though you can multiply your power, and change swords from time to time, your body won't be able to handle it! Although you gained a new power that transfers your power to others as well."

Kazuki wasn't surprised that Raiser knew about his "Gift" ability, but Kazuki had a few ideas on his sleeve...

"President! I'll finish this final battle in 10 seconds or less!" Kazuki stated.

"Kazuki..." President said, with doubt in her voice. The others thought that he was out of his mind, but Yuna sensed that he could actually do it...

"Ten seconds or less, huh?" asked Raiser. "You talk big, but I'll finish you off in FIVE seconds!"

"President!" yelled Kazuki. "Allow me to use Promotion here!"

President nodded at his request.

"Let's go, Boosted Gear! Promotion: Queen!"

**[HEARTBEAT]**

"President!" Kazuki shouted to her. "Before you saved me, I was a total coward, I had no confidence in myself, I was unpopular, and I was bullied back then. After you saved me when I tried to save Yuna, you have given me a second chance at life! Now, I'm going to make every second count of this new life! I will become the "Ultimate Pawn"!

Kazuki's friends were deeply moved at that speech.

"For you, I will even defeat God! And with my two weapons, Boosted Gear, and the Ten Commandments Sword, I will protect you and all of my friends! Now, let's Over Boost!"

**[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]**

The jewel released a red light that covered throughout the hall. Kazuki could feel the power flowing onto him.

**[Use that power wisely, because after 10 seconds, your body can't endure more than that. Within those ten seconds, you can...]**

'Beat the crap out of Raiser!' Kazuki finished.

**{Don't worry after the ten seconds are up, because I actually have an easier sword for you to use...}**

**[Oh? Well, what is it?]**

**{You'll see...}**

With a red aura, Kazuki stepped forward. He was now in red armor with a sharp shape of a dragon. His gauntlet was now on both of his arms, and the jewel was now on his arms, shoulders, knees, and the middle of his torso.

"Armor?! You actually made Sekiryutei's power appear in real form?!" Raiser asked, with a shocked expression.

"This is the power of the emperor of dragons! Balance Breaker, "Boosted Gear Scale-Mail"! If you want to stop me, ask The Great Satan! Apparently it's the "Hated Forbidden Technique"!" said Kazuki.

The scale-mail's ability releases destructive power for 10 seconds. Once released, Kazuki will be invincible for 10 seconds. But it has a big risk. After he releases it for 10 seconds, he won't be able to use his Sacred Gear for three days. That's how Ddraig and Thyrus explained things to him. So it's a sink or swim invincible mode.

**[X]**

Kazuki wastes no time, and made a big ball of magic, and shot it to Raiser! The ball was almost as large as half of the hall. Many people watching were shocked!

Raiser was shocked too. In fact, instead of taking the hit, he decided to avoid it!

**[IX]**

Kazuki then went to Raiser at a blazing speed! Raiser swerved in time to avoid Kazuki's attack, and Kazuki bounced off of the wall, but it created a huge crater! That means that if Raiser took the hit, he would've received critical damage!

**[VIII]**

"S* t Sekiryuutei brat! Sorry but I won't hold back! I don't want to admit it, but right now you are a monster! Die right in front of your master, Riassss!"

A pair of fire wings appeared on Raiser's back after he howled. There was a whirlwind of fire surrounding him and the hall was surrounded by an intense fire. Even the devils who were in the hall created a barrier to protect themselves. It meant that there wouldn't be a bone left if you got hit by that.

"Fire bird and Fenghuang! And the flame of our house, which is admired as the immortal bird of phoenix! Receive the fire with your body and perish!"

Raiser who was covered in flames rushed towards Kazuki fast. There was an insane amount of flames right in front of him. The silhouette resembled a gigantic fire bird. There was an intense fire from the wings.

**[The fire of the immortal bird Phoenix can leave a scratch on the scale of dragons. It's not a good idea to keep on taking it.] **

"I won't perish with a crappy fire like yours!" yelled Kazuki as he ran towards him at breakneck speed while using his magic on the propeller on his back.

HIT!

When both of their fists hit each other's face, it shook the whole hall because of the impact created from our powers clashing. Kazuki took a direct hit, and could feel the intense flames, but he used his magic to deflect it, but if he didn't have this armor on, then he would be nothing but bones. Kazuki felt a little scared, but not deterred. Raiser saw this and smirked.

"Are you scared!? Are you afraid of me!? Of course! If you didn't have a Boosted Gear, then you would just be trash! If you didn't have that armor, then you would have perished before my fist reached you! Yes! If you take that gauntlet off, then you have no value!"

Kazuki knew that Raiser was right on that last part, but he was not going to give up that easy!

**[VII] **

Then, Kazuki pulled out a certain thing that he hid in a section of the gauntlet.

BANG!

His fist hit right into Raiser's face. Raiser bent back.

"That won't work on….!"

Cough!

There was a lot of blood coming out from Raiser's mouth. Kazuki's hit was critical against Raiser. Why? That was because he was holding onto this in my hand. He opened his hand and showed it to Raiser!

"A cross!? You have a cross!?"

Raiser was shocked. Kazuki could even hear screams from the devils in the hall. Yes. It's an item that devils are weak against. He had it in his hands and punched Raiser. It's the thing he got from Asia. He received that before he came here and hid it.

**[VI] **

"I increased the effect of the cross with my Sacred Gear and punched you. A holy attack that has increased drastically can even be used against high-class devils. Even if it's the immortal bird Phoenix, you won't be able to heal this attack, right?" asked Kazuki.

"Absurd! Crosses bring intense suffering to devils! Even if you wear a dragon armor, touching it is absolutely….."

Then Raiser realized that Kazuki is also an Angel and a Fallen Angel, which means that he can also use the Holy Cross with no problem and Kazuki is also showing his pure white Angel Wings.

"...I...Impossible...! No one could do that!" Raiser said.

"Yeah, that's right. There's always a first time for everything. Not only that, I also gave my left arm so I can use this power for a temporary period. My left arm is the arm of actual dragons."

Changing Kazuki's left arm was the sacrifice needed to use Ddraig's absolute powers. He gave his left arm so he could fight on par with Raiser. The gauntlet now became a part of his left arm!

"You….gave your arm to the Dragon residing in the gauntlet as well?! So that's the reason for your insane powers…! If you do that then your left arm won't return to normal! Do you know that!?"

"What about it?"

**[V] **

The count was decreasing while they were talking about useless things.

"I can always make my left arm normal again by using my magic. That's why I'm the most powerful wizard in the world!" Kazuki stated.

Raiser's eyes changed after hearing what he just said.

"You are crazy... That's why you can hit punches without any hesitation... You are scary. I have become scared of you for real, for the first time. That's why!"

Both of Raiser's wings turned into a bigger flame.

"I'm going to beat you with everything I have!"

**[IV]**

"Well then, let's see you try this!" Kazuki said, as he now began to summon his special sword with the cross.

FLASH!

Kazuki combined the cross with the Ten Commandments Sword and it created a blinding light, and no one could see for the next few seconds. When the light cleared, and everyone got their vision back, Kazuki now had the special sword that Thyrus unlocked a few hours ago. It is the most powerful form of the Ten Commandments Sword. It had the name _Ravelt_ on the blade. This is the Holy (World) Sword.

Raiser was shocked. Already his clothes are torn badly, and his regenerative abilities were extremely slow after Kazuki's last attack. He took a lot of damage, and chances are that he will be dead if Kazuki swung the Holy Sword to him right now.

"I praise you for doing so well for a "Pawn" like you," he said weakly. "In fact, I now experience the power of the Dragon and an Angel with my own body. Give it a year…no, six months for you to get used to those powers, and you would have lost. That is nothing to be ashamed of. Now, I will train you after I become Rias' husband."

**[III]**

"Not on my watch!" replied Kazuki as he took something from his pocket, and spilled it onto the sword. Raiser's face became pale when he found out what it was.

"Is that-?" That was all he could say before Kazuki swung the sword onto him! Raiser's body was now beginning to burn at an uncontrollable speed! His wings couldn't handle the damage as they were beginning to melt. That's right, folks. Kazuki added Holy Water to the Holy Sword, and it's SUPER EFFECTIVE!

"Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Wow! Mixing the cross, the Holy Sword, and the Holy Water really did do some serious and possibly critical damage to Devils," said Kazuki. "In fact, is he going to die?"

**[No. Even if the effects of the Holy Sword and the Holy Water are combined together to do unbelievable damage, it's still not enough to kill one from the Phenex clan.]**

**{Well, it should have, but I don't know why…. However! The effects from both the Holy Water and the Holy Sword extinguishes a lot of darkness, stamina and soul. Even if it's a Phoenix who can come back to life from ashes, much like you came back from ashes from your Master, losing a great amount of darkness, stamina and soul is…..well, let's just say that they won't be able to recover soul immediately.}**

**[II]**

SMOKE

The smoke indicated the disappearance and weakening of the Holy Water and the Holy Sword. Raiser was almost worn out. Kazuki knew that time was running out, so he was going to finish Raiser off by adding more Holy Water to the Holy Sword.

"…Asia told me this. That devils are weak against crosses and holy water. So increasing the ability of both of them at the same time as well as using the Holy Sword that Thyrus told me to use would give enormous damage to devils, right?" Kazuki asked.

"Ku..."

Raiser made a scared face after seeing his next move. He looked all around his surroundings. There was nothing but Raiser.

"Yuuto and Rin told me this. To widen my line of sight and look towards the enemy and its surroundings. Booster Gear Gift!"

**[Transfer!] **

With this, the Holy Sword gained incredible powers.

"Akeno and Kuriko told me this. To gather the magical power that flows throughout your whole body. To concentrate and feel the wave of the magical energy."

**[I]**

"Koneko told me this. When you hit someone, aim at the middle of the body and push it deep into their body accurately!

Also, Yuna and Chihaya told me this. To never give up, and keep fighting!"

Kazuki remembered all of the things he learned from his training with the others. With all this in mind, he can't lose! When he raised the sword at Raiser, he started to panic.

"W..wait! Do you even know!? That this engagement is important and necessary for the future of devils! It's not something a mixed brat like you can butt into!"

"I don't know anything complicated. But I remember when I lost against you and became unconscious. President was crying. She was crying! And she was also crying before! That is enough reason for me to beat the s &t out of you!"

SWING!

The sword made a deep cut right into Raiser's stomach, and once again, it's SUPER EFFECTIVE!

"Gahaaaaa!"

Raiser took a few steps backwards while coughing blood.

"Me... from something...like this..."

He said that and fell on the ground. He didn't stand up again.

Kazuki did it, and not a moment too soon as all of the armor he had finally disappeared, and he drank some of the Holy Water to regain his stamina and energy. He immediately felt better, and then Raiser's sister flew down in front of Raiser and spread her arms out as if she thought that Kazuki was going to finish him off for good.

Kazuki simply put out his dragon hand and said, "If you have any complaints, then come to me. I will take you on anytime!"

Ravel then blushed at Kazuki's statement. Kazuki knew what it was, but simply decided to walk past Ravel and then headed towards President.

"President, I think it's time to head home," he said to her smiling.

"…Kazuki."

He then looked at a man with crimson hair. It was none other than President's father, Lord Gremory. He walked to him, bowed down his head and said, "I will be taking President Rias Gremory back. Sorry about my actions."

Lord Gremory simply closed his eyes and nodded. All the while, The Great Satan disappeared without a trace. Kazuki wanted to thank him, but he will the next time he sees him. He took President's hand, and took out the magic paper Grayfia gave him. He flipped it around, and a flash of light appeared.

FLASH

Out of the paper came a four-legged beast with wings. It could've been a lion; it could've been an eagle; it could've been…

"Griffin…."

(In another room)

Peter Griffin: Yeah?

dad90 hits him with a hammer.

dad90: No, not you! Anyways….

(Back to the underworld!)

'So this beast's name is Griffin. Is this what Grayfia told us to ride on?' Kazuki thought.

ROAR!

Griffin made a roar and headed towards the balcony. Kazuki waved toward Yuuto and the others.

"I'll see you at the club room!" yelled Kazuki as Griffin flew through the underworld sky carrying him and President. Everyone waved and smiled at them.

All the while, Raynare and Kalawarner were watching them from another part of the mansion, wearing purple and blue dresses, respectively. Then, they heard the conversation between Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex from another room.

"I am terribly sorry for this outcome," said Lord Gremory.

"You do not look sorry to me," said Lord Phenex. "Do not fret, though. This was certainly a good lesson for my son Raiser. He believed our household's power to be invincible. This was proof to his stubborn self."

"Lord Phenex..."

"Your daughter has a good servant. No, the best servant. Looks like the underworld won't be bored in the future. Not only that, the other worlds will certainly be keeping an eye on him."

"...But to think that my daughter would pick them up."

"Welsh Dragon & The Ten Commandments. I couldn't believe those loathsome existences actually came to our side until I saw it."

"Then the next will be..."

"Yes, it must be. No, perhaps it already exists."

"Vanishing Dragon. It's a matter of time until the red meets the white. And then, when they both meet The Holy Dragon…."

"Vanishing Dragon? Holy Dragon?" asked Raynare.

"Oh! I think I know what they mean, and it's not looking good…" said Kalawarner.

** At Heaven **

"Oh my! Brother, you should see this!" came a mysterious female voice.

When he looked at it, he couldn't believe it.

"Well, well, well. This is going to be very interesting. I wonder how Irina will react to this…" said the mysterious male voice.

** At Dr. Akai's office **

Dr. Akai and Shino saw the whole thing on their TV and they were proud of Kazuki and the others, and Dr. Akai was proud that his experiment worked. Shino blushed while watching Kazuki fight against Raiser the second time. She was beginning to think dirty thoughts between her and Kazuki, and giggled like a child.

Just then, the phone rang, and Dr. Akai answered it.

"Hello?"

…

"So that Fallen Angel has gone rogue and AWOL?"

…

"Thanks, Azazel."

"So what happened?" asked Shino.

"Well," said Dr. Akai. "It's only going to be a matter of time before the Fallen Angels come back to cause chaos again, and this time, they're playing it for keeps."

** Back at the Underworld **

"You dummy," said President, touching Kazuki's cheek. President felt relieved like a huge weight has been dropped from her shoulders.

President then gasped when she looked at his left arm. She was touching his left arm with a sorrowful face. His left arm became so abnormal; it was covered in red scales and had sharp claws coming out of it.

"Your arm... You gave your arm as a price to borrow that power...?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. Not only that…"

Kazuki focused, and he used some of his more powerful magic, and what happened stuns President. His left arm that looked so cool before, now disappeared and it became his normal left arm again.

"I can use my magic to transfer my arms! I can get the ultimate power just with my left arm at anytime using my magic! Thanks to that I was able to defeat Raiser and get President back!"

"...You may have broken this engagement. But a new engagement might be brought in, you know? If you keep on doing this..."

"I will certainly come and save you! And I'll do that for all my other friends if I need to! I'll even turn all my enemies into allies, just like what happened with Raynare and Kalawarner! I'll do all of that as long as I'm your "Pawn", Rias," said Kazuki, but covered his mouth after saying her name again.

Rias was crying again, this time with tears of joy. She heard Kazuki call her name for the second time, and for that….

Chu!

She kissed him right on the lips! It lasted for a good 5 minutes, and when they parted…

"My first kiss. It's something that Japanese girls treasure right?" she asked.

Kazuki was blushing redder than a tomato, and was speechless. "Yes!" he quickly replied.

"Well, remember when I told you that I had someone that I like?"

"….Was that person me?"

President nodded. Kazuki fainted on the beast's back.

"...You really are honest with these kinds of things. Not to mention cute," she said.

** A few days later **

"WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!?"

Master Suite: Kazuki, Rias, Yuna

Bedroom #1(Next to Master Suite): Kuriko, Elizabeth, Kalawarner

Bedroom #2: Rin, Asia, Raynare, Chihaya

The girls were complaining than ever before, because yesterday, President Rias Gremory has moved in with the others, and since her father is the owner of the 'Dorms', she can rearrange however she wants. Chihaya was fuming, and Asia was pouting, and Yuna was jealous at first, but she was glad that she was still rooming with Kazuki.

"Now, Kazuki," said President. "Can you help me carry my luggage to your room?"

"Done that," said Kuriko, with her arms crossed, and showed an annoyed expression. Raynare and Kalawarner were trying to hold back their laughter.

Asia was on the verge of tears AGAIN! (Honestly, I lost count of this.)

"...Auuuuu. Looks like there's only hope for polygamy... But... But... It will be against the teachings of God... But at this rate...auuuuu..."

"Polygamy?!" said Kazuki, shocked. He knew what it meant; having multiple wives.

"No! I will be his wife!" proclaimed Yuna. "Actually, I'm already his wife!"

"No, you are not," said Rin, with her usual cool face, but on the inside, she too, was cross that President is residing with Kazuki.

"Well, did you kiss Kazuki on the lips? I did," said President.

…

…

3…

2…

1…

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" the others yelled. Raynare and Kalawarner were laughing hard.

The aura of killer intent filled the floor, and other residents from other rooms froze with fear. Kazuki was ready to pee himself.

Yuna approached to Kazuki with murderous intent. "Kazuki, is this true?" she asked in such a scary way.

"Ye-yes…." Kazuki answered honestly, already prepared for the worst.

"Well, if that's the case…"

…

…

…

…

CHU!

Yuna kissed him on the lips as well! No one expected that!

"Then I won't lose to Buchou either!" she yelled. Everyone was stunned, but Chihaya got out of her trance first, and kissed Kazuki as well.

CHU!

"I had feelings for you, and now I won't back, and I'll make sure that I'll come out on top!" said Chihaya.

CHU!

"If you girls are not holding back, then I won't either!" said Kuriko, giving Kazuki a French Kiss.

Kazuki and the others froze when they saw Rin gritting her teeth, as if she was ready to lose all control, and….

…

Chu!

Rin also kissed Kazuki on the lips, causing some of the girls to face-fault.

Rin blushed, and quickly said to Kazuki, "I don't know why I did that, but I loved you all this time, you big dummy!" She then quickly went back to her room, and slammed the door.

President could only laugh at all of these events with Raynare and Kalawarner.

"Fufufu. Looks like we got ourselves a big competition for Kazuki. Well, I won't lose to all of you, because he's mine," said President Rias.

There were sparks everywhere between all of the girls, including Rin, who was very happy after kissing Kazuki, from the room. Kazuki fainted again after receiving 4 more kisses from Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, and Chihaya. Little did he know, is that this is only the beginning of an even bigger competition for Kazuki.

To be continued…

_Next time on Magical Devils…_

_Kazuki and Asia get a familiar, Kazuki spends time with some of the girls, The Occult Research Club all go to the beach, Kazuki gets a personal maid who's almost perfect, Kazuki gets MORE girls added, and Kazuki saves the girls from the Student Council's "experiment" and a plant that's too dirty._

_Side stories, original chapters, & OVAs are on the next Magical Devils!_

At long last, Chapter 7 and the first season of Magical Devils are ALL DONE! Whew! 50+ pages for this one, and I'm going to take a break after typing this chapter for the past 3 days NONSTOP!

I was on the verge of making cliffhangers, but again, I hate cliffhangers, so there you go.

Now, this is your last chance to see who gets to be Kazuki's familiar.

1. Chizuru Minamoto from Kanokon

2. Himari Noihara from Omamori Himari

And the additional candidates once again for Kazuki's harem are:

1. Himari Noihara

2. Shizuku

3. Lizlet L. Chelsie

4. Kuesu Jinguji

5. Kaya

6. Aya

7. Tamamo-no-Mae (there will be a few changes with her)

8. Kasuri Kagamimori (added!)

9. Hisuzu Kagamimori (added!)

10. Ginko the wolf spirit from Volume 2 Light Novel (possible…)

Sorry, no love for Rinko! You can either choose up to 4 of the girls, or choose all of them. You make the choice on your review. Also, here's an update to Kazuki's Super Harem.

Kazuki's Harem: Yuna, Kuriko, Rin, Chihaya, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Raynare, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Irina, Kuroka, Ophis, Ravel, Rossweisse, Serafall, Gabriel, Liera Scharnhorst, Shino Akai

Friends-with-benefits: Grayfia(because of her resemblance of Kazuki's mom), Le Fey Pendragon, Gasper Vladi, Sona Sitri and the Student Council of Kuoh Academy

Now, it's time for the moment we've all been waiting for: The Quickie Quiz!

**1. Who are the mysterious voices from Heaven? **

**2. Yuna said that she is Kazuki's husband. Kazuki said that he is not her husband! Much like in the same way, from the **_**Peanuts**_** series, Sally calls Linus this, and Linus told Sally he is not this. What is 'this'?**

**3. *BONUS!* If anyone has the Volume 5 Light Novel of **_**Maburaho**_**, PM me, and give me the link, or the file.**

The first one is for 25 virtual cookies, the second one is for 75 virtual cookies, but the BONUS is for a big 500 virtual cookies!

Don't forget that in the future, I'll be planning to do another HighSchool DxD mega crossover with the following:

**Senran Kagura**

**Maken-Ki**

**Hanaukyo Maid Team/Bakunyuu Maid Kari**

_Omamori Himari_

_Asa Made Jugyou Chu!_

_Princess Lover!_

Zero No Tsukaima

Grenadier/Bakunetsu Sentouki

To Love-Ru/Kanokon

Now, the ones in **BOLD **will have the majority of the characters there, the ones in _Italic_ will have about 3-7 characters there, and the regular ones will only have 1 or 2 characters. There will also be some of my original OCs there, and some OCs from a few friends of mine, so be on the lookout.

With that in mind, read and review, and no flames!


	8. Side Stories and OVAs - Part 1

All right, it's time for some high fanservice and comedy, and some action as it's time for the Side Stories and OVAs of _Magical Devils!_ Before we go there, we got some notes to take care of.

First, reviews in the 40s, and the favs and follows in the 30s! Thank you guys! Your reviews keep me going, and stopping me from posting Cliffhangers! Now, I'm not surprised that the BONUS question that I've posted would be left unanswered, because the links are freaking DEAD!

With that in mind, answers to the Quickie Quiz!

**1. Michael and Gabriel**

**2. 'Sweet Babboo' (I thought it was 'Sweet Baboon' and I laughed)**

Scores!

TheLastNanaya – 225 virtual cookies

Enigma95 – 150 virtual cookies

Galaxy Burst – 125 virtual cookies

SupernaturalGodzilla – 100 virtual cookies

smyttleaol – 50 virtual cookies

Dp11, cerxer1 – 25 virtual cookies

Enigma95, you don't know Charlie Brown? That's sad.

(dad90 pies Enigma95 in the face)

However, I thank you for giving me ideas on how to introduce the girls of Omamori Himari, as they are all added to Kazuki's harem!

That's not all! There are also a few surprises in store for all of you readers! Keep reading to find out!

Now, for the Side Stories, Original Chapters, and OVAs, they could be split into multiple parts in one chapter, but it all depends on what mood I'm in. We could have 1-6 multiple parts here.

Now, without further ado, here we go with the Bonus Chapters of…

**Magical Devils**

Chapter 8: Side Stories/OVAs Part 1

Side Story #1: Trouble with Familiars and Ayakashi

** At the 'dorms' **

The sun is shining, and right now, it's 8:00 AM. Yuna woke up first, and then proceeded to wake up Kazuki, but she then saw something to Kazuki's right. It was not Chihaya. Once she saw the crimson hair, she knew that it was President Rias Gremory. What she doesn't know…

[TUG]

"…! KAZUKI!" yelled Yuna, waking up Kazuki quickly. He was surprised to see Yuna being cross in the morning, and when he looked to his right, he grew pale as he soon found out why…

"…!"

President Rias Gremory is sleeping next to him naked!

Kazuki then saw Yuna unleashing her killer intent on him. "Did you have sex with her…?" she asked in an even more scary voice.

"NO! NO! NO!" Kazuki answered, waving his hands. That comment woke up President. Kazuki could see it all from President. Her small hip. Her white long legs. Her thighs. Her nicely shaped butt. And her oppai which are quite enormous… He can even see her nipples clearly! A body with perfect shape and curves. It looks like one of those nude body paintings or statutes shown at the museum. Perfect. If Kazuki didn't hear the phrase "the beauty was still amazing after she stripped her clothes", he knows it now.

She made a cute yawn, and then she fixed her hair and opened her eyes to see Kazuki and Yuna.

"Buchou!" yelled Yuna. "Why aren't covering your breasts?! Have you got no shame?!"

President simply smirked at the two and said it in such a daring voice, "If you want to see it, then go ahead."

…

…

…

…

"WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?" they both yelled, alarming the others.

"To be honest, I always like sleeping naked, and it's a pleasure for me to use you, Kazuki, as my hugging pillow. In fact, I'll do anything that will please you," said President in a naughty voice.

"EH?! If that's the case Buchou, I won't lose to you! I'll sleep naked too the next time we sleep!" proclaimed Yuna.

"Don't do that!" yelled Kazuki. "I won't be sleeping well if you guys do that!"

[KNOCK KNOCK!]

Kazuki then lost his color of his entire self, as his bad luck was about to take a nasty turn for the worst…

"Are you OK, Kazuki?" asked Rin. Kazuki was about to wet his pants when he heard that voice, and he has a feeling that she is not the only there.

"It's almost time for Morning Training." 'Oh no! Not Asia!' thought Kazuki. "I'll be there in a minute! Hold tight," he said.

"Wait a bit, everyone. Kazuki, Yuna, and I all need to get ready after we all take a bath together," said President in a teasing tone.

Yuna was speechless and quickly thought of washing Kazuki, and blushed happily, but Kazuki knew that President just made matters…

[BOOM!]

worse!

There was Asia, Rin, Chihaya, Kuriko, Raynare, and Kalawarner all looking at Kazuki and President back and forth, and murderous auras were spreading everywhere like wildfire, except for Asia, who was shaking her body violently.

Kazuki knew that he was about to get beaten up…

"I will also get naked! I don't want to be left out!"

but Asia shocked almost everyone as she took off her clothes!

"Then, me too! We'll show Kazuki who has the sexier body!" said Kuriko, as she, Raynare, Kalawarner, and even Chihaya took their clothes off. Rin was completely speechless, and then used her sword to stop everyone, but her sword had other ideas…

In one of the minor bathrooms, Elizabeth was enjoying her bath, when a loud voice erupted.

"SERIOUS NOSEBLEED!"

That was Kazuki getting a nosebleed and fainting after Rin's sword accidently stripped off all of the other girls' clothes, including Rin herself. Rin felt embarrassed.

Elizabeth then continued on with her bath, as if nothing happened.

** 9:00 AM **

Kazuki sighed to himself, as he tried to get all of the images of the naked girls out of his head, and saw almost all of the girls glaring at each other hard while they were all eating breakfast. Kazuki was not surprised. After all, they are trying to capture his heart, after all.

** At the Kuoh Academy **

"Kazuki…" said Kuriko, approaching to him from behind. "Did you like what you saw this morning?"

Kazuki said nothing, trying to ignore Kuriko's question, but Raynare and Kalawarner wouldn't let this one pass.

"Well, did you?" asked Raynare.

"A mature woman's body like mine is more perfect than theirs, right?" asked Kalawarner.

Kazuki then made a run for it, and Yuna didn't say anything, and placed her right hand on her heart, because earlier this morning, Kazuki looked at her the most, before quickly glancing to the other girls and then had that Serious Nosebleed. Yuna blushed madly, and quickly smiled to herself. Rin got a new sword, and hoped that it wouldn't mess up like the other sword did.'

President then said whoever catches Kazuki first, gets to have a 'hugging' session with him, therefore the girls chased after Kazuki. While they did that, they or any other students didn't know that a beautiful grey-haired girl is watching them from the top of a lightpole….

** Dr. Akai's office **

Dr. Akai is currently on the phone with Ms. Iba from Aoi Academy. Ms. Iba told Dr. Akai that Class 2-B got more troublemaking students, and has actually forced her to teach the subjects very seriously. While he was laughing at that, Shino sensed that there are going to be more demons and slayers around this area soon….

'I better tell him once he's done, but the problem is it's been 45 minutes already!' thought Shino.

** At the Occult Research Club **

As President Rias finished hugging Kazuki for a good 30 minutes, teasing him about attacking her along the way, she felt happier and got more energized. The other girls were jealous, but they were going to attack Kazuki soon when he's not looking. But right now, they and the rest of the Occult Research Club (by the names of Yuuto, Koneko, and Akeno) all arrived, and were doing more of the contracts for the next 2 hours.

Once those were done, they shared some of their recent experiences, including trying to fix the roof, playing the musical instruments with them, and even cooking for them. President then remembered something, and called attention to everyone.

"All right, everyone!" said President. "I think it's about time that we show my new members and servants our familiars. Yuuto. Koneko. Akeno."

[Yes.] they all replied. Yuuto, Koneko, and Akeno showed everyone their familiars. Akeno showed off her familar which was a tiny green demon. Yuuto had a yellow bird. Koneko had a white kitten. The other members looked at the familiars and told them how cute they were.

Even the familiars all went to Kazuki and rested on his head, and his shoulders. The girls thought that it was cute. Yuna told them that Kazuki takes great care of animals when he was little. After spending 5 minutes on Kazuki, the familiars went back to their respective owners.

"And I'll show you mine," said President as she summoned a bat right out from her hand. "This is my familiar," she said as the bat, which has the same color as President's hair, flew over.

"Now, if you like that, then I have a surprise for you," said President. "We're going to the Familiar Forest to catch some familiars."

"Familiar Forest?" asked Kazuki. "Is there such a place like that?"

"In the Underworld, there is," said President. "Familiars are a basic for devils. They could help their masters. They could be used for information transmission. They could be used for persisting. You and Asia also need one since it can be used for adapting to certain situations. However, only Devils can own a familiar, so that means that Kazuki and Asia will be going to catch a familiar." The other girls groaned that they won't be getting a familiar, but they all hoped that Kazuki and Asia will some great familiars.

"Buchou, preparation is set," Akeno reported to President.

Buchou then tells it to us with a smile, "Now, let's go and capture your familiars."

** At the Familiar Forest in the Underworld **

After everyone was transported from the magical circle, they were all now a purple-like forest. The Forest of Familiars. (Honestly, Louise should've gone here too).

'So this scary forest is where we get familiars,' thought Kazuki.

"Get daze!" boomed a new voice. Asia, Kazuki, and the new members were all startled by this, and Kazuki hugged Yuna tightly as he was scared. Yuna felt happy that Kazuki was hugging her, and the other girls were getting jealous, and at the same time, ashamed that they were in a different position and Yuna was the closest.

"My name is Satooji of Madara Town! I'm a devil in training, aiming to become the Familiar Master!" said the man named Satooji.

"Satooji, I brought the ones I spoke of." President said as she introduced Asia and Kazuki to the so called Familiar Master.

"Hee. A dull face boy and a blonde beauty huh. OK! Leave it to me! If it's me, any Familiar immediately would be 'get daze'!"

"Kazuki. Asia. He is a professional in terms of familiars. Today we will catch familiars in this forest while receiving advice from him. Okay?"

"Yes, President/Buchou," said Kazuki and Asia, respectively. Raynare and Kalawarner were amazed that the Underworld had a Familiar Forest.

As Kazuki and Asia were thinking about what kind of familiar they should get, Satooji asked them in a friendly manner, "Now, what type of familiar do you desire? Strong one? Fast one? Or one with poison?"

"Don't say something scary like poison type all of a sudden," said Kazuki. "So, what type do you recommend?"

Satooji smiled at Kazuki's question and gets out a thing that looks like a catalogue. The one he points at is a creature with great ferocity that is drawn out on the whole page.

"This is what I would recommend! One of the Dragon-Kings! Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat! It's a legendary dragon! It's also the only female among the Dragon-Kings! Even until now, there hasn't been a devil who has caught her yet! That would be obvious! Since it's said to be as strong as a Great Satan!" he said.

"This doesn't look like the level of a familiar! It's like the super boss! The final Boss! And no one has caught it yet!? Do you know the meaning of 'recommending'!? I feel as if I was thrown into the last dungeon!" yelled Kazuki.

"That sounds good. It seems like they will get along since they are both legendary dragons. Kazuki. You are my adorable servant, so it might be acceptable if you can pull that off," said President in a cheerful voice.

"What are you trying to do? Kill Kazuki for the second time?!" asked Yuna. Kazuki thanked Yuna for her concerns. The other girls were taking notes for some reason.

"Umm, I don't need a familiar like this one, so aren't there any other ones which are friendly and easier to catch?" asked Kazuki.

"Hahaha! I see, then how about this one? Hydra!" said Satooji.

They were shown the illustration of a gigantic serpent with many heads. It has sharp eyes, sharp fangs and there is a poisonous mark of a skeleton on the illustration…

"This one is amazing! It has deadly poison! There are no devils in this World which can endure its poison! On top of that it is immortal! The worst creature in the World which even kills its master! See? Pretty useful right?" Satooji asked.

"Buchou, can I please kill him?" asked Rin, getting annoyed by this weird guy.

"Calm down, Rin," said President. "There are plenty more familiars to get, but I'm sure we can get a Hydra around this area."

"No thank you!" yelled Kazuki. "Maybe we should find a gentle familiar."

Satooji then made a tongue-clicking sound with an unpleasant expression.

"That's why newbies don't understand anything. Listen. You have to catch powerful familiars. And each one has different abilities. If you are trying to become a Familiar-Master then you have to catch the same one several times, and then pick the strongest male and female among them. You have the two breed and make them give birth to their baby with strong abilities. And also-"

"I also want a gentle familiar, too," said Asia, hiding behind Kazuki.

"Okay, I understand," said Satooji with a smile. 'What is with this guy?' asked Kazuki to himself.

** 15 minutes later **

"The Sprite Dragon?" asked Kazuki.

"Yeah, the Sprite Dragon. Just like its name, it's a dragon which uses blue lightning," Satooji said.

The group are now in an area where the super rare dragon flew into the depth of this forest. Satooji also told them that the dragon could be as dangerous as Tiamat. Kazuki was shivering.

"Is the dragon that super strong?" asked Kuriko.

Satooji smiled and answered, "Apparently it's still a baby. If you are going to catch it, now is the time. You would definitely not be able to catch it once it matures. It won't be as strong as Dragon-Kings, but it's placed in the Top-tier classes for dragons."

"Like that one over there?" asked Chihaya. They all looked at the tree, and on one of the branches, a dragon-looking creature which is about the size of an eagle is resting on it, with a scale which glows in blue…..

"Why yes! Yes it is! The Sprite Dragon! That is it!" Satooji was over hyped about it.

"….Oh….ooooooh!" the others said.

"T-That is a dragon!? Wow, my first time seeing a real one! It's small, but looks awesome. Its eyes are so lovely," said Kazuki in awe.

"Sprite Dragon. It is also my first time seeing one. What beautiful scales. It's glowing in blue just like a blue diamond." President was looking as if she was deeply moved. It must be very rare.

The dragon then goes to Asia, and comforting her. It's as if it was being spoiled by her.

"I hear that Sprite Dragons open up to those with pure hearts. It seems like it really is attached to that girl," Satooji said.

"U-umm, can I make this dragon my familiar?" Asia asked.

"Sure you can," said Satooji. Kazuki also agreed with him. Suddenly, he something liquid-y moving out of the trees. Kazuki decided to follow it.

"Wait, Kazuki. Where's he going?" asked Yuna.

"…! Oh! Could it be?" asked Satooji. "That dull boy may be my smartest customer yet!" he yelled with such adrenaline as he followed Kazuki. Not long after, the girls followed him.

** At a small lake **

The liquid form then went inside the small lake. Kazuki stopped there, and the others stopped behind him. Suddenly, someone came out of the water, startling everyone. And what they saw, stuns them! Out came a girl in the form of a green-haired child with red eyes, looking like a drowning victim just pulled out of the water, abnormally pale, cold to the touch and dripping wet and has a cold-fish personality to match her appearance.

"Please leave this place, or I will have to kill you…." she said in scary voice, while her tongue slithered like a snake. In fact, her tongue looks like a snake's tongue!

"Oh my god!" said Satooji. "Is this the Ultra-Rare place that many people doesn't even dare to step on?!"

He got his answer when an icicle came out of the child, and threw it at Satooji, as he was flying to a tree! Don't worry, he'll be okay.

The others gasped, and the girls were ready to fight this child, but….

A white kitten appeared out of nowhere, and then went to Kazuki.

"Ummmm. Koneko, what is your familiar doing here?" he asked. "….That is not my familiar," she stated, wide-eyed that this kitten looks exactly like her familiar, but the difference is it had red eyes.

"That's no kitten…" said the green-haired child. "That is a bakeneko, a shapeshifting demon cat!" She then tried to attack the cat, but Kazuki held on to her with his right hand, and destroyed the child's large icicle by using his magic on his left hand.

The green-haired child was surprised that Kazuki stopped her attack with his magic, but then she sensed someone else approaching and decided to disappear in the lake.

As the others tried to figure out what just happened…

"Hey who are you?! Intruder!" yelled a female voice. Out came a girl with black hair tied in pig tails brown eyes, and she wore a red and black kimono top with a brown obi-checkerd obi sash. Plus she had a red ribbon tied to her right ankle, and wore geta footwear. She appeared to look like a middle school student like either thirteen or fourteen years old.

Following her is another girl. She has long light blue hair that just reached her body. Plus she had matching eyes. She wore a white yukata. The other girls had to admit she was very pretty even if her face did look stoically calm. Plus it also had a look of slight irritation saying 'answer my question now.'

"What the heck are you doing holding to Himari, you cat burglar!" the pig-tailed hair girl yelled in a threatening voice. The blue-haired girl hit her hard with her small left hand, yet it felt like hitting a brick wall at over 150 miles an hour!

"Owee!" yelled the small girl, trying to heal her head.

"Please, my apologies from this girl who needs to have more manners," the long-haired girl said, glaring at the other girl, scaring her. "Now, we need to introduce ourselves. "My name is Aya, and I'm a Fugurama-yobi spirit messenger, normally at the form of an envelope. The other girl here is Kaya, and she is a Zashiki warashi."

"…!" President gasped. The others looked at her. "Now I know why Satooji said this place is Ultra-Rare. This area is home to some of the most dangerous and strongest ayakashi of all time!"

Everyone gasped.

"Buchou, you mean the demons and spirits that devour anyone and anything they want?" asked Akeno.

"That, and they are so powerful, they can even kill the 4 Great Satans, and the leaders of the Fallen Angels in one blow!" said President.

Everyone gasped again, especially Raynare and Kalawarner.

"I-Impossible! Lord Azazel wouldn't defeated by these monsters!" yelled Raynare.

"You may think it's impossible," said President. "But when it comes to these types of demons, 'Impossible' is not in their dictionary." Raynare and Kalawarner hugged to each other, scared that their leader could now be at risk at being killed by these demons.

"So that possibly explains why that child from the lake attacked us earlier with such amazing power," said Chihaya.

"Oh. You mean Shizuku, the mizuchi (water deity)?" asked Aya. Everyone then noticed that green-haired girl named Shizuku came out, with a scowl on her face. "This boy needs to be killed. I sense that he is a Demon Slayer."

"A Demon Slayer?!" the members of the Occult Research Club asked.

Kaya then said, "Yeah! This boy killed her parents, and he needs to be killed with them!"

However, Yuna and the others will have none of it.

"You don't know who Kazuki is! You just keep assuming that he killed her parents!" said Yuna, getting her magic ready.

"And if you don't back down now, we'll make sure that you will get your answers. The hard way!" said Rin, as she got her sword ready, while Kuriko got her talismans, Chihaya with her own ice magic, and Raynare and Kalawarner with their light spears.

Once Aya took a good look at them, she then sighed in relief. "Kaya, Shizuku, back down. None of these people are Demon Slayers, including Kazuki over there."

The OCR members were surprised that Aya knew his name, and Kaya and Shizuku were confused.

"Wait. Is that worthless piece of s&*t that needs to be eaten for lunch over there Kazuki?" asked Shizuku.

"Yes," answered Aya. "He is the descendant of wizards from the West and the East, as he is a Devil, an Angel, and a Fallen Angel, or so I heard."

…

…

…

"WHAT?!"asked Kaya. She then went close to Kazuki. "Are all these rumors true?!"

"Kazuki, prove to them that this is all true," said President.

"Well, OK…" said Kazuki, unsure. He then unleashed his Devil Wings, his Angel Wings, and his Fallen Angel Wings.

"No way!" said Kaya. "Then that means…" She then looked at Kazuki's left hand with the Gremory symbol on it.

"I knew it! You must be the one with the famous Boosted Gear!"

"That is correct," said President. "He also has the Ten Commandments Sword with him."

'It can't be true,' said Shizuku to herself, slowly getting angrier and angrier.

"P-Please accept my apologies, Kazuki!" said Kaya, bowing down, apologizing. Kazuki and the others are confused. "If you have those powers, then you can protect all of us!" Aya smiled at her, but Shizuku was on the verge of killing, but at the same time, confused that Kazuki was not a Demon Slayer.

"So, this cat's name is Himari?" asked Kazuki. He then gave the cat to Kaya, but for some reason, Himari still hung on to Kazuki, and went to his head resting.

"Well, looks like the cat likes you, Kazuki. Much like the same way that the blue dragon likes Asia," said Akeno. "Eh?! Is that the Sprite Dragon?!" asked Kaya.

"Unfortunately, yes," answered Shizuku, with her tongue slithering again. "Me and those dragons fight to see who's better, and so far, I've lost to them by just a smidge."

"I see," said President, looking at the baby dragon. "Oh! That reminds me. We need to go back to Satooji to make these familiars official."

The Occult Research Club returned to the entrance of the forest, but Kaya, Aya, and even Shizuku followed them.

** At the entrance of the forest **

"…..In the name of A-Asia Argento, I order you! Y-You shall become my familiar and respond to my contract!"

The group returned to the entrance of the forest. Asia opened a green magic-circle in front of them. The Sprite Dragon is located in the middle of the magic-circle, and the contract ceremony between Asia and the familiar is about to take place.

Of course, since Asia is a beginner, Akeno is supporting her. But it seems like the ceremony is progressing very well. Akeno also seems relieved.

"Normally the Sprite Dragon is a dragon who won't pledge to a devil, but it seems that girl has a very pure heart. Something like this has never happened before, but it seems like the contract ceremony will finish safely." Satooji said, still recovering from his injuries from Shizuku.

The light from the magic circle starts to gradually lose its light. Because the contract has finished, the baby dragon flew to Asia and started to play with her.

"Ufufu. You are tickling me. Ratuki."

"Ratuki?" Yuna asked.

"Yes," Asia answered. "He is a dragon which uses "Raigeki" and I also used Kazuki's name as well. Even though he uses lightning, I want him to be lively like Kazuki. …Would it trouble you?"

"No, not at all," said Kazuki. "Anyways, let's get along, Ratuki."

The baby dragon sensed his magic in him, and nuzzled his neck. However, when he saw Yuuto and Satooji, he had other ideas.

BUZZ! SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK!

"Agaaaaaaaaaaah, Gggggggggga!" yelled Satooji. "Well, this is rare. Normally, male dragons hate males from other races, but this one seems to like you, Kazuki."

Satooji who now burnt black and behind him, Yuuto also was turned black while putting on a refreshing smile.

"Well, this Ratuki is a naughty one," said Kalawarner, giggling.

"…" was all Shizuku said, before looking at Koneko, and then to Kazuki.

"Well, Kazuki," said Kaya. "My precious Himari is going to be your familiar. I wouldn't let ANYONE have her as a familiar, but an extremely strong person like you is definitely an exception!"

"Really?" Kazuki asked. Aya nodded. "Now, go ahead and make her familiar," she stated. For some reason, Kaya was smiling so much, it feels like her teeth is gritting as if she was waiting for this moment in years.

"All right, then," said Kazuki, as he created his own magic circle. Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, and Chihaya supported him. In the name of Kazuki Shikimori, I order you! You shall become my familiar and respond to my contract!"

The magic circle then glowed, and everyone got blinded by the light, and when the light dimmed down, what they saw next was NOT what they expected!

The white cat is no longer a white cat. It is now a girl. She had long raven hair with purple eyes, and she wore a long white yukata.

"Hello, Kazuki Shikimori. My nameth is Himari Noihara. Pleased to meet you, master," said the girl now as Himari. "Himari!" yelled Kaya, hugging her.

"WHAT?!" yelled the other girls. "I'm Kazuki's master, Rias Gremory," said President, with her eyebrows twitching as she saw her buxom figure,

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Rias. I shall meet thy other people later on, but I believe that we shall go to thy Master's house and get to know each other," said Himari.

"And we're coming with you!" yelled Kaya. Aya and Shizuku nodded. "Good luck with your familiars, especially you, dull boy!" said Satooji as the OCR and the others all transported out of the Familiar Forest.

** At Dr. Akai's office **

"So what's your purpose here?" asked Dr. Akai, as he and Shino got a guest in their office. She wears in Gothic Lolita fashion, and she comes from a Demon Slayer family that uses Western dark magic. Not to mention that she has a buxom body, too, and has a dark half-moon crest on top of her. She is none other than the heiress of the Jinguji Family, Kuesu Jinguji.

"Ufufufu. I've come here to tell you about me and Kazuki…" said Kuesu.

Side Story #1 END.

* * *

Side Story #2: Trouble with Maids and Demon Slayers

Kazuki was banging his head on his desk. He somehow managed to get a bakeneko as a familiar, a mizuchi trying to know him better, and two Ayakashi following him, and they too, moved in to the 'dorms' with him. Worse…

"I'm Himari Noihara. I'm pleaseth to meet you."

"YES! Another smoking hot girl!" some of the boys claimed.

Himari (somehow) managed to attend Kuoh Academy to get closer to Kazuki. Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, Chihaya, Asia, Yuuma, Yumika, and sometimes President Rias herself all got very cross with her, because earlier, she snuck in to Kazuki's bedroom, and slept with him with her pajamas showing cleavage of her buxom-shaped body on purpose. And if that wasn't enough, Shizuku played a trick by changing the bed to a 'waterbed' in Kazuki's bedroom, and needless to say, they all got wet.

Long story short, Himari is added to the popular list, and Sona gets knocked down…

Popular Girls List:

**1. Rias Gremory**

**2. Akeno Himejima**

**3. Kuriko Kazetsubaki**

**4. Himari Noihara**

**5. Yumika Amano**

**6. Yuna Miyama**

**7. Rin Kameshiro**

**8. Yuuma Amano**

**9. Asia Argento**

**10. Chihaya Yamase**

**11. Koneko Toujou**

12. Elizabeth Kazetsubaki

13. Sona Sitri

14. Tsubaki Shinra

Popular Boys List

1. Yuuto Kiba (for being Prince Charming)

2. Kazuki Shikimori (for his cute face)

...again. Sorry, Sona. (BTW: This is not the last time I'm doing this. [Evil laughter])

Not only that, President Rias and the others were shocked to find out that Himari has been nicknamed as The Crimson Blade of Noihara due to her expert swordsmanship, and refers to herself as the "sword that protects" (護り刀, _mamorigatana_) Kazuki. Needless to say, the girls were mixed in happiness in having another fighter, but cross because they now got 4 more competitors for Kazuki.

Actually, make that 6 more competitors. How?

Well…

** In Town! **

Kazuki was walking with his familiar Himari, with her hair tied in a long ponytail with a large pink bow to hold it in place, and Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, Chihaya, Asia and President Rias were all eavesdropping on them.

"Come, Young Master!" said Himari grabbing his hands. "Thou canst accompany me on my errands."

"Since when did you have errands?!" asked Kazuki. Himari took no notice, and then she and Kazuki saw a beautiful blond girl with blue eyes in a maid outfit, passing out papers.

"We're having a grand opening! Please check it out! 3" said the girl.

"Young Master," said Himari. "There are some things that even I can do."

'Something tells me that I should not go in there at all costs,' thought Kazuki.

** Guess what happens, folks? **

"Um, uhhhh… You must be Himari, the new girl. My name is Lizlett L. Chelsie," said the new maid.

That's right! Kazuki and Himari went in! Add to that, and President, Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, and Chihaya got discovered by Himari the moment they went out of the 'dorms' and decided to take them with her!

"N-nice to meet you…" said Lizlett. Himari said nothing, and she was dressed in a blue maid outfit. "W-well then, let me teach you how to greet the customers. Right this way…"

"Milady," said Himari as she grabbed on to Lizlett. "Smell'st a might different from other people. 'Tis it just my imagination?"

"I-it must be the tea you're smelling," said Lizlett, trying to let go of Himari's grip. "You smell kind of like a beast or something yourself."

Now, Lizlett L. Chelsie has come a long way from England to spread delicious tea throughout Japan. A lot of things have happened to her along the way, but she's delighted to see the smiling faces of her customers in her maid café. Problem? She's over 100 years old, and still is in her teenage years, AND she's a tsukumogami (tea spirit).

And right now, Lizlett is scared of Kazuki because she thinks that he is a demon hunter.

"Young Master!" said Himari, gaining the attention of Kazyuki, Yuna, Rin, Chihaya, and Kuriko. She showed everyone her blue maid outfit, along with her real cat ears and tail out in the open! "How do I look in a maid uniform? 3"

Before he could answer, his eyes just got blindshot by Yuna, as she, Rin, Chihaya, Kuriko, and President Rias were all jealous of her! As Kazuki tried to regain his sense of vision, he got hugged by Himari. "Besides, I am the Young Master's Exclusive Maid!" she said.

"Cut that out, Ero-Waitress!" said Yuna, separating them. President knew that she was going to punish Kazuki later.

"Himari!" said Lizlett. "Our duty is to heal many people one or many and wait on them in their time of rest! Giving excessive attention to one special customer is against the waitress code! That's right as true maids, we must ensure that all of our customers receive fair and equal treatment. And then…"

"Oh. Sorry," said Himari. "Being new, I teased too much. I'll head to the kitchen." She then proceeded to the others. "Young Master. Everyone. Listen well. That foreign is no human. Do take care."

"So, that girl is actually a spirit," murmured President. "Looks like that Ayakashi and spirits are moving to the human world. This is not good. Good thing that we have Himari, Kaya, Aya, and Shizuku on our side."

While they were discussing, Lizlett was getting more and more nervous as she felt that Kazuki was watching her every second. And she also thought that Himari is Kazuki's accomplice. So she decided to POISON HIM!

PINCH! "Ouch!" said Kazuki. "What did you do that for, President?"

"You've been looking at that maid, when you should be looking at me," President answered.

"No, he should be looking at me!" said Yuna.

"No, me!" said Chihaya.

"No, it's gotta be me," said Kuriko.

Rin kept an eye on the maid. 'A spirit, huh? Ms. Akai will go crazy if she finds out…' she thought to herself.

Kazuki thought that Himari looked cute in that maid outfit, but the other girls glared at Kazuki at what he's thinking.

"What plagues thee man! Hurry up and order! For Heaven's Sake art thou a man?! Don't add so sugar! Doing so will spoil the favor!" said Himari to a customer.

All the while, Rias and Kazuki were recovering pain after Himari said 'Heaven.'

"Man, I don't know how I got such a familiar like this, but she's acting just like that just to get popular with locals, right?" asked Kazuki.

"Oh, I'm sure," answered Chihaya. "They really must like the tsun-dere type." Then all looked at Rin. Rin was definitely the tsun-dere type.

Rin notices that she was being watched and quickly turned away.

See?

"By the way," President said. "Did you just imagine us in a maid outfit?"

"H-how did you know?" Kazuki asked. "Did I look sexy?" asked Kuriko. "You all did," said Kazuki quietly, but they all heard it.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said Lizlett, sweating a little bit. "1 Earl Grey and 5 Assam Darjeeling's. Please take your time." 'I'm sorry, but I can't let you kill me.'

She placed the tea down to everyone, and even President said, "This smells so good, that even this girl may be better than Akeno in making tea.

** In the OCR clubroom **

(BREAK!)

All of the other members looked at Akeno breaking 2 pencils and had a large purple aura.

"Ufufu. Someone is talking bad about me," she said with her usual smile, but the others knew that she was very cross.

** Back to Café Relish(Now I know the name) **

Before Kazuki drank the tea, a large tongue went into his tea.

"Sh-Shizuku!?" said Kazuki, surprised. Shizuku was wearing a loli black dress, and she was slurping Kazuki's tea, making everyone else spit out their tea.

"W-What are you doing, Shizuku?!" asked Yuna. "How did you get here, and what are you going to do if other people see you?!"

"It's poisoned," answered Shizuku, surprising everyone. "If it weren't for me, Kazuki would have been dead." Yuna and the others now thanked Shizuku for saving Kazuki's life, but they wondered why would Lizlett put poison in Kazuki's tea.

"Cat, Buchou," said Shizuku in her cold voice. "It's the blond girl's doing."

Himari nodded, while President then glared at Lizlett. 'So she's trying to kill my cute servant, huh? She's going to pay for that.' President said, emitting a red aura.

Yuna and the others agreed. President then summoned her Power of Destruction and threw it at Lizlett!

"Aaaah!" she screamed.

"I'm the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess, Rias Gremory," said President.

"And I'm Himari, the Crimson Blade of Noihara. We didn't know thy purpose so I observed you. Buchou or I figured thou wouldst make a move."

"I'm against violence," said Liz, trying to defend herself.

"THEN WHAT DOST THOU CALL POISONING?!" Himari screamed, as many windows broke from her screaming voice.

"I'm a Tea Spirit!" Liz screamed, jumping high.

"Get back here, Tea Fiend!" said President, as she, Himari, and the 4 others chase after her.

"Café Dissemination!" said Liz as she blew tea powder to the 5 others, blinding them. Lizlett then kicks Himari, and then hit President, Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, and Chihaya all in one stack.

"Sure-Kill Technique: Black Tea Drop!" yelled Liz, as she slammed all 5 of them in a stack on the floor.

As Lizlett gets off of them, and tries to calm them down, Rin then saw an opportunity, and sliced Lizlett off in the stomach!

'…..? She didn't resist to take the hit?' Rin asked to herself. Once she withdrew the sword, Lizlett complained to Rin that she poked a hole in her uniform.

"She's still alive?!" asked President. "How?!"

"Stay away!" said Liz, as she's once again trapped.

"Wait!" said Kazuki, who came out from another table. "Just forget about her already! I'm sure she has some sort of reason… In fact, she's neither a spirit nor fiend….of tea."

"If she was really a spirit of tea, there would have been some sort of power in the tea itself….." said Shizuku. "But there's nothing like that…in the water."

"So that's why my sword had no effect on her…" said Rin.

"Even so, a girl like her who came from Great Britain would not have been a tea spirit," said Chihaya.

'Oooo, they found out…' said Liz, feeling even more nervous.

Kuriko then notices a wall of teacups, including one antique, and very old one. "Ah! That old one over there!"

"Good work, Kuriko!" said President. "If she's a tea spirit…"

"…then she must be a Tsukumogami!" finished Himari, as she went for the teacup. "That teacup must be her real body!"

"Eeeeek! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! You'll kill me~~~~~!" said Liz, trying to grab the cup. Himari then looked at Rin, and threw it to her, and asked her to slice it in half.

Rin then answered, "Since you tried to kill Kazuki, I have no other choice." She then took out her sword, and was ready to slice the cup.

Lizlett feared the worst…

...but Kazuki uses his magic to reverse the teacup being thrown, and out of Rin's distance, and just in time to catch the cup. Liz and the others were surprised.

"….Ah. Thank you," said Liz. "But, ummm…. Why?"

"You didn't look like a bad spirit to me," answered Kazuki. "After watching you for a while, you were really thinking of your customers while working. I didn't feel any evil from you. In fact, I thought that being a Devil like myself was evil, but thanks to President, being a Devil, and a Fallen Angel, and an Angel isn't that bad."

"EH!? You're a Devil?!" asked Liz, being more scared.

"Don't worry, Liz," said President. "We Devils are not that evil as people say, but trying to poison my cute servant's tea is."

'C-cute servant?!' thought Lizlett. "Uh…ummm…I'm sorry. I thought that you were going to kill me."

"I had a feeling that you would say that," said Kazuki.

"Don't worry about Kazuki," said Yuna. "He would never a kill a person unless something really happened to him. In fact, you can serve us all a nice cup of tea, and next time, serve Kazuki tea without the poison."

"O-ok!" said Liz, holding back her tears.

"So in the end, she just went violent out of….fear," said Chihaya.

"Even fighting has its reasons," said Rin, withdrawing her sword.

"We all won't anyone hurt the young master," said Himari. "Though it is true that Lizlett didn't harbor any ill will before then."

"All she did was to serve her customers," said President. 'Akeno must not find out about this, or she will go on Super Sadist mode on her.' "So, Kazuki can also feel these sort of things? Just how powerful is he?" she asked to herself.

"As if I would know," said Shizuku, exiting the café, along with the others not long after.

** Next day at Kuoh Academy **

Akeno is currently chasing Kazuki, and was trying to electrify him by hugging him.

"Get away from me!" yelled Kazuki, running for his life.

"Ohohohoho! No way! After saying that this new girl's tea is better than mine, I'll be giving you the shock of your life! Stop running, and let me catch you, OK?" asked Akeno.

Yuna and the others sighed. "Kazuki can be honest, but he needs to learn to shut his mouth at times like these," said Yuna.

The others silently agreed.

** A few days later **

Kazuki just finished another contract from the Occult Research Club and he and his familiar Himari are now in a pickle.

They've just met one of the Demon Slayers by the name of Kuesu Jinguji. She is an expert at Western Dark Magic, and it shows as she casted a spell to deflect Himari's attack.

Not to mention that Kuesu somehow, and in someway, watched the Rating Game at an unknown place, and found out that Kazuki is a Devil, an Angel, and a Fallen Angel. Not only that, but some of the Demons are now living in the human world.

To make matters worse, Kuesu then reminded Kazuki that during his earlier childhood, they have met and kissed before, and now she did it again, and in front of Himari!

Both Kazuki and Himari didn't see that coming, and by the time Kuesu's and Kazuki's lips departed, Kazuki somehow remembered meeting Kuesu when they were little, and Kuesu was the one who stole his lips first before he moved to Aoi Academy with his parents.

Kazuki then got kissed again by Kuesu for the third time, and Himari was ready to kill her. However, Kuesu disappeared after she kissed him again.

Kuesu then met Shizuku, who was already in a foul mood after regretting herself that she was trying to kill humans who are as kind as Kazuki, but she was not ashamed of killing Demon Slayers like Kuesu. Shizuku then unleashed her hair, and her eyes changed as she was ready to kill her.

Meanwhile, Kazuki went back to the 'dorms' early to try and register what just happened today. He was the only one here, along with Kaya who is cleaning up the rooms, and Aya, who was talking with Himari about Kuesu.

Kaya also looked at Kazuki's Sacred Gear, the 10 Commandments Sword, and it can change on however he feels. Kaya at first thought that he should die after Himari snuggled with him when they first met, but now, after seeing a little bit of his magic, and his skills on the sword, Kaya showed Kazuki her respect for him, and is now beginning to adore him and Himari.

"Young Master, please kiss me!" said Himari, who came out of nowhere, and surprising Kaya and Kazuki.

** Meanwhile **

"Kazuki is about to get kissed again!" said Yuna, breaking an apple, and gaining the attention of the other girls. Her 'Kazuki Radar' went off again, and even President was there, and she too felt the same thing.

"We need to get home quickly, after we're done here," said President, with her eyes twitching.

** Back at the 'dorms' **

Kaya was cheering on Himari and Kazuki to go for the kiss, but they felt embarassed. Their hearts were beating fast, but Kazuki's heart was beating faster, because he knew that every time he gets kissed, he gets watched. So he decided to give a quick peck on Himari's cheek.

"W-wait young-," was all Himari could say before she turned, and gets kissed by Kazuki on the lips! Himari had her ears and tail showing, and she was getting excited, and she was now showing cleavage from her yukata.

And not a moment after, President and the gang all arrived home to see Himari running around on all fours getting excited. "President, you're the best!" she said.

President and the others were confused on what just happened, Kaya was laughing on the floor, Aya still had her calm expression, and Kazuki was shivering 'We kissed…' multiple times!

Shizuku came in not long after, cursing herself that she missed the opportunity to kill Kuesu.

** Next day **

Kazuki and the others were in the OCR club room, but Himari is nowhere to be seen. That's because she is fighting with Kuesu right now at the park where the Fallen Angels tried to assassinate Kazuki earlier.

"I am assuming this is not your all?" asked Himari in a red yukata, unleashing her special katana, the Yasutsuna. "What will it be? If you continue like this, then you will seriously lose your life! Rejecting all demons, and standing on the pinnacle of all humans while disregarding them…

Compared to those who fight for justice, you who indulge in your feelings of superiority are already abnormal. Did you stray onto the wrong path, Kuesu?"

"Too bad, cat. I understood all of that," said Kuesu, picking up her pages that were torn down by Himari. "I'm different from those who only talk big. As for me, I'm not just bounded by rules…destroying all common sense and trying to find freedom that I never had.

How was that? Aren't I awesome? As for those childish adventurers who singlemindedly devote their time in adventuring, they use their tiny bit of 20 years of life experience to look at the world. Those idiots.

But what if there's someone who isn't even allowed to be bound by the rules? Such as if a person breaks all the windows of a school at night, that person would not receive any punishment. Not even the attention of the person that initiated the event. Then just what standards will that person live with?

Yet, I was born into such a family and inherited the blood of witches that transcended the bound! If I must live as a transcendent person, then why can't I enjoy it?!"

"How pitiful…" said Himari. "Your heart is already paralyzed. Experiencing the change in seasons, feeling the small changes in feelings. That natural ability to feel is the beauty of being human.

Just by looking at the Young Master and his friends makes me want to become a normal human. Yet, Kazuki and some of his friends can't as they have given up on humanity and now has turned into Devils. Yet, they still feel human. Being transcendent and maintaining superiority is just your feelings and senses becoming dull. Do you really think that you can take in the Young Master with this sort of mindset?"

Kuesu then summoned fireballs on her hands, as Himari that the time for talk is just about over.

"If you underestimate me, Kuesu Jinguji," she said. "You'll be in Big Trouble!"

During their fight, she told Himari after losing her spellbook that Himari had made a grave error in that her spellbook didn't act as a talisman or focus to enable or enhance her spells, but as a limiter to decrease her enormous power (so she would do less damage to the area such as making just a small crater where her target stood as opposed to wiping out most of the hill they were on).

Himari wastes no time on trying to attack Kuesu again, but Kuesu then pulled out a gun, in which it looks a Stechkin APS machine pistol loaded with magic bullets as her personal sidearm.

Kuesu fired the bullets, but Himari missed those bullets…

…except one. When the bullet hit her, she began to lose consciousness, and Kuesu was telling Himari to turn into a beast and kill her. Kuesu kept telling Himari that she is a beast-devouring monster. Himari was about to go to her Berserk Mode, but she kept thinking about Young Master, and she ran away back to the 'dorms'.

Kuesu was then trembling on her gun, thinking about what she has done, but she thinks that it's the cold air.

** At the 'dorms' **

Kazuki and the others are surprised that Himari crashed into the 52nd floor window, laid on Kazuki's bed. President quickly fixed the window with her magic.

Asia tried to heal Himari by using her Twilight Healing, but President told her not to. She said that Kazuki should try to heal her, as Himari is Kazuki's familiar.

As Kazuki tries to talk to Himari, he told Kaya to change her clothes in another room, and Kaya told Aya to summon another katana. Too bad that the others had to see Aya wretch all of Himari's weapons from her stomach. That's right folks. Aya keeps a lot of weapons in her stomach, and her original form is a magical envelope..

Himari then woke up to see Kazuki trying to comfort her, but she told him not to. She knew that the bullet is still inside her, but she had an idea, and it comes with huge risk.

"Young Master, do you see that pouch over there? Can you bring it to me?" she asked.

Kazuki did so, and wondered why would she use a pouch. Himari opened it and it had two small gumballs there.

"Wait," said Kazuki. "Is that-,"

"A secret remedy," said Himari. "Young Master, can you leave the room, and take the most important things with you?"

"Why would I do that?" asked Kazuki.

"I will lose my sanity after I take this," Himari answered. "I will probably be violent and dangerous."

Kazuki didn't like the sound of that, but after being lectured by President about familiars, he knew that he can't leave her here.

"Well, if Himari is going to be in pain, I'm going to be in pain, too," he said. "You won't be alone, as I am your master, and I'll be here for you."

Himari smiled, and took the gumball in her mouth. "Hmph…I do not what will happen, but part of this composition of this capsule includes silvervine."

"Si-Silvervine?!" asked Kazuki, knowing that what's going to happen next may kill him.

Silvervine is a plant native to the orient, and it's known to be a medical value, and it's also known for cats to go into a trance when they smell it!

Kazuki then saw Himari go into full cat mode! She had her ears and tail show, and she was only wearing Kazuki's green shirt, and her panties were showing! She then attacked Kazuki and spilled saliva all over his face!

"It hurts!" he yelled. "Moron…you know," said Shizuku, moving to another room, while the others complained to Shizuku that not only she's wetting the floor with her own feet, but this is one of Kazuki's habits: helping out others while not being concerned about his own life.

After Himari bit into Kazuki, he tried to stop her, but he fondles her right breast instead!

"Fu..Ahn…Myu…" said Himari, making some groaning noises. Then she tackles Kazuki down again, her tail is tickling his 'happy place', and Kazuki knew that it was only a matter of time before his 'happy place' wakes up, so he decides to hug her, and hold her until she relaxes…

.. and until the next morning, it works.

Asia and Shizuku both healed Kazuki with her Twilight Healing, and her body…respectively. Chihaya froze Shizuku, giving her such a good feeling about the ice, and then President let Kazuki check on Himari. When he did, Himari is in a much better condition, and back to normal again.

Himari tells everyone that she's cured, and her body and soul are back to normal. "Himari," said Kazuki. "From now on, don't fall down we I can't see you. Got it?"

"It's a promise," answered Himari. "Now, a gift for taking care of me. Close your eyes, and I'll give you something nice."

The other girls heard that last part, and when they opened the door, they saw Himari kissing Kazuki!

"For the Young Master's kindness in allowing myself to stay at the place with the others, I will not lose again!" Himari stated.

"That's what you think, sister!" said President, as she and the other girls ganged up on Kazuki.

"Wait, Himari. Save me!" said Kazuki, but it was no use, as the girls all kissed him again on the lips and cheeks, making him faint again.

** At another hotel **

Kazuki was with Kuesu talking about their childhood, but he couldn't remember. Thanks to that, Kuesu went berserk and threw herself out of the window, but Kazuki used his magic to save Kuesu and reverse the whole process. He told Kuesu how worried he was, and how he got turned into a Devil, with the blood of an Angel, and a Fallen Angel.

"Well, that if that's the case," said Kuesu. "If you keep on worrying about me, then there's a chance that you'll be coming to my side soon. Right. I'll leave the cat, the snake, and all of your friends alone."

"Thanks, Kuesu!" said Kazuki.

"But remember," Kuesu warned. "If any one of them picks a fight with me, then their death wish will come true, and if you spend more time with me, you'll come to realize that I'm way better than all of those girls, including that Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess. It's already bad enough that you're full of openings."

"Oh dear…" said Kazuki. He knew that the girls will be attacking him, like they did earlier this morning.

Kuesu then grabbed Kazuki closer and said, "All you have to do is to be quiet and watch my back. As long as you do that…"

"Really?" said another voice. "Now, you're turning into a Tsun-Dere, or did that small brain of yours reverted back to being a child?"

That voice belonged to Himari! She and the Occult Research Club saw the whole thing! How? Maybe it's because when the window broke earlier, her barrier disappeared, and President Rias and the others are now itching for a fight.

"So, what Dr. Akai said was true," said President. "The Twilight Moon, Kuesu Jinguji. I've heard a lot about you, and Himari and Dr. Akai told us all about you. It really goes hand-in-hand with our Twilight Healing."

"Indeed," said Himari. "Now, if you think that you still haven't given up, we're going to kill you now! Choose the weapon you like." President Rias, Akeno, Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, Chihaya, Yuuto, Raynare, and Kalawarner got their weapons ready!

"Hahaha!" laughed Kuesu. "Your pardons have all just flown out the window. Now I can kill you all with any complaints!"

"With 11 against 1," said Kalawarner in a cold voice. "Don't make me laugh."

"Wait! Don't do it here!" said Kazuki.

** At the hotel lobby **

Asia, Koneko and Elizabeth were watching Shizuku state at other people, slithering her tongue, when they heard a big rumble.

"…Big boom," said Koneko, as she and the others continued on watching Shizuku.

** Back at Café Relish **

Dr. Akai and Shino were enjoying their tea from Liz when they talked about Kazuki and the Ayakashi.

"Kazuki? He didn't come by…" said Liz, feeling a little down. "I wish that I could see him again…"

"Liz! Please get back to work," said another voice.

"Right away, Liera!" Liz said.

"Ah yes! I remember now," said Dr. Akai. "You happen to be Liera Scharnhorst. Am I right?"

"Yes, I am," said the new manager of the shop, Liera. "What do you need?"

"It's about Kazuki," he stated. Liera and Liz both stopped what they're doing, and Dr. Akai told them all about him.

"Things are about to get more troublesome," said Shino, as she drinks her tea.

Side Story #2 END.

* * *

To be continued…

_Next time on Magical Devils…_

_More side stories as Kazuki gets a maid team from the Maid Organization, MMM (More and More Maids) who have are almost perfect in everything, and they have weapons galore! Also, Kazuki spends time with some of the girls of the Occult Research Club, in which Kuesu tags along. Later, the OCR heads to the beach for some relaxation fun! And, Kazuki gets chased by the girls after saving them from the Student Council's 'Experiment', and from a plant that's too dirty._

_That's all next time on Magical Devils!_

Bam! First Bonus Chapter done! Now, I need your help with the MMM. Not only Liera will be there, but a team of maids will also be there, too. So, if you have any female maid Ocs available, please send it to me via review. I need at least 10 maids, and a full description of them (Name, Body, Cup Size, Type of Work they do, Eyes, Hair, Height, Personality, Background, Skills, Weapons, Techniques)

Now, when it comes to Background, I need a good background. All of the fields are required.

Plus, Himari and the girls are going to be in the harem…along with Chizuru from Kanokon, too! They are both beautiful, so I decided to add her (and her Mom) in as well, and that's not all!

Additional candidates:

**1. Ayana Kakinozaka**

**2. Risa Takabane**

**3. Patricia Benpouin**

**4. Kotomi Shirakawa**

**5. Midori Kemigawa**

**6. Aoi Ougishima**

**7. Futaba Suou**

Quickie Quiz time!

**1. These 7 characters from the additional candidates are going to be in the harem, too, but what high-ecchi manga series did I take all these characters from?**

**2. Kuesu has a moon crescent on her head. The same goes to what popular anime character? (It also THE #1 anime series of all time, in my opinion.)**

**3. *BONUS!* If anyone has the Volume 5 Light Novel of _Maburaho_, PM me, and give me the link, or the file.**

The first 2 are for 50 virtual cookies, but the BONUS question has been carried over, and it's now for 1,000 virtual cookies! With that in mind, here's the update to Kazuki's Super Harem (upgrading to Ultra Harem soon) so far!

Kazuki's Harem: Yuna, Kuriko, Rin, Chihaya, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Raynare, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Irina, Kuroka, Ophis, Ravel, Rossweisse, Serafall, Gabriel, Liera Scharnhorst, Shino Akai, Himari Noihara, Shizuku, Lizlet L. Chelsie, Kuesu Jinguji, Kaya, Aya, Tamamo-no-Mae, Kasuri Kagamimori , Hisuzu Kagamimori, Ginko the wolf spirit, Chizuru Minamoto, Tamamo(Chizuru's mom)

Friends-with-benefits: Grayfia(because of her resemblance of Kazuki's mom), Le Fey Pendragon, Gasper Vladi, Sona Sitri and the Student Council of Kuoh Academy, Yukihana

Now, you all may be thinking that I'm crazy, and I most certainly am, but I can make it happen. It's only a matter of time and effort.

With that in mind, read and review, and no flames!


	9. Side Stories and OVAs - Part 2

After having some criticisms and final pushes to the Winter Semester, I'll be posting another bonus chapter of _Magical Devils_. I may only have time to make one or two side stories here, as next week is my finals, so with that in mind, here are the answers to our Quickie Quiz.

**1. Asa Made Jugyou Chu!**

**2. Sailor Moon**

Now, here are the scores.

TheLastNanaya – 325 virtual cookies

Enigma95 – 250 virtual cookies

SupernaturalGodzilla – 200 virtual cookies

Galaxy Burst – 125 virtual cookies

staplesdex2, deus-rasengan2 – 100 virtual cookies

smyttleaol – 50 virtual cookies

Dp11, cerxer1 – 25 virtual cookies

Now, let's go to Part 2 of our Side Stories/OVAs of Magical Devils.

**Magical Devils**

Chapter 9: Side Stories/OVAs Part 2

Side Story #3: The Occult Research Club vs The Maid Team

Kazuki had a very tough and tiring day. He has been appointed as the new master of Liera Scharnhorst, and if that wasn't enough, he also has a maid team that are ready for his orders as well, and they are ready for the girls' orders also. How did this happen? Well, let's jump back all the way back to 2 weeks earlier.

(BIG FLASHBACK TIME!)

** 2 weeks earlier at Café Relish **

"Eh?!" said Liz in excitement. "We're going to be Kazuki's new master?!"

"That's right," said Dr. Akai. "One of my friends who knows Liera very well assigned her and you to be Kazuki's new master."

"So," said Liera. "I assume that this Kazuki is that brown-haired guy who saved Liz's life yesterday after Himari tried to attack her."

All Dr. Akai could do is chuckle a little bit, knowing that she is right. Liz was jumping up and down in excitement, knowing that she could meet Kazuki again.

"Things are about to get more troublesome," said Shino, as she drinks her tea.

** Next week at the park **

Needless to say, Shino was right.

"It's been awhile, Kazuki." said Liz.

Kazuki was with Yuna, Kuriko, Rin, and Chihaya at the park. Dr. Akai met the 4 while they we're heading home from the Old School building, and told them that they should go to the park for 'something special.' Kazuki and the others felt suspicious when Dr. Akai said 'something special.'

They were spot on.

"I've been lonely~~. Why didn't you come to my shop~~?" Liz asked.

"Li-Lizlett," said Kazuki, who was nervous, and for good reason. "You aren't running that kind of shop…"

"Liz is fine 3," she said as she was about to hug Kazuki's arm, but Yuna pulled her out of the way in time.

"Liz, keep your hands off of Kazuki!" she said crossly. "And besides, what are you doing here anyways?"

"I believe that I would answer that question," said a new voice, which belongs to Liera, who was also in a maid outfit.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Liera Scharnhorst, and I am the captain of the Maid Organization, MMM, or 'More and More Maids'. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"So there is such an organization like that," said Kuriko, who read rumors about a new organization that has just moved into town a few weeks ago. "Oh! Pardon my rudeness to introduce you. I'm Kuriko Kazetsubaki."

"I'm Yuna Miyama," she said, holding on to Kazuki.

"I'm Rin Kamishiro," said the swordswoman.

"I'm Chihaya Yamase," said the brown-haired girl.

"And-", was all Kazuki could say.

"I know who you are," said Liera. "You're Kazuki Shikimori. Liz told me all about you. Now you're wondering why we're here at the park."

The others simply nodded.

"Well, we're here to tell you that Kazuki is now our new master," Liera said in a calm and cool voice.

The others…

…

…

…

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

… didn't like the sound of that. Especially Kazuki. First, Rias Gremory is the master of Kazuki, and now Kazuki is the master of Liera? Boy, it comes in full circle, isn't it?

And speaking of Rias Gremory….

** At the Occult Research Club **

"I sense that someone is trying to take away my Kazuki," said President.

"I can feel it too, as well as someone who is great at making tea," said Akeno while putting her sadistic smile.

"…Should we investigate?" asked Koneko, eating a chocolate bar.

"Should we also call the others?" asked Yuuto.

"I think we should," said President, as she ordered Akeno to make another magic circle.

** Back at the park **

"Hold it right there!" said Yuna. "Why are you making yourselves servants for Kazuki?! You can't do that!"

"Much like the same way you declared yourself as Kazuki's 'wife' back at the Academy, and that didn't go too well," said Rin.

The others couldn't agree more with Rin. Yuna did indeed declared herself as Kazuki's 'wife', and Kazuki and the others from Class 2-B, didn't accept that. Yuna knew that Rin was dead right on that, and couldn't figure out on what to say next.

Liz sighed in relief that Yuna is not Kazuki's wife….yet.

"Although Yuna's right for one thing: you can't be Kazuki's servants like th-". It was at this point that Rin remembered. "So, it must have been that Doctor who set up this mess in the first place."

"As expected from Dr. Akai," Chihaya sighed.

"You're very smart on that one," said Liera. "Although you're half-right. It was one of his friends who appointed Kazuki to be our master."

Kazuki and the others sighed that this was all of Dr. Akai and his friends' doing. Then Kazuki's face turned pale when he saw a certain someone to his left.

"P-P-President!" said Kazuki, and Yuna, Chihaya, Kuriko, and Rin all took a step back and gasped when they saw President Rias, Vice-President Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, and Asia appeared out of nowhere (from the magic circle, of course).

"And just who might you be?" asked President with her eyebrows twitching.

"I'm Liera Scharnhorst."

"And I'm Lizlett L. Chelsie, and we're Kazuki's new maids!"

The OCR members were shocked at what they just heard. Asia was shaking like a leaf, Koneko was cursing to herself after seeing Liz's body, Akeno glared at Liz very hard, Yuuto kept his usual face, and President Rias…

TUG! "It hurts!" said Kazuki, rubbing his cheek.

…pulled Kazuki's cheek hard, and she can thank Grayfia for teaching her on how to do that.

"How did you manage to get 2 maids?" President asked in a scary voice.

Kazuki was scared after getting a quick look at President, with her purple aura of killer intent filling up, and Akeno and Koneko were putting up their killer intent auras at Kazuki as well.

Yuna, Chihaya, Kuriko, and Rin had no choice but to protect Kazuki by telling them about Dr. Akai and his friend who appointed Kazuki to be the new master.

"More and More Maids, huh?" asked President. 'I wonder if Grayfia went there before she met Big Brother…'

** At the Underworld **

"Achoo!" Grayfia sneezed. 'Someone must be talking about me. Whatever it is, there will be HELL to pay!'

Grayfia unleashed her aura, and Sirzechs, who just arrived after, took one good look at her, and wisely backs off, hoping not to anger her more.

** Back at the park **

"Besides, I can tell on how handsome Kazuki is," said Liera with a slight blush on her face. "Liz told me about him, and I can feel his aura on just how strong he is."

President, feeling that Liera and Liz might steal Kazuki, decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Well, as President," Rias said. "I won't accept you two as servants for Kazuki! He doesn't have his own peerage yet, and he's my cute servant, so I suggest that you leave this instant!"

"Buchou is right," said Yuna. "My Kazuki already has me, so back off!"

President quickly glared at Yuna before turning her attention back to Liera and Liz.

'Cu-Cute servant?!' thought Liz. 'Th-That means that Kazuki has already been taken…'

Liz felt down for a bit, but Liera cheered her up and said, "Do you really think that you would give up that easy?"

Liz then realized what she meant, and she quickly stood up and said, "No! Once you have a master to serve…"

"…you must fulfill all of his duties until our job is done," finished Liera. She then faces President and the rest of the Occult Research Club. "So, do you two really think that you can pamper Master Kazuki more than us?" she asked.

"YES!" both President and Yuna answered. "We can spoil him day in, and day out whatever we want," said President.

"And he eats all of the foods that we cooked," said Yuna. Kazuki couldn't agree more with Yuna, for she and President, surprisingly, are good at cooking, as well as Akeno. He thought that they would have great qualities of a good wife.

"Is that so?" asked Liera, with her usual calm and cool face. "Well, we're going to give you and your friends a run for your money." She then took out her cell phone and pressed one button.

And in seconds, 2 large Chinook Military Helicopters flew over, and both of them deployed ropes, and out came More and More Maids (See what I did?).

The members' jaws of the Occult Research Club dropped, except for Koneko and Rin. There were hundreds of maids in purple maid outfits with guns of almost all types from the military, swords, other military weapons, and all sorts of bodies in shapes and sizes. They got it all! (Unlike Raiser…)

President Rias and Yuna both asked to themselves, 'They highly-trained professionals?!' The other members asked, 'What has President/Buchou and Yuna gotten themselves into?' They all have no idea about the following events yet to unfold as Liera crosses her arms and smirked.

** At the Underworld **

Azazel (Dr. Akai's long-lost friend) has just finished talking to Raynare and Kalawarner and has given them a report to be on the lookout for 'something big.' Azazel was chuckling to himself as he was going to be entertained.

** Back at the park **

"You may think that we are just about taking care of our master," said Liera. "However, we are also trained to protect our master, and our comrades anytime, anyplace, and anywhere. In fact, we go through hundreds of hours of boot camp, and military training, and master various types of guns, sword, magic, and other types of techniques. We even flied various combat fighter jets. With a team like this, we can't afford to lose."

"Yes, and some of us also have unbelievable cooking skills and it shows on how fast we can make them," continued Liz. "Not only that, we are trained to nurse and heal by using special objects that many doctors think it's impossible to heal, like cancer, for example."

The Occult Research Club members were surprised by taking another look at the Maid Team. Except for Liz who came from Britain to spread tea in Japan, the rest of the maids were highly trained not only in housework, but also in weaponry, warfare, and even magic. That made the members even more curious to what they are really capable of.

"Now, a Devil like you wouldn't have stand a chance against us, now would we?" asked Liera.

"H-How did you know we are Devils?!" asked President, shocked about being found out.

"I saw that you took a quick glance at the cross that I'm wearing and backed away by inches," Liera answered.

'Man, she's good,' thought President. Asia, of course, was very disappointed too. She still believed in God, but everytime she says something heaven-related….

"Auuuu!" she cried.

… she feels deep pain on her head.

"Dr. Akai told us about the Angels, the Fallen Angels, and Devils, in which I assume that would be almost all of you," Liera continued. "I can sense anyone from 2 miles whether they're human or not."

The Occult Research Club was once again surprised at how Liera is very skilled at sensing here. After all, she is the captain of the Maid Organization, MMM or More and More Maids.

"And since that you two didn't like to have Kazuki as our new master," Liera pointed out to President and Yuna. "We're going to challenge all of you to a duel! We're going to have 10 challenges for you. If you can manage to win 1 single challenge, we'll leave Kazuki alone and we'll find a new master. However, if we win all 10 challenges, Kazuki will be new master. Do we have a deal?"

Kazuki wanted to say something, but Yuna and President stubbornly beat him to it.

"We'll accept your challenge!" both President and Yuna said. "We'll make you disappear before you even knew what's coming!" said President.

"Ufufufu. I'm going to enjoy this," said Liera, smirking. Liz was a little scared after seeing Liera's face. "In fact, I have the perfect team that will challenge all of you."

Liera snapped her fingers three times, and out comes 11 maids.

First, a young maid in her early twenties with brown eyes and short dark blond hair. She was trained in the ninja arts, using dual kodachi, kunai and senbon in battle. She knows how to hide her presence, ambush enemies, and sense enemies, even those that are camouflaged. She is known to possess a high level of speed and takes advantage of her maid uniform to hide all her weapons. She is very well-respected from her comrades and is ranked #4 in the group. She always shows a sweet personality towards her master. But when they are not looking, she shows a bossy, sadistic and intimidating personality to almost anyone who intends to annoy or insult her master or her comrades. Her name is Azumi Oshitari.

Between her are two sub-ordinates. To her left is a maid with green eyes and short black hair, also in her early twenties. She is trained in chinese martial arts and chinese kempo which makes her an expert in combat, with weapons or without them. She was known as the "Dark Vessel" as she is a specialist in assassination missions, known for her surgical presicion. Now a former assassin, she is ranked number 16 of the maids in the group. Despite her serious nature in doing her job, she is shown to like telling jokes and 'playing dead'. Her name is Jinchu Lee.

To Azumi's right is another maid with blue eyes and semi-long blond hair which she ties into a twin pony tail. She was trained in United States military force, and knows how to use all kind of guns, and is skilled in close combat. She is usually partnered with Jinchu, and was a member of the Green Berets and was a gun tech. Now, she is ranked number 15 of the maids of the group. She and Jinchu both show great respect to Azumi and Liera. She is known as Stacy Connor.

The fourth maid is very liked and well-respected. She is known as a "graceful crane" because of her beautiful body. She is very popular and is ranked #3 in the group. She is an obedient and cheerful maiden and deeply cares for her master, trying her hardest to stay in her human form whilst in front of him. She fights with two butterfly swords and relies on her speed for close ranged combat. This girl doesn't have a last name, but she does have a first name: Iroha.

The next 4 maids doesn't have a last name, either. In fact, the fifth maid is a beautiful 19 year old maid, who is ranked #6 of the group. She has great skill as a maid and guardian, demonstrating ninja-like abilities, as well as using a baseball bat with nails; however, despite all of this, she is usually referred as a "clumsy maid" much to her annoyance, most of it coming from her 2 friends in which you will find out momentarily. It's also implied that she "disrobes when drunk", a habit she is quite aware of but tries to keep it secret. She is usually serious and calm, but is not above flattery and can be prideful at times. She is quite reserved about showing her attractive body, which includes a big bust, resulting in many admirers. Her name is Fubuki.

The sixth and seventh maids are ninja maid twins, and they are friends with Fubuki. Their names are Shizuka and Tsurara, ranked numbers 9 and 10, respectively. Although both are twenty-one years of age, Shizuka is the more youthful of the two. She has a tendency to speak out of turn to others, getting her into trouble often. Tsurara is the mature twin, upholding very strict codes of secrecy, infiltration and discipline. However, her dour attitude and voice makes her seem _much_ older, ruining her disguises. Shizuka is usually equipped with a pair of large kunai, while her sister Tsurara wields a kusarigama.

The eighth maid is known as "The Masked Woman" because she wears a mask on the top of her head. Her strength and cunning is equal to both Azumi and Fubuki. Sometimes she, Shizuka and Tsurara are assigned on missions by Liera, and has a tendency to scare Lizlett while she is not looking. She can also cloak herself to avoid detection and escape, and is known to be ranked #8 in the group. Her name is known as Hyochuka.

The next 3 maids are certainly not to be taken lightly.

First, a girl who has long, red hair in twintails and blue-green eyes. She is always seen wearing a french maid outfit and wielding a large scythe. She may look cute in the outfit she's wearing, but she is actually a wraith, who are evil spirits from the netherworld - distinct from demons - that drain the life energy of mortals in order to sustain their existence in the mortal world. Wraiths are incorporeal, being able to pass through solid objects. She is a calm and reserved person, who is generally kind but will attack people if need be. Her kindness, however, can get in the way sometimes, as a wraith, she must feed on others' life force. She is also very dedicated to the duties given by her master, like all others, and she is ranked #14 out of all the maids. She is known as "The Infernal Temptress," because of her ability to steal life force with a kiss. Her name is Airi.

Second, an android maid that was created by Vesper that was originally used to fight off aliens during the 1980s. She is immensely powerful and fast, and is considered to be a formidable opponent by her enemies. She has a very sunny disposition and is friendly to just about everyone, and is ranked #12 of the maids. She also quickly becomes an excellent cook, able to emulate and recreate dishes from the best restaurants. Like all other maids, she is also quite devoted to her master, with feelings for him reminiscent of both doting mother and shy girlfriend.

However, like Konoko, she is extremely hostile towards anything perverted and is very concerned about her appearance, often not allowing herself to wear normal clothes as she is concerned that it would look bad to anyone given her position as a maid. She is also obsessed with her small breasts, and one time, she requests to Vesper for larger breasts, but to no avail.

She still has access to many of her weapons and gadgets from her Vesper days, and is able to pull out her gun at any time. She also has access to the "silpheed", which when worn on her back allows her to fly, as well as her support mech, Slash. She is able to call both the Silpheed and Slash at a moment's notice from the badge she wears on her maid uniform. In addition, she still can use her fully equipped and armed BMW sports convertible and MV Agusta motorcycle.

Being an android, she has a limited life span; 398 days to be exact. When she only had 2 days to live, Liera found her, and using MMM's special technology, her life span was extended by a century(100 years). She is known as CODE: V1046-R MAHORO, but the maids call her Mahoro.

And last, but definitely not least, an attractive young woman with blonde hair that covers one side of her face and is usually tied in a bun, green-eyed and is well-endowed. Her clothes are mostly elegant and black with frills and white quillings, thus resembling elegant gothic lolita fashion. She commonly displays a cold and impassive demeanor, yet she is very affectionate and protective, acting as the role of the mother and performing the task a mother would such as cooking for and washing for her master. In fact, she is known to be a 'wet nurse', but what some people don't know is that she is a Demon. She often knows more about the current situation than any of the other maids and is easily able to manipulate others into doing what she sees best. Yet for some reason, she has a fondness for extremely spicy foods, such as super spicy habanero buns. Normally she keeps her left eye covered. When her comrades asked her why, she reveals that it's not because her covered eye is weak, but because it's too strong and using both nauseates her. In fact, her left eye is a solid color and is capable of detecting things ten times faster than the normal eye and even see the tiniest object.

If it's not her master, she is shown to be just as bloodthirsty and violent. In fact, her hand-to-hand combat skills, her swordsmanship skills, and even her demonic magic skills are so good, that almost all of the maids doesn't even dare try to challenge her, and she is known to be "Unlucky #13" on the list. In a fight she displays a complete confidence in her own skill and power, regarding her opponents calmly and often taunting them in mid battle.

Also, she enjoys teasing and tormenting other people, frequently making marks about their intelligence and (in her own mind) poor skills in anything she can think of. Her catchphrase to others is usually "You damn fool."

However, if it is her master, her personality becomes significantly more innocent. She also became noticeably kinder, becoming a great deal more affectionate towards her master.

This strong girl is known as Hildegarde, or Hilda for short.

'Wait, where's Musubi and Tsukumi?' Liera thought. 'They must be fighting somewhere else, like always.' "So, do you dare still challenge us?" she asked.

The Occult Research Club took a good look at some of the maids, and they all look strong and some of the members actually want to back down after looking at Airi and Hilda, but President reminded them that she won't forgive any of her servants who are weak. They all reluctantly agreed with her.

"We will still challenge you!" said President.

"And we will make sure that Kazuki will pay more attention to us!" said Yuna.

Kazuki just sighed, knowing that he had a feeling that things will not be ending well.

** Meanwhile **

"We would like to have permission for you to be the judges for the competition between The Maid Team and The Occult Research Club," said another one of the maids in her purple uniform.

Sona Sitri has just read the paper about the challenge between the two factions, and looked at the rules. The other members of the Student Council looked at it too, and needless to say, there was a very frustrated Genshiro Saji who was complaining on how he should get the maids and not Kazuki, only to receive a slap on both of his cheeks by Ruruko and Tomoe.

Sona smirked to herself and silently said, 'This should be very interesting.'

** A few days later **

Fireworks were exploding in the air. The student body of Kuoh Academy were watching the big event unfold, and it was taken place at the track field. Oh, and did I also mention that

"And now, it's time for the big event that everyone has been talking about throughout the past few days!" said Momo in the school microphone. "This is the competition between the team of More and More Maids and the Occult Research Club!"

Everyone cheered when they saw all members of the Occult Research Club, and they also looked at the maids, and most of the boys looked on how cute they were.

"We, The Student Council, will be the judges of this competition! The rules are simple. If the Occult Research wins 1 of the 10 challenges, the Maids will not serve Kazuki as their new master. However, if the Maids win all 10 challenges, Kazuki will be the new master of Liera Scharnhorst!"

The boys all glared at Kazuki, as he has been through this type of situation before, and the girls were all whining on why Kazuki managed to score those maids when he already has the ones in the Occult Research Club.

"Now, let's not waste any more time, and let's begin our first event!"

Round 1 – Tea Challenge

Akeno and Liz were participating on this one. They both have very good skills on making tea, but what Akeno doesn't know is that Liz came from Britain and has hundreds of years of making tea. Not only that, she has made over 750 loose teas, custom blends, teabags, iced tea, chai, and ginseng. Once they were finished, they presented their tea to The Student Council.

Akeno presented her usual Green Tea, but Liz presented one of her special teas, Sencha Fukujyu Cha. After the Student Council drank the teas, they all looked at each other and talked to each other on how good their teas were. After a good 5 minutes of discussion, they placed their votes. What the votes revealed was shocking.

It turns out that 5 out of the 8 members liked Liz's tea better than Akeno's. Akeno was speechless as she was actually beaten by Liz. Liz jumped up and down as her comrades cheered for her victory. President and the others were also shocked that Akeno lost to Liz in the Tea Challenge. Yuna, Kuriko, Rin, Chihaya, and Kazuki were the least surprised due to the fact that they have tasted Liz's tea before, and they were ashamed to admit it, but Liz's tea was a little bit better than Akeno's.

Maids: 1  
OCR: 0

Round 2 – Bullseye Challenge

Rin and Jinchu were taking this challenge. Rin went first, and she took some time to concentrate. When she released the arrow, the arrow hit the yellow zone, dead center!

The Occult Research Club all cheered for Rin, thinking that they won this challenge. What they saw next stuns them. Jinchu released her arrow, and the arrow also hit dead center, with Rin's arrow split in 2. Jinchu simply closed her eyes, and walked back to her group, and the Student Council declared that Jinchu is the winner. The OCR members didn't believe it.

Maids: 2  
OCR: 0

Round 3 – Art Challenge

Yuna and Kuriko were in a team and they were going against Shizuka and Tsurara. Sona told them that they only have 10 minutes to draw Kazuki. Yuna and Kuriko looked at Kazuki various times and drew their picture accurately, but Shizuka and Tsurara, being the ninjas they are, both took ONE glance at Kazuki, and drew their picture fast.

By the time 10 minutes was up, Yuna and Kuriko showed the Student Council their picture, and they thought it was a good picture of Kazuki, although some of the colors were a little bit off.

When Shizuka and Tsurara showed the Student Council their picture, they were amazed. Their version was almost the real 3-D version of Kazuki, with the entire background behind him. Needless to say, the twins won that challenge due to their better quality.

Maids: 3  
OCR: 0

Round 4 – CleanUp Challenge

Asia was going up against Mahoro in that challenge. They were told to clean up the Music Room, and the Kendo Room, respectively. Earlier, the Student Council found all the trash the students left in the cafeteria earlier, and decided to place them into the rooms.

In the end, both Asia and Mahoro cleaned up the rooms in good time, but the Kendo Room that Mahoro cleaned was spotless. Not a single dust or dirt appeared, and almost everything smelled clean like Pine-Sol. The Student Council made another 5-3 decision that Mahoro is the victor.

"Sorry, Asia," said Mahoro, giving her some well-cooked food. "You did really well."

"Thanks," said Asia, holding back tears. "And thanks for the food."

Maids: 4  
OCR: 0

Round 5 – Wrestling Challenge

Koneko was definitely taking this one, and she was going up against The Masked Woman. This time, the match was intense! Both of them were exchanging blows, and they both have good speed, defense, and offense. The audience was cheering them on, for it was still anybody's game.

25 minutes later, the audience was somehow still full of adrenaline and was still cheering them on, but both Koneko and The Masked Woman were tired out.

"This match is a draw!" exclaimed Sona, who was concerned about Koneko.

"Hmph. For once, I have found a good opponent. You still need some improvement. In fact, one of these days, I'll train you hard and well," said The Masked Woman.

Koneko was surprised by what The Masked Woman said. She simply nodded and headed back to her team.

Maids: 4  
OCR: 0

The Occult Research Club were eating lunch, and Kazuki then began to think that being the master of Liera wasn't so bad after all.

"Guys?" said Kazuki. "Some of those maids are actually nice. They even gave Koneko and Asia some good advice, and they really have good skills. Maybe you all can even learn something or two from them."

"Kazuki…" said President. "I know that you are too kind, but what if they try to steal you from us?"

"Steal me?" asked Kazuki. "What are you talking about?"

"You would be paying more attention to them than us!" said Yuna.

Kazuki then sighed, and told both Yuna and President, "There's no way something like that would happen to me. Besides, they could be really useful in our upcoming battles. In fact, most of those maids are combat-trained, which is certainly a big plus for us, and for reason, I can feel some magic from one of them.

Besides President, we all have some battle experience, and they have more experience than us, but we are gaining more experience, and the best part is that we are learning something from them. You did tell us that you will not forgive any of us who are weak, right President? Well, we are getting stronger and stronger every day. Not only that, Ddraig and Thyrus also told me earlier that sometimes you have to lose, and then win again. That's how we gain more confidence in ourselves."

"Kazuki…" said President and Yuna, both having tears in their eyes. They then hugged Kazuki and silently thanked him. Asia hugged him not long after, and she was crying like a river, as she was moved by what Kazuki said. The others were also moved by Kazuki's speech, and they all had new determination on not giving up.

While all that was happening, Liera was eavesdropping on them, and heard the whole thing. She then felt her heart beating faster than ever.

'What is this weird feeling?' Liera asked to herself before heading back to her group.

Round 6 – Sword Challenge

Yuuto and Iroha were battling each other out, and once again, the match was just as intense as the last one, but Iroha had an advantage: 2 swords. The girls were cheering Yuuto on, while the boys were cheering Iroha on.

As the match reaches its climax, Iroha then sideswiped Yuuto's attack, and then she used her left leg to try to trip up Yuuto, but he jumped in time, and got ready to attack her. Iroha quickly saw Yuuto trying to attack her, so she made a quick move to the left, and then back to the position where she was and Yuuto's standing at now, and sliced a part of left leg.

"Yuuto has been hit," said Sona. "Victory goes to Iroha!"

Iroha picked Yuuto up, and placed bandages over his left leg. Yuuto then remembered what Kazuki said earlier and smiled. They both shook hands and went back to their respective teams.

Maids: 5  
OCR: 0

Round 7 – Clay Shooting Challenge

Chihaya and Stacy were taking part in this challenge. They were both competing at the same time, and were using rifles. Both of them did really well with the first 5 plates. The next 4 was a little challenging for both them because of the far distance, but they managed to shoot those down as well. However, when the 10th and final shot out, the wind began to give way. Chihaya missed on the last shot, but Stacy got it with ease, giving her team another victory.

"Hahaha! You were on fire on that competition! I thought that you didn't get any, but I was wrong. Not bad for a skilled rookie like you," said Stacy.

Chihaya blushed at Stacy's compliment, and quickly went back to the others.

Maids: 6  
OCR: 0

Round 8 – Volleyball Challenge

"Don't expect me to show mercy on you," said Azumi, with her sadistic smile. She and Fubuki were participating on this one, while President and Akeno were going up against them in their gym clothes. The boys were cheering the President and Vice-President on.

"Don't worry," said President. "We won't be showing any mercy on you either."

The match began and Azumi served first. President responded with a tap to Akeno, and she tried to spike it, but Fubuki managed to tap it, and passed it to Azumi.

As the match progresses, the boys' noses began to spew out blood.

"Win or lose, this is well worth it," said one of the boys.

"Yeah…." the others agreed.

"How disgusting…" said some of the girls.

** 10 minutes later **

"It's another draw!" said Sona. The other members of the Student Council applauded for the girls' performance.

"We have made it easy on you," said Fubuki, with some of her clothes torn off.

"But next time, it'll be our victory!" said Azumi, who was a little tired.

"You didn't do too bad either," said President. "However, we will be the ones who will come out on top!"

"Ara, ara. Is she having fun or what?" said Akeno with her usual smile.

Round 9 – Underwater Challenge

Hilda and Kuriko were in their swimsuits, and Kuriko was showing off her beautiful body, earning cheers from many of the boys. Hilda simply said to herself, 'Stupid showoff…'

They went into the water and held their breaths. Whoever gets back up to the surface first, loses the challenge.

After a good 15 minutes underwater, the people could then see bubbles coming out. It was a few at first, but then more and more bubbles came out. Someone came out of the water, and unfortunately, it was Kuriko.

Hilda then came out and said, "I expected more from a mature woman like you. How pathetic."

Kuriko felt hurt at first, but when Hilda called her a mature woman, she was surprised.

Maids: 7  
OCR: 0

"And now, it's time for the Final Challenge, and this time, we members of the Student Council will decide on what it is!" said Tsubaki.

Everyone was curious on what the Student Council is planning. After a good huddle, Sona then said, "The Final Challenge is going to be…"

Final Round – Lifting Weights Challenge!

The audience gasped when they saw the name of the challenge. Most of them clearly thought the Occult Research Club was going to lose this one for sure, but what they don't know is that Kazuki has been improving his muscles and his endurance after the last battle with Phenex.

"I've got this one," said Liera. "Just leave it to me."

Kazuki looked at all of the other members of the club and he knew that this was a man's job to lift weights, so….

"I'll be doing this one," said Kazuki, surprising all of the other members.

"Kazuki! You never lifted weights once!" said Rin. "You could get hurt."

"I might," said Kazuki. "But I don't know if I don't try."

Rin and the others looked at Kazuki. Previously, he would never do such a thing like this. After he has been resurrected by Rias Gremory, his life changed. Thanks to her, he was gotten himself stronger, smarter, and more confident in himself.

"P-please do your best!" Asia said. Koneko gave Kazuki a big thumbs up. Yuuto and Akeno smiled at him, Rin, Kuriko, and Chihaya all said "Good luck" to Kazuki, and President and Yuna were trying their best to hold back tears.

"Now, it's really simple. You will choose one of the barbells on the floor. They are between 50 pounds to 1 ton. You only have one shot to beat your opponent," said Sona. "Tsubaki will now flip a coin, and see who goes first. If it's heads, Kazuki will go first, but if it's tails, Liera will go first."

Tsubaki flips the coin and…

"It's tails. Liera will go first," said Tsubaki. "Also, after lifting up the barbell, you must hold it for at least 10 seconds. The one who holds the stronger barbell, or the one who holds the same weight of barbell in more time is the winner!"

"Sorry Kazuki," said Liera. "But this one is mine." She chose the 750-pound barbell, and lifts it up with ease and holds it for 45 seconds.

The Occult Research Club members were getting worried, and so did the audience. Kazuki was more ready than ever to prove everyone wrong. He had to decide whether to go for the 750-pound one, the 1000-pound one, or the 1-ton one. What he chose stuns everyone.

'He is going for the 1-ton?!' some of the audience gasped. They thought that he was crazy. Only someone who is strong as Arnold Schwarzenegger, or someone this blitz/stupid could do something like this. And that someone is Kazuki Shikimori.

Kazuki then looked at the barbell for a few seconds, and then spit his hands and greases them good, and with a mighty heave-ho, Kazuki then began to lift the barbell. It was heavy, it was hard, and it was straining most of his muscles.

**[Do you need help?]** asked Ddraig.

'No,' said Kazuki. 'I got this.'

It was a tough, and very slow process, and before anyone could breathe again, Kazuki was now holding a 1-ton barbell! His muscles started to show off, earning blushes from a lot of girls, including some of the maids, and the Occult Research Club. Koneko tried her best on not trying to think of any thoughts, but she can't help it.

When the minimum 10 seconds was up, Kazuki let go of the barbell. Everyone was speechless for a good 2 minutes, and then Sona got out of her stupor first and said, "Kazuki has managed to lift the bigger weight than Liera! Kazuki and the Occult Research Club gains victory and wins the competition!"

**Winners: OCR**

Everyone, especially the Occult Research Club, cheered for Kazuki, as he was very tired after lifting over 2,000 pounds of weight, and has won for his team.

Liera was speechless. She never got beaten by anyone until now. The other maids applauded for her performance, and Liera then smiled and said, "Well, looks like we got to look for a new master. Come on, everyone."

Liera and the other maids all bowed down to the members of the Occult Research Club, and then walked away.

'I wonder if we're going to see them again,' thought President.

** At the 'dorms' **

Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, and Chihaya were all carrying Kazuki home each by his legs and arms, while President and Asia were walking up in front. As they reached to the entrance of the lobby, they found Raynare and Kalawarner all wet, sticky, and very tired.

"What happened to you two?!" asked President.

"I-it….was them…" said Raynare, weakly pointing at the two women to her right before collapsing to the ground.

When they looked at where Raynare was pointing, they saw two women.

First, fair-skinned young woman of average height and slender built. She sports a very developed and curvaceous body with a slim waist and flared hips. She has brown eyes and a brown hair. Her hair is hime-styled; it has short bangs, chin-length strands surrounds her head and framing her face, a single antenna-like strands that hangs just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck. Her most noticeable physical trait is her firm and well-endowed chest.

She is very cheerful and carefree to the point of not having any concept of modesty, as she routinely appears either under dressed or with little or no attempt to cover her exposed breasts. She is very naive but insightful, often says things she does not understand, and is probably the most 'childish' of all the maids. At times she has a ferocious bear that appears behind her whenever she's angry or jealous - the reason given is because she is Fubuki's disciple. However, she is very eager when it comes into confronting other enemies but never fails to be polite as she would usually asks for permission first before fighting them. She is almost always smiling, even when she is upset or angry. Her nickname is entitled as "Natural Big Meals Eater" and "Lucky #7" in the ranking of the maids.

Her abilities are classified as a fist-type; using raw might and unarmed combat skills to fight. As such, she relies on punch, kick, throw and jump tactics. While initially very unpolished and full of openings, her constant training with the other maids has dramatically improved her fighting skills.

In addition to constantly improved combat skills, she has repeatedly demonstrated remarkable strength, speed, and agility. She also showed equally impressive stamina and endurance. Despite taking several hits from her other comrades during training, she quickly stood back up unfazed, greatly surprising the others.

She recently has begun to expose pink energy through some of her attacks and a pink aura through her Norito, able to produce energy-based attacks. It is known as Photonic Energy, the power of light.

She is often known as Musubi.

And to her left is a woman with long blond hair with blue eyes. She is dressed in a black dress with a white underdress which shows her cleavage, wears a choker on her neck, and has long brown boots with black stockings. Because of her short skirt her panties are often exposed which leads to one of her nicknames, "Panties flasher" by Shizuka and Tsurara.

She is known to have a Tsundere personality, and because of her very short temper; she rarely smiles. She easily gets jealous when her master comes in and talks to the other maids, due to her feelings for him. She has a rivalry with Musubi and the other maids to see who can become the best of the maids.

She also has an honorable side, in that she seems to adhere to the fundamental rule of one-on-one combat. She also seems to despise involving innocent civilians or bystanders to such confrontations. Furthermore, she has a tendency to show a softer nature around her master and has stated in a private conversation with Liera that she wants to become the strongest in order to stay forever with him.

She also doesn't like to get touched by anyone else, except for her master. She gets mad when Musubi grabs her breast in the bath or while undressed. She that her masters is the only one allowed to touch her body and goes so far to place his hand to her exposed breast herself even so she considers this shortly after as a weak moment she had.

Her most notable character trait is her pride. She sometimes undertakes actions she knows are foolish simply because her pride won't let her back down. Fortunately it is a trait she is learning to overcome.

Like Himari, her speech is different for others, as she speaks in Old Japanese Language. She has the ability to control and manipulate water and is capable of generating it directly from her person.

Ranked as #17 of the maids, she is known as Tsukiumi the "Walking Tap".

"Oh! We got more people!" said Musubi.

"Don't bother with them," said Tsukiumi. "They're not worth our time. Now, we must go to Liera. She may be worried about us because of you!"

"Hey! I was only looking for something to eat," said Musubi as she and Tsukiumi flew off.

President and the others didn't know them, but then they remembered that they have to heal Kazuki, so they took him, Raynare, and Kalawarner back inside the 'dorms.'

** At The Underworld **

Azazel sighed as he watched Raynare and Kalawarner fight against Musubi and Tsukiumi. He was shocked when Musubi and Tsukiumi both deflected their light spears.

'So they must be THAT strong', he thought. 'It also proves that even light spears have a weakness. It's rare, but any type of weakness is not good.'

He then looked at another screen, and what he saw annoyed him to no end.

'Is that what I think it is?!' he asked to himself. 'If he somehow managed to get HIM on his side, it'll only be a matter of time before the world is destroyed in seconds.'

** Next day at the 'dorms' **

There was a loud knock at the front of the entrance where Kazuki and the others are currently residing. When Kazuki opened the door, he soon saw…

"L-Liera?! L-Liz?!" asked Kazuki. "What are you doing here?"

When Kazuki said those two names, the others came out of their rooms and also saw the two.

"Wait a minute!" said Yuna. "I thought that you are going to find a new master."

"That's true," said Liera. "However, when Liz told me and the others that Kazuki is "Special Existence", and when we all saw him carrying that 1-ton barbell, I can't help but having my heart skip a beat or two, so after we all talked about, we've decided that Kazuki will be our new master, so we can get to know him better."

…

…

…

** At another room **

Kaya and Aya were cleaning up Himari's weapons when they heard a loud shriek and they were both startled and quickly went to the front to see what happened.

"Kazuki…" said Kaya in a dark voice. Needless to say, she and Aya were cross. But before Kaya could unleash her anger at Kazuki, Himari hit her in the head, knocking her unconscious.

"Kazuki, consider yourself lucky today," said Himari, who picked Kaya up. "I'll tell them about what happened. However, if you get too fresh with any of the maids, I'll make sure that your face will be sliced in several places." The nails on her hands quickly grew into large sharp claws to let him know that she was serious.

Kazuki's face turned blue and gulped. "Y-yes, Himari."

Himari retracted her claws and smiled again, and she went into the room with the unconscious Kaya and Aya trailing not too far off.

Some of the girls were scared at Himari's reactions. "K-Kazuki…" said Yuna who was shaking and scared. "Please try not to make her angry again."

"Or me for that matter," said President, whose right hand is filled with demonic magic. "However, since you accepted Liera's offer without making any second thoughts, and not giving us anytime to make our opinions, you will not go unscathed. 250 spankings for you."

Kazuki turned pale at that last part.

"Wait, I didn't say-" and before he could say anything else, President threw Kazuki into one of the loungers, and President then spanked Kazuki's behind 250 times, and each one hurts more than the previous one.

"Ouch! Ow! I'm sorry! Forgive me!" he yelled, but President took no notice.

The other girls clasped their hands, bowed down slightly and silently said, 'I'm sorry, Kazuki.'

Liz tried to calm President down, while Liera pressed her hand into heart, and could feel it beating faster.

'W-Why am I feeling this way?' she asked to herself.

Kazuki didn't say anything to anyone for the next 2 days after being punished from the (sometimes stubborn) President, and soon, things are back to normal again…

…with More and More Maids ready to serve Kazuki.

(By the way, they'll be staying in another hotel room, next door to be exact, for preservation.)

Side Story #3 END.

* * *

Side Story #4: Spending 'time' with the girls

At Kuoh Academy, Kazuki was once again hiding from his fangirls that were trying to snatch him after they saw carry the 1-ton barbell.

"Man, when will they learn?" asked Kazuki.

"Ara ara. Who will learn?" said another voice. Kazuki jumped and saw Akeno next to him.

"A-Akeno! How did you get here?" Kazuki asked.

"I have my ways," she giggled. "Kazuki, I heard that you got spanked by Buchou. I wish I could spank you as well."

Kazuki shivered after remembering what happened the other day. 'That President…' he thought.

"Ara ara. Should I heal you?" Akeno asked.

Kazuki was confused. He already felt better after Asia healed him, although she was blushing redder than a red crayon when she was healing his butt.

"Thanks, but no thanks," said Kazuki. He started to walk, but Akeno stopped him by hugging his back. Kazuki blushed when he felt Akeno's breasts pressing his back.

"Don't you want to spend time with me?" she asked, making fake tears in her eyes.

Kazuki felt bad, but he heard the fangirls coming closer and closer. "S-Sorry, Akeno!" he yelled as he began to run again.

Akeno then saw the fangirls chasing Kazuki 5 seconds later. "Ara ara. This should be interesting. I should let Buchou know." She giggled and disappeared.

** 5 minutes later **

Kazuki managed to get to the top of the school roof, and took some time to regain some of his energy.

"…Kazuki…" said another voice.

Kazuki quickly turned, and he sighed in relief when he only found Koneko on the school roof, eating some cookies. To her right, was a box of lunch, wrapped in black paper.

"You really must be hungry," said Kazuki, sitting down next to Koneko.

Koneko shaked her head. "…I'm not that hungry…" she simply said. "…That box…is for you…"

Kazuki was surprised that Koneko made lunch for him. When he opened it, he was stunned.

He saw a pasta dish, which is tuna, cucumber and pasta mixed in with a dollop of mayo, a chicken, bacon and mayo sandwich, cold rice with prawns, along with some salad vegetables, and a Caesar Salad.

Once Kazuki ate one of them, he then said, "That's good. Thanks Koneko!"

Koneko simply nodded, and hiding the blush on her face, she quickly walked away. Kazuki wanted to stop Koneko so they could eat together, but he was too hungry and ate the rest of the lunch Koneko made.

** 20 minutes later **

Kazuki was studying with Yuna, Kuriko, Chihaya, Rin, and Asia. They were preparing for another test, but this time, it was a Calculus test, and the girls were having trouble with math, but Kazuki knows Math very well.

"So," said Kazuki. "As we differentiate 'y = (3x+1)2,

(The outer layer is ``the square'' and the inner layer is (3_x_+1). Differentiate ``the square'' first, leaving (3_x_+1) unchanged. Then differentiate (3_x_+1).) Thus,

= 2 (3_x_+1) (3)

= 6 (3_x_+1).

The girls all applauded for his work, and they were concentrating on what Kazuki was doing. Yuna, Kuriko, Chihaya, Rin, and Asia all felt happy that Kazuki was not only their friend, but he was able to help them succeed in their homework.

** 15 minutes later **

Kazuki arrived at the Occult Research Club room in the Old School Building, and he only saw President Rias Gremory there, playing chess by herself.

"Good afternoon, President," said Kazuki.

"Oh. Good afternoon, Kazuki," said President in return. "I'm kinda a little bored, so do you want to play chess with me?"

"Chess?" Kazuki asked. He then noticed President using a real chess board. "Well…why not? This will be a good time to keep myself active for a while."

President smiled and got the chessboard ready, but on the inside, she was giggling like crazy. 'Fufufufu. Wait until you lose, Kazuki.'

** 30 minutes later **

Kazuki was slouched on the chair in despair, as he got beaten by President BADLY! At first, Kazuki made a good start, but soon after, President saw some of his vulnerable chess pieces and took those out in a few turns. Not long after, she took out both the Queen and the King.

In which I'm sorry to say that Kazuki was not a good player at chess. President cheered Kazuki up. "Don't worry. You can always do better."

Kazuki then sighed as he got back siting normally. "Well, I guess," he said, not sure of himself.

A few minutes later, President suddenly sat down next to Kazuki.

"Now then," she said. "Since you lost that game, you have to give me a kiss."

"W-WHAT?!" Kazuki said, as he went to the other side of the sofa. "You didn't tell me any of this!"

"Well, I don't have to," said President as she scoots closer and closer to Kazuki.

'Meanie,' Kazuki thought, and tried to get out of this situation, but he couldn't help as he stared at President's breasts jiggling.

"Oh, you want to touch these?" she asked seductively, as she hugged her breasts, making them a little bigger.

Kazuki grew red, and then he said, "Sorry, but I must head to the restroom!" He ran to the entrance, but he doesn't get far.

"Ara ara. Trying to run away?" asked Akeno, as she blocked the entrance.

"Umm…" Kazuki said as he then noticed President walking towards him with a sultry smile.

Kazuki then thought that if he ran around the room once, and the 2 girls are chasing him, he could get out of here in one piece!

So, he ran around the room, and to his surprise, they didn't chase him.

"Trying to make us open the entrance for you? You must do better than this," President said while Akeno giggled.

Kazuki was now figuring out on how to get out when he felt a huge tug.

[TUG!]

"Whoa!" Kazuki yelled as he was flying from where the 2 girls are to one of the couches. Turns out that Koneko was hiding somewhere, and quickly came out when Kazuki wasn't looking.

"…Sorry, Kazuki, but it's Buchou's orders…" she said, and bowed down to him before going out of the room.

Kazuki wanted to get out, but President was now on top of Kazuki.

"Fufufu. I won't let you escape from me, Kazuki," said President, now hugging Kazuki.

Kazuki tried to use magic to lift her up and freeze Akeno if she plans to do something, but it doesn't work.

"Why is magic not working?" asked Kazuki.

"Ara ara. It's because Koneko placed 2 limiters on you, so your magic is temporarily sealed," answered Akeno.

Kazuki couldn't believe it, and when he looked back at President, he saw her lips now being covered in red lipstick. Kazuki had a very bad feeling about this. It didn't help when he saw Akeno wearing pink lipstick.

"After we saw you lift that huge barbell, you made the 2 of us hot and bothered," said Akeno.

"And seeing on how all that training paid off, and beating Liera, I think that you deserve another reward," said President as she and Akeno moved closer to Kazuki.

Kazuki shivered as he now felt President's and Akeno's breasts on both his front and his back and was now wishing that Yuna and the others opened the door and stop President and Akeno…

…but they never came.

Chu! Chu! Chu! Chu! Chuuuuuu!

Outside the club room, where Koneko is standing, she could hear Kazuki screaming as President and Akeno continued to kiss him. She was looking at the purple barrier Akeno made not too long ago, and simply continued to eat her chocolate-chip cookies. She then took out a note from her pocket, and blushed when she saw Kazuki's handwriting 'Thanks for the meal! The best lunch ever made yet!'

Koneko made a faint(but natural) smile, as she walked back to Kuoh Academy.

** 20 minutes later **

Kazuki got out of the room and was now covered in kisses, and Rias and Akeno couldn't stop giggling as they followed him.

"Kazuki..." said Akeno. "Would you like us to 'polish your sword'?" Akeno then wiggled her fingers. Kazuki then fainted after he found out on what Akeno meant.

The girls giggled even more. "I love teasing him," said Akeno.

"Sometimes you go too far," said President, picking up Kazuki, and taking him back into the Occult Research Club.

While all that was happening, Kuesu saw the whole thing, and she was reading something in a book. 'Fufufu. So, you think you have the upper hand?' she thought. 'Wait till I snatch him from you, Rias Gremory.' She giggled to herself while closing her book, in which it looks like an instruction book on 'How To Seduce Men'.

Side Story #4 END.

* * *

To be continued…

_Next time on Magical Devils…_

_The OCR heads to the beach for some relaxation fun! And, Kazuki gets chased by the girls after saving them from the Student Council's 'Experiment', and from a plant that's too dirty._

_The last chapter of Side Stories and OVAs will all be here next time on Magical Devils!_

At long last, the second bonus chapter is done! I did it just in time before studying for the big finals. Now, I know that I might have rushed some things, and could be a little off, but what I thought is what I write, so there you go. Now, we're getting closer and closer to the second season anime of High School DxD! So, once I get some episodes done there, I'll then be posting another season of Magical Devils!

In the meantime, here's the update of Kazuki's Super Harem (upgrading to Ultra Harem soon):

Kazuki's Harem: Yuna, Kuriko, Rin, Chihaya, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Raynare, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Irina, Kuroka, Ophis, Ravel, Rossweisse, Serafall, Gabriel, Liera Scharnhorst, Shino Akai, Himari Noihara, Shizuku, Lizlet L. Chelsie, Kuesu Jinguji, Kaya, Aya, Tamamo-no-Mae, Kasuri Kagamimori , Hisuzu Kagamimori, Ginko the wolf spirit, Chizuru Minamoto, Tamamo(Chizuru's mom)

Friends-with-benefits: Grayfia(because of her resemblance of Kazuki's mom), Le Fey Pendragon, Gasper Vladi, Sona Sitri and the Student Council of Kuoh Academy, Yukihana, MMM organization

Additional candidates:

1. Ayana Kakinozaka

2. Risa Takabane

3. Patricia Benpouin

4. Kotomi Shirakawa

5. Midori Kemigawa

6. Aoi Ougishima

7. Futaba Suou

Now, to staplesdex2, thanks for your criticisms, and I did make some development with some of the characters in this one. Thanks to enigma95 for more ideas. Here's our next Quickie Quiz!

**1. While I made descriptions on the maids, can you tell me which character came from anime or game series? (There are 13 of them. With 5 virtual cookies each, you could win up to 65 virtual cookies.)**

**2. Hilda has her catchphrase, "You damn fool." She is similar to another character from 'Is This A Zombie' with another catchphrase. Who is this character, and what was her catchphrase? (Hint: This is my least favorite character, right next to the ones from 'Seitokai No Ichizon.')**

The second one is worth 20 virtual cookies each.

Enigma95, if you are reading this, don't participate on this particular quiz. If you do, your cookies will be stolen.

Now, I hope you all study hard on your finals, as I know I will. The third and possibly final bonus chapter will be coming up, and then whatever comes up on the second season of HighSchool DxD, which may include the Excalibur Arc, and the Vampire Arc.

With that in mind, read and review, and no flames!


	10. Side Stories and OVAs - Part 3(Final)

Happy Cinco de Mayo! I'm finally finished with all of my exams. Now that I have a week off before my next semester, I have plenty of time to make some side stories here. First of all, the answers to our recent Quickie Quiz!

**1. Azumi, Lee and Stacy (Majikoi S)  
Iroha (Samurai Showdown)  
Musubi and Tsukumi (Sekirei)  
Fubuki, Shizuka, Tsurara, The Masked Woman (Kamen no Maid Guy)  
Airi(Queens Blade)  
Mahoro (Mahoromatic)  
Hilda (Beelzebub)**

**2. Seraphim with 'Piece of S***' or 'You damn insect'**

Now, let's take a look at the scores.

TheLastNanaya – 325 virtual cookies

SupernaturalGodzilla – 265 virtual cookies

Enigma95 – 250 virtual cookies

Galaxy Burst – 125 virtual cookies

staplesdex2, deus-rasengan2 – 100 virtual cookies

smyttleaol – 50 virtual cookies

cerxer1 – 30 virtual cookies

Dp11 – 25 virtual cookies

Xarserum – 15 virtual cookies

Thanks to everyone who is reviewing this story so far, as we are in the 50s, favs in the 40s, and followers almost at the 40s!

Now, since today is May 5th, I've decided to post a special side story before going into the other 2, so here's the final Bonus Chapter of _Magical Devils._

**Magical Devils**

Chapter 10: Side Stories/OVAs Part 3

* * *

Special Side Story #5: Celebrating Cinco de Mayo

"OK, everyone. We have to prepare ourselves for the Cinco de Mayo (May 5th) festival," says an enthusiastic Rias Gremory in the Occult Research Club.

The original members of the Occult Research Club (Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko) were getting ready for it, while the others were confused.

"Cinco de Mayo?" asked Kazuki. "Is that a special day or something?"

"Yes," said President Rias. "It is a celebration held on **May 5th**. It is celebrated in the United States and regionally in Mexico, primarily in the state of Puebla, where the holiday is called _El Día de la Batalla de Puebla_ (The Day of the Battle of Puebla). It originated with Mexican-American communities in the American West as a way to commemorate the cause of freedom and democracy during the first years of the American Civil War, and today the date is observed in the United States as a celebration of Mexican heritage and pride. In the state of Puebla, the date is observed to commemorate the Mexican army's unlikely victory over French forces at the Battle of Puebla on May 5, 1862, under the leadership of General Ignacio Zaragoza Seguín. Cinco de Mayo is not Mexico's Independence Day—the most important national patriotic holiday in Mexico—which is celebrated on September 16.

Now most of the schools here in Japan usually don't celebrate this kind of holiday, but our school maybe the first one to celebrate Cinco de Mayo. It's kinda like a school festival, but this one is Mexican-related."

"Sounds like fun!" replied Yuna.

"Shouldn't we be shopping for Mexican clothes?" asked Rin.

"No need to," said President. "In fact, I have clothes for everyone here."

Akeno then brought out a suitcase which is filled with special clothes with pretty colors. Most of the new members were in awe when they saw them.

"Go ahead. Try them on, and we'll get ready for the festival," said Akeno.

** 15 minutes later **

Everyone looked at each other's clothes, and they all looked wonderful.

Kazuki and Yuuto both wore black trousers, accented with a red tie and belt and a black wide-brimmed hat. President Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, Chihaya, Raynare and Kalawarner all wore different kinds of brightly colored ruffled skirts trimmed with ribbons, shoes with heavy clog-like heels and ornate hair pieces. Some of them wore ribbons, some of them wore necklaces, some of them wore bracelets and some of them wore rings.

"You all look nice," said Kazuki.

The girls giggled and they too complimented on how handsome Kazuki and Yuuto are.

"Now, let's go out there and have a great time!" said President.

[YES!] replied the other members of the Occult Research Club.

** At the track field **

The field is now filled with booths, mini-shops, a lot of international people, and of course, the Kuoh Academy students. The place is jam-packed. Everyone also stopped and looked at the people of the Occult Research Club.

"It's the Beautiful Ladies of Kuoh Academy!"

"There's Yuuto and Kazuki! Look at us!"

Many of the students were all in awe by the way they all dressed. Some of the girls also decorated their hair as well. Even the visitors all looked at them and they were very impressed.

It's now 1:00 PM, and the party starts with the group going into a variety of booths with different types of Mexican vendors with various Mexican artifacts, including famous paintings, statues of famous Mexican people, and all that stuff.

"Look at some of those cute dolls," said Asia. She looked at some Mexican dolls and some multi-colored plates that are made out of clay.

"Do you want to buy one of these?" asked Kazuki.

Asia blushed. "Oh, yes please!" she answered.

** A few minutes later **

Asia has a collection of dolls, Yuna and Chihaya got 2 picture frames, each with a bull on it, Kuriko and Rin got some Mexican masks, and Raynare and Kalawarner each got 2 skulls with painted faces on it. Of course, all of those were paid by Kazuki.

'I can't believe that the total for all of these items is over $1,000…' he thought.

** 30 minutes later **

The group is now at some of the game booths to where they had to throw rings in sombrero hats to score prizes, go one-on-one with a Mexican who knows basketball really well, and of course, the birthday classic "Pin-The-Tail-On-The-Donkey". However, instead of a fake donkey list most birthday parties, they actually use a REAL donkey, and needless to say, most of the men's most private parts got kicked by the mule.

[KICK!]

"Ow!"

"Oooh!"

"Oh!"

And most of them had to learn that the hard way, but Kazuki found a smarter way to pin the tail on the donkey….

"H-Here. A carrot," he said. The donkey looked at the carrot and actually ate it, and Kazuki quickly pinned the tail on the donkey before running back to the group quickly before he was added to the "Kicked in the Nuts" tally.

"…Smart…" said Koneko.

"Yay! Kazuki didn't get kicked by the donkey!" said Yuna, who was proud of him.

[HUG!]

"And that means I get to hug him more~~," said Kuriko, who came out of nowhere and hugs Kazuki with her large chest smashing into his chest. Kazuki's face was blushing like crazy, and before his 'happy place' showed, Rias and Yuna pulled off Kuriko, although they had to do it carefully since they were in the special clothes.

"Listen!" said President. "We're here to have fun, not seduce Kazuki!"

Kazuki sighed in relief.

"Until we're finished with this special party, we'll then seduce Kazuki," continued the President, who somehow has a very mischievous smirk on her face.

[YES!] replied Yuna, Kuriko, Chihaya, Raynare and Kalawarner.

"A-Are you serious?!" asked Kazuki, not believing what he just heard.

"I'll seduce Kazuki, too!" replied Asia.

'Not you too…' thought Rin.

** 30 minutes later **

The group is now showing off their dancing skills, along with some other Mexicans (50 of them, to be exact) in the Folklore Dancing event. Kazuki was a little unsure, but since he's dressed up like a Mexican, he had to try.

"What's your name, cutie?" asked a Mexican woman, who was dancing with Kazuki.

"K-Kazuki," he replied.

Oh, did I mention that the girls all had to dance with some other Mexican people? Some of them felt disappointed that they didn't dance with Kazuki, but they were lucky that they were dancing with some good Mexican men.

** 50 minutes later **

After the group finished their Mexican lunch (Tortillas and Tacos with hot sauce), the group is soon getting ready for the main event, the Cinco de Mayo parade. But before they got ready for the main event, the group did some pony riding and mechanical bull riding.

"OK, whoever has the shortest straw gets to ride with Kazuki," said President, holding a bucket of straws.

"Ara, ara. This should be good," said Akeno, looking at the straws.

"I will not lose to all of you," said Yuna, picking the pink straw, but not holding it yet.

President, Akeno, Asia, Kuriko, Chihaya, Raynare, Kalawarner and Rin all picked straws and they all yanked them out at the same time, and the one who has the shortest was….

"Yay! I got the shortest straw!"

Kazuki's second childhood friend, Chihaya. The other girls groaned, but they knew that they all have an equal chance in the future.

Kazuki and Chihaya were riding on one the ponies, in which this one is named Pinkie Pie for some strange reason (I HATE THAT SHOW!).

"Kazuki, I wish that times like these would last forever," she said as she hugs Kazuki closer, wrapping him with her arms.

"Y-Yeah…" he shyly replied.

While all of that was happening, many of the other female students were cheering Yuuto on as he rode on the mechanical bull for good 2 minutes before falling off and landing on his feet.

** 1 hour later **

The group was now all together again as they and many others all gathered here to watch the Cinco De Mayo parade. There were a lot of cars and trucks holding various Spanish and Mexican flags, along with Spanish and Mexican people dancing, cheering, and waving to other people in the stands, and a lot of Mexican music was heard along the way. Some of the Mexican police and bands were also in the parade.

There were even some famous people in the parade as well. The Occult Research was all having a great time, but the best has yet to come, and it occurs on all occasions, whether it's Japanese, French, Mexican, Spanish, and American, just to name a few. And that's the famous Fireworks show.

"Aren't they beautiful?" asked Yuna, who was hugging Kazuki's left arm.

"They sure are," said Kazuki.

"Fufufu. When it comes to fireworks, we folks here at Kuoh Academy can top it all off with these!" said President confidently.

The Occult Research Club spend the rest of the evening watching fireworks as they all celebrated Cinco de Mayo for the very first time.

Special Side Story #5 END

* * *

Side Story #6: Having fun at the beach

"Do you really have to carry that around?" asked Kazuki.

"Of course," replied Himari, Kazuki's familiar. "I am the Young Master's guardian. I must protect him at all times at all places."

Right now, Kazuki is sighing to himself as he is walking with Himari, who is in her pink yukata holding her sword, Yasutsuna, along with Raynare and Kalawarner to one of the stores in downtown.

"I still don't believe that these kinds of monsters really exist in this world and in our Underworld," said Raynare.

"I didn't believe it at first, either," said Kazuki.

"These kinds of spirits and creatures doth not find pleasure in a city built by humans," said Himari.

"Yeah, and I heard word from Lord Azazel that some of these evil spirits are taking over humans, and some of our comrades who have gone rogue are taking these into our territory," said Kalawarner.

"That's why I must keep Yasutsuna at hand," replied Himari. "And by the way, one of those things thou callest 'A Monster' is right in front of thee."

When Himari pointed to the place, Kazuki, Raynare, and Kalawarner couldn't believe it. They are now in the Swimsuits store!

'Oh no. Don't tell me…' thought Kazuki, as he now had a very bad feeling on where this is going….

** Inside the store **

"This looks nice," said Kalawarner, as she is looking at a purple bikini.

"All right then! Which do you like better?" asked Raynare as she showed Himari a few options. "A bikini? A one-piece? Or perhaps…"

"I do not rightly know," answered Himari. "'Tis better to buy the one with more cloth or less…"

"Young Master! Come over here! Which is better?" asked Himari.

The other girls looked at Kazuki, as he was closing his eyes and covering his ears, because he still couldn't believe that he is at a swimsuit store, of all places!

'Don't call me, don't call me…' he repeated to himself.

"By the way," said Kalawarner. "What's your breast size?"

'She's surprisingly perverted…' thought Himari. "I do not know," she simply replied.

"Then let me see," Kalawarner answered as she groped Himari's breasts.

"Wh….What art thou doing?!" asked Himari as she tried to stop Kalawarner.

'No way! 90?! She's bigger than Raynare's and Buchou's, but they're almost as big as mine's and Akeno's!' Kalawarner thought as she continues to grope Himari.

"Wait…You're not wearing a bra either, are you?!" asked Kalawarner, not believing it.

"Japanese clothes do not accent the breasts…." answered Himari. "Ahhh…. Ahhhh….."

Raynare also looked at Himari and groped her breasts not long after. 'And she's a cat, of all things!' she thought. 'I need to know on what she eats to make them big.'

"S-Stop…." said Himari, as she gets groped in every direction. "Ah…."

Then out of nowhere, Raynare and Kalawarner got thrown by an invisible force to another section of the store, thanks to Kazuki.

"Please stop it, you two. It's obscene!" said Kazuki, who managed to recover in time.

"Oh, fine then," replied Kalawarner as she picked Raynare up as well.

"We'll pick one that looks good on you," said Raynare. "Why don't you try a few on, while we try ours?"

** A few minutes later **

Himari, Raynare, and Kalawarner tried different swimsuits.

First, Raynare is wearing the famous red polka-dot bikini, while Kalawarner is wearing the yellow polka-dot bikini, and Himari is wearing a Halter-neck bikini.

"It's a pretty standard style, really!" said Raynare. "And it's cute, too!"

Himari shook her head, and they all tried something else.

Now, Raynare is wearing a blue bikini with a lot of (somethings?) on it, Kalawarner is wearing a light blue bikini with flowers on it, and Himari is wearing a tankini swimsuit.

"It's not as attractive, but it's still easy to swing a sword in," said Kalawarner.

Himari once again shook her head, and they all tried something else.

This time, Raynare and Kalawarner were both wearing bikinis with starfish covering their breasts, and Himari is wearing a one-piece swimsuit with soft silhouette.

"Yeah, the sexy type seems to look much better on you," said Raynare.

'I'm not seeing anything….' said Kazuki.

** 10 minutes later **

Raynare found a dark blue bikini with a good size fit, Kalawarner found a purple bikini that fits like her regular clothes, and Himari found a pink bikini with some ribbons for decoration.

'Whoa…' Kazuki blushed.

"We'll take these ones," Himari replied. "Do thine shopping. I will get changed."

"Nice!" both Raynare and Kalawarner said and hi-fived each other.

'Sh-She saw right through me completely…..' Kazuki thought. 'The instant I thought it looked good on them…..'

** Outside the store **

"Why doth the price be so high for so little cloth?" Himari asked.

"That's just on how swimsuits are," Kazuki answered.

Himari then thought of an idea as she grabbed Kazuki's hand and they both ran off somewhere.

"H-Hey Himari?! Don't grab my hand so…." was all Kazuki could ever say as Himari kept pulling his hand and ran to another store. "Himari, wait a minute! What's going on? Did something show up?"

Himari looked at Kazuki and then asked, "Young Master, do Japanese clothes please thee?"

"Huh?"

"W-What I am asking thee… Doth my appearance please thee? P-People often concern themselves with their surroundings and they have an image to uphold. But I… do too… so…. No. Do not concern thyself with it."

Kazuki was now more confused than ever. Then he now notices on what Himari is talking about.

"Well, how foolish of me! We can't stop here!" said Kazuki. "We got a few things left to buy! Come on, let's go."

"Y-Young Master?" said Himari as she was pushed by Kazuki.

** At a different store **

Kazuki knew that Himari wanted to wear some normal clothing because he sees Himari usually wearing yukatas almost all the time.

"I knew it…. The Young Master doth understand me!" said Himari, as she felt very relieved.

'It was quite easy when she looks at something with that much desire in her eyes…' Kazuki thought. 'I guess a nice, clean white would be best…. Maybe something with a bit of red that suits Himari's image.'

"OK, why don't you try this on?" he asked to Himari.

"Very well," she answered, but before she did, she quickly saw something, and pulled Kazuki into the dressing room with her!

"Ouch! What was that for?" Kazuki asked.

"Be quiet," Himari answered as she looked at Raynare and Kalawarner trying to search for them.

"Geez! Where did those two go?!" asked Raynare in frustration.

"They wouldn't leave without us now, would they?" asked Kalawarner, shaking her fist.

"Man, we have to hide at such a time like this…." said Kazuki.

"Young Master, I do not know how to put on Western clothes!" said Himari, who is halfway undressed. "Dress me…."

"D-D-D-D-D-Don't be stupid!" answered Kazuki, who was shaking.

"Thou hast seen naked back at the Underworld, did thou not? 'Tis nothing then," Himari said.

"T-That was when I was searching for a familiar and found you and Shizuku by accident!" replied Kazuki.

"If you don't dress me," Himari warned. "I shall hug you naked like Ms. Gremory, and lick you all over and make you feel good at thee…" She slowly let out her cat ears and tail, and Kazuki could've sworn that Himari's breasts grew a little bit bigger. Kazuki needed to find a way out!

"Ah! Your uniform! You always dress in your uniform don't you?!" he asked.

"Damn," replied Himari. 'Did he see through me?'

** 5 minutes later **

'Tis on, Young Master," said Himari as she is now wearing the white dress that Kazuki picked. "Tada! What dost thou think?"

'It looks cute on her….' thought Kazuki, but once again….

"I'll take it," answered Himari. 'The young master is an open book.'

Kazuki sweat dropped. "You're quick to decide!" he said, before regaining his composure. "Listen. Girls usually have trouble deciding what to buy. It seems they like to have fun when they go shopping, but…."

"I am not one to have troubles," said Himari. "This will suffice. This is the first outfit that thou hast chosen for me. 'Twill not be possible to find anything better today."

'Damn…' thought Kazuki. 'This is not good…. She really hit the mark with that comment just now…..'

Himari then hugs Kazuki's left arm. "If thou dost buy too much for me, then I will have nothing to be grateful for."

'She's not wearing a bra either…..?' Kazuki thought as he felt the softness in Himari's breasts.

** Later that night at the 'dorms' **

Kaya was laughing on the floor hard, while Aya kept her straight face. Why was Kaya laughing so hard, you ask? Well…

"Kazuki…"

That was the sound of President, Yuna, Kuriko, Rin, and Chihaya unleashing their killer intent on Kazuki. It turns out that Raynare and Kalawarner told the girls everything about what happened earlier today, including the part where Himari was wearing no bra, and in a split second, the girls were TICKED!

Kazuki was shaking like a leaf, and he knew that he was SCREWED!

"KAZUKI!" yelled President. "You're going to carry all of our luggage when go to the beach tomorrow! Not only that, you're going to buy us all cute clothes too, as well as you taking a bath with me!"

"HEY!" yelled the other girls, as they were not too happy on that last part. It was also at this point that Elizabeth came out of Kuriko's chest, and was excited when she heard that they were going to the beach tomorrow.

Shizuku came in from the restroom and asked Himari, "So, what happened here, you know?"

"Young Master brought a nice dress and a swimsuit for me," answered Himari, hugging her bag. "We're going to the beach tomorrow."

"Must get prepared, you know…." said Shizuku, slithering her tongue and headed back towards her room.

** Next day **

The Gremory magic circle appears at an unknown island and all of the members of the Occult Research Club plus Himari and Shizuku came out of the magic circle. Let's not forget to mention that Kazuki is carrying all of the luggage from all of the other members.

"Ah, the beach!" said Elizabeth, who is already in her ghostly pink swimsuit. How did that happen? We'll never know.

"You really must be excited," said Kuriko, who is in her blue bikini and showing off her sexy body.

"Also, thanks to Buchou, we got the entire beach by ourselves!" said Yuna, who is in her one piece pink swimsuit.

Rin was STILL carrying her sword, and she and Koneko are wearing school swimsuits. The difference is Rin is wearing a blue one, and Koneko is wearing a white one.

Chihaya is wearing a cute orange bikini bra, and blue bikini bottoms, and Raynare is wearing her dark blue bikini and Kalawarner is wearing her purple bikini, respectively.

President Rias is wearing… a purple v-shaped bikini that only covers her most private parts and her breasts. Akeno is wearing a green-bikini with only small parts that covers her most private parts and her nipples. Himari is wearing the pink bikini that Kazuki brought for her, and Shizuku is somehow wearing the school blue swimsuit too.

Everyone was happy to have fun at the beach….except Himari. (You'll find out why soon)

As the girls are having fun at the water, Kazuki, who is in his purple shorts, and Yuuto, who is in his black shorts, all sat under the parasol umbrella watching the girls play. Kazuki then notices Himari who is feeling blue for some reason, and Shizuku eating bowls of shaved ice.

So far, Shizuku has eaten 200 bowls of shaved ice in under 45 seconds.

'How does she manage to eat that much?!' thought Kazuki. 'Then again, Koneko eats a lot too, so Shizuku is certainly giving Koneko a run for her money.'

Kazuki then noticed Himari playing with her feet at the shallow part of the water, looking bored. He decided to cheer her up.

"What's wrong Himari?" asked Kazuki. "You are not going to swim with the others?"

"Young Master…." said Himari. She smiled at him and said, "I will remain here, so do not concern thyself with me. Go and play."

"Ara ara, a certain cat's afraid of water, is she?" asked Akeno, who came out of nowhere.

"H-How preposterous!" answered Himari sharply back to Akeno. "No way!"

"Well," President teased, "this could only mean one thing: You're only afraid to go places where your feet can't reach the bottom. How cute."

Himari was at a loss of words. She couldn't believe that President Rias and Akeno found one of her weaknesses.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," said President, holding Kazuki's left arm. "I'm going to let my cute Kazuki put suntan lotion on me."

"Oh, no you don't!" said Yuna, who quickly caught up to President. "He's going to put suntan lotion on me first!"

"As if that will ever happen," said Kuriko, who pushed Yuna out of the way. "The more bodacious ones go first."

"Yuna and I should go first, because we're childhood friends," said Chihaya.

"Ara ara. How about Kazuki puts suntan lotion on all of us? Both the back and the _front_," giggled Akeno.

[GOOD IDEA!] replied the others.

Kazuki was at a loss of words. He tried to ask Yuuto to help him out, but he declines in a gentle way.

'Why Yuuto?!' asked Kazuki.

** A few minutes later **

Kazuki is keeping his libido in check as he slowly rubs suntan lotion on President's and Akeno's back.

"Yes, and make sure that you don't miss any spots," said President.

"And don't forget that you'll also place lotion in front too," said Akeno, who was giggling.

Kazuki was NOT looking forward to that, and neither did Yuna, Kuriko, and Chihaya, but the 3 girls remembered that they were going to get the special 'treatment.'

When Rias and Akeno both flipped around to lay on their backs, Kazuki gulped and he was shaking when tried to apply lotion on Rias and Akeno.

"Make sure that do it nice and slow," said Rias, who was smirking evilly.

'Damn you, President Rias!' said Kazuki, who tried to do it fast and get that part out of the way, but now to no avail.

First, he applied lotion on President. He went to her legs first, because it was the easy part, but now the 'fun' part is about to begin. He then rubbed lotion on President 'private' part, causing her to groan.

"Ahn!" moaned President, as she was enjoying every part of it. Kazuki was tried to keep a straight face, but he couldn't, and he could feel the dangerous killing intent of Yuna, Kuriko, and Chihaya.

Kazuki continued as he rubbed lotion on her stomach, and then the hardest part of all, her breasts.

"Oh, wait," said Rias. She then removed her top, and let Kazuki and the others show her exposed nipples. "Now, go ahead." She put on a very mischievous smile as she watched Kazuki's face turn green.

'I think I'm going to hurl,' thought Kazuki, but he decided to shake it off, and rubbed lotion all over President Rias' breasts.

"Ahn! That feels so good!" President said to herself.

After a good 5 minutes of rubbing President Rias, Kazuki then turned to Akeno.

"Fufufu. I think I will enjoy this special treatment from you, Kazuki," said Akeno. "Oh, and don't think of trying to run away. I will give a good shocking if you try to escape."

Kazuki gulped and got ready to put suntan lotion over Akeno.

** Meanwhile **

Rin is with Himari at the water, who is riding on a fishie float that Chihaya brought the other day.

'Alas…..I cannot seem to tame my senses,' Himari thought.

"Himari…." said Rin, who felt sorry for Himari with her weakness of being at deep water, as she continued to watch Himari.

Back at the sandy part, Yuuto, Raynare and Kalawarner are now watching Shizuku, Koneko, and Elizabeth eat hundreds and hundreds of bowls of shaved ice, and they were amazed that the 3 small girls could eat that much in such a short amount of time. Right now, it's an intense battle between the 3.

** 30 minutes later **

Rin and Himari got out of the water just in time to see Kazuki throwing up at the trash bin. He just finished applying suntan lotion on Akeno, Yuna, Kuriko, Chihaya, and later Asia, although she really wanted more from Kazuki….

"That felt good, Kazuki~~," moaned Kuriko in happiness.

"Kazuki, you really know on how to please a girl," moaned Yuna.

Chihaya said nothing, and kept thinking about how Kazuki placed suntan lotion on her, while Asia thanked Kazuki silently.

Rias and Akeno felt pleasure in themselves after on what Kazuki did to them. They felt like they were going to masturbate at any moment, but they had to keep it to themselves.

Not long after, Raynare and Kalawarner came in.

"Oh, did we miss anything?" asked Raynare.

"You sure did," said Akeno, who was shaking, as if she is ready to play with her own body. "Kazuki placed suntan lotion on us, and in such a _good_ way."

"Oh, really?" asked Kalawarner, as she and Raynare eyed on Kazuki. They both grabbed Kazuki's arms and hugged his arms inside their breasts.

"Now, you'll put suntan lotion on us, Kazuki," said Raynare.

"Wait. I've got an idea," said Kalawarner. "Since Kazuki made the girls feel good, we'll make Kazuki feel good too."

Kazuki had a bad feeling about this. He sat on the towel under the parasol while Raynare and Kalawarner rubbed a lot of suntan lotion on each other, and then, without warning, hugged Kazuki's face as he felt the softness in Raynare's and Kalawarner's breasts rubbing on his face.

The other girls are shocked by Raynare and Kalawarner and their boldness with Kazuki. They all whispered to each other as they took down several notes on how to sexually seduce Kazuki more.

When Raynare and Kalawarner are finished, they both asked Kazuki, "How did you like our breasts? Were they too soft for you?" They both shook their breasts to Kazuki's face in a teasing way.

All Kazuki could do is to have an EXTREME NOSEBLEED before passing out.

** 1 hour later **

Kazuki is now awake in one of the rooms from the huts, and next to him is President Rias.

"Oh! President! Where are the others?" Kazuki asked.

"The others are eating at the dining area. We are going to have to a bath to-get-her," said President.

Kazuki blushed as he remembered on what President said as punishment.

"Come on!" said President, as she grabbed Kazuki's hand and proceeded to the restroom.

** At the bathroom **

Kazuki followed his master to the bathroom. Once inside, Rias shamelessly started to strip her clothes off, revealing her white and blue bra and panties complete with garter belt. Kazuki nervously took his clothes off. Even though they had been naked together before, he was still a bit nervous because he wasn't quite sure that despite being a devil, an angel, and a fallen angel was even allowed to be with its high-class devil master like this.

"Don't worry Kazuki. We have seen each other before and you won't get in trouble for doing this to me." Rias assured.

"Yes, President," he replied and relaxed at her assuring words.

"It's a good thing that Akeno had the bath ready while she and the others made dinner. A little magic always keeps things nice and warm. Good thing since waiting for the bath to fill up with hot water is not one of my strong points," Rias said and ushered him into the bathtub before she followed him.

Once they were both in the hot water, Rias laid back and pulled Kazuki into her embrace. His back against her chest, Rias hugged him close to her.

"Before we start, is there anything you'd want to ask me?" Rias asked, her fingers tracing Kazuki's chest gently.

As he relaxed in her embrace, Kazuki considered the many things that he could ask her. He finally settled on a question.

"Do you really appreciate on having Himari and Shizuku to join our club?" he asked.

Rias giggled and responded, "Sure, Kazuki. Besides, you've founded a super-rare familiar, along with a water deity, in which they would certainly help us all in our future missions. Not only that, I've done some research, and I found out that the Angels have given you a very special gift."

"Special gift from the Angels?" asked Kazuki. "Do you know what it is?"

"I don't know yet, Kazuki, but my Big Brother is also doing some research on it. In the meantime, let's start your punishment," said Rias.

Kazuki pulled himself away from the sexy young woman as he grabbed the soap and loofa-sponge. Turning around to face his King, Kazuki quickly lathered up the sponge and moved towards her. Rias turned around and pulled her hair over her shoulder, allowing Kazuki to get to her back. He started off gently at first, soaping her smooth skin until it was totally covered with a thick sheen of soap. He was lucky that this was Rias's preferred brand.

"Uh, President?"

"Yes, Kazuki?"

"Do you want to wash your front yourself?" he asked nervously.

Rias smiled, detecting the nervous tone in his voice.

"Why, Kazuki, are you saying you don't want to wash my chest?" she asked.

"Yes. NO! I mean, that is... I can't wash you... I mean I can, but I'm not entitled... I don't have... I'm not worthy... I... I..." he stuttered.

Rias's grin grew larger.

"You're saying you're not worthy enough to wash my chest, or touch my chest?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm not worthy. I have no right. So... I can't."

Hearing the nervous tension in his voice, Rias was certain that he was speaking the truth. While he had gotten a habit of attracting a lot of girls with his selflessness and gaining more confidence, he was still somewhat shy and notoriously honorable in regards to intimacy with others. Especially her and Yuna.

She actually blushed as that thought entered her head.

"Well, then I grant you permission to do it." she said.

"WHAT?" he gasped in horror.

"I'm supposed to be punishing you, Kazuki," she said with an evil grin. _'__And I want you to do this,'_ she thought lecherously.

"I... I..." he stuttered.

"Do I have to make it an order?" she said in a stern voice.

"N-No, President Rias."

(dad90: And now, I welcome you readers to my very first **LIME WARNING DANGER ZONE!**)

Kazuki gripped the sponge and soap and stepped up behind Rias. Reaching around her body his face was threatening to overheat as he started to lather her stomach first, causing her to giggle a little at his touch. His chest was pressed against her soapy back as he continued lather her up, moving higher and higher, until he came to her perfectly rounded and perky breasts.

'Oh. My. God! I can't believe I'm actually touching…No! Don't think like that Kazuki! Can't let my 'private part' wake up and… Oh sh*t! I thought it!' Kazuki mentally whimpered.

Rias felt something poke her in the butt, but then felt it move away. She also felt Kazuki was trying to distance himself from her.

'He is becoming aroused, but he's trying not to offend me. He's trying not to give in to his perverse nature at being naked with me,' she thought.

"I... I'm sorry, President. I... I'm having a hard, I mean, difficult time..."

Rias grabbed his hands and pulled them up to her breasts, the soap and sponge dropping into the water as she pulled Kazuki's hands over her breasts.

"I am not offended, Kazuki," Rias said in a raspy voice as his hands held tightly her breasts. "Finish cleaning my body, Kazuki. Then we can get to my hair."

"Yes, President Rias," Kazuki sighed as he continued to scrub and wash his King.

"Uuuuuhhhhh!" Rias moaned as Kazuki continued to scrub and massage her chest, his fingers finding their way across her smooth skin, even as Rias pulled her arm back to grip the back of Kazuki's head in order to pull him close.

Kazuki's chest and stomach were pressed firmly against Rias's back and shapely rear end, even as the she-Devil continued moaning under her servants gentle touch. While all of that is happening, Kazuki's 'shaft' began to wake up again.

'Oh, my! Kazuki is more talented that I thought he would be!' Rias thought, _with_ her body feeling hot and weak under his caress. 'Or, he's just being thorough at cleaning me,' she thought. She then felt Kazuki's shaft again, and before Kazuki pulled away again, Rias grabbed Kazuki's 'shaft'. Kazuki gasp by the soft sensation of her hands to his private part. Rias slowly stroke his 'shaft' making Kazuki grunt and twitch.

"Getting hard on trying to wash me again?" Rias asked teasingly. "Well this time, I'm going to help you stiffen it up."

"Wait, no!" Kazuki cried, but Rias didn't listen as she continuously stroke his 'shaft' with an extra force making Kazuki to almost grunt loudly from the feeling of pleasure.

Kazuki then felt like his head is at the edge of blowing up from this development, twitching his body intensely and forcing him to moan loudly. As he was near to his climax, the Gremory King soon increases her stroking speed. Kazuki couldn't take it and squirt out 'white goo' underwater as a last resort. Rias let go of him as he held an orgasm face which makes her feel happy. Kazuki desperately breathe in all the air to his lungs as he's near to exhaustion.

_Rias _then leaned up against his body, turning her head towards Kazuki.

"President… I didn't know that you had some sexual experience,'' Kazuki said tiredly.

Rias blushed from what he just said, and then she pulls him into a deep kiss. Kazuki can feel her breasts and her whole body rubbing up and down on his body as they continue kissing. After 10 minutes of kissing, both of their thick and visible saliva trails came out erotically.

"I know that the others will be catching up to me," said Rias, regaining air back into her lungs. "But, I know that I will always be one step ahead of them as we're going to improve our relationship, my cute Kazuki."

After 15 minutes of getting back to normal, Kazuki finishes lathering up all of Rias's shapely body. He gently helped Rias out of the tub and sat her down on the stool. Taking the nearest shampoo, Kazuki quickly applied it to her long and luscious hair, caressing and kneading her scalp gently so as to get every inch of it. Rias actually thought it felt like a small massage.

Once her entire body was nice and lathered, Rias stood up and got back into the bath, turning on the showerhead and letting the warm water rinse her clean.

Kazuki just stared at the gorgeous young Devil as she rinsed her entire body of the soap and shampoo. The water gliding over every inch of her shapely form, she was quick to turn off the water and step out of the tub, whipping her hair from left to right to get at much water out of it, before Kazuki handed her a towel.

(dad90: **LIME WARNING DANGER ZONE ENDS!**)

"Mmmm. I feel so refreshed," Rias smiled as she dried herself off.

Kazuki had not gotten much of a bath from all this, but he figured that it was part of his punishment for making Rias and the others upset, thanks to Raynare and Kalawarner telling them about him and Himari shopping. He was startled when Rias spoke to him.

"Kazuki? I have something to ask you," she said.

"Yes, President, what is it?" he asked, wondering what she could possibly ask of him.

"What I am going to ask you is something intimate. I want you to answer in complete honesty. No sugar coating or beating around the bush. Your very honest opinion. And that is an order. And you remember that you are to obey me no matter what I tell you to do, right?" she stated firmly.

"Yes, President," he replied a bit nervously.

"Good. Here comes the question. What do you think about my body?" she asked with a subtle smile, her left hand on her hip, her right hand holding her towel, and her breasts jiggling.

Kazuki blushed a bit when she ordered him to tell his honest opinion about her body. He stared at her for several seconds, taking all of her in, before he replied.

"You're gorgeous, President. Your long and luscious crimson hair is both exotic and beautiful, and feels like silk even while I was washing it. Your teal-colored eyes sparkle when you're happy; it just makes you even prettier. Your milky white skin is so soft and smooth that everyone would give their right arm to touch it. Your long, shapely legs, combined with your incredibly athletic body, are the envy of every girl who knows you. All those things combined makes you an exceedingly beautiful young woman who is, in my opinion, too good for any ordinary mortal or devil. Just to see you in person is a privilege that's more than even you say I deserve," Kazuki answered.

Rias's cheeks were flushed, her eyes not blinking at her servant. "You know Kazuki, I have asked that same question of my other servants, and no one has ever given such a beautiful opinion. And what about my personality?" she asked.

"I think that you are the kindest, warmest, most affectionate master anyone could ever ask for. You have a good sense of humor and don't get worked up over little things. You are aggressive, but only when you have to be. You don't put that trait out first like some people would. There is no...facade to hide behind. I'm really thankful that you saved me from death while I was trying to save Yuna, and in return, I've saved you from marrying Raiser." He answered.

Rias sighed with a smile. No boy had ever spoken to her like that and been completely honest at the same time.

"Thank you, Kazuki. I think that I need to kiss you again," she complimented.

And they did. After another 5 minutes of kissing each other, both Rias and Kazuki looked into each other's eyes in a romantic way.

"We're going to sleep naked together tonight. Come on, Kazuki," Rias said.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"This is another part of the punishment. Plus I need a good sleep and with you, and only you, it's more pleasant." she said.

"Oh alright," he sighed, knowing that he is not getting out of this.

** Back at the 'dorms' 2 hours later **

Yuna, Kuriko, Rin, Chihaya, Asia, Raynare, Kalawarner, and definitely Himari and Shizuku were all groaning and complaining that President Rias is going to have Kazuki all to herself for the night.

"Come on then Kazuki, help me sleep," Rias said as she pulled him to the bed after dropping her clothes. Shinji didn't protest and allowed her to pull him to the bed.

Once they were both under the silk blanket, Rias snuggled up firmly against him. She threw her leg over his belly and she laid her head on his chest. Her hair covered some of his body that was now like a bed to Rias.

"Um…..Rias?" Kazuki asked nervously as his master hugged him so tightly.

"Can I help it if you are so cuddly? And you smell nice after a bath," Rias said with a pleased voice.

He didn't say anything and wrapped his arms around her, which made her moan happily.

"Isn't this nice Kazuki? You get to sleep with your affectionate master and hold her as one of your lovers," she asked, a hint of teasing in her voice.

"I agree, it's nice to have someone to sleep with. Someone that I care for, who won't hurt me later on like Yuna and the others. And you too smell good, President," Kazuki admitted after relaxing a bit from the fact that they were both sleeping naked.

Rias smiled at the compliment, hugging Shinji tighter and giving him a good-night kiss to make sure he knew that he was loved.

** In another room **

Yuna and Chihaya were twitching on the same bed. They were not at all happy because they didn't have their Kazuki to hold.

Asia was the same way, trying to get to sleep, but it was difficult because her master was hogging her beloved Kazuki.

Himari didn't fare any better, as she used her claws to scratch to the bed covers, and throwing pillows to show that she, like the other girls, is clearly frustrated. Kaya and Aya tried to calm her down, but Shizuku slithered her tongue and said, "It's no use, you know…."

Side Story #6 END

* * *

Side Story #7: Using Your 'Noodles'

"Ho ho ho ho! So this must be the school!" said Kuesu, pretending to laugh like a noblewoman.

"Just what are you doing here, anyways?" asked Yuna, who was irritated. Some of the other girls, including Koneko, were also irritated that Kuesu was able to enter school property.

"It's simple," Kuesu answered. "I'm here to see on how well Kazuki is doing."

The other girls knew that there was more on what Kuesu is planning, but President Rias then said, "Enough of this! We have to go to the Student Council room and help out with their 'experiment.'"

"What kind of 'experiment' are thy Kaichou(Student Council President) and Fuka-Kaichou(Student Council Vice-President) doing?" asked Himari, who is wearing a different kind of school uniform. Instead of the usual school uniform for Kuoh Academy, Himari is wearing an old-school uniform that is red, and the skirt is black, and her stockings are black as well. She also casted spells around the school which explains why she got accepted into Kuoh Academy as a transfer student.

"Well, you see…." President explained to them.

** At the Old School Building Club Room **

All of the members of the Occult Research Club plus Kuesu and Himari were watching the Student Council President and the Vice President kneading dough on the table.

It turns out that there was another bet made during the dodgeball match. Whichever team loses has to make udon for the other team.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Kazuki, who sweatdropped in the process.

"Of course. A bet is a bet," President answered.

"Making the dough out from scratch. How orthodox," commented Akeno.

Kuesu was impressed after taking a good look in the old school room that is now used as a club room. Then she turned her attention back to the Student Council President and Vice President.

"What are they making?" asked Elizabeth.

"They are making udon," answered Kuriko.

"Haven't had that in a long time," said Rin.

"I can't wait to try it," said Chihaya in anticipation.

As the members were talking about how udon is made, the Student Council President and Vice President were almost done kneading the dough.

"How are things in your end, Tsubaki?" asked Sona as she began to feel exhausted from kneading the hard dough.

"Man, my lower back…" said Tsubaki in pain. "…seems a little…out of place."

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. We'll help you out," said President.

"Oh," said Himari. "Taking pity from an enemy. How foolish."

"That's right," said Sona, agreeing with Himari, but didn't face her. "We don't need any pity from the enemy."

"Don't misunderstand us Sona," said President. "We merely wish to eat really delicious udon. Right, Koneko?"

"Udon making is an art…" Koneko simply said.

"Oh boy," said Kazuki, who took a big sigh. He recently learned about the big rivalry between Rias and Sona, who are both childhood friends. It also comes as no surprise that HIS two childhood friends, Yuna and Chihaya, also have a rivalry not only with each other, but with the other girls who in this old classroom right now.

Rias and Koneko both walked up to the table.

"Why are they so obsessed with udon?" asked Kuesu.

"Ara ara, it's only natural," Akeno answered.

"At least for the Gremory and Sitri Clans, I suppose," said Yuuto.

"Well, you do that. I'm going to talk with Kazuki," said Kuesu, but got stopped by Rin's and Himari's swords.

"As if that's going to happen," said Rin.

"You're going to help us with the others as well," said Himari.

Kuesu started complaining, but got dragged by Himari and Rin. Yuna, Kuriko, Chihaya, Elizabeth, Yuuka(Raynare), and Yumika(Kalawarner) soon followed.

"Well then, let us proceed Asia," said Akeno, following the others.

"Y-yes!" Asia answered.

** A few minutes later **

The girls of the Occult Research Club plus Himari and Kuesu all began to knead the dough with their feet, and it's very surprising that the table didn't break with 12 girls on it. Elizabeth is floating around, watching the process along the way.

"Ah….Is it really OK to prepare food with our feet?" Asia asked as she kneaded the dough by hand instead.

"Ara ara. This is a tradition from old times," answered Akeno.

"I haven't seen this before back in my day," said Himari.

"Please stop pushing me," said Yuna, who is getting uncomfortable.

"Now, now, Yuna," said Rias. "This process will certainly go a whole lot faster with a lot of us here. If you don't step on it with your feet like this, the gluten proteins in the flour won't line up properly."

"Elasticity and viscosity working together in harmony. You must all balance all the elements properly. Otherwise you will never make genuine udon," explained Koneko.

Kazuki was impressed on how Koneko was informative of making udon, but he made sure not to look at the girls for too long, because various colors of panties from each of the girls are showing for every 3 seconds.

** A few minutes later **

The dough is now finished.

"The dough has been given plenty of rest now. It's time to cut the noodles," said Sona twirling the knife.

"Yes, Kaichou." said Tsubaki.

The President and the Vice-President then began the cutting at high-speed.

"A straight and fine cutting technique. The udon is cut in perfectly sliced slices. I'm impressed from the Sitri Clan," Rias said in admiration.

"Wow, taking pity from the enemy once again," said Himari, narrowing her eyes.

After the cutting was done it was now time to cook the dashi.

"Now this is where the Sitri Clan techniques really start." Sona said as she created a magic circle above the pot.

"Magic circle?! In the dash?!" asked Kazuki in surprise.

"We infuse the dash with magic... to enhance its natural taste !" Sona explained.

"Wow!" Asia said in amazement as her elbow accidentally hits the bowl full of eggs, causing her to fall over, spilling the bowl and the cooking utensils in the process.

Sona noticing this didn't pay attention to her magic circles sudden weird movement.

"Um…Sona?" asked Yuna as she, Kuriko and Rin notices the Magic Circles' movements.

"Asia?" Kazuki said, noticing the mess she was in.

"I'm so sorry," Asia apologized who is now covered in eggs.

"Serves you right for being clumsy," said Kuesu, earning a karate chop to the head from Himari.

And finally the udon was done.

"Well then, we will eat without restraint," President Rias said.

"S-sure, please dig in." Sona said in a slight nervous tone after Yuna told her about the circles.

"Kaichou? Your face looks a bit pale..." said Tsubaki.

"To be honest, when I tried to add magic to the daishi..." began Sona.

"Thank you for the food," the members of the ORC said as well as Himari and Kuesu as they began to eat.

"...I..."

"Ara, this looks delicious,"commented Akeno.

"...got a bad..."

"Yes the noodles look robust and lifelike." Rias commented.

"...feeling about it."

Suddenly the noodles began to move.

"Wait a minute, is this what I think it is?" asked Kazuki in horror.

The noodles then extended bursting out of the bowl entangling the girls of the ORC up, including Himari and Kuesu.

"Ah the noodles are alive!" exclaimed Asia.

"Ara ara ara," Akeno said in enjoyment.

"What in the world did you put in these?!" asked Yuuka and Yumika at the same time.

Kazuki tried to think, but then he realized something.

"Student Council President, did Asia break your concentration?" he asked.

"Y-yes, she did and somehow the udon came to life," Sona said.

"Well then, let's see if this works," said Kazuki as he began to activate his magic. A light blue aura surrounds him, and what happens next is amazing.

The udon is now caught in Kazuki's magic aura, and then one by one, it lets the girls go as it went back into the bowls.

"Glad that's over," Rias said in relief, hugging Kazuki in the process.

"And it's all thanks to Kazuki!" said Yuna, hugging Kazuki as well.

"As expected of Kazuki," said Kuriko, who found an open spot, and hugged Kazuki there.

Some of the other girls began to approach Kazuki, but he activated his magic to raise them up again, and then make a quick beeline out of the room, and not a moment too soon, as the girls began to chase after him again.

"S-Such incredible power," said Sona, who was now beginning to curse to herself as her childhood friend Rias, picked up a very well-powered human.

Side Story #7 END

* * *

Side Story #8: How to Deal with a Breast-Eating Plant

(Based on the I'm Harvesting Breasts OVA)

Yuna, Kuriko, Rin, Chihaya, Elizabeth and Asia were eavesdropping on Akeno talking to Raynare and Kalawarner talking about Kazuki.

"So, Kalawarner, what did you think of Kazuki's bare body?" Akeno asked in a teasing tone.

They are talking about the accident with Kazuki being naked in front of almost all of the girls during their training session before fighting with Raiser.

Kalawarner blushed, and told Akeno that Kazuki's body was very impressive. Raynare told Akeno that she would hug Kazuki naked if she had the chance.

As expected, Yuna and the others were having killer intent on them. While all of that is happening, Kazuki and Koneko were walking to the club room.

"Listen, Koneko," said Kazuki. "Thanks for the food the other day, and I'm sorry if I was being indecent in front of you before."

"...No, it's okay Kazuki," assured Koneko who was blushing hard, still remembering at that time.

Meanwhile, Yuna, Kuriko, Rin, Chihaya, Elizabeth and Asia were also talking about Kazuki's body in which Kuriko said it was very sexy in a cute way. The others blushed as they tried to express their opinions about Kazuki.

It was a typical normal day (…for Kazuki) in Kuoh Academy, but of course, there is never a "normal" day for the Occult Research Club. In fact….

** At Dr. Akai's office **

"Ah! Ms. Jinguji. It's been a long time! How have you been?" said Dr. Akai, amazed to see Kuesu. Apparently, he has been friends with some of the people who work for the Jinguji family.

"Working and researching hard as usual," said Kuesu, sitting on one of the beds.

"And I've heard that Himari Noihara and some other demons have appeared, and she is now Kazuki's familiar," asked Shino.

"I wouldn't be surprised," continued Dr. Akai.

"Unfortunately, that's true," replied Kuesu. "In fact, she has the famous sword 'Yasutsuna', one of the famous 'Child Cutters' of the Heian Period. Its blade is able to slice through 6 human stomachs in one swing."

The Akai siblings were surprised. Dr. Akai knew that this is good research for him and Shino to look at. Immediately, he took a notebook and pencil, and began to write notes.

Kuesu then continued, "After being scorched by my flames, you wouldn't be able to tell it from a cheap knock-off. Even though the cat was the one wielding it, it's most likely one of the prized weapons from Kazuki's ancestors."

"Honestly, just how strong are Kazuki's ancestors?" asked Shino.

"Heh heh heh. That's why we got new research to look up," said Dr. Akai, adjusting his glasses.

"With the weapon like this, and incomplete data…total restoration is next to impossible, even for me. What'll come out is a low-grade copy," finished Kuesu.

"Well, don't you worry Kuesu!" said Dr. Akai, excited about getting new research. "We'll be searching more on Kazuki's ancestors, and what kind of other famous weapons and magic that they've used. In the meantime, I do believe that you wanted this."

Dr. Akai hands out a new spellbook that he ordered a few days ago.

"Thanks," said Kuesu. "And let me know if there's any new information about those demons."

Kuesu then walked out of the office.

"Well, the more I think about Kazuki's ancestors, the more that I want to know Kazuki more personally," Shino chuckled and blushed to herself.

"Indeed we will," said Dr. Akai, turning back to the computer. "It looks like we'll be busy for a while."

** Later that night **

The members of the Occult Research Club just got back to the club room, and there stood Himari.

"So," said Himari, still in her old-school uniform. "I've heard that you've been fighting with a stray devil."

"Why, yes we have," said President Rias, as she told Himari about the stray devil, who was not really strong and it seemed he was a scientist, after seeing his laboratory.

"I see," said Himari. "Well, in case you haven't noticed yet, everyone was really nice, but lately there have been people who show their true colors like that. Its such a pain to turn down each one like that."

"Ara ara," said Akeno. "It looks like that you have joined the list of turning each and every one of the boys down. I enjoyed doing that."

Akeno giggled, and some of the member sweatdropped.

"Maybe I should just tell everyone the truth, that I'm my masters private cat," said Himari, as she sat down on Kazuki's crotch.

In a split second, most of the girls' killer intent spread like wildfire.

"Hey! Don't sit on his crotch!" yelled Yuna.

"Oh, how vulgar, little Miss F3," teased Himari. (F3 is a hentai.)

"That's not what she meant, Puss In Boots!" yelled Kuriko.

** Next day **

Kazuki was in turmoil. Right now, he's eating lunch with President, Akeno, Asia, Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, Chihaya, Elizabeth, Yuuka, Yumika, and Himari, and he's being fed by President, making the others feed Kazuki with their lunch. And if that wasn't bad enough, most of the boys were talking about on why did Kazuki get that many girls behind his back.

"Here Kazuki, ahhh," Rias said as she tries to feed Kazuki.

"Ahhh," Kazuki said as Rias fed him.

"It's delicious," Kazuki said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Rias smiled. The others soon followed Rias' technique.

"Try some of mine, Kazuki!" said Yuna, as she tries to feed Kazuki.

As he did, some of the other girls were getting impatient.

"Ara ara. They are really close," said Akeno.

"They have no idea on how wrong they are," replied Himari to herself as she tried to feed Kazuki.

** Later at the Occult Research Club room **

"Ms. Akai. What brings you here?" asked President.

"Ms. Gremory," began Shino. "Grayfia has given me and my brother a report on the Stray Devil that you guys caught last night. It turns out that he is an alchemist of monsters."

"An alchemist of monsters?!" asked President.

"That could also mean that he created some Demons to destroy this city," said Himari.

"Damn, those types are so troublesome," Rin commented.

"You're almost right about the 'destroying this city' part," said Shino. "The laboratory was found to house chimera of insectivorous plants and dragons. These things seem to have been released into this city."

"I should've known," said Kuesu, who is also here in the club room, sitting next to Himari.

"Ummm…. What's a Chimera?" Chihaya asked.

"A combination of various animals making it into a monster," Kuriko explained.

"Setting aside the insectivorous plants... The "dragon" part does disturb me," President said.

"Well, whatever it is, we have to destroy them as soon as possible," Yuna said.

"I agree," said Shino. "This concludes the report on the matter. Grayfia or I will contact you again as soon as we learn more."

"Please do," said President, as Shino walked out of the office.

A few seconds later, Yuuto and Koneko returned, but that's not all.

"Shizuku?" Kazuki asked.

Following Yuuto and Koneko was Shizuku, in her white dress, and water dripping out of her body.

"I have given these 2 good info, you know…" Shizuku said, slithering her tongue.

"Well then, what did she say?" asked President.

"It's about the chimeras," said Yuuto. "Ms. Scharnhorst and her comrades have destroyed most of them. There is only 1 remaining, and this one is targeting the girls of this school."

"Girls from school being attacked?" Kazuki asked, having not been familiar with the recent rumor.

"Yes," answered Kuesu. "The rumor is that the girls from this school were getting ill. The real problem is that these girls were inflicted with dense traces of demonic magic that I've seen before."

"Which is why I was very concerned about that, so I had Yuuto and Koneko investigate the situation," said President.

"And it turns out that loli-snake has already found it before those two," said Himari, earning a glare from Shizuku.

"Ms. Pompuss is right on the nose, you know…." said Shizuku. "Last time I saw it, it was heading for the woods. I'll show where it's at now."

"Good work, Shizuku," said President, pleased at Shizuku giving her valuable information. "All right, everyone, let's go."

The members of the ORC, plus Himari, Kuesu, and Shizuku all headed out toward the woods.

** Meanwhile at another part of the city **

"Well done, everyone," said Liera, as she and her comrades have finished defeating another chimera.

"I didn't know that they would be THAT troublesome," said Shizuka, shivering.

"Oh, be quiet you," said Tsurara. "If you would be braver, we would have been done more quickly."

"Says you," said Azumi. "You were trying to kill that monster by yourself, and failed miserably."

"Quiet, all of you!" said Liera, giving her comrades her full attention. "The bottom line is as long as we defeat these monsters, that's all we care about. And now, one chimera is left, and that is at Kuoh Academy, where Master Kazuki attends."

"K-Kazuki?!" asked Liz. "Will he be alright?"

"Don't worry," said Liera. "He'll be alright with Rias and the others, as they will have no problem in defeating that last chimera."

Little does Liera know is that this last chimera is a VERY troublesome plant.

** At the woods **

And a VERY troublesome plant indeed. What the group saw is a giant plant with a red flower bud. Then a yellow dragon head came out of the flower.

"This is…" President said.

"…a Dragon, believe it or not," finished Kuesu.

But before anyone else could say anything, some footsteps are heard.

"We have to hide," said President.

"Wait! I got it," said Kuriko, who took out a talisman from her cleavage. It said "Invisibility" on it, and once she threw it up in the air, a large blue barrier formed on all of the members, making them invisible, and just in time when two girls appeared.

"Wait. Isn't that Katase and Murayama from our class?" Rin asked.

Before Rin could get her answer, a green slimy looking tentacle came out from the plant dragon, as it attaches it to the girls' chests.

'What in the world?' asked Kazuki to himself.

Then they saw something glowing through the vine, as it was absorbing something transferring it to the chimera.

"Its sucking out their spiritual energy," President said.

"Are you serious?" Yuna asked.

"We have to deal with that monster before-" Rin said.

"Wait. Based on all incidents thus far... it seems their lives aren't in danger," Yuuto explained to Rin.

"How could you say that when the girls' energy is being sucked by that… that thing?!" Rin asked.

The girls then walked away as the monster is finished with them.

"They seem a bit fragile, but... it seems they are okay," Kazuki said.

"So he casts a spell on his targets... and lures them out here at night," Yuuto said.

"Then he sucks out their spiritual energy and sends them home 'unharmed'", Akeno said.

"Is that even possible?" asked Yuna.

"In that case, we found out about it. Bad luck for you," President said as she headed out facing the monster.

The monster turned its attention to Rias, as it began to attack with its many vines.

"Now, you're about to me in action," said Kuesu, as she prepared her fire spell.

"You're not the only destroying this one," said Himari, as she got Yasutsuna ready.

"Need some exercise, you know…" said Shizuku as she formed a real sword made out of water.

Yuna got her explosion projectiles ready, Kuriko got her talismans, Rin got prepared with her sword, Chihaya has summoned her freeze power, and Raynare and Kalawarner summoned their light spears.

"Let's go!" said President as she summoned her Power of Destruction and began firing it at the monster. The others started attacking too.

Akeno changed into her Lightning Priestess form.

"I'll bash you in," Koneko said as she jumps at the monster.

"I need to defeat those who threaten the peace of our school," Yuuto said as he, Rin, and Himari cuts down incoming vines.

"All right, let's do this," said Kazuki, as he summons his two Sacred Gears. "Boosted Gear!"

**[BOOST!]**

**{Eisenmetor, ACTIVATE!}**

Kazuki is ready to go, but before he could attack, the monster attacked Kazuki with various vines. Kazuki then attacked the incoming vines with the _Eisenmeteor_ sword, with a little bit of magic.

"Damn. Why won't it take damage?!" Kuesu asked, as her attacks were ineffective against this monster.

"His regenerations happen at the same speed as our attacks. He's tapped into stronger powers than he's usually capable of.

Energy from the air and earth of this human world, and from the spiritual energy of the students, has made it stronger." President explained seeing how big the monster has gotten.

"Will everyone be okay?" Asia asked worried, seeing on how almost everyone was having difficulty.

Then suddenly a vine erupted from the ground grabbing onto Asia.

"AHH!" Asia screamed as the vine lifted her.

"Asia!" Kazuki yelled.

[AHH!]

More and more vines came out, and they grabbed President, Akeno, Koneko, Raynare, Kalawarner, Himari, Kuesu, Shizuku, Yuna, Kuriko, Rin, and Chihaya all at the same time!

"Looks like we're too late," Yuuto said.

"We have to take destroy this monster!" said Kazuki.

Unfortunately, Kazuki would not have that chance as the plant decided to wrap him up too.

"What the crap?!" he yelled as the vine lifted him up.

"Just what is this thing?" President asked in discomfort as the vines were wrapping every part of her body.

"It's every man's dream, you know…" said Shizuku in her usual calm voice.

"I don't like where this is going," said Kazuki as the vines wrapped around his whole entire body as it sucked on his arm which contains some of his magic.

"Ara ara. What a naughty little plant monster you are." Akeno commented.

"Gah, this is so uncomfortable," Raynare said.

"Now, the attacking has become extremely difficult," said Yuuto.

The vines than began to suck on the girls' breasts, one by one.

"This is slippery and gross," commented Koneko.

"Koneko!" said Kazuki in a concerned older brother tone.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" said Kalawarner.

Then suddenly the girls' uniform began to melt away.

"It's more like "slimy"... A slime that melts clothes off!" Rin yelled.

"Can't you use your magic to throw it off?" asked Kazuki asked as the vines completely wrapped around him.

"I can't! My destructive magic doesn't seem to be channeling correctly," said President.

"I can't seem to generate any lightning either…" said Akeno.

"I can't even make any light spears," said Raynare.

"I can't freeze him," said Chihaya.

"I can't move my body if it's like this," said Himari. "Koneko? Can't you execute your physical powers?"

"It's slippery all over..." answered Koneko.

"Same for me, you know…" said Shizuku, who is somehow calm about this.

"Those vines might be suppressing magic powers," Yuuto said.

"Kazuki, are your clothes melting away?" asked President.

"It shouldn't and…ahhh…" Kazuki moaned.

Seeing Kazuki moan like that, all of the girls couldn't help but to think that it was cute.

The monster then let go of Rin, Koneko, Asia, and Shizuku, and continued sucking on the girls' breasts.

"Wait a minute! The girls who were targeted all had large breasts!" Yuuto exclaimed remembering which girls were the ones were ill. "That's why it let go of Rin, Koneko, Asia, and Shizuku!"

"Then why it is sucking my arm?!" Kazuki asked as the vine was constantly sucked on his arm.

"Well, we're trying to think of something," said President.

"A high-ranking devil should not emit such an obscene voice," Grayfia said appearing as a projection.

"Grayfia!" said President. "N-never mind that, do you have any news?"

Before Grayfia could answer, she looked at Kazuki, who was also tied up.

"My, I never thought you would get caught into this kind of situation," Grayfia chuckled.

"Stop teasing me, and get me out of this!" said Kazuki, trying to hold back tears.

Grayfia then answered, "It seems that this Chimera sucks energy from big breasted girls."

"That doesn't explain why it's sucking on my arm!?" yelled Kazuki.

"Well, it looks like it's using it as an alternative source."

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"And one more thing, it appears to have yet another special power from the Ten Commandments Sword."

"Special power?" President asked.

Suddenly the branches of the Monster began to grow some kind of breast shaped fruit.

"Any girl that eats the fruit that this monster bears, her breasts will grow much larger, no matter how small she was before," said Grayfia pointing out the fruit growing on the plant.

"WHAT?!" Kazuki yelled in surprised.

"So says the Stray devil...

(5-SECOND FLASHBACK!)

If a girl's breast grows, so will her heart! And the hearts of all men will soar high with dreams!

Flat chests are sinful! Flat chests are cruel! Hark! The dawn of a new big breasted era... BREAST AND PEACE!" yelled the Stray Devil.

(5-SECOND FLASHBACK ENDS!)

"...he said." Grayfia said.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Rin yelled.

It was at this point that both Koneko and Shizuku carried a tree, and Rin's sword now has a red aura.

"Flat chests are cruel... ,,Flat chests are cruel." Koneko, Shizuku, and Rin said as they were now covered in a red aura. "We'll destroy you!"

Koneko swung the tree at the monster, and Shizuku swings the now larger water sword, and Rin makes a big slash at the monster.

The monster takes incredible damage as it lays on the ground.

"I'll take care of the President, while you Kazuki, finish this monster off," said Yuuto.

"Right!" said Kazuki. He then changed his sword to "_Explosion_" sword, and touches one of the vines with the sword, creating an explosion, and letting him go. Then, he went to the "heart" of the plant, and in one swing, the monster is destroyed, with the girls all getting on the ground safely.

"Kazuki! Thank you!" said Yuna as she hugged Kazuki's head into her breasts.

Kuriko pulled Kazuki away from Yuna, and hugged his head into her large chest. "If breasts is you want Kazuki, then you have them right here."

Kazuki tried to get away, but the buxom girls all hugged him into their large chests to thank him for destroying the monster. However, a large tidal wave formed out of nowhere, and washed most of the girls and Kazuki away, thanks to Shizuku.

"…Thank you…" said Rin and Koneko.

"No problem, you know…" said Shizuku.

Asia sighed and looked at her chest area. They were not flat, to say the least, but they were not big either.

Suddenly, Elizabeth comes out from one of the trees.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked.

"You didn't," answered Rin.

Side Story #8 END

* * *

Side Stories/OVAs for Season 1 END

To be continued….

_On the next season of Magical Devils…_

_If Kazuki thought he has three childhood friends, he's wrong! Another childhood friend appears, who happens to be an Angel. Not only that, a Holy-Sword user is with her to obtain the stolen Excaliburs._

_Also, Yuuto's past with his hatred of the Holy Swords reveals! He also takes a close look at Kazuki's Sacred Gear, the Ten Commandments Sword._

_Plus, the Fallen Angels gets help from one of Japan's Three Great Evil Demons, AND a group of mercenaries with a lot of 'Kawakami' techniques that will certainly make the Occult Research Club fight harder than ever before!_

_Later, as the group also fights various Ayakashi, Himari goes berserk and goes into 'Demon Mode' after Kazuki gets sliced in half!_

_And if that wasn't enough, the group also has to deal with the Khaos Brigade, more Demon hunters, and even vampires! (Don't even try to make me add 'Moka' from Rosario + Vampire here.)_

_The Occult Research Club also goes against the Student Council in a Rating Game, and the Welsh Dragon and Holy Dragon meets the Vanishing Dragon!_

_There will be more characters, more action, more drama, more fanservice, and even more limes and lemons to a point where Kazuki's cherry will be popped more than once all on the Second Season of Magical Devils!_

All right! The first season of Magical Devils is done! And boy, do we have a LOT to cover for Season 2, but this can be done! However, I'll be taking a break from this fanfic, and will create another HighSchool DxD multi-crossover fanfic. I'll be telling you about that in a little bit, but first, here's an update to Kazuki's Super Harem (upgrading to 'Ultra Harem' in Season 2).

Kazuki's Harem: Yuna, Kuriko, Rin, Chihaya, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Raynare, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Irina, Kuroka, Ophis, Ravel, Rossweisse, Serafall, Gabriel, Liera Scharnhorst, Shino Akai, Himari Noihara, Shizuku, Lizlet L. Chelsie, Kuesu Jinguji, Kaya, Aya, Tamamo-no-Mae, Kasuri Kagamimori, Hisuzu Kagamimori, Ginko the wolf spirit, Chizuru Minamoto, Tamamo(Chizuru's mom)

Friends-with-benefits: Elizabeth, Grayfia(because of her resemblance of Kazuki's mom), Le Fey Pendragon, Gasper Vladi, Sona Sitri and the Student Council of Kuoh Academy, Yukihana, MMM organization

Additional candidates:

1. Ayana Kakinozaka

2. Risa Takabane

3. Patricia Benpouin

4. Kotomi Shirakawa

5. Midori Kemigawa

6. Aoi Ougishima

7. Futaba Suou

And now, I have 2 stories to make with, but first, here are the crossovers with HighSchool DxD.

Crossover Story #2:

Senran Kagura (Original/Burst/Shinovi Versus/New Wave)

Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere

Hanaukyo Maid Team

Asa Made Jugyou Chu!

Bakunetsu Sentouki/Grenadier

Crossover Story #3:

Mahou Sensei Negima!(?)

Pani Poni Dash!

Majikoi/Medaka Box

Maken-Ki!/Koihime Musou (3rd Season)

Eroge Game: Honoo no Haramase series (from Squeez)

Undecided:

Baka to Test

Kanokon

To Love-Ru

Princess Lover!

Some of those series from Crossover Story #2 will also be in Crossover Story #3, and then some. Like this one, the OC will have Super Harems (20 girls or more) or Ultra Harems (40 girls or more), along with some OCs. (BTW, I got permission from DeathOverLord, just to let you guys know)

Now, here's the final Quickie Quiz for Season 1.

**1. I made a reference of Pinkie Pie to one of the shows THAT I HATE SO MUCH! Do you know what that show is called?**

**2. The plant from this OVA is almost as bad as the plant from 'To Love-Ru'. What's her name?**

**3. *BONUS!* Should I add Turenne (Nate's mother from Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere) as Kazuki's mom, and Mary or Nate(also from Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere) as Kazuki's brother?**

The first one is for 5 virtual cookies + a surprise from me. The second one is for 25 virtual cookies.

Get #1 wrong, and you'll suffer the consequences. Get both questions wrong, and I'll give you the ride of your life!

So, see me in the summer time for more stories! As for this story, read and review, and no flames!


End file.
